una nueva vida
by melcanoa
Summary: Bella sobrevive a las palabras de Edward y con ayuda rehace su vida. Con el tiempo llegara a los brazos de Garret. El comienzo es un poco lento, para crear la relacion de los personajes. Espero os guste
1. Chapter 1

Todo el universo Crepusculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer

Comienza en Luna Nueva. Cuando Edward lleva a Bella al bosque tras su cumpleaños

En esta historia Bella no cae en pedazos, demuestra la fortaleza que creo que en realidad debe corresponder a alguien que ha sido madura y autosuficiente toda su vida. También reconozco que no soy fan de Edward, me parece que tiene una forma de amar insana y controladora. Tampoco me convenció que alguien que afirma ser tu hermano salga de ti sin decir ni un ahí te pudras… igual solo son cosas mías. Nadie te obliga a leer y ya estas advertid

Cambio algunos detalles de algunos personajes para que se ajusten a mi historia, como el papel de Garret, quien me cayo particularmente bien en los libros, y no pude estar más contenta con el actor Lee Pace que escogieron para él, ya que he sido fan suya desde la serie Pushing Daisies.

1.

Seguro que has visto en alguna peli o leído en algún libro cuando describen como el tiempo se detuvo y sin saberlo eres consciente de todo cuanto ocurre a tu alrededor como si todo fuera a cámara superlenta… nunca me había imaginado que un día estaría viviendo una situación así. Hasta ahora, en el borde del bosque, enfrentándome a un vampiro que se ha convertido en la razón de mi existencia, y para quien evidentemente no significo mucho… ya que me está destruyendo con cada palabra que sale de su hermosa boca.

He leído cientos de veces como a la protagonista de mis queridos libros le rompían el corazón, haciéndoselo añicos… reconozco que esa era toda mi experiencia hasta la fecha en lo que al amor se refiere… y por desgracia no puedo decir que sintiera mi corazón hecho pedazos, lo que sentía era cada palabra que Edward pronunciaba clavarse en mi corazón y retorcerse como una daga al rojo vivo. Como alguien que había pronunciado cientos de veces las palabras más hermosas y proclamado cuanto me quería podía hacerme tanto daño… por qué…. y en ese momento de desesperación total mi cerebro halla la respuesta. Aquí delante mío no está el fenomenal vampiro del que me enamoré y por el que estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo, aquí delante mío está el chico de 17 años que hace tanto tiempo fue arrancado de su tiempo. Un tiempo en el que nunca se enamoró, un tiempo de caballeros, un chico, que todo cuanto sabe del amor es a través de la ficción como yo, y donde, el correcto héroe romántico, como muestra de su verdadero amor por la dama, para protegerla, está dispuesto a dejarla marchar… o en este caso a huir sacrificando a la vez su propia felicidad. Mientras todo este razonamiento tiene lugar me doy cuenta de sus palabras hirientes, y a la vez me doy cuenta que tenía razón, no estábamos destinados a ser, por la sencilla razón de que tristemente, los dos sabemos muy poco del amor. Para protegerme me está desgarrando el corazón, sin contar en ningún momento con mi opinión, como debería ser entre iguales. Y si he de ser sincera, siempre he temido que este día llegaría, porque nunca me he sentido su igual, siempre lo he puesto en un altar, no solo por ser un vampiro y parecer físicamente un dios griego, sino porque pensaba que alguien como yo no se merecia a alguien tan bueno y fantástico como él….. y eso, por desgracia, no es sano para un relación. Con este momento de lucidez levanto mi mano para silenciarlo, y casi tengo un momento de hilaridad al ver que lo he pillado por sorpresa

yo: está bien… no tienes que seguir, lo entiendo….- por la expresión de sus ojos, tristeza y hundimiento de que haya aceptado sus palabras deduzco que entiende que me he rendido, que no voy a luchar…y tampoco estoy dispuesta a dar más explicaciones, que se que lo hace porque me quiere… solo quiero que todo esto termine para poder desmoronarme - solo necesito que me lleves para que me despida y no te daré más problemas…- antes de que diga nada lo sé, por su expresión sé que si lo de antes dolía lo que sigue no va a ser mejor

E: no puedo llevarte. Todos los demás ya han dejado…

yo:QUÉ!- siguiendo con las analogías de todos conocidas, esto se sentía igual que si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Casi no podía ni respirar… aunque siempre he tenido a mi madre conmigo, en cierto modo, siempre me he sentido un poco huérfana, y venir a vivir con Charlie tampoco había cambiado ese sentimiento…sin embargo conocer a los Cullen me había hecho sentir parte de una familia, por fin tenía un sitio al que pertenecía, estaba Rose, sí, pero podía lidiar con eso… y mi maravillosa familia había desaparecido, supongo que demasiado buena para ser cierto…. Imagino que debo estar reflejando como me siento porque de pronto Edward se está poniendo nervioso y me pide si le puedo prometer algo

Lo miro sin encontrar siquiera fuerzas para hablar, y soy vagamente consciente de que me pide que no haga nada peligroso…. Y mi cinismo se abre camino entre mi estupor y le falta poco para escupir con rencor y amargora: ¿algo más estúpido y peligros que enamorarme de un vampiro?... pero tan rápido como llega se va y en su lugar encuentro las fuerzas entre mi abatimiento para decir: con una condición. Dejame que les escriba una nota. Solo serán unas líneas, nadas más….

Lástima, amor, hacer lo correcto, darme un último deseo… quien sabe lo que le convence, pero asiente. Tomando mi mochila saco una libreta y un boli. No sé ni siquiera como soy capaz, pero las palabras llegan a mi mente con una nitidez alarmante. Solo necesito unas pocas líneas para decir de forma clara y concisa todo lo que tengo que sacar de mi corazón si quiero poder ir sobre este día, sobre este momento.

Antes de darme cuenta la nota está escrita la doblo con cuidado y extiendo mi brazo hacia él, cogiendo la nota con las puntas de los dedos, no creo que pueda soportar su contacto ahora mismo, y por suerte parece que él tampoco quiere intentarlo.

Me quedo ahí de pie, viendo como la recoge, y por un momento me pregunto si llegará a dársela, o no… supongo que voy a apostar por su caballerosidad, y porque quiera darme un cierre, pues tal como dice cuándo se va, será como si nunca los hubiera conocido… cómo si eso fuera posible. Quizás no tengo la mente preclara de un vampiro, pero difícilmente voy a olvidar el año que cambio mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tras un tiempo indeterminado mirando en la dirección por la que abandono, y cuando a duras penas siento las extremidades, me trato de mover, para desentumecer las articulaciones y volver a casa. Volver a casa… por algún motivo la palabra casa se me queda atascada… suena tan rara… casa… con bastante amargura me pregunto dónde está eso para mí… mientras mis pies me llevan sin ser consciente a la casa de mi padre.

Entro por la cocina y cuando me acerco a la mesa extiendo la mano para coger una nota que parece escrita por mí, pero que sin duda no he escrito. Está dirigida a mi padre y le dice que voy a estar dando un paseo…. Ese, ese, ese… agggg…. Quién demonios se ha creído que es! Con una ferocidad que desconozco y que probablemente debería alarmarme doy vueltas en mi cabeza a todos los insultos que soy capaz de recordar para describir a ese culo pomposo! algo me dice que en estos momento debería estar derrumbada en la autocompasión y rozando la catatonia, y sin embargo me siento completamente viva, despierta… es como si la furia hubiera convertido mi sangre en lava y ésta hirviera bajo mi piel… durante meses me he estado engañando viviendo una realidad muy lejos de lo normal, creyendo que el mundo era perfecto a pesar de descubrir que los monstruos de ficción son reales, si lo sabré yo… reflexiono mientras inconscientemente miro y acaricio la cicatriz recuerdo de mi encuentro con James… me pierdo en los recuerdos de esos días, de cómo Charlie investigo varias muertes, que supongo eran obra suya, aunque se suponían que habían sido los osos por las huellas que encontraron… incluso algún excursionista aseguro haber visto lobos gigantes…

Un momento… hubo huellas!. El trio de nómadas podía ser responsables de esas muertes, pero huellas? En serio? No creo que fueran a disimular creando huellas de animales… pero entonces… te digo que estoy más lucida que nunca, porque en segundo vienen a mi mente las historias que Jake me conto, de cómo además de los fríos, que sabía de primera mano que eran reales, existían los protectores de los hombres, los lobos!... todo lo demás era cierto, incluso Billy había mandado aquel mensaje de que estaban vigilando. Hace días que no he ido a la reserva, pero la última vez que había acompañado a Charlie, me había señalado aquella nueva pandilla. Me habían parecido tíos unidos por el consumo de esteroides y capitaneados por el mayor de ellos…no me sorprendió que Charlie tuviera un ojo sobre ellos… pero ahora podía unir los puntos.

Mire la nota que tenía en la mano, y en un arrebato tache las palabras escritas para poner que me iba a la Push, que no llegaría tarde, no sé por qué pero tenía que ir, necesitaba aclarar este lio, saber que estaba en lo cierto, así que sin darme cuenta subí a la camioneta y salí con la idea fija de llegar a casa de Billy.

Veinte minutos después estaba delante de la puerta de Billy llamando a la puerta. ¿Qué le pensaba decir? Sinceramente ni idea… veríamos sobre la marcha. Supongo que tenía que haber previsto que sería Jake quien llegara a abrir la puerta, y tener preparada alguna excusa… pero hoy definitivamente iba a pasar a la historia de los días raros.

En cuanto me vio la cara de Jake se ilumino, como siempre que me veía y eso de alguna forma me reconforto y me dio confianza

J: Bella! Que haces aquí! Pasa ven, me alegro de verte!- todo esto lo decía mientras me envolvía en un abrazo que no sabía cuánto necesitaba

yo: me alegro mucho de verte Jake, de verdad- realmente me sorprendió cuanto lo había echado de menos sin saberlo siquiera

J: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Está todo bien?¿tienes algún problema con el camión?

B: no no, el camión está bien, es mi vida la que anda patas arriba – no puedo evitar sonreir ante su cara de espanto, supongo que no tiene que lidiar con muchos problemas de chicas teniendo en cuenta que sus hermanas ya no viven aquí- en realidad, venía a ver a tu padre, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

Como si lo hubiera invocado, aparece al final de pasillo Billy en su silla: Bella! Qué bueno verte, ¿es Charlie contigo?

yo: en realidad no. deje una nota para decirle que venía, pero ha sido algo improvisado

Supongo que algo en mi voz le alerta de que esta no va a ser una visita de cortesía, porque su rostro se pone más serie y añade: he oído que querías hablar conmigo

yo: si, las cosas se han puesto un poco locas últimamente y necesito que alguien me aclare las cosas. Recuerdas el mensaje que enviaste a final del curso – me giro a mirar a Jake, quien hizo de mensajero y que parece recordarlo muy bien a juzgar por el tono rosado que asoma a sus mejillas- tiene que ver con eso.

De una cosa estoy segura, he captado toda su atención.

Billy: ya veo… igual deberías pasar y ponernos más cómodos. Creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar. Jake, crees que podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas…

Antes de que termine y matando la protesta que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Jake doy un paso hacia él y lo tomo de la mano, noto que eso le da confianza para ponerse más tieso: no! estoy harta de que se me tenga en las sombras y no pienso hacerle lo mismo a Jake. Menos cuando él me dio las claves que necesitaba – pasan unos segundos y empiezo a pensar que mi último comentario ha mandado todo por la borda, cuando deja escapar un suspiro y con cierta resignación se va dando la vuelta mientras nos dice que le sigamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…. Qué razón tiene!


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Antes de llegar a sentarnos Billy ha ido al teléfono por solo unos segundos. Dándose la vuelta con la silla nos indica para ponemos cómodos, tenemos que esperar a Sam. Miro a Jake para buscar alguna referencia y no parece muy feliz con la idea, así que sin otra cosa que hacer Jake y yo nos sentados en el sofá y Billy se queda de frente en su silla.

Mucho antes de lo que esperaba se oye que llaman a la puerta y que entra alguien. Me sorprende que haya llamado al tipo que te mencionaba antes de los esteroides, pero supongo que bien pensado tampoco es tanta sorpresa que este sea Sam y que quiera que esté presente. Rápidamente se hacen las presentaciones y toma asiento en el sillón. Nos miramos todos un poco interrogantes… ya que supongo que por algún sitio habrá que empezar, y siendo yo quien se ha plantado aquí por su cuenta supongo que debería ser quien comience a hablar.

yo: se han ido – Billy y Sam lo entienden rápidamente y juraría que se les ha quitado un gran peso de encima, pero por la cara que pone Jake…- los Cullen se han marchado – miro a Jake- ellos son los fríos de vuestras leyendas, ellos son vampiros

Jake me mira como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, pero no ha salido corriendo, así que no es tan malo. Sam se revuelve claramente molesto por lo que le estoy diciendo a Jacob, pero se le adelanta Billy, indicándole que le deje a él, y parece dispuesto a tomar el las riendas de la conversación, pero no le dejo, no sé qué me ha pasado ahí fuera en el bosque, pero algo ha cambiado, no voy a dejarme arrinconar más…

Centrándome en Jake trato de explicarle: sé que suena increíble, y si no lo hubiera vivido de primera mano, no sé si yo misma lo creería- volviéndome hacia los otros- Creo que es hora de que cuento todo… al menos una vez, antes de que empiece a cuestionarme si todo lo vivido no fue más que un sueño…o una pesadilla… y por mucho que os incomode, como ya he dicho antes, Jake se queda. Siento si sueno como una bruja, pero aquí, ahora mismo, en esta habitación, es en quien más confió.

Me lleva varias horas contarles todo lo ocurrido desde aquel primer día en la cafetería. A Jake parecía estar costándole creer lo que decía, pero el hecho de ver mis cicatrices, la de James y las más recientes, y que nadie me contradecía en nada supongo que estaba ayudando a asumirlo

Cuando estoy llegando al final, debo admitir que solo he contado lo más significativo de la historia, noto de nuevo que el hecho de que se vayan parece aliviarles bastante, pero también noto cierto mosqueo por la forma de dejarme lo que me reconforta y me da ánimos para dejar caer mis últimos descubrimientos

yo: sé que después de todo lo vivido debería estar sufriendo algún colapso, estar llorando la pérdida o algo así… sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento perfectamente lucida y llena de vida. Creo que prueba de ello es que al echar la vista a tras me he dado cuenta de matices que había pasado por alto… como las huellas que se hallaron junto a las muertes obra de James y compañía…- Sam esta ahora totalmente tenso y alerta, normal por cómo le estoy mirando- las que ahora sé que en realidad pertenecían a los lobos

Se hace un silencio total, como si hubiera estallado una bomba y barrido todo a su paso.

No me sorprende mucho cuando el primero en reaccionar es Jake, que se levanta como acto reflejo, sin saber si quieres estar de pie o sentado o irse o quedarse… supongo que su mente está tirando en mil direcciones, planteándose incluso su propia cordura y la de todos los presentes. Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo los tres restantes le estamos observando y esperando a ver cuál será su reacción.

J: bien, vale… a ver si lo he entendido – se vuelve hacia mí- los vampiros existen y son reales y han estado aquí desde al menos tiempos de mi abuelo…- se vuelve hacia Sam- en la tribu vuelve a haber hombres lobos, ya que no lo has negado y – se vuelve hacia su padre- desde el momento que me mandaste con esos mensajes ,y has llamado rápidamente a Sam tú estabas al corriente de todo y no me habías dicho nada! – no hace falta tener la habilidad de Jasper para saber que ahora mismo la rabia está pegando fuerte

Billy: solo podía prepararte a través de las leyendas, que le contaste a Bella sin permiso – upss, me siento culpable por haber revelado ese punto, pero mirando a Jake solo parece que ese punto haga disminuir un poquito su indignación- y confiar en que seguirias las normas del consejo para mantenerte alejado de los Cullen. De todas formas, lo habrías sabido todo cuando te transformaras

Qué! – no se quien estaba más flipado si Jake o yo

J:¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

Sam se aclara un poco la garganta y todos nos volvemos hacia él: creemos que probablemente en unos meses tanto tu como algunos de tus amigos se habrán transformado… como ocurrió en la generación de nuestros abuelos… - es la primera vez en todo este rato que Sam dice algo, y me puedo imaginar la cara de besugos que tenemos Jake y yo mirándolo

yo: duele?- ahora me está mirando como si no me hubiera entendido- ¿Cuándo se tenga que transformar, le dolerá? – sin darme cuenta he cogido las manos de Jake que ha vuelto a su sitio a mi lado, y que está conteniendo la respiración como yo

Sam mira a Jake: al principio te sentirás enfermo, como si estuvieras con una terrible gripe, aumenta la temperatura, supongo que como respuesta de nuestro cuerpo a los cambios que se están produciendo, y supongo que la primera transformación no es la mejor de las experiencias para nadie, pero cuando llegue el momento los demás estaremos ahí para ti y te guiaremos, verás que todo saldrá bien- lo dice de manera sencilla, transmitiendo confianza.

Casi me cuesta conciliar esas palabras amables, propias de un hermano mayor, con la impresión, probablemente errónea que me había hecho de él. Quizás es porque parece mayor que el resto o más experimentado…y caigo: tú fuiste el primero!- afirmo y no pregunto, y en su semblante encuentro el resto de la historia- y estuviste solo….- me tengo que callar las siguientes palabras que serían… no quiero ni imaginar por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero sospecho que no soy la única que ha tenido este pensamiento por el cambio que ha habido en la atmosfera…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

No sé si en un intento de distraer la atención, o queriendo volver a encauzar la conversación, Sam se gira hacia mí: dices que los Cullen se han ido. Si lo he entendido bien, la mayoría ya se fueron y hoy se ha ido Edward – no puede evitar sentir un dolor que no me esperaba y que sin duda se reflejó en mi cara sin ser consciente – lo siento, no quería molestarte – y lo decía de verdad… me di cuenta entonces que durante mi narración había evitado todo el tiempo decir su nombre… como si eso pudiera cambiar algo…- sin embargo estos días hemos podido avistar aunque sea muy de lejos a la pelirroja, ¿sabes si ella también se marchará?

Ahora sé que definitivamente voy a entrar en shock. Pelirroja, vampiro pelirroja…no… esto no puede estar pasando… siento como me está faltando el aire y debe parecer que estoy viendo un fantasma. De pronto tengo a Jake y Sam sobre mi tratando de sujetarme y me están diciendo algo, que… ni idea… los miro pero casi no los veo… Sam me ha dado una bofetada y respiro… : yo, yo…. No puedes estar hablando en serio – lo debo estar mirando con autentico terror

S: Bella tranquila, respira por favor, no quiero darte otra bofetada, pero tienes que calmarte!

yo: lo intento… lo intento – respiro, respiraciones cortas, ese es el truco, estoy concentrándome en Sam, repito su patrón de respiración… funciona… - ¿lo que estás diciendo es que Victoria sigue ahí fuera?

S: no sé si se llama Victoria o no, y no se de quien se trata, pero es un vampiro, y lleva un tiempo jugando a acercarse y alejarse de Forks… pensé que era amiga de los Cullen por el tiempo que ha permanecido por esta zona… pero viendo tu reacción voy a suponer que me equivocaba

yo: es la pareja de James… no había pensado en ella, solo pensé... – pensé? Pensábamos? En realidad, no sé si ellos sabían que ella seguía aquí… me vuelven a estar mirando- suponía que se había ido después de todo lo de Phenix – y no me atrevo a decir en voz alta las dudas que están empezando a carcomerme. No quiero bordear siquiera la posibilidad que me hayan dejado a sabiendas que Victoria esta por ahí… al acecho…

Bi: supongo que esto lo cambia todo… sabíamos que era nuestro enemigo, pero ahora…lo peor es que no sabemos cuál es su objetivo. Vengarse de los Cullen, matar a Bella – lo dice con aprensión mientras me mira, cosa que agradezco- si se marchará tras ellos… - se vuelve a Sam- creo que tenemos que reunir al consejo y tomar decisiones…- vuelve a mirarme- y no sé lo que vamos a decirle, pero creo que Charlie debería venir

Oh, madre mía! Charlie! Oh no por favor, que esa loca psicópata no quiera ir tras de mí, que por favor no se acerque a mi padre: por favor, por favor, tenéis que ponerlo a salvo, no puede pasarle nada por mi culpa, por favor – noto que estoy volviendo a entrar en pánico, y Jake debe de darse cuenta también, porque me rodea con sus brazos y me sujeta contra él mientras me acuna y trata de calmarme : shhh, tranquila, seguro que se nos ocurre algo…. – en alguna parte de mi cerebro se registra el hecho de que el pobre Jake, que debe sentirse como si le hubiera atropellado un tren está haciendo lo posible porque me sienta segura y a salvo…

S: Billy llama tú a Charlie y convencelo para que venga. Mientras voy a ocuparme de avisar a Harry y el resto del consejo. Sé que es tarde, pero hay decisiones que deben tomarse cuanto antes.

yo: tengo que pediros un favor, por favor, y soy consciente de lo mucho que ya estáis haciendo solo por estar aquí, pero por favor, intentemos mantener a Charlie tan a oscuras como se pueda – me están mirando raro, sobre todo Jake, e imagino que tiene que ver con lo que he dicho antes en la tarde así que me apresuro a seguir- no me mal interpretéis, no es que no quiera que se entere de todo, es que hasta que no sepamos que va a pasar, ahí fuera hay vampiros con muchas habilidades, como Edward, y no quiero que leyéndole la mente se vaya todo a paseo o ponerlo en más peligros de los que ya le he puesto – duele, saber que es cierto, que soy la responsable de su situación es lo que más me duele de todo lo que ocurre…

Me miran con sorpresa pero también con comprensión, ya que aunque durante mi historia no he entrado en todos los detalles, sumado a los conocimientos que ya tenía la tribu no me pueden negar que hay que ser cuidadosos.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

24 de diciembre

No me lo puedo casi ni creer el giro que ha dado mi vida en los últimos meses, y la he vivido de primera mano…. Al echar la vista atrás casi da un poco de vértigo. De hecho, paso tanto en tan poco tiempo que partes siguen estando un poco difusas, ya que casi no es posible que entrara tanto en el cómputo de horas.

Charlie apareció con una pizza enorme que fue recibida por todos, pero en especial por mi estómago con absoluta dicha. Antes de que termináramos aparecieron Harry Clearwater y otros ancianos de la tribu, y empezó el show.

Los ancianos ya habían sido puestos al corriente a grandes líneas por Sam mientras cenábamos, y por suerte más o menos dejaron que le contara una versión algo adulterada a mi padre. Evitando mencionar vampiros y lobos, convirtiendo a James y compañía en peligrosos criminales y haciendo cuanto me fue posible para hacerle entender que estábamos en verdadero peligro, y necesitábamos la ayuda que la tribu nos pudiera dar. Fue largo y duro, todos sabíamos que Charlie no era tonto y por algo era jefe de la policía, tampoco escondía el hecho de lo mucho que le dolía todo lo que le había ocultado, aunque fue peor cuando le confesé que había estado dispuesta a seguir detrás de Edward como la estúpida adolescente en la que me había convertido. Al final, y supongo que por la tensión acumulada de todo el tiempo, explote una vez más y haciendo recaer toda la atención sobre mi misma volví a tomar las riendas de la conversación: papá escuchame – me miro sin ocultar su enfado y decepción pero mi tono no dejaba lugar a juegos- sé que te he decepcionado y te he hecho daño. Lo sé y lo siento. No hay excusa que valga, he sido una estúpida, me enamore por completo de la persona equivocada y es evidente que estaba viviendo una mentira. Sin embargo de lo que de verdad me arrepiento es de que mi estupidez nos ha puesto en peligro. Si solo fuera yo podría sobrellevarlo, pero saber que te he puesto en el punto de mira me está matando. Tienes que entender que te hemos contado lo que ahora mismo es posible. Me gustaría decirte que con el tiempo todo se aclarará pero sinceramente, ahora mismo no te puedo hacer esa promesa. Lo único que puedo prometerte a ti, y a todos – levanto la cabeza para incluir a todos los presentes – es que voy a hacer todo cuanto esté en mis manos para que nada malo te ocurra, lo que significa que voy a seguir al pie de la letra lo que me digáis que tengo que hacer, haré que todo sea lo más fácil posible.

No sé si fueron las palabras o el sentimiento, pero por primera vez desde que puedo recordar, Charlie se levantó rápidamente para envolverme en un abrazo. Me dijo lo mucho que me quería, lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, a pesar de que en ese momento no podía yo entender por qué, lo mucho que le dolía que me hubiera planteado dejarlo a tras…y hubo más palabras, pero lo más importante no era lo que decía, era lo que estábamos sintiendo….

Después de eso, nos acomodaron en casa de Billy para dormir un poco antes de reunirnos de nuevo en la mañana y empezar a buscar soluciones. Aunque había sitio de sobra compartí la cama con mi padre, lo que acabo siendo una buena idea, pues al tener un momento de calma parece que toda la tormenta emocional me alcanzo y se abrieron las compuertas. No se por cuánto tiempo lloraría, hasta que me dormí en brazos de Charlie. Llore por todo, por lo que fue, por lo que no sería, por lo que sería… y en todo momento mi padre me aseguro que no me iba a dejar, que estaría siempre a mi lado… no sé si él lo sabía o solo era lo que sentía, pero no pudo escoger mejores palabras para consolarme.

Después de eso… pasaron miles de cosas. Charlie cogió todas las vacaciones que tenía pendiente para poder empezar a preparar nuestra nueva vida. Me di de baja del instituto, ya que se arregló todo para que terminara mi formación en la reserva. Sin que Charlie lo supiera, todo se hizo con arreglo para que Isabella Swan desapareciera, y en su lugar Anabella Black cobrase vida, contábamos con que todos siguieran llamándome Bella. Convencimos fácilmente a mi madre de que había tenido que cambiar el número de teléfono, a fin de cuentas, ella lo había tenido que hacer varias veces. Conseguí enviarle una carta a Ángela con mi padre el día que fue al insti a darme de baja. Era la única persona de la que me sentía que debía despedirme, a fin de cuentas, había centrado tanto mi vida en lo Cullen que dudo que nadie más me fuera a echar mucho de menos…

Ese mismo fin de semana, que además fue soleado, hicimos un viaje rápido a casa acompañados de Sam, Jake y otros amigos y rápidamente tuvimos empaquetado todo lo que quisimos llevarnos. Gracias a Sam quien se estaba ocupando de destruir cualquier cosa que pudiéramos dejar atrás con nuestro aroma, queríamos dificultar tanto como fuera posible nuestra localización, descubrí el agujero bajo las tablas de mi habitación donde estaban escondidos los regalos de mi fallido cumpleaños, las fotos que había sacado los días previos a su partida… una vez más rabia, pura rabia me envolvió y me hizo ver todo rojo… volvieron a mi sus palabras de que todo sería como si no hubieran existido… como era posible que en un siglo sobre la tierra no hubiera aprendido absolutamente nada sobre los sentimiento… o tal vez, sí que había aprendido demasiado bien a como destruir a alguien… como en un sueño salí de mi habitación y fui hacia mi camión. Había recordado mi otro regalo, el que faltaba para completar el desastre. No sé cómo me las arregle, la verdad, arranque el equipo que Em me había puesto y fui de vuelta donde había dejado a Sam, y ahí mismo tire la radio, ni me moleste en volver a poner nada de nuevo bajo la tabla. Lo mejor era dejar todo atrás, empezando con esos regalos y siguiendo con la casa. Antes de irnos a comer dispusimos todos los ambientadores que habíamos comprado. En pocas horas entre el olor de los chicos que nos habían ayudado, y todas las barritas de diferentes olores que habíamos dejado dispersas no quedaría mucho ni de Charlie ni de mi ahí atrás.

Fuimos los últimos en abandonar la casa. Parece que nos estaban dando unos minutos para despedirnos, para hacernos a la idea, sobre todo para mí, Charlie era probable que regresara, pero a mí no se me esperaba en el corto plazo. Casi me resulto chocante que lo único mío que dejaba atrás en esta casa era mi champú y mi gel. Dentro de la nueva política de cambio de aroma no tenían cabida esas dos botellas que ya habían venido aquí conmigo…quien no ha soñado nunca con un cambio en su vida, con reinventarse a sí mismo, y estaba claro que mi vida había tomado esa decisión por mi… y por si alguien lo dudaba, no se me escapaba que yo había esperado un cambio en mi estilo de vida, que evidentemente poco tenía que ver con las actuales circunstancias.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Empecé ese mismo lunes en mi nueva escuela. Una vez más era la chica nueva, y aunque ahí estaban Jake, Quil y Embry a los que había conocido mejor estos días, ellos iban a un curso menos, así que volvería a estar sola en clase. Pensé que no me gustaría, pero no fue tan malo gracias a Leah. Es la hija de Harry, y tiene un año más que yo pero estaba repitiendo así que estábamos juntas en casi todas las asignaturas. Aunque por su carácter casi me recordó a Rosalie, de alguna forma congeniamos, supongo que alguien con una cierta mala leche y dosis extra de sarcasmo es lo que necesitaba para moverme hacia adelante. Tardaríamos bastante rato en llegar a ser amigas, y sin duda el hecho de que descubriéramos que las dos nos habíamos convertidos en anti fans del amor y las relaciones, romper con su ex es lo que le había costado descolgarse el curso anterior, nos allano mucho el camino e hizo las cosas más simples. También ayudo que si no todo, puede compartir con ella mucho de lo ocurrido, ya que además de su experiencia, su madre Sue es quien se estaba ocupando de enseñarme a ocultar nuestro olor natural. Habíamos empezado por hacer varias coladas de ropa, para eliminar olores y ocultar otros con lavanda y otras hierbas. Cambiamos nuestros hábitos de higiene, ahora olía a naturaleza, todos los jabones y cremas que usaba llevaban esencias de sándalo, caoba, sauce… almizcles que poco habían tenido que ver conmigo y a los que me estaba acostumbrando muy bien para mi sorpresa.

Como Billy tenía sitio de sobra de momento nos quedamos viviendo con él y Jake, quien parecía estar verdaderamente encantado con nuestra presencia ahí. Temí que hubiera empezado a idealizar nuestra relación, pero debió notarlo porque un día me sorprendió siendo serio por un rato para decirme que entendía que me sintiera reacia a todo tipo de sentimiento romántico. Que todos lo iban a respetar y nadie iba a estar esperando nada de mí. Solo querían ser mis amigos y compartir el tiempo conmigo. Después de eso nos reímos por mi cara de alivio, al parecer eso era gracioso… pero no puedo quejarme, ahora mismo estoy encantada con la relación que tenemos, no me podía imaginar lo mucho que nos íbamos a reír tanto Jake como los chicos solo estando en el taller de Jake, o yendo a dar paseos o cenar juntos mientras jugábamos videojuegos…

También me sorprendí al disfrutar de ir a pescar con mi padre. Bueno, él iba a pescar, yo solo fui a leer y estar con él. Creo que eso era lo mejor de todo lo que había pasado. La relación que estaba teniendo con mi padre. Ninguno de los dos nos íbamos a convertir en grandes oradores, pero habíamos aprendido a compartir nuestros sentimientos con pequeños gestos, y no ocultábamos nuestro deseo de estar tiempo con el otro.

Tanto es así, que empezó a venirse algunas tardes conmigo cuando iba a casa de Sue. Los Clearwater tenían un cobertizo que Sue y Leah habían convertido en su taller. Y ahí es donde yo empecé aprender a hacer todo tipo de artesanías tribales, de las que Sue era una maestra excepcional. Descubrimos que no se me daba mal, tampoco a Charlie la verdad, aunque básicamente su trabajo consistía en vigilar que terminará la jornada de una pieza, y lo que es más, me permitía concentrarme tanto en algo, que sentía como poco a poco me iba centrando más y más en mi nueva vida. Al final tenía que reconocer que todo había cambiado para bien.

Por supuesto, todo no era o no había sido así de bonito, y no, no se trata de Victoria. Los Cullen volvieron. De hecho, casi no me puedo creer que Charlie y Sam no se cruzaran con ellos en el instituto, no sé cómo es que Alice no lo vio venir…. Carlise regresó al hospital, Edward y Alice al instituto.. y supongo que todos los demás volvieron a lo que sea que hicieran… solo una vez, que yo sepa, después de que Charlie agotara sus vacaciones y regresara a su trabajo trataron de ponerse en contacto conmigo a través suyo. Charlie les dijo claramente que no queríamos saber nada de ellos, y que no trataran de ponerse en contacto conmigo. En ese momento todos respiramos tranquilos por haber decidido dejar a Charlie en las tinieblas. Ya que de hecho había sido Edward quien había ido a rogar para volver a verme…

Que supiéramos, lo único que descubrió es que me había trasladado a la reserva donde estaba fuera de su alcance por el tratado, y que no quería saber nada de ellos… aun así se quedarían todo el curso por si decidía cambiar de opinión y darles una oportunidad… como si eso fuera a ocurrir

Sospechamos que igual no querían dejar las cosas como estaban, y de hecho ya habían notado que se acercaban más de lo que habían hecho anteriormente a la línea del tratado. Así que decidimos con Sam que se dejarían notar en forma de lobos, vigilando siempre sus pensamientos durante las patrullas para no desvelar más de la cuenta. Ayudo sin duda que los lobos tengan que obedecer incondicionalmente las órdenes de su alfa, ya que Sam, que era alfa les prohibió pensar en mi o mi padre durante las patrullas.

En el momento que los Cullen descubrieron su presencia parece que la cosa solo se puso más tensa, así que al final decidimos que les haríamos llegar un mensaje. Durante la planificación de las acciones y su ejecución había llegado a conocer bastante bien a Sam, Jared y Paul. Este último conseguía ser peor que un grano en el culo cuando se ponía en plan gracioso, pero estaba ayudando a protegenos, así que tampoco me podía poner muy exigente.

Aunque Sam no estaba dando saltos de alegría porque participara del secreto de la tribu debo decir que lo llevo bastante bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tanto Jake como yo cogimos el hábito de freírlo a preguntas que pacientemente nos contestaba. Supongo que en parte, porque si Jake iba a tener que pasar por eso, mejor ir preparándolo. Así que cuando llego el momento de mandar el mensaje, fue relativamente sencillo dirigirme a Sam como si tuviera delante a Edward, para que pudiera ver su memoria claramente. Le deje saber sin ningún género de dudas que no quería saber nada en absoluto de ninguno de ellos. Podía entender porque se habían ido en primer lugar. Pero aun así, en definitiva, me habían abandonado, y de rebote a mi padre, dejándonos a nuestra suerte sabiendo o no que Victoria estaba al acecho y habíamos tomado cartas en el asunto para ponernos a salvo. Le inste a que al menos fuera capaz de mantener una de sus promesas, y desapareciera por completo de mi vida.

Según me dijo Sam, que se sentía claramente orgulloso de mi resolución, fliparon bastante con lo de Victoria, y no fue hasta que le enseño algunas memorias que se quedaron convencidos. Averiguar esa parte quito un peso de mi corazón si te soy sincera. Prometieron hacerse cargo, y la verdad que desde entonces parece que no ha habido señales de ella. Por si las moscas, el paquete mantiene la distancia para evitar a los cotillas no deseados. Y de momento parece que nos dejan tranquilos. De esa reunión también descubrimos que no pueden verme, de hecho, hasta que Edward no me vio en las memorias de Sam no podían estar seguro siquiera de que estuviera en La Push, ya que parece ser que Alice no había tenido ninguna visión de nosotros. Tras mucho hablarlos pensamos que quizás, ya que tampoco había visto anteriormente a los lobos ni a Victoria cuando estaba en su territorio era incapaz de verlos, y por defecto, era incapaz de localizarle, lo que me produjo una cierta sensación de satisfacción, y egoístamente me alegre de volver a disfrutar de esa parcela de mi intimidad de la que no había podido disponer en los últimos meses


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Otro mal trago fue confesarle a Renee que la relación con Edward había terminado. Volvimos a darle una versión edulcorada de toda la historia y nos costó horrores convencerla de que todo estaba bien y que no era necesario que volara para venir a verme. Nadie parecía especialmente feliz ante la idea de tener otra potencial victima por aquí, y por la misma razón invertí mucho rato en convencerla de que podíamos posponer mi visita para más adelante. No había forma de que estuviera saliendo de la reserva durante bastante tiempo.

Supongo que si lo pensaba bien, eso se podía ver como un gesto de lo que había cambiado. Solo un año antes la idea de mudarme al pequeño pueblo de Forks ya me daba una cierta claustrofobia, y ahora sin embargo que me había mudado a una zona aún más pequeña lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

Había pasado casi tres meses viviendo con los Black, y como una Black, cosa que seguía siendo solo del conocimiento de los ancianos. Ya lo he hablado con Billy, y si todo va bien y los Cullen se largan al final del curso, le diremos todo a Charlie.

Charlie se había acostumbrado bastante bien a estar rodeado de tanta gente, después de tantos años viviendo por su cuenta, pero acción de gracias supuso un gran desafío, cuando las hermanas de Jake, que no han podido venirse ahora porque un temporal impide que llegue ningún vuelo a Washington, volvieron a casa y aquello se puso un poco agobiante. En algún momento pensé que haría la maleta y trataría de recuperar nuestra vieja casa, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Comenzó a buscar un lugar al que trasladarnos. Se me había olvidado comentarte que pusimos nuestra casa en alquiler a través de la inmobiliaria de Port Ángeles y rápidamente tuvimos un inquilino. No sabíamos nada de él o ella, la agencia se había ocupado de todo, y eran los únicos con permiso para ponerse en contacto con Charlie durante las horas de trabajo donde lo podían localizar en la comisaria por si algo ocurriera.

Una semana antes de Navidad, Sam convenció a Charlie para quedarse con el apartamento que había sobre su garaje. No era gran cosa, pero teníamos una habitación cada uno, y salón con cocina americana. Me habría gustado una cocina más grande, pero teniendo en cuenta que seguramente íbamos a seguir haciendo la mayoría de las comidas con Billy y Jake, quienes se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a que cocinara la cena para todos, tampoco era algo de qué preocuparse.

Esta noche vamos los cuatro, Billy y Jake, Charlie y yo a cenar a casa de los Clearwater, que se ha terminado convirtiendo en mi segunda casa, ya que todo el rato que no estoy con Jake en su taller o en la escuela lo paso con Leah. Podemos estar haciendo manualidades en el cobertizo o los deberes, las dos nos ayudamos mutuamente y motivamos para subir nuestro expediente tanto como sea posible, ya que ninguna de las dos parece que tengamos claro que queremos hacer en el futuro y no queremos cerrarnos puertas. A nuestras sesiones de estudios se suma Seth, el hermano pequeño de Leah. Es un chaval adorable que brilla con luz propia. Es super listo y espabilado y estoy convencida de que si sigue estudiando al ritmo que va será capaz de adelantar al menos un curso, hay veces que incluso entiende nuestros ejercicios de mates y ciencias y eso que es tres años más joven! Otra cosa que solemos hacer los tres es ira a pasear, y, no te rías, a correr… ni siquiera yo me lo creo, pero ahí estamos.

Evidentemente no necesito que nadie me recuerde que en una lucha contra un vampiro tengo las mismas posibilidades que un mosquito contra un sapo, pero ahí fuera hay más monstruos sueltos y con mi tendencia a los peligros resolver mi torpeza y tener algún tipo de tono físico se ha convertido en una prioridad de mi lista. De momento lo voy haciendo lo mejor posible, y creo que tropiezo menos, al menos cuando tengo cerca de Leah y Seth ya que odio cada vez que tienen que sujetarme y eso me incentiva a concentrarme.

Al principio a todo el mundo le pareció gracioso mi nueva resolución, pero acabaron viendo el punto, supongo que en cierto modo se sintieron mal por mi torpeza crónica, y acabaron sumándose al experimento todos ellos, lo que también sirvió para que Seth se integrará con el grupo de "los mayores", es decir con Jake, Quil y Embry. Además de correr, han intentado que practique todo tipo de actividades físicas, incluso que baile para que mejore mi coordinación.

La prueba definitiva de lo volcados que estamos en esta tarea es que como regalo estrella de papa Noel esperamos con impaciencia poder desenvolver nuestra nueva wii. Y digo nuestra porque hemos unido esfuerzos y juntado el regalo de los cuatro para darnos este capricho. Al principio nuestros padres estaban un poco extrañados, pero cuando les explicamos que preferíamos un regalo caro y compartirlo entre todos que varios individuales no pareció importarles más. Estamos deseando enchufar todo el equipo y practicar con los juegos que vienen incluidos en el regalo, que son el de deportes y el de dance. Supongo que los mayores se echaran unas risas a nuestra costa, pero merecerá la pena, siempre que no termine lesionando a nadie….


	8. Chapter 8

8\. pascua

Probablemente tenía que haber contado que algo cambiaria, pues como ya te he dicho las cosas habían ido fenomenales…

Y entonces ocurrió. Empezó como un terrible resfriado para Embry el día que volvíamos a la escuela, estábamos en el patio de la escuela y vimos como ante nuestros ojos empezaba a subirle la temperatura y le empezaban los temblores. Fuimos a la enfermería donde sabíamos que encontraríamos a Sue… quien era parte del consejo aunque solo fuera por ser la mujer de Harry y suponíamos que sabría lo que hacer, pues no podíamos adivinar si era gripe o algo más permanente.

Cuando llamaron a Sam para acompañarlo a casa no quedaron muchas dudas, y cuando al día siguiente fuimos testigos del estirón que estaba dando no hubo marcha atrás. Evidentemente tanto Jake como yo sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Leah y Quil estaban fuera de juego por completo. De mutuo acuerdo y sin intercambiar palabra decidimos que yo me ocuparía de Leah y él de Quil, sabíamos que teníamos que ser cautos, pero no podíamos dejarlos en la oscuridad.

Me costó horrores encontrar las palabras para explicarse sin entrar en todo tipo de detalles a Leah lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que consecuencia de ello tuve que entrar en el terreno de la imprimación, cosa que para su desgracia conocía bastante bien ya que su relación fallida había sido con Sam. Habían sido novios hasta después del cambio de Sam. En un primer momento Sam quiso mantener la distancia, por la propia seguridad de Leah, y por si eso no fuera suficientemente difícil de entender para ella, tuvo que quedar impreso con Emily, su prima y hasta entonces casi como una hermana. Entendía a las dos partes de la historia, había conocido mejor a Sam y Emily y eran buenas personas, y me reventaba no poder contarle todo con detalle, pero sobre todo, no quería perder su amistad. Siempre recordare perfectamente como acabe de contarle las cosas

yo: por favor, por favor Leah, sé que quieres saberlo todo, y creeme, te lo contaría absolutamente todo si pudiera, porque lo único ahora mismo que me da miedo es que no quieras volver a hablar conmigo – sabía que le estaba suplicando y me daba igual siempre que no me diera la espalda

Leah estaba claramente perturbada por todo lo que le había contado, y supongo que tenía que hacer un gran reajuste en su mente… pero debió de notar la angustia que me recorría porque exhalando un largo suspiro me dijo: Bella, entiendo que todo esto es complicado, entiendo que no puedas contarme todo, recuerda que estamos hablando de mis padres y los ancianos y siempre los he conocido con sus secretos y misterios… y ojala pudiera decirte que estoy bien, pero ahora mimos necesito irme a casa y dar vuelta a todo esto. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no estoy enfadada contigo. Supongo que tendré muchas dudas, y espero que puedas aclararme alguna, y si no, me aguantare… pero estos últimos meses han significado mucho para mí también, y no voy a tirarlo todo por la borda. Mañana hablaremos y seguiremos a partir de ahí…

Oír esas palabras me dio alas, te lo prometo. Quede liberada de una losa que no sabía que me estaba comprimiendo y me atrevía a pensar en el futuro con un cierto optimismo…

Optimismo que duro bien poco, porque no solo Embry cambio a un hombre lobo y Leah y yo volvimos a ser las mismas en nada, solo una semana más tarde Jake cogió la fiebre y siguió el mismo camino, y pocos días después fue Quil.

Nadie tenía claro que estaba pasando, y lo único que podían suponer era que al haber habido una gran actividad de los Cullen en los meses anteriores había desarrollado esa transformación. Al parecer ocurrió lo mismo con Sam, Paul y Jared cuando los Cullen vinieron un año antes. Jugando con esa hipótesis, se replantearon las patrullas para vigilar si estaba ocurriendo algo fuera de orden, puede que estuvieran cazando a Victoria, o que otros nómadas hubieran aparecido por la zona.

Lo que descubrieron no fue para nada tranquilizador ya que localizaron nuevas esencias. Supongo que no era tarea sencilla para Sam ver como la manda crecía, integrar a los nuevos miembros y ocuparse de la nueva amenaza. Es por ello que tanto Leah, Seth y yo tratábamos de hacer las cosas lo más sencillas posibles para todos, e incluso Leah estuvo dispuesta a darle un poco de margen a Emily, quien sin duda agradeció enormemente el gesto, aliviando con ello parte de la carga de Sam. También le echamos una mano en la cocina, cuando teníamos algún rato le llevábamos algún guiso o bizcochos….. ya que al parecer los hombres lobos comen masivamente sin control, así que todo lo que cocines es poco.

Paso poco más de un mes cuando notamos un cambio en los muchachos. Todos parecían más nerviosos, hasta que un día pareció desatarse la tormenta. Solo después de que todo terminara nos contaron que había habido una lucha en los bosques. Al parecer los Cullen se habían ocupado de un par de recién nacidos, y los lobos se habían ocupado de otros dos que habían invadido nuestro territorio en su intento de huir. Desde la playa donde nos habían ordenado permanecer solo alcanzábamos a ver un par de columnas de fuego, que suponemos fue donde hicieron arder los restos. Tras la batalla parece ser que Carlise se había acercado a la frontera para hablar con Sam. Victoria una vez más había escapado, pero estaban bastante seguros que había desistido de su intento de vengarse, al menos de momento, y por lo poco que había podido descubrir Edward, estaba bastante cabreada con el hecho de no encontrarme en el cuadro ni haber podido averiguar nada de mí. Te puedes imaginas mi alivio antes esas palabras… igual me podía permitir hasta soñar con un futuro, quien sabia…

La celebración esa noche no se hizo de rogar, y junto a una fogata en la playa cenamos todos juntos, compartiendo la alegría del momento, escuchando las viejas leyendas que nos contaban los ancianos, y en mi caso, escabulléndome para estar junto a mi padre y compartir estos momentos

yo: ¿Qué piensas?- estoy apoyada en él, contemplando la hoguera y a nuestros amigos, nuestra familia alrededor, y de normal disfruto de nuestros silencios, pero algo me ha impulsado a hablar.

Ch: nada en realidad. Estoy disfrutando de una noche maravillosa. Sé que algo bueno ha pasado, sé que algún día me contareis – eso es un peso que aun arrastro- supongo que cuando todo sea realmente seguro, ya sabes que lo entiendo, no hay prisa…. También pienso en lo mucho que nuestra vida ha cambiado, para bien debería decir. Te he recuperado, eso es lo más importante Bella, saber que te tengo de verdad en mi vida – me apretá un poco más y me besa en la frente….- puedo superar todo lo demás si somos un equipo

yo: cuenta con ello papá


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Lo último que esperábamos al día siguiente era levantarnos temprano por culpa del teléfono. Afortunadamente fue Charlie quien se ocupó de contestar, y al poco estaba en mi habitación

Ch: Bella…¡Bella despierta pequeña! …Era Billy, una ambulancia acaba de llevarse a Harry al hospital, le ha dado un infarto al corazón, tenemos que acompañarlos

Como si me hubieran dado un latigazo salí disparada de la cama. Aun tenia sueño y estaba confundida, pero Leah y Seth me necesitaban, y mi padre, él también me necesitaba, Harry era uno de sus más viejos amigos, así que sin pensarlo lo abrace y le susurre cuanto lo sentía.

Solo fueron unos segundos y rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha y llegamos al hospital. Era cierto que estábamos prácticamente todos, pero en el momento que mis ojos se cruzaron con Leah fui directa como una flecha para abrazarnos, y al momento teníamos también entre nosotras a Seth, que por primera vez reflejaba sin duda su juventud. Me dio tanta pena, sentí tanto dolor…. No conocía tanto a Harry, pero era fácil imaginar lo que estaban sintiendo sus hijos, solo podía rogar no pasar por esto, no creo que fuera capaz… quería borrarles su dolor.. y ver ahí a Sue, envuelta en un abrazo con Sam y Emily era desgarrador…

Estuvimos en aquella sala de espera durante horas sin fin, cada cierto rato alguien llegaba y otros se iban, traían cafés, tés, algo para comer… pero dudo que ninguno fuéramos conscientes de todo ello. Parecíamos todos autómatas en bajo rendimiento. Solo revivíamos medianamente cuando veíamos aparecer alguna bata con la esperanza que trajera buenas noticias…. Las cuales por desgracia nunca llegaron.

En algún momento permitieron pasar a la familia, y casi se forma un tumulto, no se puede negar que todos queríamos a Harry. Por desgracia ese momento no era porque hubiera tenido una mejoría, era la oportunidad para que Sue, Leah y Seth pudieran despedirse. Así que con una tremenda impotencia les acompañamos hasta la puerta y les dejamos su intimidad, pendientes para sostenerlos cuando volvieron a salir totalmente descompuesto. Jake, Emily y yo nos quedamos en la puerta de la habitación con Leah y Seth, mientras Sam, Billy y mi padre estaban dentro con Sue. Después de eso, no paso mucho rato antes de que nos comunicaran que todo había terminado….

Especialmente sus hijos y mujer, pero en general todos estuvimos varios días inconsolables, pero las cosas aún tenían que empeorar más. No fue hasta la noche del funeral cuando estaba en la cama de Leah abrazándola cuando note que le estaba subiendo la temperatura. Pensé que con todo lo sucedido le habrían bajado las defensas y estaría cogiendo un catarro así que fui a buscar algo que pudiera tomarse. Al salir lo que me encontré fue a Jake reunido con Sam y Billy, al parecer Seth estaba sufriendo el mismo cambio de temperatura y estaban preocupados por lo que podía significar. Habíamos tenido cerca más vampiros de los normales, y durante estos días habían acumulado una gran cantidad de estrés… pero el hecho de que Leah también estuviera con fiebre.. ¿Podía ser una casualidad? Pues no, como todo tenía que liarse un poco más, rápidamente descubrimos que los dos hermanos estaban desarrollándose, sobre todo Seth, en Leah los cambios eran más sutiles, supongo que por ser chica...

Solo imaginar lo que tenía que ser perder a tu padre y pasar por una transformación así me ponía enfermo, sobre todo porque en otras circunstancias, esa podía haber sido yo y encima de manera voluntaria, pero ahora no me podía permitir pensar en eso. Me necesitaban, y tenía que estar ahí para ellos.

A Seth fue necesario ponerle al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando. A Leah puede contarle todo lo que había quedado por decir, ya que en breves iba a tener que lidiar con todos los recuerdos de todos ellos, ya que en su forma de lobo tenían acceso a todos sus pensamientos, así que iba a ver todo lo que ocurrió en su relación desde el punto de vista de Sam. Quien por cierto estaba pasando también por uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Leah era la primera mujer que se transformaba en lobo, encima había sido su novia y por lo que yo sabía, él seguía preocupándose mucho por ella. Seth era apenas un niño, y ambos acababan de perder a su padre, quien también era un miembro del consejo de la tribu, y ahora lidiar con todo esto…

Debido a la situación surrealista que estábamos viviendo, o porque Charlie iba a ser testigo de primera mano… el caso es que en algún momento de esos días mientras me acompañaba cuando estaba montando guardia al lado de Leah tuve que contarte parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Imagino que su instinto le gritaba para negarlo todo, pero obviamente no podía con lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, así que imagino que con cierta dificultad fue haciéndose con toda la historia. Eso estuvo bien, porque teníamos que ayudar a los Clearwater. Ellos nos habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, y ahora nos iban a necesitar. Y eso que cuando descubrió cual era el verdadero origen de las cicatrices de Emily sufrió un momento de crisis y puedo apostar sobre seguro que hizo cuentas de cuánto tiempo podía llevarle tenerme bien lejos de todo el paquete. Fue un episodio breve y rápidamente entro en razón. Sue tenía demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar, y no podíamos dejarlos.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Han pasado solo unas pocas semanas, y creo que dadas las circunstancias, la situación está yendo bastante bien. Tampoco quiero decirlo muy alto por si todo se va otra vez a paseo…

A diferencia de para Jake, para quien lo de cambiar de fase parecía algo natural, igual porque había heredado los genes por parte de padre y madre, para Leah y Seth no fue tan sencillo. Con el inconveniente añadido para Leah que cuando volvía a la forma humana estaba desnuda y rodeada de tíos. Todos intentaban darle un poco de intimidad, dentro de lo posible claro, teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban conectados, pero imagino que Sam había tomado cartas en el asunto y no quería que esto fuera más desastroso de lo que ya era.

Durante días Leah viraba rápidamente de un sentimiento a otro. Tristeza, rabia, impotencia, culpabilidad…. Creo que aunque fue precipitado y a todos nos pilló por sorpresa la transformación de Seth siendo tan joven, estuvo bien que pudiera acompañar a su hermana en esta nueva aventura. Seth era un alma buena y llena de alegría. Estaba triste por la muerte de su padre, pero desde luego no sostenía nada en su contra por no haberle contado acerca de los lobos, y era capaz de ver el lado positivo de todo el asunto. Estaba encantado siendo un hombre lobo y parte del paquete, aunque todos lo siguieran viendo como un niño, supongo que él lo veía como una garantía de pertenecer a un exclusivo club. Creo que esa aceptación, y que simplemente no ocultara lo encantado que estaba con su nueva vida ayudo a Leah. Dejo de culpar a su padre por no contarle, a ella por resentirse, a Sam por dejarla, a Emily simplemente por estar ahí… y empezó a disfrutar un poco de su nuevo lado salvaje. Eso me alegro mucho, pero a la vez me dio un poco de temor. No hacia tanto que había sido la humana impotente entre vampiros… y al ritmo que iban las cosas me iba a convertir en la humana impotente entre lobos.

La verdad, que con todos los chicos aprendiendo a controlarse y explorando sus nuevas capacidades, mis únicas distracciones eran Sue, Emily y mi padre. Dispuesta a cumplir con mi parte del trato de hacer las cosas fáciles, seguí mi rutina de ir a clase, aprender junto a Sue, ayudar a Emily, y en lugar de ir a pescar con Charlie, le ayude a él y a Billy a ir sobre todas las cosa de Harry, ordenando el garaje, sus aparejos de pesca… en realidad, una vez más me dedicaba más a estar y compartir el momento que a hacer algo realmente útil, primero porque no entendía nada de pesca o herramientas, y segundo porque estábamos de acuerdo que había demasiadas cosas potencialmente peligrosas para dejarme meter mano.

Fue Sue, para quien la vida había ido en caída libre en el último mes quien más debió notar mis dudas mientras trabajábamos en el taller, porque una tarde se acercó a mí y me abrazo: imagino que todo esto tampoco está siendo fácil para ti, y creeme, vemos el esfuerzo que estás haciendo para que todo sea lo más suave posible. No te puedo decir lo agradecida que estoy de que Leah haya encontrado en ti el apoyo que nadie más ha podido darle desde que Sam se transformó… - siguió una breve pausa y trate de imaginar cómo tenían que haberse sentido Sue y Harry al ver a su hija hecha polvo, y sin poder explicarle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, sin poder consolarle porque nada era culpa suya…- sé que todos van pisando cascaras de huevo con todo este asunto, porque nadie quiere que la historia con Emily se repita a tu alrededor, pero no tienes que preocupate, van a saber controlarlo muy pronto, y van a volver a estar a tu lado. No importa qué, mis hijos y los chicos te consideren su familia y no hay forma de que se vayan a separar de ti.

Decidí creer en sus palabras y aferrarme a ellas. Tenía una nueva familia, podía haber dudado de ellos después de lo que paso con los Cullen, pero elegí confiar en ellos, además esta vez tenía a mi padre conmigo. Los lobos iban a seguir a mi lado, y tendrían que tener más paciencia con mi humanidad, pero me iba a esforzar y ellos iban a ayudarme.

Supongo que Sue no solo hablo conmigo porque esa noche Leah apareció en mi puerta. No fue necesario darnos explicaciones, solo importaba el que ella estaba ahí. Pasó a mi habitación y volvimos a ser nosotras mismas. Le conté lo que se había perdido esos días en la escuela, que definitivamente no era nada emocionante, y le conté lo que había estado haciendo con su madre, aunque supongo que lo sabía. Ella me conto como iba a través de los chicos. Lo insufrible que se ponía Paul de vez en cuando, lo poco que parecía importales a ninguno de ellos el ir con todo al aire, lo raro que era tener a todos ellos en su cabeza. Eso parecía irritarla sobre manera, porque al parecer ni siquiera sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, parecía disuadir a los tíos de imaginarse a todas las tías que conocían, incluidas nosotras, teniendo sexo salvaje… al final Sam había tenido que intervenir, para que mientras Leah estuviera en fase, no pudieran pensar en sexo, lo que le había hecho francamente impopular. Para todos menos para Jake y Seth, que preferían no vernos a ninguna de las dos en esas escenas. O al menos, siendo las dos muy mal pensadas, no con los protagonistas de esas escenas. Nos reímos durante un buen rato hasta que Charlie vino a recordarnos que era tarde, y tenía clase al día siguiente, pero al menos dejo que Leah se quedara a dormir después de avisar a su madre.

En conversaciones posteriores, y con Sue como testigo mientras estábamos en el taller estudiábamos porque Leah de todas las mujeres era la única que se había transformado. No quería ser agorera ni ceniza, pero lo más en común que tenían las cinco últimas transformaciones era mi persona, y era algo a lo que le había estado dando bastantes vueltas en los días anteriores.

Sue una vez más intento salvar el día: casi me gustaría que fuera algo tan sencillo como eso Bella, pero me temo que hay más…- se vuelve hacia Leah- no lo hemos hablado antes, tampoco había pensado mucho en ello hasta los últimos acontecimientos. Pero me temo, y me duele tener que decirte, que es probable que el motivo por el que Sam no se convirtió en tu compañero, el motivo por el que el gen se revelo en ti… es porque haya un problema con tu sistema reproductivo – Sue está sosteniendo a Leah en un abrazo y yo estoy petrificada en mi asiento. Creo que debería irme y darles un poco de intimidad, pero lo más probable es que si lo intento me fallen las piernas y cree un desastre

L: lo que estás diciendo es que me pasa como a la tía – parece que se acuerda de mi presencia y volviéndose un poco hacia mi explica con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que contiene- mi tía, la hermana de papa, nunca ha podido tener hijos aunque siempre lo han intentado…

Sue: tendríamos que hacerte pruebas, pero me parece lo más probable.

L: eso confirma más o menos mis sospechas –las lágrimas ruedan por su mejilla- nunca encontrare un compañero, porque no hay nada que ofrecer, nunca voy a tener hijos tampoco…

No puedo evitar saltar de mi sitio y rodearla como puedo y tratar de consolarla: oh cariño! No seas tonta, no vamos a quedar impresas y qué, ya sabíamos que los tíos apestaban, quien quiere tener niños que deformen nuestra increíble figura y sabes que siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra… admito que lo del sexo puede ser un problema pero seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá- termino guiñándole un ojo, y parece que mi intento de romper la tensión funciona, porque entre mi comentario y la cara de susto de Sue, de las lágrimas pasamos a un estúpido ataque de risa


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Verano

Como había predicho Sue los chicos pronto tuvieron controlado su lado salvaje y las cosas poco a poco volvieron a su sitio. El regreso al cole fue desde luego curioso para todos ellos, que habían perdido un par de meses, y tenían mucho con lo que ponerse al día, pero entre todos conseguimos que todos acabaran bien el curso.

Leah y yo siendo las mayores teníamos que tomar decisiones. Habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo de conseguir buenos resultados, y ya antes de las navidades habíamos mandado solicitudes a distintas universidades, algunas con mejores resultados que otras. Quizás la mayor sorpresa fue la aceptación en Dartmouth que hicieron llegar a mi padre en la oficina. Recordaba el día que había hecho la solicitud con Edward y Alice, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensé en ellos. Me sorprendió que mi mayor sensación fuera de nostalgia y no de rabia como ya había ocurrido antes. No sé qué se suponía que debía desencadenar la llegada de esa carta, ni el hecho de que se hubieran tomado la molestia de llevársela a mi padre. Por lo pronto, lo único que sentí fue extrañeza al ver mi viejo nombre ahí escrito. Lo siguiente que hice ante la mirada vigilante de Charlie fue tirarla a la basura… esa etapa ya se había quedado atrás, donde pertenecía

Los cambios que habíamos vivido desde entonces, tanto Leah como yo, nos habían dado tema de conversación durante bastante tiempo, y al final llegamos más o menos a un acuerdo entre nosotras, pero todo dependía de lo que dijera la familia. Así que convocamos una reunión familiar, que incluía a nuestros padres, Seth, Jake y Billy, y Sam y Emily. Emily había comenzado a pasar rato con nosotras en el taller, las tardes que no estábamos estudiando, y había ido haciéndose un hueco. La relación entre las dos primas puede que nunca volviera a ser la misma, pero la amistad estaba dando sus frutos.

Cuando teníamos todo listo, y cada uno había tomado asiento fuimos tomando la palabra para exponerles nuestras ideas

L: ahora que ya estamos todos, queríamos discutir con vosotros nuestras opciones para el futuro Hemos terminado la escuela y se supone que tenemos que tomar decisiones

Miro a mi padre que se pone un poco más rígido. Supongo que la posibilidad de separarnos le hace tan infeliz como a mí. Así que me apresuro

yo: lo primero de todo para quitarlo de en medio, si nuestro plan os parece bien, vamos a quedarnos aquí al menos un año más – como imaginaba, esta noticia lejos de sentarle mal a nadie parece que ha abierto una vía de escape y todo el mundo respira un poco más relajado- hemos recibido ofertas de alguna universidades, y valorado las opciones, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado este curso – no necesito mirar a nadie en concreto, todos hemos pasado por bastante – y teniendo en mente que si esperamos un año más, Jake podría sumarse a nosotras hemos pensado que igual podíamos ocuparnos de unos cuantos cursos a distancia e ir viendo como todo se desarrolla

L: y lo que Bella no está diciendo, es que nos gustaría proponeros algo – Leah, tan sutil como de costumbre, mira a Sue y Emily que se han sentado juntas- mamá, llevamos todo el año aprendiendo artesanía contigo, y sabemos que aun tienes mucho más para enseñarnos, pero creemos que no se nos da mal. Hemos pensado que con tu ayuda, y desarrollando alguna web o algo podríamos intentar hacer nuestro pequeño negocio. Con lo que pudiéramos ganar, y lo que ahorraremos al comenzar nuestros estudios a distancia podríamos considerar mejores opciones para el futuro

Antes de que nadie diga nada tomo rápidamente la palabra: para mi sorpresa he disfrutado mucho con las clases de informática de este curso, y ya me he informado de un par de cursos para desarrolladores de páginas web. Creo que podría ser una forma de gestionar el negocio y ganar créditos si me decido por una carrera técnica.

Creo que cualquier cosa que esperaran oír hoy no incluía nada de lo que hemos dicho. Por suerte, además de la sorpresa todo parece ir bastante bien, sobre todo cuando nos encontramos dando vueltas por el aire, con Jake haciendo girar a Leah y Seth agitándome como una muñeca de trapo. Menos mal que Sam les insta a calmarse, o creo que con la fuerza de estos chicos iba a terminar con algo desencajado. Antes de que nuestros pies rocen el suelo son mi padre y Sue los que nos tienen en un abrazo, diciendo sin palabras lo felices que están por nuestra decisión.

Emily: así que… si lo he entendido bien… tenemos un montón de trabajo por delante si queremos llegar a ser importantes mujeres de negocios, ¿no es así? – está sonriendo con un peligroso brillo en los ojos. Al parecer esta idea no solo va a ser buena para nosotras, puede ser un trampolín también para Sue y Emily, vaya… y al parecer mi padre, quien se ha sumado sin dudarlo!

Ch: yo me apunto también. Puedo no tener la misma mañana que vosotras para la artesanía, pero seguro puedo ser de utilidad con los embalajes y la distribución- ante la mirada de asombro que le dedican, especialmente Billy y Sam añade- Aquí todo el mundo parece ser pluriempleado, siendo un lobo o un anciano del consejo… quiero integrarme, y no se me ocurre mejor forma que pasar tiempo con mi pequeña

yo: papaaaaa, que no soy una niña! Voy a cumplir 19!- odiaba cuando me trataba como una cria

Ch: mi punto, una niña! – lo dice con tal complacencia que todos terminamos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras seguíamos con nuestros planes, Sam y los ancianos siempre mantenían un ojo en lo que sucedía fuera de la reserva. No había habido más noticias de los Cullen, quienes tal como dijeron abandonaron Forks tras terminar el curso, ni tampoco volvieron a saber de Victoria. Si los Cullen llegaron o no a ocuparse de ella no tenemos ni idea.

Una vez que se decidió que seguiríamos aquí, se estuvo un tiempo barajando la posibilidad de fingir que me matricularía en alguna universidad por el sur, por despistar si es que alguien seguía en pos de Isabella Swam, pero al final se descartó la idea. Iría a hacer los exámenes a final de curso a la universidad acompañada de Leah y el paquete bajo el nombre de Anabella y veríamos a partir de ahí que pasaba. Ah, por cierto, la falta de actividad de vampiros a nuestro alrededor había terminado con las transformaciones en la tribu. Todos seguían entrando en fase periódicamente para hacer rondas de reconocimiento, pero supongo que con el tiempo irían dejando de hacerlo para tener una vida normal…


	12. Chapter 12

12.

años después

El plan había sido posponer la visita a la universidad por una año… y de eso habían pasado dos! Si, quien lo hubiera imaginado. Al final nuestro negocio funciono mejor de lo que habíamos pensado, así que estábamos más que entretenidas, la verdad. Paralelamente, fuimos tomando tantos cursos cómo fue posible siempre a distancia en la universidad de Seattle. Leah se había decidido hacia la formación médica, como su madre, quería ser enfermera. Yo sin embargo había descubierto que me gustaban las ciencias y la tecnología, así que estaba sumando créditos que me permitieran conseguir una maestría. Había disfrutado estudiando todos juntos, y creo que podía hacer mi camino como profesora.

Jake decidido hacer de los coches su medio de vida, uno de los motivos por los que no nos trasladamos a la universidad cuando habíamos planeado. Acabo haciendo cursos en Port Angeles a la vez que trabajaba en un taller y seguía practicando en el suyo.

Mientras tanto como había pronosticado, Seth consiguió adelantar un curso. Además de ser muy inteligente tenía el incentivo de que si lo hacía nos iríamos los cuatro juntos a Seattle.

Esto.. si, se me había olvidado mencionar. Durante este tiempo, Leah y Jake habían terminado siendo novios, y no solo ellos, mi padre y Sue también habían terminado juntos. Ya desde finales del último curso de escuela Leah y Jake habían ido creciendo juntos. Entonces no lo vi venir la verdad, y no sé si influyo en que Leah estuviera tan contenta con la idea de quedarnos un poco más. Luego analizando las cosas y hablándolas, pues si algo te puedo decir de esta familia es que lo de los secretos no tienen cabida, los dos se habían ido enamorando poco a poco, hasta que en lugar de negarlo le hicieron frente. Los dos habían tenido miedo de reconocerlo y de equivocarse. Por entonces, Jake tuvo que admitir para Leah y para mí que desde que volví a vivir con Charlie había estado medio enamorado de mí. Había respetado mi aversión a las relaciones después de lo sucedido con Edward, pero a medida que aprendía todo sobre los lobos y los bonos de pareja había soñado que llegado el momento nos ocurriría sin más. Cuando eso no paso se llevó un poco de chasco, y tuvo que controlarse para no querer matar a cada uno que tenía pensamientos de llevarme en una cita o algo más.

Poco después fue la transformación de Leah, y los dos se unieron más de lo que habían estado nunca. Jake fue junto con Seth los dos grandes apoyos de Leah en el paquete, y habían ido conociéndose más profundamente. A la vez, los dos habían dado vuelta al tema de no reconocerse como compañeros… que pasaba si en algún momento el otro encontraba a su pareja… hasta que habían decidido hablarlo. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que probablemente Leah nunca sentiría ese tirón por nadie, ya que por lo que los ancianos sabían, la imprimación era una forma de asegurar una pareja fuerte, una forma de asegurar la siguiente generación. Si ese era el caso, y en contra de la naturaleza, Leah iba a ser la pareja de Jake, por la misma razón, Jake nunca sentiría el tirón hacia Leah, ya que ella no podía tener hijos. Ese resultado, que los podía haber dejado en un punto muerto se convirtió en su punto de referencia para fortalecer su resolución de permanecer juntos. De una forma algo rara y extraña, estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro.

Los que más fliparon con esto fueron el resto de los lobos. Y eso que tenía acceso al razonamiento detrás de todo esto… pero aun así, les costó un buen rato entenderlo. Es probable que al final solo lo aceptaran ya que nadie podía negar que lo hicieran bien juntos, se les veía más feliz de lo que recordábamos y solo por eso merecía la pena.

Que hacia yo mientras tanto… pues tener una cierta envidia de las parejas que surgían a mí alrededor, todos los chicos del paquete fueron emparejándose, incluso el bruto de Paul termino para nuestra consternación con la hermana de Jake, Rachel. Creo que no me he reído tanto en mi vida! Era sorprendente como el muy grosero se convertía en pura azúcar cuando Reich estaba cerca. A veces de verdad hasta me daba pena, solo imaginar la munición que involuntariamente les estaba dando para cuando entraran en fase hacia que me estremeciera.

Reich que se había ido a estudiar fuera, y que probablemente había hecho planes para que la situación fuera permanente, acabo aceptando la situación y haciéndose a la idea de volver a la reserva. A nosotros nos venía de maravilla, porque nos había dado bastante palo dejar a Billy solo, y dejarles con más trabajo del que pudieran hacer frente Sue y Emily. Pero Reich, que aunque era un poco mayor era también muy divertida nos salvó. Acepto media jornada en la escuela, y estaba encantada de tener un dinero extra ayudando en nuestro negocio, y de paso Billy quedaría acompañado.

Seth, con quien había terminado convirtiéndonos en cómplices del crimen, era mis oídos y mis ojos para contarme todo lo que ocurría cuando entraban en fase, a fin de cuentas, éramos los dos únicos desemparejados y debíamos unir fuerzas. A menudo bromeábamos sobre ese punto, asegurando que si a los treinta seguíamos solo y abandonados nos casaríamos.

Dudaba muy seriamente que ese día llegara, ya que Seth se había convertido en un tipo bastante atractivo y no eran pocas miradas que recibía cuando salíamos de paseo. Era hasta cierto punto divertido, hasta que pensaba que detrás de una de esas miradas podía estar su pareja y eso me dejaría así como un poco colgada…

Esa era en parte mi motivación para al menos ir un año o dos a la universidad. Todo parecía bastante seguro en el plano sobrenatural, y aunque no estuviera buscando una relación seria, no creo que eso fuera ya conmigo, sí que tenía ganas de vivir un poco, tener alguna aventura aunque fueran solo unos meses… y no me veía haciendo eso con ninguno de los chicos de por aquí…

Habíamos ido alguna vez de marcha a Port Ángeles y salido en Seattle después de los exámenes. Había bailado y hecho algún progreso con algún guaperas de turno… pero te puedes imaginar que intentar nada más rodeada de los armarios que son mis guardaespaldas peludos es así como complejo… o imposible para el caso.

Como también hubo cambios en la relación entre Sue y mi padre, que terminaron convirtiéndose en marido y mujer hace una año, volví a mudarme… por enésima vez (voy a sacarme un título en esta material) y les terminamos dejando el apartamento a Jake y Leah, mientras nosotros nos movimos a su casa. Hice mío el cuarto de Leah, ahora oficialmente mi hermana, y estreche lazos con mi hermanito de 1,90 que es mi mejor amigo y mi mayor confidente, y al que quiero más que nada en este mundo.

Juntos hemos seguido adelante con mi puesta a punto, y fue mi brillante hermano quien descubrió mi potencial latente. Al descubrir todo sobre los vampiros tras la transformación ( ah! Ahora Charlie es miembro del consejo y también lo sabe todo, pobre hombre, creo que a veces debe soñar si la vida es real desde que mude con el… )Como iba diciendo, desde que descubrió toda la historia me empezó a interrogar sobre sus dones, y empezó a hacer sus conjeturas sobre mí. Posteriormente sin decirme nada decido poner a prueba mis habilidades.

Debo admitir que fue sutil, que tuvo una paciencia infinita, más de año y medio, y consiguió de alguna forma guardarlo para sí mismo… pero al final triunfo, y mi escudo salió a relucir!

De manera que pareciera accidental provocaba situaciones en las que tuviera que reaccionar rápido. Jake lo sospecho una vez, pero le convenció diciéndole en privado que era para mejorar mis reflejos y mi coordinación, que igual no llega a ser tan buena como la de la mayoría, pero está a años luz de la que tenía.

Fue en una de esas pruebas que ante un giro suyo rápido sobre el árbol caído por el que estábamos haciendo el tonto que me caí hacia atrás. No había forma de que llegara a mí, y poco sabía yo que Jake estaba detrás a solo un paso de recogerme, cuando de pronto me sostuve en el aire. En mi mente ya me había imaginado la caída, el dolor, las risas que habría a mi costa y lo difícil que sería sentarse durante un buen tiempo, y creo que ese pánico fue el que desencadeno que el escudo me protegiera. Fue solo un instante, y si no llega a ser por los reflejos de Jake, habría terminado cayendo, más suave, pero cayendo a fin de cuentas.

Ese día Seth tuvo que confesarnos todo, ganando aún más puntos en mi corazón si eso era posible, y fuimos desarrollando ejercicios para intentar ponerlo a prueba. Decir que progresaba lento es quedarse corto. Hasta la fecha de partir para la universidad solo había conseguido esquivar un par de pelotas de baseball que vi muy cerca de mi cara. Pero algo era algo, no podía estar más contenta de mi misma, y trabajaba en ello constantemente. Tener esa pequeña forma de defenderme me hacía sentir menos inútil la verdad, solo serían unos segundos los que ganaría, pero podía hacer algo! No era solo un peso muerto! Por descontado especialmente Leah sabía lo que eso significaba para mí, y ayudaba siempre que podía con el entrenamiento.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Dos años y pico más tarde… en la Guayana Francesa

Oh no… esto no puede estar sucediendo otra vez! No puede ser… que probabilidades existen?

Antes de seguir supongo que estaría bien contarte que ha sido de nosotros y como hemos llegado a estar tan lejos de Forks…

El improbable día de marchar a la universidad llego al final, y aunque nadie parecía especialmente feliz por la circunstancia, sospecho que el que menos de todos era mi padre, nos pusimos en marcha. Nos fuimos con el que un día fuera mi camión y que Charlie había vuelto a rematricular para Jake cuando desaparecí de los papeles públicos, y que ahora era de Seth, y el golf que Jake había restaurado y tenía especial cariño. En este primer vieja también nos acompañaban Sam y Emliy con su Ford cargada hasta los topes, a fin de cuentas nos llevábamos media casa con nosotros.

Nos mudábamos a un apartamento para los cuatro, donde por descontado Jake y Leah compartirían una habitación, y Seth y yo otra. No, no habíamos mudado nuestros sentimientos, y probablemente viviríamos alguna situación incómoda… pero aunque todo había sido tranquilo desde hace años, la precaución seguía estando al orden del día. Ahora ya no estaríamos en la reserva donde mi olor propio había casi desaparecido, así que habíamos adoptado nuevas medidas. Entre ellas, dormir con Seth cuyo olor enmascaraba bastante bien el mío, y llevar la ropa que hubiera sido usado ya por Leah. Esa parte no me motivaba tanto, pero no iba a protestar si era por mi bien.

Jake había encontrado trabajo cerca del campus, y parecía feliz, Seth empezaba magisterio y Leah y yo estábamos deseando cumplir con las asignaturas que no habíamos podido hacer a distancia. Mientras tanto no dejábamos del todo el negocio que habíamos fundado, solo que ahora nos limitaríamos sobre todo al soporte informático y la logística

Desde que estuvimos instalados empezamos a recorrer y estudiar los alrededores. Cuando vinimos a buscar alojamiento nos acompañaron casi todo el paquete y nuestros padres, y más o menos el tema de la seguridad estaba cubierto, pero ahora que estaríamos por nuestra cuenta merecía la pena echar un ojo.

Durante ese primer año no hubo nada sobrenatural que mencionar. Volvimos regularmente a la reserva, donde los chicos aprovechaban a cambiar y estirarse como decían, y todos podían comprobar que estábamos bien. En la universidad parecíamos estudiantes normales, participábamos en fiestas, y Seth incluso fue tentado por un par de fraternidades. Al final se apiado de mí, el insiste que no le interesaban pero yo tengo mis dudas, y se quedó con nosotros.

Tal como imaginamos en su momento, compartir la cama nos hizo vivir un par de situaciones incomodas, más cuando un par de sus ligues no parecieron muy felices de conocerme…que se le va a hacer. Por mi parte también hubo alguna aventurilla. Sin llegar a nada serio, pero dejándome buenos recuerdos.

Volvimos a casa para pasar el verano, y echar una mano con el negocio, que seguía siendo bastante rentable. Seth sin embargo aprovecho a matricularse en varios cursos de verano con la intención de ir adelantando créditos, pues si todo seguía a su ritmo, nosotras habríamos terminado el curso siguiente.

Volvimos al mismo apartamento y retomamos la rutina de las clases. Este año sin embargo sí que vivimos algunos cambios. Durante nuestras visitas a casa se empezó a debatir la posibilidad de que Sam dejara de entrar en fase. Emily estaba embarazada y querían llevar una vida normal. Querían que todo fuera lo más natural posible, pero siendo el alfa había que tomar algunas decisiones.

Al final se resolvió pasándole a Jake el liderazgo del grupo. A fin de cuentas, si todos eran sinceros, Paul y Jared probablemente no tardarían mucho en querer tener familia, y de los jóvenes, Jake era el descendiente de Efrain Black, así que tenía todas las papeletas para ganar el puesto. Además, siendo Leah todavía parte de la manada, Jake sabía que como alfa podría protegerla mejor por lo que asumió su cargo con bastante facilidad.

Después de terminar la universidad volvimos a casa, donde teníamos pendiente una gran celebración. No, no era por graduarnos, era la boda de Jake y Leah. Fue en la playa de tarde noche, Seth escolto a Leah al altar donde la esperábamos Jake y yo. Luego Seth ocupo su lugar detrás de Jake, como su mejor hombre. Rodeándonos estaban nuetra familia y amigos. Yo era la única dama de honor, ya que la ceremonia fue esencialmente sencilla, pero preciosa. Se dijeron sus votos, y rápidamente se convirtieron en marido y mujer, lo que celebramos con una gran merienda junto a las hogueras. Después de eso desaparecieron diez días de luna de miel

Supongo que solo me queda por explicar cómo hemos llegado aquí, a tantísimos kilómetros de casa. Pues bien, como te he dicho hasta ahora habíamos conseguido llevar una vida bastante normal, y económicamente solvente. Imaginábamos que el siguiente paso sería sentar cabeza, aunque la verdad, creo que ni Seth ni yo estábamos muy preparados para eso. De hecho, fuimos nosotros lo que nos enteramos del programa del que ahora participamos. Es una colaboración con médicos sin fronteras para fomentar la participación de voluntarios en escuelas del tercer mundo. Seth quiere ser maestro, yo ya puedo ejercer de profesora y Leah de enfermera, así que nos pareció que podía ser una buena experiencia. Nos costó un poco convencer a Leah y Jake, y un mucho conseguir el permiso de nuestros padres, pero al final lo hicimos. Vinimos a este rincón de Suramérica después de celebrar mi 23 cumpleaños. Como en Forks todo es verde y brillante, pero la gran diferencia es la cantidad de humedad y bichos de aquí. Por suerte, la política de olores sigue vigente, y parece ser que a la mayoría de los bichos mis hermanos les resultan tan poco atractivos como a los vampiros así que la cosa va bastante bien. O mejor dicho… iba bastante bien hasta hace unos instantes…


	14. Chapter 14

14.

muchas gracias a todos los reviews, folowers y favorites, se agradece mucho la verdad.

voy a estar fuera unos días, pero no abandono la historia, espero actualizar el finde!

Delante nuestro hay un vampiro. Jake y Leah han entrado en fase de inmediato, y Seth me está situando detrás de él y temblando, listo para luchar si hace falta. Tantos años preparándonos para cualquier ataque me tienen sobre el borde, y sé que debería estar concentrada en la forma de huir de aquí o al menos ayudar en mi defensa si es necesario, pero algo está tirando de mí. Mi curiosidad es más fuerte que nunca, me he envuelto con mi escudo del que he ido ganando un mejor control con los años, y como puedo, desde detrás de Seth me estiro para ver al intruso.

Solo viendo que tiene los ojos rojos debería estar temblando, y sin darme cuenta froto la cicatriz sobre mi muñeca, lo que de alguna forma capta la atención del vampiro quien subido en lo alto del árbol parece haberse olvidado por un momento de los dos grandes lobos que están gruñendo por él para centrarse totalmente en mí.

No sé lo que es, si algo que veo en sus ojos, ese rayo de curiosidad y preocupación, o si sencillamente mi instinto de auto conservación vuelve a brillar por su ausencia, pero descubro que no tengo miedo. Quiero saber quién es, quiero conocerlo, y algo me dice que puedo fiarme de él.

Algo pasa también son Seth, son tantos años juntos que realmente estamos en sintonía, porque conforme yo me relajo, el deja de temblar, incluso consigue hacerse oír por encima del gruñido de nuestros hermanos, quienes descansan por un momento.

Seth con un vozarrón que conozco bien o de lo contrario habría pegado un brinco: sabemos que eres unas chupasangre ¿Qué haces aquí y que demonios quieres?

GarretPOV

Pero que leches son esas bestias! Me cag… la madre… ¡! Sigue a tu corazón, sigue a tu corazón…la próxima vez que esté viendo a Peter le voy a arrancar la cabeza! Maldito bastardo de humor retorcido! Esos lobos parecen caballos y centrados en comerme…¿ un lobo puede comer a un vampiro? Nunca he oído que eso ocurriera pero tampoco había visto nunca unos lobos como esos.

El gesto de los otros dos humanos, o lo que sean, el olor de ellos sigue siendo una de las cosas más raras que he olido nunca, llama mi atención y veo como la chica, que por el vistazo que he podido darle antes de que estas bestias me rodearan es preciosa, trata de ver que está ocurriendo. Es cuando nuestra vista se encuentra que algo ocurre. Leo el reconocimiento en sus ojos, la sorpresa y la curiosidad pero no hay rastro de miedo… y un anhelo que desconozco se apodera de mí. Ella se lleva a la mano a su muñeca y a duras penas distingo ahí una cicatriz…una cicatriz que es imposible, solo uno de los nuestros ha podido dejar eso ahí, pero ella sigue siendo humana…creo

Entonces el más raro todavía ocurre cuando el armario que está protegiendo a esta chica me llama chupasangre…. definitivamente, este va a ser un día interesante. Y si esta es la idea de Peter de una broma voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con ese….

yo: Mira, no sé lo que eres o lo que sois, y la verdad, no sé cuánto quiero saber al respecto. Hace un rato he captado un olor que desconocía por completo. Cuando me he acercado he oído a alguien riéndose en el rio. La zona no es muy turística, la verdad y me ha extrañado que nadie eligiera este paraje para una excursión, así que me ha picado la curiosidad – joder estamos en mitad de la jungla en un salto de agua, que no hay forma humana de que hayan llegado hasta aquí! - Cuanto más me acercaba hacia aquí más raro se volvía el olor y estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás, te lo aseguro, no estaba buscando problemas… pero veras… no sé muy bien como decir esto, tengo un amigo que tiene algo así como un tipo de don, un don raro sabes, es un tipo de psíquico raro, el simplemente sabe cosas- me parece que yo solito me estaba liando…- Ha empezado a mandarme mensajes de que debía seguir adelante, no hacer caso al instinto de huir y confiar en seguir..… y la verdad, estoy empezando a plantearme cuanto de un amigo que es…

Para mi sorpresa, mi total y absoluta sorpresa, primero la chica y después el chico, estallan en carcajadas, y parece que verse el uno al otro muertos de risa les retroalimenta. Al final me doy cuenta que tanto los lobos como yo les estamos mirando boquiabiertos

Igual debería aprovechar estar distracción para poner pies en polvorosa… pero a quien le voy a engañar. Estoy atrapado. Me he quedado pillado por estos tipos. Necesito saber más.

BPOV

Oh mi… esto es hilarante. Cuando ha empezado a hablar solo podía centrarme en el sonido de su voz. Era rica, profunda y preciosa, como solo la voz de un vampiro puede ser. Me ha costado un segundo parar cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad sobre todo por lo de los olores, sabemos que son horrorosos para ellos… pero cuando ha llegado a la parte de su amigo… por momentos no sé qué reflejaba más si vergüenza, ira mal contenienda… era tan gracioso que no lo he podido evitar. Se me ha escapado una risilla. Podía haberla controlado, pero ya te he dicho, Seth esta tan en sintonía conmigo que me ha seguido y aquí estamos, tratando de contenernos mientras que los otros tres nos miran con la boca abierta y en el caso de los lobos cara de pocos amigos.

S: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. Lo sentimos- añade mirándome. Yo me limito a asentir aun no muy segura de poder evitar reír si abro la boca. Un poco más serio, Seth continúa: puedo deducir de tus palabras que no estás buscando problemas y que no olemos como tu próxima comida

G: dios! Eso sí que no, oléis que apestáis!- y ahí vamos otra vez, no puedo contenerme y vuelvo a sujetarme a la espalda de Seth para no caerme sentada de la risa mientras él hace lo que puede para contenerse. Nos miramos entre tanto, creo que los dos estamos agradecidos de que Jake siga como lobo y no podamos oírle, porque su mirada no augura nada bueno. Me cachis, ha debido suponer lo que pensábamos…


	15. Chapter 15

15.

GPOV

Ante mis ojos uno de los lobos se trasforma en un tipo enorme con cara de muy pocos amigos y definitiva muy malas pulgas, ah!, y completamente desnudo…: se puede saber! ¿qué demonios está pasando con vosotros dos! Es que no habéis aprendido nada o aunque sea a tener algún instinto de preservación! – eso ultimo lo dice dirigiéndose a la chica que ya no se ríe y se ha hecho lo más pequeña posible detrás del otro tipo. Antes de oírle murmurar un lo siento me doy cuenta que la forma en la que se dirige a ella me hacer hervir la sangre… bueno, el veneno o lo que sea, pero no me gusta como la está tratando.

yo: oye amigo, no hace falta que le hables en ese tono! Tampoco creo que hayan hecho nada malo

Veo como su cara se contorsiona y es un poema antes de que me ladre: perdona!, ¿pero tú de vas? ¿Y quien te has creído que eres? Aquí no pintas nada, y desde luego no esperes que seamos amigos! seguro que como toda sabandija que conocemos vas detrás de la sangre de mi hermana – curioso, cuando dice eso señala a la chica… ¿son hermanos? Entre los tíos podría encontrar parentesco, aunque solo sea por el tamaño, pero con ella…. ¿lo dice en serio? Claro que si todos son hermanos el tipo protector no me parece tan mal tipo… oh! Pero sin son hermanos…¿ ella también es un lobo?... por favor, que no sea lobo que no sea lobo… ¡un momento¡ y a mí que me importa si es un lobo o no… ¿y que ha sido eso de que más vampiros van tras la morena?… esto… sigue hablando así que igual debería prestar atención…- mira solo hemos venido aquí para un poco de diversión, saltar en la cascada y pasar el día, así que te propongo que te vayas bien lejos, y nosotros nos marcharemos también por nuestra cuenta, y cada cual a lo suyo

La idea me resulta bastante tentadora, aunque no del todo atractiva. Para mi suerte, ante de que responda oigo por primera vez la voz de la chica

B: no! espera!- he oído voces bonitas antes, a fin de cuentas he conocido bastantes vampiros en tantos años como nómada… pero su voz… es cálida, es dulce… me atrapa

J: Que! Ni hablar, que se largue ahora mismo!

B: Jake por favor no te vuelvas loco –debo reconocer que la chica me impresiona, tiene al tal Jake completamente desnudo delante suyo y ni siquiera se sonroja - Además no soy una niña así que no me hables en ese tono! – mientras dice esto le ha ido plantando cara y poniéndose firme entre los dos tipos. Me gusta que ya no se esconda, que tenga carácter.

J: Bella – guau, me encanta su nombre! - es un maldito chupasangres! y creía que esto ya estaba superado. Hemos vivido unos años muy tranquilos y no voy a permitir que esto cambie. Si es necesario que volvamos a casa esta misma noche haremos las maletas

Bella parece sulfurarse un poco con sus palabras: sabes que eso está superadísimo y me parece un golpe bajo de tu parte que lo traigas precisamente ahora,¿no crees? – para mi incredulidad, veo como no solo el otro tío sino también el otro lobo asiente con la cabeza, juraría que con un cierto aire de mala leche…

J: lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón. Entonces ¿qué?¿qué pasa?

B: no lo sé- alterna un poco el peso y se le nota confusa- de verdad que no sé lo que es, pero es algo. Hay algo diferente en esto. Puedo sentirlo, y sé que Seth también lo siente.

Todos nos giramos hacia el tipo que debe llamarse Seth: estoy con Bella, hay algo raro en todo esto, pero no es necesariamente malo. Creo que – se gira en mi dirección – deberíamos dejar que baje y se presente. A fin de cuentas somos más contra él y no tiene pinta de ser un completo estúpido – vaya hombre, bonita forma de echar piropos..

Jake parece derrotado en este punto, y yo no veo sentido a seguir alargando todo esto. Se supone que Peter debe estar de mi parte y me ha metido en todo esto… así que mientras ellos se alejan para darme espacio, salto y me quedo enfrente de ellos, eso sí, guardando la distancia

yo: me llamo Garret – no me siento de ánimo de largar la mano para un saludo así que solo agito mi mano


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Jake vuelve a tomar la palabra y responde por los otros: soy Jake y estos son mis hermanos Seth y Bella. Mi mujer Leah – señala a la loba para mi consternación, no habría imaginado que fuera una mujer… y supongo que explica porque no parece tener prisa por transformarse, ya que supongo que la ropa no está incluida como con Jake

yo: es evidente que sabéis lo que soy… pero exactamente… ¿Qué sois vosotros? Llevo siglos recorriendo el mundo y es la primera vez que me cruzo con alguien como vosotros. Un olor así lo reconocería sin duda en cualquier sitio…

J: somos protectores. Nuestra tribu fue bendecida por los dioses para poder proteger a los nuestros de tu especie. Así que como puedes ver, esta reunión no tiene mucho sentido de ser ya que somos enemigos naturales y todo eso

yo: guau! Está claro que no te marchas por las ramas! Y tampoco dudo que los míos no te caen muy bien

J: no, va a ser que no. lamento mucho si no me encuentras muy sociable pero no soy muy fan de las sanguijuelas, menos aún de las de ojos rojos.

Por un momento sus palabras me desconciertan y entonces caigo! Él sabe que hay más tipos de ojos y no puedo cerrar el pico: ¿habéis conocido otro tipo de vampiros? ¿Los que beben de animales? Son los únicos que conozco sin ojos rojos y tiene sentido que con esos no os llevéis mal… - esto último casi lo digo para mí mismo, aunque valorando que se convierten en lobos no sé yo lo acertado de mi afirmación….pero la idea me gusta, puedo ver ahí una solución para estar con ella, solo tengo que beber de los bichos… ¿pero en que estoy pensando? Quedarme con ella, beber animales…Garret centrate- solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo de malo es que solo beba de tipos realmente malos?

Te juro que Jake ha tratado de gruñir y el lobo sin duda lo ha hecho… va a ser que eso no les convence. Una vez más Seth vuelve a parecerme un buen tipo

S: a mí no me parece tan mal la verdad

J: Seth, cierra la boca

B: eh! No le mandes callar! Puede expresar su opinión como siempre hemos hecho! – madre mía! La pequeña señorita tiene genio

J: lo siento Seth por dar una orden pero intenta no empeorar más la situación… por favor- remata la frase mirando a Bella

B: mejor. Además estoy de acuerdo con Seth. O tengo que recordarte lo que les habrías hecho si te hubiéramos dejado a los tipos de la cantina hace dos noches

J: no viene al caso y además estaba justificado. Eran de la peor escoria y todos sabemos lo que querían…- esto se parece mucho a un culebrón te lo juro y me tiene totalmente absorto. Sé que si esos tipos de los que hablan estuvieran por aquí ya los habría vaciado, no puedo imaginar nada bueno de ellos viendo las expresiones en sus rostros, pero probablemente mi aportación no sea bien valorada.

Mientras estos siguen discutiendo Leah se ha alejado de nosotros sin que me dirá cuenta, sí que es sigilosa la muy… y viene hacia nosotros vestida con lo que parece un pareo.

L: soy Leah. No es que este muy contenta de conocerte, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, hay algo en ti que no me pone todos los pelos de punta y eso debe significar algo

Jake se lleva las manos a la cabeza, para mi gusto de manera bastante teatral, mientras murmura un tú también no, que me resulta bastante gracioso. Contengo las ganas de reírme de él y en cambio le devuelvo el saludo: encantado de conocerte. Tu tampoco estas mal, al menos vista de esta forma. De la otra debo reconocer que dais un poco de miedo

B: que os decía, ¡es majo!, ningún otro vampiro habría reconocido siquiera eso

yo: perdona, pero me está matando la curiosidad, ¿tú también eres un lobo? Es así como conseguiste esa cicatriz

J: Bella no contestes, y tú – eso va por mí – ya hemos socializado suficiente. Ale cada uno a sus cosas

B: JAKE! – aysss eso ha sido agudo -Ni se te ocurra volver a darme ordenes de esta forma! – De mucho mejor humor se vuelve hacia mí – me temo que son historias para otro rato, pero ya que has notado la cicatriz podrás entender porque a este tozudo no le caes particularmente bien. No es por ti. Es por él… - y además graciosa, la adoro!- ¿eres de esta zona o eres un nómada?

Gracias a mi oído entiendo lo que susurra Seth (di nómada, o estamos haciendo las maletas en cero coma), por lo que me apresuro a contestar: soy nómada. Como ya he dicho antes viajo bastante por eso he conocido a otros vampiros con ojos dorados. No suelo estar muy a menudo por esta zona – supongo que siempre es bueno aclarar ese punto, y resisto la tentación de guiñarle un ojo a Seth- y si no os hubiera oído ya estaría rumbo a Colombia

J: pues por nosotros no interrumpas tus planes

Jake! – esta vez han sido los tres a coro! Parece que voy haciendo amigos

B: y ese amigo del que hablabas.. ¿no te ha dicho nada mas de por qué era buena idea que nos encontraras?

yo: pues no, la verdad es que no ha dado mucho detalle. Pero si te soy sincero no suele hacerlo aunque el muy hijo de … - me doy cuenta de que tengo delante a las señoras justo a tiempo- perdón por mis palabras – ¿eso parece hacerles gracia? – suele tener razón en sus corazonadas


	17. Chapter 17

17.

BPOV

Realmente ni Leah ni yo podemos ayudarnos a nosotras mismas cuando le vemos interrumpirse a mitad del juramento… como si eso fuera lo peor que habíamos escuchado viviendo con Paul!

No podía disimular que estaba totalmente fascinada por Garret. Supongo que el único que no podía darse cuenta de eso era el mismo, ya que los otros me conocían demasiado bien. ¿Será que hay algo raro en mí? Es la primera vez que siento este tipo de atracción desde que llegue a Forks y tiene que volver a ser con un vampiro… como sea… donde estábamos, ah! Si…:- vaya! Tu amigo parece un tipo interesante

Una expresión muy rápida cruza su cara, y habría jurado que era de celos, pero ha sido demasiado rápida y ya está contestando: no merece la pena, creeme… no es para tanto – pues sí, yo creo que eran celos. Y por la mirada en Leah ella también lo ha notado

S: bueno… y ahora que hacemos? -Los cinco nos quedamos mirando, noto como Leah y Seth se vuelven hacia Jake, a fin de cuentas es el alfa, y en circunstancias normales yo también estaría pendiente de su decisión, pero esta vez es diferente. Por ello me adelanto: sé que es extraño – apoyo mis manos en el pecho de Jake , se ha puesto los pantalones que le ha alcanzado Leah y lo hace más sencillo- y sé que no quieres oírme decir esto, lo siento mucho, sabes que no quiero que te enfades, pero quiero conocer mejor a Garret. No sé lo que es pero lo siento aquí – me llevo la mano al corazón -de verdad es como si un nudo ahí se tensara si pienso en marcharnos, tengo que saber que está pasando

GPOV

Lo que ha dicho… estoy en sock ¿puede un vampiro entrar en sock? Este está siendo el día más raro de mi larga existencia. Pero Bella ha descrito lo mismo que me está pasando a mí. Creo que a mí me está pasando mucho más a lo bestia, pero también sería normal, ya que ella es humana… he oído cuentos muchas otras veces, pero esto… ¿es ella mi compañera? ¿Es posible que de todas las personas del mundo mi compañera es un lobo, un opuesto a mi especie? Es algún tipo de broma del destino… y como si el destino realmente estuviera tomándome el pelo llega un nuevo mensaje de Peter

Los lobos notan mis movimientos para coger el teléfono, y antes de casi mirar el mensaje Bella pregunta: ¿es tu amigo? ¿Qué dice?

Mi cara debe ser un poema y solo puedo enseñarles el móvil con la pantalla hacia ellos. Noto como Bella empieza a avanzar hacia mí, pero rápidamente es interceptada por los chicos. Y Seth le dice: pone sí- ella lo mira con un poco de desconfianza - Solo eso: sí.

Exactamente, un simple y sencillo SI. Un sí que lo cambia todo.

Ahora la cara rara es la que están poniendo los cuatro, bueno en realidad los tres, ya que Bella me mira de forma especuladora, como decidiendo si me compra o no… ehhh, retrocedamos, ¿ella no veía la pantalla pero los otros tres si? Y su musculatura no esta tan desarrollada como la otra… NO es un lobo, ella es humana, SI! Ohhh si, si, si… ohhh, la cara debe haberme delatado todavía más por sus expresiones

B: exactamente a qué responde ese Si… debe ser algo bueno si te hace tan feliz…- ese comentario parece tensar a todos los demás, aunque ella parece más bien curiosa

yo: Como os decía mi amigo tiende a ser bastante críptico, pero según parece, el que nos conozcamos un poco mejor forma parte del plan – creo que de momento con eso es suficiente. Si les digo el resto es probable que este encuentro se termine de forma más bien brusca

Antes de que el resto puedan expresar otra cosa es Bella quien se adelanta: bien! ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

J: manteniendo una gran distancia para empezar –uff, relajate hombre…

B: si ya – le da la razón solo para apaciguarlo y sigue a lo suyo – supongo que lo de ir a tomar algo está fuera de lugar… ¿puedes estar cerca de la gente o es un problema para ti? ¿Vives en algún sitio o solo vas de un sitio a otro parando para comer? – vaya, realmente la curiosidad saca lo mejor de esta chica.

Debe ser mi cara otra vez porque con una sonrisa en los labios su hermana le interrumpe: Bella guapa, respira. Creo que será más sencillo si le dejas tiempo para responder las preguntas.

Leah se ha colocado junto a Jake y lo está rodeando por la cintura antes de decir: creo que podemos regresar con nuestras cosas, comer mientras hablamos, si no es incómodo para Garret vernos comer, y decidir a partir de ahí

J: en serio…¿tú también amor? ¿Pensaba que estarías de mi lado? y como si pudiera comer con él mirándonos – lo dice haciendo un puchero que la verdad… no le pega mucho

S: genial, me pido tu parte

J: ni en tu sueños enano – ¿enano? ¿Llama enano a un tipo de 1.90? – llevate a Bella, nosotros vamos detrás, luego vienes tú – ahora está totalmente enfocado en mí, y da cierto mal yuyu - Si dudo de tus acciones primero te muerdo y luego pregunto, ¿trato?

yo: trato – que otra cosa voy a decir…


	18. Chapter 18

18\. BPOV

Nos reunimos con nuestras cosas y nos sentamos en semicírculo, dejando que Garret se sentara en frente nuestro, a una prudente distancia, en referencia directa a la mala leche de Jake. Por suerte de momento había decidido darnos un voto de confianza, y aunque todos estábamos bastante tensos nos dejó conversar sin interrumpirnos, salvo por algún gruñido que otro que desaparecía cuando se cruzaba con la mirada de Leah

Garret demostró ser un gran narrador, por no decir que adivino que lo mejor era no tratar acerca de nosotros ya que cada vez que intentaba algo que satisficiera su curiosidad la tensión en Jake aumentaba de forma notable. Al final nos contó sobre sus origines en la américa colonial. Como junto a su familia habían trabajado para labrarse un futuro. Como había llegado la Revolución, de la que tomo parte y en la que perdió la vida… nos hizo gracia, al menos a Seth y a mí, como parecía que seguía guardándoles un cierto rencor a los británicos, quienes al parecer lo único bien que hacía era tener buenos equipos de futbol…

A regañadientes, y gracias a que a mí las ordenes de un alfa me las repampinflan conseguimos contarle que estábamos aquí como voluntarios en un programa para ayudar a los niños. Todos se equivocaban cuando pensaban que no tenía instinto de supervivencia, porque para no enfrentarme a un más enfurecido Jake no le dije donde exactamente estábamos, ni la asociación con la que colaborábamos, ni nuestro trabajo. Pero sinceramente, esperaba que tuviera los recursos suficientes para que con ese dato y nuestro olor nos pudiera localizar…

Nos dio hasta la noche del día siguiente para aparecer de nuevo ante nosotros. Para gran alegría mía que no había perdido la esperanza en todo el día, un día particularmente soleado que me había tenido en ascuas cada minuto. No puedo decir que los otros se alegraran, pero salvo el espasmo que Jake no pudo evitar al verlo, parece que ellos también daban como inevitable que esto ocurriera. Cuando habíamos vuelto a casa había hablado con Leah a cerca del tirón que sentía, y posteriormente me había confesado a Seth. Ninguno de ellos había sentido nunca el tirón de la imprimación, pero sospechaban que algo estaba pasando entre Garret y yo, y que si para los vampiros existía algo parecido a la imprimación, Garret sería incapaz de mantenerse alejado de mí.

Que estuviera ahí delante nuestro con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara calentó mi corazón y aunque no me viera imagino que mi sonrisa igualaba a la suya. Siguió manteniendo la distancia hasta que Jake propuso ir a la cantina y discutir algunos términos. Leah no me había comentado nada, pero estaba claro que había intercedido por mí e interiormente le estaba haciendo la ola.

Volvieron a flanquearme Seth y Jake como si fuera una superestrellas con guardaespaldas, y dejaron a Garret de frente a nosotros, para dar comienzo a lo que se podía haber considerado una negociación de los términos para sentar las bases de nuestra relación. Claro que lo de la negociación era un eufemismo, podía llamarse mejor una tregua en la que si Garret hacia cualquiera de las cosas que Jake le estaba prohibiendo, como acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros cuando estuviéramos solos lo desgarrarían aparte y le prenderían fuego.

Tuve que recordarme un millón de veces mi promesa de cumplir con las reglas para mi protección, cuando todo mi cuerpo quería gritar que todo esto era ridículo, Garret era uno de los buenos, pero una pequeña parte racional de mi cerebro que aún se hacía escuchar por el resto sabía que debía acatar las normas, no poner en peligro a nadie con mis tonterías y ver que surgía de todo esto

Las cosas siguieron más o menos así durante los siguientes diez días. Nos íbamos conociendo, Seth había encontrado a otro tío con un sentido del humor igual de simple y tonto, así que al menos contaba con una aliado más o menos, Leah viajaba entre la alegría por verme por primera vez emocionada por un chico y preocupada porque nadie veíamos un agradable desarrollo de las circunstancias. Y Jake, hacia lo posible por no ladrarnos o mordernos a ninguno, mientras que estoy segura trazaba una y otra vez en su cabeza la forma de arrancarme de aquí, llevarme de vuelta a Forks y encerrarme los próximos ochenta años….

Hoy sin embargo algo había pasado. Leah insistía en que quería pasar una noche a solas con su chico, y Seth iba más suave de lo normal con Jake, para que nos dejara irnos por nuestra cuenta. Algo me decía que los dos hermanos estaban compinchados, y el giño que me dedico Leah a escondidas no dejaba lugar a dudas. Después de negociar un rato y prometer mil veces que no haremos ninguna tontería nos disponíamos a marchar. Antes de irnos, preste mucha atención a las instrucciones que como alfa le daba a Seth, mientras que en mi mente empezaba a trazar planes para utilizarlas a mi favor

Recojo con Seth nuestros botellines de cerveza y vamos a la mesa donde ya nos espera Garret. Dejo sobre una de las sillas mi bolso y nos cogemos las sillas que quedan justo en frente suya. Dejando libre la otra silla a su lado

G: ¿Dónde está el capitán alegría y su señora?- pregunta por Jake mientras mira a nuestro alrededor, lo que nos hace sonreir antes de que tomemos asiento

S: les hemos dejado la casa para que puedan disfrutar de un poco de intimidad, pero puedo llamarles para que vengan si lo prefieres – Seth está gozando de tomarle el pelo sin duda

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando veo la boca de Garret caerse de puro asombro, y la cosa no mejora con su comentario: no! en serio! ¿Están preparando algún tipo de broma pesada o qué? – se vuelve para tener mejor visión de todo su alrededor…

Al final me apiado de él y estirando el brazo sobre la mesa rozo con mis dedos su mano por primera vez, lo que sin duda produce un cierto cosquilleo que los dos sentimos, y agradezco más todavía que Jake no este aquí: Seth te está diciendo la verdad. Nos ha costado la tira, pero hemos conseguido negociar el acuerdo. A partir de ahora se te permite estar con nosotros siempre que estemos al menos en pareja

Parece mudo de puro asombro, pero se recupera pronto, y para variar dice lo que pasa por su mente: ¿en serio va a seguir inventando reglas absurdas par que no me pueda acercar a ti a solas? ¿Es solo porque eres humana o hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?


	19. Chapter 19

19

GPOV

Vaaale, por la expresión de Seth, de la que agradezco que ya hubiera tragado o estaría probablemente bañado en cerveza deduzco que sacar el tema de que Bella es simple humana no ha sido tan buena idea, sin embargo, por la cara de Bella deduzco que está disfrutando de la situación y que probablemente ya se imaginaba que lo supiera, así que me centro en Seth: en serio hombre. Sumando todas vuestras edades ni siquiera llegáis a la mitad de la mía, así que puedes estar seguro de que idiota del todo no soy y que algo he podido aprender en tantos años. Sé que no es un lobo desde el primer día.

Y ahí está, Bella está sonriendo sin ningún disimulo mientras Seth está tratando de salir del asombro, hasta que de forma muy teatral se deja caer sobre sus manos y murmura que Jake lo va a matar…

yo: así que…. y aprovechando que no está el jefe… me vais a contar de que va todo esto

Literalmente Seth se está dando con la cabeza sobre la mesa hasta que Bella lo sujeta: vamos, vamos, rey del drama… que no es para tanto

S: si claro, lo dices tú porque estas a salvo, y porque todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas sobrenaturales está bien en tu agenda

Te juro que Bella casi parece un vampiro cuando le sonríe de tal forma que sería capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera: mira el lado positivo! Siempre puedes echarme a mí la culpa

S: oh descuida, de eso puedes estar segura- no ha sonado muy caballeroso… pero conociendo a Jake….creo que lo entiendo

Es muy gracioso cuando Bella le frunce el ceño y le saca la lengua. Acto seguido se vuelve hacia su bolso y le tiende unos auriculares: de perdidos al rio, ponte esto.

Los dos la miramos sin comprender, pero ella sigue a lo suyo con Seth: cuales fueron las palabras exactas de Jake? "no pierdas de vista a esos dos y ojito con lo que le contáis" pues muy bien. Tú vas a cumplir sus órdenes y nosotros no saldremos de tu vista. Además te vas a poner la música lo suficientemente alto para darnos un poco de privacidad, con lo que habrás cumplido tu misión.

Ahora los dos estamos flipando con la pequeña bruja. Definitivamente ha dado un par de pensamientos al asunto, y da un poco de miedo que tenga una vena tan retorcida así encubierta…

Seth lo sopesa durante unos instantes, y opta por lo más sencillo, no discutir con la dama, lo que significa que para mi gran alegría igual consigo empezar a descubrir lo que pasa con esta familia.

B: muy bien anciano – bruja- hagamos uso de todos tus años de sabiduría y afila las preguntas que quieras hacer, porque te garantizo que este truco no volverá a servirnos, así que solo dispones de esta noche

yo: ok, ¿por qué no volverá a servirnos? – puedo imaginar la respuesta pero prefiero confirmarlo. Ella también nota que es un simple cheking y por eso me levanta una ceja antes de contestar: Jake es el alfa y los lobos están obligados a obedecerle. Así que cuando le pida a Seth los detalles de esta noche, no habrá vuelta atrás.

yo: aja, y como tú no eres un lobo, no estas obligada a obedecerle!?

B: Estoy moral y emocionalmente obligada a obedecerle, tanto a él como a toda mi familia, si no fuera por ellos ni siquiera nos habríamos conocido, llevaría muerta mucho tiempo, pero también quiero esto – señala el aire entre nosotros- aunque termine metiéndome en un avión de vuelta a casa.

Me quedo en blanco. Dice que les debe su vida, y por el tono que ha usado sé que no está hablando de forma metafórica. También dice que saltarse las normas, pasar este rato conmigo, puede terminar definitivamente con cualquier tipo de relación y de alguna forma eso me da autentico pavor. No puedo perderla

yo: por favor, dime que no iría tan lejos. Juro que si es necesario que para verte tengan que estar todos no volveré a protestar, ni hare broma con Jake, pero no quiero que os vayáis- sin ser consciente le he cogido los dedos de la mano que antes ha extendido para rozarme

Bella me mira, tan preciosa como es, tratando de recuperar el buen ambiente de antes: cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue, y espero que Seth y Leah me echen una mano

Dejo escapar el aire que ni me había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando: bien… ahora dime por favor, ¿cuál es tu historia?¿cómo has llegado a conocer los vampiros, ser quien eres, vivir con lobos…. Todo en ti despierta mi curiosidad. No paro de darle vuelta a cada pequeño detalle que decís, pero no logro construir ninguna historia que tenga sentido, y eso me está volviendo loco

Y antes de terminar incluso de decir las últimas palabras se está riendo, recostándose sobre su silla (pierdo el contacto de sus dedos) con esa risa que tanto me gusta fresca, rica y vibrante. Eso parece llamar la atención de Seth, que estaba jugando con el móvil. Le pasa el brazo por su antebrazo en señal de que todo está bien, y vuelve a sentarse hacia adelante. Con su cerveza en una mano, mientras que con la otra dibuja el patrón de media luna de su muñeca…

Bella me mira, y con un tono un poco más serio de lo normal, pero con ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos empieza a contarme su historia: lo siento, no me estaba riendo de ti, lo prometo… solo me reía de lo que hayas podido imaginar tratando de atar cabos… yo misma lo he vivido y casi no lo creo…

Hace años, en otra vida de hecho, me mude a vivir a una tierra donde al parecer las leyendas cobraban vida. Sin saberlo mi primer contacto fue con los lobos, y muy poco después conocí a los vampiros. A diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos, vi el atractivo de estos últimos, pero en ningún momento sentí que tuviera que mantener las distancias… lo que dio pie a todo lo demás.

Con la ayuda involuntaria de Jake, quien me conto sus historias tradicionales, y mi capacidad de observación descubrí el secreto de los vampiros. Para ese entonces yo ya había captado su atención, pues parece que mi olor es prácticamente afrodisiaco para vosotros

En ese punto no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, es cierto que no huele tan mal como los otros, pero ni siquiera me atrevería a decir que parece rica. Mi cara vuelve a arrancarle una gran sonrisa, y empiezo a valorar cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar ser el chiste personal de esta niña… oh diablos!, a quien pretendo engañar, como si me fuera a perder el resto de la historia – Creeme, huelo fenomenalmente, para mi desgracia – y la alegría desaparece por un momento, lo que sin comprenderlo me molesta también – pero hace años que enmascaramos mi olor, y tratamos de confundirla. Duermo con Seth, mi ropa la ha usado antes Leah, voy siempre embadurnada de cremas y aceites con esencias naturales… todo lo que uso va perfumado con lavanda, o espliego o similares… vamos, a día de hoy creo que solo con un peeling químico de pies a cabeza conseguiría recuperar mi esencia natural… - ahí vuelve su sonrisa, y tras unos segundos sigue con su historia – como te decía, yo estaba atrapada por el misterio que representaban, y ellos no sabían que hacer conmigo. Para más inri, estuve a punto de morir aplastada por una furgoneta, y uno de ellos me salvo – no puede evitar revolverme en mi silla, aunque fuera un vampiro y eso fuera más propio de los humanos - después de eso trataron de fingir que no existía, era como si me tuvieran miedo… era el mundo al revés, como si el lobo temiera al cordero… perdón por la analogía – lo dice mirando a Seth que sigue a lo suyo- eso duro un tiempo, pero al final todo cambio. En un viaja con unas compañeras fui atacada por unos depravados – tuve que contener el gruñido que amenazaba con surgir de mi- y si no fuera porque apareció mi caballero de brillante armadura – solo el retintín con el que lo dice evita que los celos me hagan saltar de mi silla- no sé qué habría pasado. Poco después de eso les confesé que sabía lo que eran, y que no me importaba, estaba bien con ello – así sin más, como lo más normal del mundo, que gacela no se alegra de estar en compañía de los leones…. Me he tenido que encaprichar de una demente o algo así? Vaya, otra vez vuelvo a poner caras porque me está señalando con la mano que sujeta la botella, la otra la ha vuelto a extender para rozarme y mantenerme en calma, como si supiera que la necesito – sí, creo que esa fue más o menos su expresión

yo: me hago cargo – y vuelve a sonreir, si!

B: después de ello fui presentada formalmente a toda la familia. Pase de estar sola a tener novio y familia política en cero coma.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

yo: guaa!¿Qué? ¿Estar diciendo que fuiste novia de Edward? Venga ya! no es posible, pero si no tenéis nada en común – en que put… mundo era posible que estos dos pudieran ser pareja, Edward era un amargado de la vida y Bella era pura luz y energía!

No me doy cuenta de que con mis palabras Bella se atraganta hasta que esta medio tosiendo porque la cerveza que había empezado a tragar se la ha ido por todos lados. Seth a su lado, la está sujetando y ayudando a calmarse

Seth: ¿qué pasa? Bella,¿ estás bien, que ha ocurrido?- ehh amigo! Si las miradas mataran…

Bella que empieza a recuperar la calma ante mi mirada todavía de asombro lo tranquiliza: nada, nada, solo se me ha ido por el otro lado. Está todo bien, sigue sigue, siento haberte asustado – y en cuanto se pone los cascos está de vuelta hacia mí - ¿Cómo diablos has sabido que hablaba de Edward?

yo: anciano aquí – me señalo a mí mismo – recuerdas? Conozco a Carlise hace siglos, literalmente, y quizá te parezca muy normal, pero dudo que haya más de dos clanes con ojos dorados, y el otro son mayormente hembras, así que en esencia no había mucho con lo que jugar…

B: gracioso – pues no parece que sea lo que piensa- ya sé que es raro, pero… bueno da igual. El caso es que estando con ellos hubo un encontronazo con unos nómadas que me tomaron por una apetitosa mascota. Todos hicieron lo posible por ponerme a salvo, pero uno de ellos consiguió cogerme aparte y además de romperme la pierna, trato de comerme –lo mato, lo mato y lo remato! Mi mente va rojo, y solo el asombro que entra en juego consigue que pregunte algo coherente: ¿cuantos eran? No conozco ningún grupo nómada lo suficientemente grande para conseguir sobre Jasper y llegar a ti – ahora es ella la que está revolviéndose en la silla y parece incomoda

B: si, veras, eso… no fueron ellos los que se escabulleron de Jazz sino yo y mi enorme estupidez… pero casi mejor si dejamos eso para otro día, vamos mal de tiempo –si cree que no volveré sobre este punto está soñando- …. Como te decía trató de comerme y fui salvada una vez más por los Cullen. Edward chupo el veneno para impedir que me transformara – una vez más estoy a punto de interrumpirla, ¿tiene idea de lo que está diciendo? Pero si claro, ahí está la cicatriz para verla…, además me hace un gesto para que no la interrumpa así que la dejo – después de eso me costó horrores convencerlo de que estaba bien y que todo podía funcionar – si lo normal, chica conoce vampiro… ya sabes – pero el día de mi cumpleaños un accidente con un estúpido papel volvió a desatar la pesadilla esta vez precisamente con uno de los suyo… el caso es que después de eso salieron pitando poniendo medio país de distancia entre nosotros – conociéndolos no me cuesta mucho imaginarlo- a partir de ese momento, además de darme cuenta de lo tremendamente idiota que había sido, tuve la revelación de que no solo los vampiros existían, sino que los lobos también eran reales. No teniendo nada mejor que hacer fui a encaralos – demente, definitivamente me ha tocado una demente - estúpida cosa que se me metió en la cabeza y a la que sigo dando gracias, porque solo así descubrí que la pareja del nómada seguía tras nuestros pasos – creo que no he leído o visto nada en años que me tenga tan cautivado como esta historia vamos sigue, sigue – la duda quedaba ahora si iba tras de mi o tras ellos… no queriendo jugárnosla, entre los ancianos de la tribu y el entonces alfa lo organizaron todo para trasladarnos a mi padre y a mí a la reserva, y borrar nuestro rastro.

Casi empiezo a respirar tranquilo pensando que ahí termina la pesadilla hasta encontrarse conmigo, pero claro, eso no tendría gracia… así que sigue: después de eso, los Cullen volvieron pero nunca se les permitió llegar hasta mi de nuevo – sé que Carlise y Jasper son buenos amigos, pero escuchar eso me da cierta alegría…- hubo más nómadas que trataban de localizarme al parecer, pero entre ellos y los lobos acabaron con el enemigo. No volví a salir de la Reserva por más de unas horas hasta casi cuatro años más tarde, y solo habiendo cambiado de identidad, y dos años más tarde cuando todos creíamos que los vampiros eran parte del pasado apareciste tú! – me señala con las dos manos como quien presenta un show o algo…

yo: ya… - intentare sonar racional, aunque no se ni por dónde empezar - decir que estoy flipando es quedarse corto… no sé qué me asombra más, que sigas vivas, que no seas un vampiro a estas altura, que salieras con Edward – por su cara mejor no seguir por ese camino – que le tomaras el pelo a Jasper… ohh amigo, espera la próxima vez que nos veamos, eso sí que va a ser divertido – vale, tampoco seguir por ese camino que la dama se cabrea- o lo peor de todo la increíble estupidez de Carlise – bien, esto solo parece que el intriga no que le disguste

B: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – ahí está su curiosidad que tanto me gusta

yo: Carlise sabe, probablemente mejor que nadie, ya que de hecho vivió con los Volturi, que va contra nuestras leyes dejar a un humano vivo y sabiendo de nuestro secreto – ummm esa cara no augura nada bueno

B: ¿eso quiere decir que estabas planeando matarnos o tratar de transformarnos? – el tono habría conseguido engañarme y ya estaba dándome de tortas por mis palabras, pero le han delatado los ojos, que ni ella misma se cree su acusación, pequeña bruja!

yo: pequeño monstruo no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho – es divertida la cara que ahora pone de absoluta inocencia – vosotros asustasteis la mierda fuera de mí, sabíais lo que yo era antes siquiera de saber cuántos erais así que no he roto ninguna ley. Además, tú ya formas parte del mundo sobrenatural, así que dudo que nadie te considere un humano normal.

B: vaya gracias! Lo que toda chica quiere escuchar – y ahora que he dicho para que se enfurruñe?! Mujeres! No hay quien las entienda

yo: si bueno, lo que sea. El caso es que cuando Carlise aprobó el dejarte atrás estaba quebrantando la ley. Sé que él es un defensor de la vida humana, pero si alguna vez llega a oído de los Volturi no creo que ellos vayan a estar tan complacientes con la idea –un segundo… por qué no me esta preguntado por los Volturi… no jorobes, también sabe sobre ellos… alucino.

B: vaya… no son mis personas favoritas en el mundo… pero tampoco es que les desee nada malo la verdad. A fin de cuentas, prácticamente desde que me conocieron me convertí en su pesadilla particular… si no preguntale a Rose la próxima que la veas..

Un silencio espeso se apodera de nosotros… me gustaría decir algo, bueno siendo del todo sincero, me gustaría abrazarla y sentirla a mi lado, pero eso sería el fin de todo y no puedo permitirme ese lujo.

Seth aprovecha ese momento para mirarnos y nos ve a cada uno en silencio vagando por sus pensamientos, así que quitándose los cascos rompe un poco el hielo: ¿va todo bien? ¿Alguien ha matado la mascota del otro – Eso nos arranca una media sonrisa a los dos – o se precisa de un árbitro? Sabes que estoy a tus ordenes – le dice a Bella mientras la barre bajo el abrazo que estaba deseando darle yo

B: gracias! Te quiero – se acomoda para devolverle el abrazo – hoy ha sido intenso, hacía años que no vagaba por esos recuerdos – lo mira- pero todo está bien. Me alegro de estar aquí – las sinceridad de su sonrisa llega hasta sus ojos, e igual es solo lo que quiero ver, pero me gusta cómo suena eso. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que ha vivido, la ha traído hasta aquí, hasta mí. Y si Peter tiene razón, encontraremos la forma de que esto funcione


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Debo reconocer que paso las siguientes horas dándole vueltas a lo que Bella me conto, sintiendo a partes iguales celos, ira, envidia y un sinfín de emociones. Pero la mayor de todas ellas, con diferencia es la ansiedad. Si fuera humano supongo que tendría incluso taquicardias de solo imaginar que va a pasar ahora. Si Seth tiene que confesar lo ocurrido y Jake reacciona mal, ¿qué pasará?

Mantengo al mínimo la distancia prudencial con su residencia, asegurándome que no me huelan, lo que me impide oír el desarrollo de lo que ocurre dentro de la casa, pero al menos seré capaz de distinguir si alguien sale con la casa a cuestas para no volver… solo espero que todo salga si no bien, un poco bien…. Porque no nos engañemos, va a llegar un momento donde todo se tuerza. Bella es mi compañera, quizás no lo siente tan fuerte como yo, pero ella también esta atraída por mí… y la única realidad para nosotros pasa por convertirse en un vampiro… lo que va a disgustar sin duda a su familia.

Llega el nuevo día, y parece que de momento permanecen en el país. Para mi desgracia, no está despejado del todo, pero hay suficiente sol para tener que ocultarme, así que me tengo que conformar con un seguimiento a distancia, como llevo realizando las últimas semanas.

Llega la tarde y por fin alguien parece apiadarse de mí, las nubes se acumulan y no parece probable que vaya a escampar, así que me atrevo a llegar a la salida de la escuela. Según he observado anteriormente, quedan cinco minutos para que los chavales salgan corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y poco después saldrán Seth y Bella.

Como había predicho, no tardan en salir, e inicio mi camino hacia ellos. Para lo que no estaba preparado es para la aparición de Jake y Leah desde el otro extremo de la calle. Y por la mirada que me está dedicando, Jake tampoco parece precisamente feliz de encontrarme. Por si tenía alguna duda, está viniendo hacia mí con un aspecto bastante feroz y fuerza en la pisada, mientras que Bella, tirando de Seth se están dirigiendo a su intercepción. Si la situación fuera otro me resultaría gracioso que un pequeño humano corriera en mi auxilio.

Es entonces cuando todo se va al traste. De no se sabe dónde, empiezan a oírse lo que sin duda son disparos. Ráfagas de disparos que me hacen pensar rápidamente en automáticas y metralletas, las que no son poco frecuente en Centroamérica, pero no tanto en esta zona. Sin pensarlo siquiera vuelo hacia Bella a quien me llevo a rastras junto a Seth, sospecho que antes incluso de que ellos reaccionen hasta detrás del muro de la escuela, sin importarme sinceramente si dejo testigos tras nosotros.

El aterrizaje es brusco cuando menos, pero al menos la tengo a salvo. Para ese entonces parece que Seth ya se está recuperado de la impresión y se levanta en busca de sus hermanos. Al poco le intenta seguir Bella a quien retengo bajo mi cuerpo de donde no pienso dejar que se mueva hasta que todo acabe

Para mi sorpresa me agarra para que me centra en ella: Garret gracias de verdad, estoy bien, ahora por favor te lo ruego, asegurame que mis hermanos están a salvo.

yo: Bella amor, no hay forma que te deje aquí

B: yo estoy bien, estoy a salvo, estoy detrás de un muro – señala la pared sobre la que la mantengo- y además tengo mi propio escudo – me sonríe con timidez, como si lo que está diciendo fuera algo malo. Anormal, sin duda, malo… ni de coña..

yo: ¿escudo?

S: larga historia, ahora por favor, vamos a por Leah y Jake. Te acompaño y podemos echar una mano. Bella estará aquí perfectamente a salvo, porque no se va a mover de este sitio – lo último lo dice dirigiéndose a Bella y en un tono que me sorprende totalmente por su rudeza y ferocidad. No deja lugar a dudas, y por primera vez temo al lobo en que pueda convertirse este chico…

Sigo reacio a dejar a Bella aquí, pero ella me anima a seguir a Seth, y teniendo todo en cuenta, dudo que haga ningún favor a nuestra relación dejar morir a sus seres queridos.

BPOV

Veo la vacilación en Garret, pero en silencio le aliento a que vaya con Seth. Es el único del que no tengo que preocuparme y puede sacarnos de esto, y he de reconocer que no saber que ha sido de Jake y Leah me está retorciendo las entrañas.

Al final salen, con Garret de escudo hacia donde por lógica deberían haberse escondido los otros. Sin embargo no vuelven inmediatamente, y empiezo a preocuparme. Los disparos han seguido oyéndose, y no sé si será porque provienen de varios sitios, o porque haya un rebote del sonido, pero no logro ubicar donde esta exactamente el peligro. Trato de imaginar lo que puede estar pasando, donde han podido ocultarse, o si conociéndolos estarán tratando de ayudar… a fin de cuentas, no están a pruebas de balas como Garret, pero sin duda están en buenas condiciones para ayudar.

Después de lo que me parecen siglos, y que probablemente sean solo segundos, me empiezo a mover sin despegarme del muro. Calculo que si tengo cuidado y no llamo la atención puedo asomarme por una apertura que está cerca de mí y ver que está ocurriendo. Con cuidado para que no salga a relucir mi torpeza natural me desplazo y poco a poco voy asomándome. Ante mí solo está la calle desierta, no se ve ni a un alma, ni distingo movimiento por ningún sitio. Con un poco de optimismo empiezo a pensar que quizás todo ha terminado, sobre todo porque los disparos ya no se oyen tan cerca.

Es en ese momento cuando veo a una niña que sale de su escondite con la clara intención de cruzar la calle. En una fracción de segundo la reconozco es Esmeralda, y está en las clases de Seth. Sin dudarlo, pero sin levantar mucho la voz la llamo, supongo que en realidad es un siseo algo desquiciado: Esmeralda detente! Vuelve a tu escondite! Corre!

Como si le hubiera lanzado un rayo paralizante con mis palabras se ha clavado en mitad de la calle. Me mira con su carita cubierta de lágrimas y con el miedo clavado en sus ojos. De sus labios temblorosos solo sale una y otra vez la palabra mama, mama…

No lo pienso, y una vez más mis instintos de supervivencia brillan por su ausencia, salgo de mi escondite y me lanzo hacia ella. Es justo cuando llego a su lado que aparece al fondo de la calle un jeep rechinando las llantas y precedido del ruido de disparos. Sin dudarlo, cubro a la niña con mi cuerpo y extiendo mi escudo sobre mí con todas mis fuerzas, y por el estruendo que oigo justo a mi espalda lo he conseguido justo a tiempo.

Por desgracia no logro ni llegar a suspirar, porque la niña ha salido corriendo supongo que por el ruido, pero no ha podido escoger peor dirección que ponerse en la línea de fuego de los terroristas… no puedo dejar que muera, menos pudiendo hacer algo, y por primera vez desde las miles de veces que lo hemos intentado en los entrenamiento con Seth, consigo extender mi escudo más allá de mí, soy capaz de lanzarlo hasta Esmeralda justo a tiempo para protegerla de la siguiente ráfaga… que termina siendo lo último que siento antes de que un dolor insoportable se apodere de mi llevándome a la inconsciencia


	22. Chapter 22

22.

GPOV

Cubriendo a Seth llegamos junto a los otros, para ser recibidos por una desquiciada Leah que casi nos arranca la cabeza por dejar sola a Bella. Seth se ocupa de convencerla de que está a salvo, a cubierto y con su escudo.

S: Leah, por favor, centrate y piénsalo. Lo peor que podíamos hacer por Bella era quedarnos ahí sin saber si vosotros estabais bien o no. La conoces lo suficiente – eso parece calmarla definitivamente y tomo la palabra

yo: ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos con Bella?

Jake parece meditarlo un par de segundo: no estoy acostumbrado a los disparos, pero juraría que hay dos focos – asiento porque yo también oigo dos vehículos- creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de ellos, si no queremos que esto se convierta en una masacre aun peor – sin duda, los cuatro somos capaces de oler la sangre que mezclada con el polvo y la pólvora llega hasta nuestras narices - ¿vas a estar bien, puedes controlarlo?- eso va dirigido a mí, como no

yo: he luchado muchas batallas, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy en control de mí mismo.

Jake por primera vez me mira con un cierto respeto y casi se me hace raro verle así, aun me sorprenden más sus palabras: confió en ti. Creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos, Leah y yo vamos hacia un lado, vosotros hacia el otro. Recordad – se centra en los hermanos – solo él es a prueba de balas, y como alguien resulte herido tendrá que vérselas con Bella – eso les arranca una media sonrisa a todos, y sin despedirse ni dilatarlo más nos ponemos en marcha.

Debo poner cara rara cuando sigo con Seth a mi lado, porque mirándome pregunta: ¿Qué pasa, qué miras?

yo: oh! Lo siento, solo había esperado que te convertirías en lobo… - creo que en realidad moría de ganas de verlo de esa forma, era una cosa curiosa

S: para que iba a hacerlo, ¿crees que los que disparan puedan ser vampiros?- idiota, sé que me está tomado el pelo y mi gruñido parece suficiente respuesta – creo que pueden serme más útiles las manos que las garras en esta ocasión. Pero oye, cuando todo esto acabe no tengo problemas en transformarme si tanta ilusión te hace – idiota engreído…

No tardamos en llegar a uno de los vehículos, parece conducido por algún tipo de guerrillero, con pinta de estar disfrutando del poder que su arma le da, lo que no ayuda mucho a mi autocontrol. Nunca he podido soportar a la gente que se cree más poderosa que el resto. En el momento que los vemos no solo parece que vayamos a interrumpir su juerga particular, le veo que ha localizado su siguiente blanco así que sin dudarlo le ordeno a Seth que proteja a las víctimas, mientras que sin importarme ser visto o no me lanzo sobre el jeep, y antes de que puedan reaccionar los aplasto. No dedico ni un segundo pensamiento a su sangre, solo quiero acabar esta matanza sin sentido, provocada seguramente por algún tipo de afrenta imaginaria a algún estúpido engreído con aires de grandeza, y me conformo con aplastarles la cabeza

Cuando salto fuera del jeep Seth se reúne con migo, está de una pieza y me confirma que la gente está a salvo. Hacemos oído mientras tanto, todavía oímos el otro coche, y vamos hacia ese sonido, lo que nos hace retroceder de nuevo hacia la escuela, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Volamos hasta llegar a la calle donde hemos dejado a Bella justo para ver la peor pesadilla de mi vida. En segundos vemos como Bella está haciendo de escudo a una niña que sale corriendo y como Bella estira su brazo en un intento de llegar a la niña mientras que otra ráfaga de disparos llega en su dirección a la vez que dos lobos se precipitan sobre el jeep. Ahí terminan los disparos, que ya nada me importan, solo llegar a alanzar el cuerpo maltrecho de mi niña antes de que toque el suelo.

La tengo, la sujeto mientras su increíble olor se apodera de todos mis sentidos, a la vez que un dolor inimaginable está a punto de quebrarme. Ni siquiera he llegado a ver sus hermosos ojos abierto una vez más, esta inconsciente.

Sus hermanos nos rodean, pero nadie es capaz de decir nada coherente. Todos están llorando y tratando de hacerla despertar… como si eso fuera posible. Hasta que Seth me zarandea para sacarme de mi estupor: muérdela, muérdela ahora mismo- una vez más su ferocidad es como un latigazo

J: ¿qué? – mira con sorpresa, miedo, esperanza, angustia…a su hermano, y antes de que siga es interrumpido

L: salvala, solo tú puedes ayudar ahora. Corre, no pierdas tiempo. Ella es tu pareja, lo sabemos, y esto tenía que ocurrir. No pierdas más tiempo, no permitas que mi hermana muera

Antes siquiera de registrar sus palabras estoy mordiendo la yugular de mi niña, inyectando tanto veneno como me es posible, lo mismo hago entorno a las heridas de bala en un intento porque se cierren antes…

Como en un sueño nos levantamos con Bella en mis brazos, con los chicos franqueándonos, Leah comprueba que la niña respira y no está herida, solo inconsciente bien por el escudo de Bella cuando le ha alcanzado o por todo en general, me da igual, la dejamos atrás, como todo lo demás. Nos vamos rápidamente a su casa sin que nadie registre en nosotros y justo cuando la apoyamos en su cama empieza a dar síntomas de querer volver en sí… probablemente porque mi veneno le está empezando a quemar, no tardara en estar en plena agonía

Todos estamos a su alrededor, pero solo Leah está hablando: Bella cariño tienes que aguantar, tienes que salir de esta hermanita, no puedes dejarnos. Vamos a estar a tu lado, como tú estuviste al nuestro. Te ayudaremos a controlar la sed, a que no hagas daño, a que seas tú misma, pero por favor, no te rindas, vuelve a nosotros, por favor…. – no se ni como ha conseguido decir todo esto entre las lágrimas que solloza, y el resto no pueden más que asentir… y yo no puedo ayudarles, porque mi muerto corazón está en un puño hasta que el veneno de signos de poder transformarla para que no la vuelva a dejar fuera de mi alcance por el resto de la eternidad.

Una vez más es Seth el que toma las riendas, y a pesar de estar destrozado es quien se pone en pie: tenemos que desaparecer. Habrá preguntas incomodas y no debemos estar localizables. Además, tenemos que llevar a Bella a un lugar que sea seguro para su transformación – cuando termina eso me está mirando a mi

yo: entonces tenemos que darnos prisa. Si recupera la consciencia estará en un dolor infernal, y será muy difícil pasar desapercibidos. Creo que podemos irnos con unas conocidas que viven en lo profundo de la selva amazónica. Pero tendréis que hacer todo cuanto os diga. Mis amigas tienen regalos y talento para la caza y no sé muy bien como reaccionaran a tres lobos…- conociendo a las amazonas igual los estoy sacando del cazo para caer en la sartén… espero estar haciendo lo correcto, pero en estas latitudes son mi mejor baza.

Mientras yo sostengo a mi pequeña empaquetan rápidamente sus pertenecías, Seth se ocupa de ponerse en comunicación con alguien de su organización para decir que van a desaparecer de aquí, que se vuelven a casa sin pérdida de tiempo. Y antes de que nos demos cuenta estamos en su furgoneta, de la que tendremos que deshacernos en breves, en dirección a la selva.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Han pasado los tres días más surrealistas de mi existencia. Si las dos semanas anteriores a morder a Bella se salían de lo que había sido lo normal en mis tres siglos de existencia, los tres días de su transformación han roto todos los moldes…

Nada más ponernos de camino empezó el primer problema, todos queríamos sostener a Bella, lo que venía siendo difícil yendo en una furgoneta. Además, todos teníamos derecho legítimo para ocupar dicha posición, aunque yo fuera el último en llegar, era de mi compañera de quien hablábamos. Al final, y para variar, empiezo a preguntarme que define exactamente a un alfa… Seth tomó las riendas: eh! Se acabó, Jake conduce, y Leah tranquilizalo. Garret, colocate junto a Bella pero en posición de guiar a Jake, solo tú sabes a dónde nos dirigimos. Y sí, yo sostendré a Bella, y antes de que nadie proteste, si consigo que me haga caso soy quien más probabilidades tiene de hacerle esto llevable- ante la cara que le debimos poner todo siguió- ¿quién le ha ayudado siempre con su escudo? Tengo una idea que igual puede funcionar

Por debajo oí rezongar a Jake de lo bien que había funcionado el escudo para salvarla, pero no fue necesario que ninguno le llegáramos a ladrar, porque viendo las caras el mismo dio marcha atrás. No era culpa de ninguno de ellos lo que había ocurrido. El escudo había funcionado, y había sido decisión de Bella usarlo para cubrir a la niña en lugar de protegerse a sí misma.. Mi tonta Bella…

He visto a compañeros antes, y de normal, el macho suele ser súper territorial y protector de su compañera sobre todo inicialmente… y si alguna vez hubiera pensado en ello, habría imaginado que yo sería igual. Por eso no dejaba de registrar en algún sitio de mi cerebro que debería estar molesto con Seth, no solo era otro tío no consanguíneo de mi chica, sino que además era un enemigo natural de mi especie… y sin embargo, lejos de dudar de él, es en quien más confiaría tras de mí para cuidar de mi niña.

De alguna forma Seth consiguió conectar con la parte consciente de Bella. Fue durante bastante rato que le costó retener toda su atención y convencerla de focalizar su escudo en la cabeza. En concreto entorno al cerebro. La anatomía humana nunca había despertado mucho mi interés, más allá de donde estaba la yugular, así que me tuvo que explicar que estaba tratando de que no sitiera, al neutralizar los receptores de los nervios. Su propósito era aislar esa parte con el escudo, para que dejara de notar el proceso de la quema que había tenido que explicarles estaba sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Bella.

A partir de ese momento, siempre hubo alguien de guardia dándole ánimos para retener ese escudo. Sabíamos que en algún momento debería dejarlo abajo para finalizar la transformación, pero viendo que el plan funcionaba esperaríamos hasta el último momento.

En todo este tiempo, Bella solo abrió los ojos una vez, que fue también la única vez que se dirigió a nosotros: gracias a todos, gracias por estar aquí para mí. Voy a esforzarme por mantener el escudo, pero os voy a estar escuchando, así que por favor, contadme todo lo que sepáis de mí, no quiero perder ninguno de mis recuerdos – mira a Leah antes de terminar – ninguno, ni los buenos ni los malos, por favor – no dijo nada más con palabras, y no era necesario. Sus ojos proyectaban todo el amor que sentía por nosotros y era abrumador.

Como pudimos nos las arreglamos para llegar con ella y todas las cosas hasta lo profundo de la selva. Sabía que tenía que dejarlos para ir al encuentro del coven y ponerles al día de la situación, pero me resultaba casi imposible pensar en salir de Bella. Al final, cuando consideré que no era seguro avanzar más sin prevenir de nuestra presencia a las amazonas fui en su búsqueda. La suerte quiso que las encontrara tan solo una hora más tarde. No perdí tiempo con las explicaciones, fui al grano, y quizás porque ya anteriormente nos habíamos caído bien, por pura curiosidad… por lo que fuera, aceptaron ayudarnos. Me acompañaron y tuvo lugar el temido encuentro, que se desarrolló mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos estaban avisados de lo que se iban a encontrar, olores, estados de ánimo, y mi niña en plena transformación… y quizás por eso o porque todos teníamos un vivido recuerdo de lo que supone una transformación se aunaron fuerzas y nos trasladamos a un recóndito sitio, donde estaríamos al refugio de cualquier extraño.

Seth ahora con la ayuda de Zafrina que estaba genuinamente interesada en el escudo de Bella consiguieron mantenerla centrada en ese frente mientras veíamos como las heridas se cerraban y las cicatrices de su cuerpo se atenuaban. Los lobos fieles a su promesa repasaron la vida completa de Bella, lo que sirvió para que yo me enamorara aún más de ella si eso era posible, y para que las amazonas entendieran porque habíamos llegado a esta situación.

Disfrute enormemente imaginándome a toda la familia empezando por Charlie. Enseguida pensé que podía disfrutar conociéndole. Me sorprendió la fresca descripción de Rene, el amor que parecía atesorar Sue, la imagen de hermano mayor de Sam… esperaba que no perdiera ninguno de los recuerdos que mencionaban, historias de su infancia oídas a su padre, me entere de su verdadero nombre, Isabella… supongo que le encajaba, pero Anabella estaba bien para mi… disfrute cuando contaron las aventuras con su negocio y en la universidad… aunque si algunos recuerdos concerniente a vampiros se extraviaban no me habría quejado mucho.

La forma de relatar todos los acontecimientos con los Cullen sonaba muchos peor desde el punto de vista de Leah y Jake. Leah entendía mejor toda la parte romántica de la historia, y le describió lo feliz que había sido con ellos, en especial con Edward – lo que casi me hacía vomitar- como ella lo había sido con Sam, como las dos habían amado entregándose por completo, cosa que habían lamentado después. Pero como también eso las había hecho más fuertes y les había unido como hermanas… no solo aprendíamos de Bella, la historia completa de los cuatro, incluso del resto de la familia estaba ahí delante de nosotros. Los recuerdos de Jake sin embargo estaban cargados de rabia mal disimulada hacia los Cullen, llegue a pensar conforme avanzaba su historia, de cómo Bella y su padre habían acabado en la reserva, que lo que más rabia le daba era que gracias a ellos tenía una familia que adoraba. Dudó bastante si contarle todo lo que sabía del encuentro con James en Phenix, pero Seth tomo la palabra y lo hizo. Todos ellos compartían los recuerdos y aunque no hubiera sido testigo de primera mano cuando Bella le contara la historia, conocía todo lo ocurrido. Historia que nos hizo estremecernos, y si no supiéramos que ya estaba muerto creo que los cuatro vampiros presentes habríamos ido en su busca. Nos alimentamos de los humanos, son nuestra fuente natural de alimentos, pero despreciamos la cruel y retorcida forma de comportarse de algunos vampiros. Era como los guerrilleros que había aplastado… tener los medios no te da derecho a despreciar la vida del resto. Eso iba en contra de todos mis principios. Y en ese aspecto no ayudo mucho descubrir que la compañera de James podía seguir todavía por ahí fuera, ya que no sabían que había sido de ella

Cuando estaba a punto de terminarse el plazo y después de que hubiera dejado caer su escudo para que terminara la transformación todos estábamos agitados y reteniendo el aliento en espera de que mi preciosa Bella despertara a su nueva vida.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Muchas gracias x los revises!

BPOV

De toda la transformación a duras penas recuerdo como nos debimos trasladar y encontrarnos con otros vampiros. Lo único que tenía presente durante todo ese rato era mantener el escudo como Seth me indicaba. Luego otra voz que no conocía, pero que rápidamente identifique como amiga, también me ayudo con eso. Mientras concentraba mi atención en eso oía todas las historias de mi vida, incluso Garret contribuyo describiendo nuestro primer encuentro y las dos semanas siguientes, y fue sobre todo cuando deje caer el escudo que me aferre a ellas con uñas y dientes, no quería perderme nada. Por suerte, recordé que en algún sitio había leído que el cerebro no tiene terminaciones nerviosos, así que aunque dolió porque mi escudo había abarcado un poco más que solo el cerebro, pude soportarlo bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Note que esta parte ya estaba transformada porque mi escudo se hizo mil veces más potente. Había dejado aislada la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, que debía seguir también en llamas, sin embargo ahora me sentía capaz de expandir mi escudo a cualquier parte concreta que quisiera, identificaba sus límites… era asombroso…. Y así, distraída por esos descubrimientos llegue a oír los últimos latidos de mi corazón.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera me había llevado las manos al corazón y sentí el último latido. Después de eso no hubo nada más… no más bombeo… no más sonido. Solo fueron unos segundos antes de que oyera la voz más bella que jamás había oído, la que sabía que me ataría a su dueño por el resto de nuestra vida

G: Bella amor mío, abre los ojos por favor. Estamos todos esperándote, tus hermanos y yo. Te queremos

Confió ciegamente en él y abro los ojos que rápidamente tengo que cerrar. ¿qué ha sido eso? Oigo una risilla y un intento de ocultarla y Garret vuelve a hablar: lo siento preciosa, tenía que haberte dicho, ahora lo veras todo, las partículas de polvo en suspensión, la luz como nunca antes… por eso debes centrarte. Tu cerebro tiene ahora una capacidad ilimitada para asimilar tu entorno y distraerse en cualquier tontería, solo centrate

Siguiendo sus indicaciones vuelvo a abrir los ojos y le busco. No me cuesta porque está justo delante de mí con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Me centro en él, lo que me ayuda a no fijarme en como la luz se refleja en el polvo que nos separa… y poco a poco voy reflejando su sonrisa. Debo reconocer que además de sorprendida, me siento inmensamente feliz de lo que estoy viendo.

Entonces hay un carraspeo que llama la atención y al instante un olor horrible me hace arrugar instintivamente la nariz mientras desvío la cabeza hacia donde venía el sonido. Así, con una cara que debe reflejar como mis fosas nasales están sufriendo me encuentro con la mirada de mis hermanos. Madre mía! Siempre he sabido que eran mucho más hermosos que el resto de los mortales, pero ahí de pie delante de mí parecen auténticos modelos.

Valoro rápidamente la mirada especulativa que me están dedicando, y a pesar del olor, que mi cerebro ya me ha dicho que les pertenece, me siento inmensamente feliz de tenerlos delante lo que me hace sonreírles loca de alegría.

Eso parece tranquilizarles bastante y relajan la postura tensa que habían adoptado, sospecho que en espera del desquiciado vampiro recién nacido en el que debería haberme convertido, pero ya iríamos sobre eso en otro momento.

Sin ser consciente de mi rapidez estoy parada delante de ellos antes siquiera de darnos tiempo a asimilar mis movimiento, y solo puedo pensar en abrazarlos, aunque alguna instinto de supervivencia ha debido de surgir de todo esto, porque algo me indica no forzar más las cosas.

Detrás mío noto la sorpresa y tensión de Garret y alguien más, pero Seth vuelve a ser el más rápido en reaccionar y me barre en un abrazo mientras murmura junto a mi oreja: oh dios! Hermanita, no sabes lo feliz que estoy

Me abraza tan fuerte que debería estar ya con un par de costillas rotas, pero esto de ser vampiro parece que tiene sus ventajas, las cuales voy a descubrir bastante rápido ya que un segundo después vuelvo a estar más aplastada esta vez en medio de los brazo de Jake y Leah, y Seth que nos rodea a los tres.

Estamos así durante unos momentos que todos necesitamos para recuperarnos. Mientras poco a poco van aflojando el abrazo. Eso me permite explorar nuestro entorno y fijarme en las tres vampiras que nos observan.

Garret se adelanta para presentarnos y así soy introducida a Zafrina, Senna y su creadora Kachiri. Esta última es la que más respeto me inspira, pero he reconocido la voz de Zafrina como la persona que estaba ayudándome con el escudo, así que las clasifico a las tres como amigas y no dudo en saludarlas. Durante las presentaciones Garret se ha situado a mi lado y me está envolviendo con su brazo que descansa en mi cintura. Todo se siente bien, correcto, por eso volviéndome hacia él: ¿así que eres mi compañero? – con una mano me he apoyado en su cadera, y con la otra estoy acariciando su mejilla. Si fuera humana probablemente estaría sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza de tener tanto público, pero llevaba días deseando hacer esto y no podía importarme menos lo que el resto penaran

Garret baja su cabeza hacia mí, hasta apoyar su frente con la mía, mientras con la mano libre sostiene mi cara y parte del cuello orientándome hacia él: para toda la eternidad- su aliento es fresco y huele delicioso, pero solo tengo unos segundos para analizarlo antes de que sus labios se abran camino en los míos y pierda el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Solo existimos nosotros, sus labio y los míos, nuestras bocas luchando esta batalla para hacerse con el otro… y lo siento, nada más importa ni pasado ni futuro, solo el presente. Todo lo anterior me ha traído hasta aquí, hasta Garret, mi felicidad es absoluta.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Un carraspeo, que por lo que tardo en oírlo probablemente haya sido hecho más de una vez me saca de mi mundo. Me vuelvo pensando que serán mis hermanos, cuando me encuentro a Senna mirándome intensamente: No lo entiendo, ¿cómo lo estás haciendo?

yo: ¿Cómo esto haciendo qué?- no querrá que le explique lo de besar a un chico, ¿no?

Senna: ¿no sientes la sed? Eres un recién nacido, ¿cómo es posible que seas capaz de pensar en algo más que la sed?

Antes incluso de que termine de decirlo me doy cuenta del ardor de la garganta. Es horrible, o mi… es esto contra lo que los Cullen luchaban todos los días? ¿Y Jasper piensa que es débil! Están locos, pero si esto es horrible, por favor! Que alguien haga algo! Si pudiera de verdad que me arrancaría la garganta para no sentirla, y ni siquiera hay humanos cerca! Jasper es un superhéroe, si yo hubiera sido él me habría comido seguro!

No creo que haya llegado a decir esas palabras en voz alta por lo que me asusto por un segundo cuando Seth me sujeta y me zarandea para que le mire: Bella concentrate. Utiliza tu escudo, enfocalo a la garganta tú puedes hacerlo

Me centro en sus palabras y trato de hacer lo que me dice. De pronto recuerdo lo que he sentido antes con el escudo, como podía manejarlo y me concentro. En nada dejo de sentir la garganta y es como si la paz me envolviera. Si pudiera estaría llorando de alegría, y no dudo en abrazarme a mi hermano. Quien acaba gruñendo ya que he perdido la noción de mi fuerza y casi lo rompo, no puedo evitar el puchero que me sale

Seth: no más débil Bella, pero ya lo sabes – citando uno de nuestros comics favoritos – un gran poder conlleva…. –le hago un puchero y se detiene ahí y me sonríe- Así que por favor no me rompas las costillas, vale?- ahora es el quien me abraza con fuerza, para que me sienta protegida como siempre ha hecho.

Jake y Leah se acercan, y es Leah quien toma la palabra: ¿está bien? A parte del evidente cambio al que todos vamos a tener que ajustarnos, sobre todo a este olor – frunce un poco el ceño, la entiendo, ellos tampoco huelen a rosas….- ¿cómo te siente?

Y sin poder evitar le contesto: con toda sinceridad, invencible. Me siento más viva que nunca, todo tiene más color, más definición, los olores, los sabores, el sonido… hay tanta vida en todo…- sin poder resistirme me quedo contemplando a Garret- todo se siente correcto, como debe ser.

Cuando termino estoy de vuelta en brazos de Garret, pero sé que hay algo que debo saber: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – estoy mirando a mis hermanos cuando digo eso y ellos entienden perfectamente por dónde van los tiros

Jake: estos días hemos llamado a casa, ya sabes que están pendientes de todo lo que ocurra en Suramérica aunque sea a mil millas de distancia de donde estábamos, así que les conté lo que había ocurrido, más o menos. Les dije que muchas de las víctimas eran alumnos vuestros y que por eso no podías ponerte porque ni tú ni Seth os despegabais de la clínica. Leah también llamo una vez a Sue para tranquilizarlos y decirles que estábamos empaquetando todo para marcharnos… y ahora que has despertado y vuelves a estar con nosotros decidiremos juntos lo que vamos a hacer, como una familia, como siempre lo hemos hecho- Leah lo tiene fuertemente rodeado por la cintura, sin ocultar lo orgullosa que esta de él, mientras Seth tiene un brazo sobre mis hombros con su mano apoyada sobre Garret

Seth toma la palabra y se dirige a Garret sobre mi cabeza: eso también va por ti, ahora eres parte de esta familia.

yo: gracias- se lo digo mirando a Jake y Leah, y me vuelvo a Seth- muchas gracias – siento un inmenso alivio

G: gracias

Me acuerdo de nuestras nuevas amigas y me vuelvo hacia ellas: lo siento, no queríamos ser groseros, es solo que

Zafrina ni me deja terminar: descuida. Lo entendemos. Eres muy afortunada. Eres una recién nacida con un control excepcional, un regalo magnifico, y una familia que envidiar. Vamos a estar por aquí cerca, pero creo que será mejor que os dejemos un poco de espacio. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa llamadnos

G: muchas gracias a las tres por vuestro apoyo y comprensión. Me alegro enormemente de no necesitar refuerzos – eso lo dice abrazándome aún más fuerte, supongo que debe estar bien no tener que enfrentarse a un enfurecido neófito sediento de sangre – pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera disfrutar de vuestra compañía, así que por favor, no os vayáis muy lejos

Pensaba que solo yo estaría asintiendo a esta frase, pero veo que los lobos también lo están haciendo, y Leah expresa lo que todos sentimos: os estamos muy agradecidos por dejarnos venir hasta aquí, y estar a nuestro lado, gracias de verdad.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Ha pasado un mes, y estamos en el aeropuerto de Eduardo Gomes, en Brasil. Estamos esperando a que llegue el vuelo con Charlie y Sue. Todos estamos de acuerdo que jugando con mi escudo puedo tener la sed controlada y no dañarlos. Además, he aprendido a proyectarlo sobre otro haciendo pruebas con ayuda de Zafrina, y puedo cubrirlos a ellos para asegurarnos de que no sufren ningún accidente involuntario. Las echaré de menos, sobre todo a Zafrina y Senna, pero como dice Garrett volveremos a verlas, a fin de cuentas, la eternidad es mucho tiempo

Durante este tiempo hemos hablado un par de veces con casa por teléfono, ya que dentro de la selva la cobertura es un poco mala llamábamos básicamente cuando hemos ido a darme de comer …tengo que hacerlo con bastante frecuencia o los ojos se ponen de un negro intenso que nada tiene que ver con las ganas de estar a solas con Garrett. No he querido alargar mucho las conversaciones, porque no quería mentirles, y por lo que he podido oír, al resto les pasaba lo mismo.

Me noto totalmente ansiosa, y tampoco sabría decirte que me pones más nerviosa, que descubran que soy un vampiro, o presentarles a mi prometido. Sip, he dicho prometido, ya he descubierto varias de las ventajas de ser un vampiro, además de no cansarse uno jamás, lo que nos ha permitido a Garret y a mi disfrutar mucho de nuestro tiempo a solas, también me he beneficiado de no dormir, lo que nos ha dejado algún rato para charlar y conocernos mejor. Entre esas charlas surgió un día el tema de matrimonio. Habría pensado que sería más reacia, y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo después de conocer toda mi historia, pero nos sorprendimos gratamente al comprobar que realmente me hace mucha ilusión convertirme oficialmente en su esposa. Aunque a todos los efectos sea ya mi marido, también te digo.

Los veo, tan pronto como ponen un pie fuera del avión los veo. Han aterrizado en la pista, y aún tienen que llegar al minibús que los traiga hasta la terminal…. Me devoran los nervios. Garret y Seth lo deben de notar, porque cada uno de ellos me rodea fuertemente con un brazo, no se seguro si para darme ánimos o para evitar que empiece a dar saltos…

Seth, Garret y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro coche, con el que seguiremos a los otros. Creemos que es mejor que me vean por primera vez en la casa que hemos alquilado, no queremos dar la nota más de lo necesario, solo hemos venido aquí porque nadie me creía capaz de esperar sentada.

Los veo salir los cuatro juntos, Charlie se divide entre la alegría de ver a Jake y Leah, y saber que pronto nos veremos, y el calor sofocante con el que Brasil les ha recibido… los he echado tantísimos de menos….. Espero que todo salga bien.

Llegamos a la puerta de atrás cuando el taxi los está dejando en la principal y entramos para recibirles. Supongo que durante el trayecto Jake y Leah les han empezado a explicar que las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero que deben ser pacientes, porque todo va a estar bien. Es por ello que cuando entran los dos tienen caras de prevención y sospecha. Cuando los tengo delante tengo que aguantarme mucho las ganas de abrazarlos, y solo cuando Seth se asegura de que Garrett me tiene sujeta salta sobre su madre a quien la levanta en el aire.

Charlie lo saluda, pero en todo el rato no quita la mirada de mí y de Garrett, o de cómo me tiene sujeta por la cintura, casi ni encuentro las palabras: Hola papa! Me alegro tanto de veros!

Ch: Bella pequeña, necesito que me digas ya mismo que está pasando, ¿por qué no puedo abrazarte? – ahí le dirige una fea mirada a Jake- ¿por qué sigues con las gafas de sol dentro de la casa, y que hace ese rodeándote la cintura? – juraría que lo último es lo que más le molesta…

Seth: Charlie igual deberíais tomar asiento – la mirada de mi padre no es para broma – o no… tú mismo...- el pobre traga como puede

yo: papa, Sue… tenéis que saber que no corréis ningún peligro en absoluto, que ni mis hermanos ni yo os pondríamos nunca en peligro- sus caras de aprensión se están intensificando, cosa que también notan los otros que se van posicionando por si hay que sujetarlos…- no hay forma sencilla de decir esto, y es por eso que os hemos pedido que vinierais, porque no era noticia para dar por teléfono. El día del tiroteo fui alcanzada por una ráfaga de disparos – ante su cara de espanto y susto me quito las gafas, como también lo hace Garrett- y si Garrett no me hubiera transformado en vampiro habría muerto en minutos, no se podía hacer nada.

La intensidad en el ambiente es palpable, nadie se mueve, nadie sabe que va a venir a continuación, y todos nos miramos casi sin parpadear, lo que para los que no son vampiros tiene mucho más mérito…

Tras lo que me parecen siglos Charlie abre la boca. Pienso que va a decir algo… pero la cierra. Pobre… no creo que ahora mismo recuerde ni como se hace… lo vuelve a intentar y al final arranca: TU! – Señalando detrás mío – tu eres un vampiro!, y transformarte a mi hija – me he ido posicionando un poco como escudo de Garrett, de manera inconsciente, a la vez que él se ha ido poniendo más tieso. En estos momentos me gustaría tener un poder como leer mentes o estados anímicos para tomarle el pulso a la situación – y con eso la salvaste…. – termina desinflándose y dando un paso hacia nosotros a punto de que Jake lo detenga añade: gracias!

Por primera vez en siglos lo veo llorando, y ya no puedo resistirlo antes de que el resto reaccionen lo abrazo, le he protegido con mi escudo para no espachurrarlo, pero tengo que estar a su lado: lo siento papa, lo siento mucho… no quería hacerte pasar por esto, pero estoy bien. Seth, Leah y Jack estuvieron todo el tiempo a mi lado, ellos le dieron permiso a Garrett para transformarme. Fui una idiota, podía haberme protegido, pero había una niña que habría muerto… - estoy llorando a su lado con los ojos secos y sin poder evitarlo…

Poco a poco nos vamos todos calmando, ya que por lo que veo Sue también está en un mar de lágrimas en brazos de Leah y Seth, y el resto tienen los ojos brillantes. Nos vamos hacia los sofás mientras Garrett trae bebidas para todos para sentarse luego a mi lado. Inconscientemente me rodea con un brazo, lo que inevitablemente no pasa desapercibido a mi padre: ¿Cuál es el resto de la historia? Me cuesta mucho creer que pasara por ahí un vampiro justo en el momento preciso, y que aquí el alfa de la manada le consintiera morderte porque si… así que vamos allá con todo niña – sip, sigue siendo el sheriff… o jefe de policía para el caso


	27. Chapter 27

27.

GPOV

Debo admitir que me han vuelto a sorprender. Cosa que últimamente pasa con bastante frecuencia. Imaginaba por lo que había oído que daría igual que Bella fuera un vampiro o se hubiera convertido en un trol, que su padre lo iba a aceptar de cualquier forma… pero la velocidad a la que logro ajustarse a todo el chaparrón de noticias me deja fuera de juego. De hecho, todos estamos seguro que de todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada hace unos días, lo que peor lleva soy yo, y ya imaginas que no porque sea un vampiro, sino porque voy a ser su yerno.

Supongo que realmente no le caigo mal, juraría que de hecho, si no fuera por el rol de yerno podríamos ser buenos amigos, pero Bella ya me había advertido de que no habría forma de que lo viera con buenos ojos y claramente conoce bien a su padre…

Sue por otro lado ha sido otro punto de inflexión. Pensaba que al ser quiloute, miembro del consejo y tener dos hijos lobos estaría reacia a relacionarse conmigo, si no con los dos… y sin embargo he sentido por primera vez en siglos lo que se siente teniendo una madre. Solo le falta ponerme el cuenco de comida delante y decirme que debo comer que me veo muy flaco. En todo lo demás, no distingue entre unos y otros, nos reparte su tiempo y atención, cariño y broncas si es necesario… es imposible no amarla. Supongo que es fácil descubrir de donde ha heredado Seth su forma de ser

Pienso en el día que llegaron, y como se desarrolló todo después de dejar caer la bomba. Charlie no tardo en atar cabos, y asumió perfectamente su rol de interrogador. Bella iba a empezar a contestarle, y yo trate de adelantarme para congraciarme un poco con él, pero Jake se nos adelantó a todos

J: Charlie, sabes lo que siempre he sentido por los vampiros, pero también sabes que Bella es mi hermana en algunos niveles más incluso que Reich y Becca, y que si hubiera habido cualquier otro medio de salvarla no lo habría permitido… pero verla morir ante mis ojos no era una opción. Habíamos conocido a Garret un par de semanas antes, y en contra de todos mis instintos había permitido que rondara entorno nuestro. Estuve tentado de prohibir que le vieran – ahí mire a Leah, quien daba un poquito de miedo- pero Leah no me habría hablado en veinte años y cedi. Todo el mundo parecía pensar que las cosas debían seguir ese rumbo, tanto Bella como Seth, como un amigo raro de Garrett- umm Peter, si, tendré que hacerle un regalo un día de estos...- y al final comprendí que tenían razón. Si no hubiera estado ahí, no quiero imaginar que habría pasado. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque tratamos de ayudar llevando a bajo a los terroristas y Garrett nos acompañó, habría estado cubriendo a Bella en vez de ayudando a Seth

Esta vez sí que conseguí mi turno: lo último que imagine cuando vine a esta parte de la tierra fue encontrarme a cuatro personas con un olor extrañísimos pasando el día en una cascada dejada de la mano de Dios. Mi primer impulso fue ver qué pasaba y el segundo salir pitando, pero mi amigo que tiene un don me animo a seguir adelante. Tan pronto como vi a Bella supe que era diferente del resto, nosotros no sentimos el tirón que sienten los lobos, pero algo en ella la hacía especial, incluso cuando pensé que podía ser un lobo me sentía atraído por ella- eso me valió que mi chica se acomodara más cerca- estaba dispuesto incluso a comer de animales si así se me permitía estar cerca suyo. Jake te puede decir que acepte todos los términos que me impuso para poder acercarme, de hecho, el día anterior al tiroteo Bella consiguió saltarse un poco el protocolo – en este punto tanto Bella como Seth agacharon un poco la cabeza, y Jake los miro un poco mal- y solo pensar que podían mandarla de vuelta a casa y fuera de mi alcance estuvo por causarme una ulcera. Si hubiera sido un ser humano habría terminado en el hospital con arritmias mientras vigilaba que no empaquetaran toda la casa y desaparecieran

Esta parte no la habíamos hablado hasta entonces, así que todos me estaban mirando con bastante curiosidad, menos mi niña que me miraba con tanto amor como el que yo siento por ella

B: tonto… cómo si hubiera habido forma de que me alejaran de ti – nos estábamos acercando para besarnos, cuando Charlie nos interrumpió

C: ejem! Has dicho que estabas dispuesto a alimentarte de animales, luego asumo además por tus ojos que tu dieta habitual son humanos…- mejor ver a dónde quiere ir a parar. Nos miró a los dos antes de seguir- ¿es eso lo que vais a hacer? ¿Beber de animales?

Esta vez me gano Bella: no papa. Sé que puede ser un palo y espero que no sea un problema que no podamos solucionar, pero no vamos a beber de animales, o no de normal, si fuera necesario siempre es una opción. Los animales no nos han hecho nada, y no se merecen la masacre que es necesario para alimentarnos, bueno, o alimentarme… durante el próximo año tengo que beber con cierta regularidad… en cambio hay sucedáneos de humanos que no merecen siquiera llamarlos así ya que no se ganan ni el aire que respiran. Hemos tenido ya esta discusión y Leah y Jacob siguen resistiéndose a esta postura, pero solo imagina que ahora no estuviera aquí. Imagina que el motivo de que hayáis volado hasta aquí fuera mucho más triste, que Garrett no hubiera podido salvarme, imagina como te sentirías, como se sintieron los padres, mujeres, maridos e hijos de los que murieron solo porque unos indeseables tenían a su alcance armas y ningún escrúpulo para usarlas…. Mientras existan animales de esa calaña los cazaremos… sacrificaran su vida en pos de todas sus futuras victimas

Se hizo un silencio muy denso, que curiosamente lo rompió Sue: Bella te considero mi hija tanto como Leah, imagino como me habría sentido si en vez de estar aquí charlando de tu nuevo estado estuviéramos recogiendo un ataúd…-un espasmo nos recorrió incluso a los vampiros- y por sorprendente que os parezca, estoy de acuerdo con vuestro punto de vista. Tan apenas te conozco- eso iba por mí- pero que te unieras a mis hijos para detener la masacre me da una idea de tu carácter. Siempre que vuestras víctimas sean desechos de humanidad como muy bien ha definido Bella contáis con mi apoyo. A fin de cuentas esa fue la labor que se encomendó a nuestros ancestros y la idea que defiende nuestra tribu, proteger a los indefensos de las amenazas.

Ese marco un punto de inflexión para todos, me temo que no solo a mí, sino que a todos los pillo por sorpresa la declaración de Sue. A partir de ese momento la conversación fue más liviana y paso a una intensa tanda de preguntas para ponerse al corriente de todo, mi vida, la transformación, los planes de futuro…

Como ya te he dicho, las cosas han trascurrido mejor de lo que me habría atrevido a soñar. La única nube en el horizonte viene siendo la tarea de informar al resto del paquete y familia el cambio de estado de Bella. Solo espero que contar con el apoyo de cinco nos sirva porque si no dan su aprobación no quiero ni pensar cómo se sentirá mi niña. Con Charlie aquí no hemos hecho mucho hincapié en el tema de la boda todavía… las cosas van demasiado bien para torcerlas tan pronto, pero sé que Bella quiere tener a su lado a Sam, Emily, Billy…. Y aunque muchos de ellos sean lobos, siento que ya los conozco y aprecio, y deseo cumplir con ellos en persona.


	28. Chapter 28

28

BPOV

Las cosas con Charlie y Sue han ido bastante bien. Es cierto que pasamos mucho tiempo encerrados, pues aquí hace bastante sol muchos días, y estar los siete encerrados a veces nos desquicia un poco… pero en general, todo está en orden.

Leah nos consiguió unos contactos de color marrón, para intentar disimular nuestros ojos para salir por las noches, y aunque al principio fue una experiencia horrible, proyectando el escudo entre mi ojo y la lente se solucionó el problema, bueno, más bien los problemas. Por un lado no molestan demasiado, siguen fastidiando nuestra fantástica vista, pero que se le va a hacer, y por otro nuestro veneno no los degrada así que podemos llevarlas mucho más rato. En cuanto tuve dominados mis escudos probé con Garrett. Eso fue más laboriosos, en mi misma siento el escudo a mi alrededor obviamente, con el voy de oídas y no es lo mismo que encapsular todo el exterior de mi padre para no chafarlo… de una forma u otra todos los días practico con el escudo, su forma, como rodear a los demás… al igual que con los ojos y la garganta he probado a aislar nuestros olfatos, para hacernos más sencilla la convivencia, cosa que en parte esta guay, porque aunque pasamos tanto rato juntos que los olores no son tan fuertes como al principio, siguen siendo malos, pero por otro lado, dejamos de oler todo lo demás… lo que en cierto modo se siente antinatural, raro… por ello solo lo hago cuando estamos en espacio cerrado, en cuanto salimos a la calle necesitamos ese sentido, tanto lobos como vampiros.

Hoy va a ser el día… vamos a llamar a Sam y Emily para proponerles reunirnos en Seattle para contarles todo lo sucedido, y viendo como reaccionen tomaremos decisiones. Si solo por proponerles quedar, a lo que sabemos dirán que sí, estoy que me subo por las paredes no quiero ni imaginar como estaré la víspera de verlos… aysss, ojala supiera ya cual va a ser el desenlace. Mi pobre Garrett está haciendo todo cuanto puede por distraerme y para tratar de evitar llamarles antes de la hora del desayuno… pero es que el reloj avanza taaaaaan lento….

Cuando el resto de la casa amanece aún tengo que esperarme un rato porque aquí vamos con un poco de adelanto en cuanto a las horas…. Así que me voy con Sue y Leah a preparar el desayuno para distraerme. Y así lo consigo, necesito tanta concentración para batir los huevos sin salpicar por toda la cocina y hacer un desastre que acabo distrayéndome. Al punto de que al final es mi teléfono el que suena.

Sé que es poco elegante, pero me pilla tan por sorpresa que para deleite de mis hermanos pego un bote antes de correr a cogerlo, lo que casi termina en caos… recuerda Bella velocidad de vampiro!...

Cuando me recupero veo la cara sonriente de mi madre y me apresuro a contestarle, hace días que no hemos hablado y la echo de menos

yo: hola mamá! ¿Qué tal estás?

Phil: Bella, lo siento soy Phil

yo: Oh! Hola Phil, ¿va todo bien?

Phil: pues en realidad Bella, me gustaría poder contarte esto en persona pero ya sé que es imposible porque estas a muchas millas, y no se como decírtelo… – le tiembla la voz y juraría que está a punto de llorar lo que me genera un nudo de nervios en el estomago

yo: está bien Phil, respira y calmate y dime por favor que está pasando – mi tono ha alertado a todos que ahora mismos están a mi alrededor pendientes de cada palabra

P: Renee amaneció ayer con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pensamos que sería alguna jaqueca o así… se tomó la medicación pero no se le pasaba… cuando a la noche seguía doliéndole tan fuerte decidimos ir a urgencias por si podían darle algo más fuerte o hacer algo… tras esperar un rato se la llevaron para hacer unas pruebas…- ahí se rompe el pobre y ya no disimula las lágrimas- Bella, tiene cáncer… tu madre tiene cáncer….ahora esta sedada para que pueda descansar

yo: ¿qué cáncer? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué le van a hacer?

P: lo tiene en el cerebro y es tan grande y esta tan extendido que no pueden hacer nada

Si no fuera porque me están abrazando y sosteniendo me habría caído… mi madre, mi loca y extravagante mama, una fuerza de la naturaleza llena de energía tiene cáncer… no lo puedo creer. Charlie me toma el teléfono de las manos

C: Phil soy Charlie, hemos estado siguiendo la conversación. Vamos a coger el primer avión que salga hacia ahí y estaremos con vosotros en cuanto se pueda. Mientras tanto por favor trata de ser fuerte por ti y por Renee, en seguida estaremos a vuestro lado.

Por las lágrimas que sigo oyendo Phil no está en condiciones de contestar y se oye un débil gracias. Tan pronto como cuelga mi padre se vuelve hacia mí y me abraza, y por primera vez desde que han llegado no pongo un escudo entre nosotros, necesito sentirlo. Después de darme un momento me dice: vamos pequeña, Tu madre nos necesita y no vamos a fallarle ahora

Mientras nos daban ese momento el resto ya se han puesto en marcha. Rápidamente localizan el primer avión que sale del aeropuerto con rumbo hacia Florida.


	29. Chapter 29

nota: puedo actualizar tan rápido porque a grandes rasgos la historia esta... mas o menos. lo digo por si alguien se teme que no haya final. final hay, me falta unirlo con todo lo demás, así que en el peor de los casos lo subiría tal cual. por si alguien (como a mi me ha pasado) esta leyendo, le gusta la historia y empieza a plantearse si llegara a tener final o se quedará colgada. muchas gracias!

29.

Estamos sentados en el avión rumbo a Atlanta que es lo más decente que han podido conseguir. Ya hemos acorado que de ahí a Jacksonville Garrett y yo iremos corriendo para no perder tiempo y el resto se las arreglaran como puedan, bien por puente aéreo o coche…

Llevamos un rato de vuelo cuando me doy cuenta de que con toda esta marabunta, en minutos hemos recogido todas nuestras pertenencias y nos hemos puesto en marcha, ni una sola vez he pensado en Sue. Sé que mi padre está totalmente enamorado de ella y que lo que sintiera por mi madre lo supero hace tiempo…. Pero no dejamos de estar volando rumbo a su exmujer.

Le indico a Seth que está a su lado que me cambie el sitio y me deslizo a su lado. Pero Sue siendo Sue no me deja ni siquiera abrir la boca: ¿estás bien? Ya sé que eso es imposible dadas las circunstancias, quería decir ¿cómo lo estas llevando?

yo: cómo puedo dadas las circunstancias. Al menos soy consciente de mantener los escudos todo el tiempo en su sitio, porque si bajara la guardia no quiero ni imaginar la que liaría en un espacio cerrado como este… y tú? ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

Me mira con cara un poco de asombro pero rápidamente entiende lo que estoy preguntando: no dediques ni un segundo a preocuparte por eso mi niña. Estoy bien, y voy a estar a vuestro lado todo el rato, dándoos tanto apoyo como pueda en estos momentos. Solo lamento no poder hacer nada más por Renee que correr a su lado… es tan injusto…

Sé que tanto los lobos como mi vampiro han estado escuchando, y por ello no es raro que todos estemos asintiendo a sus palabras…no es justo. Tampoco lo fue perder a Harry…

GPOV

Ahora que las cosas estaban yendo bien y nos preparábamos para volver a casa, bueno a la casa de mi recién adquirida familia, recibimos esa horrible llamada. Todos están afectados en mayor o menor grado, si no por Renee, sin duda por cómo afecta todo esto a mi pequeña, quien lo está llevando lo mejor posible.

Si hasta ahora ya era un neófito extraordinario, que en plena crisis sea capaz de mantener la calma y los escudos para viajar en un avión me asombra, y para rematarlo, entre todo lo que está sintiendo se acerca a Sue para comprobar cómo está… no sé si algún día me creeré que me ha tocado el premio gordo

En cuanto ponemos pie en tierra nos despedimos del resto y nos lanzamos a correr rumbo Jacksonville, siempre con cuidado de esquivar carreteras, caminos… que puedan darnos alguna sorpresa. Para ello desde que nos hemos alejado de la civilización Bella ha retirado los escudos del olfato, que se pondrá de nuevo si cruzamos algún olor humano

Con lo que definitivamente no contaba era con cruzarnos con la esencia de otro vampiro. Del momento de detectarla a cruzarnos con ella pasan solo segundos debido a la velocidad que llevamos. Cual no será mi sorpresa cuando Bella y ella parece que se reconocen y no cariñosamente por el gruñido que se están lanzando. Antes siquiera de que pueda hacer nada Bella la tiene atrapada en un escudo, lo que aparte de por como tiene enfocados sus brazos puedo notarlo porque la otra se agita como si estuviera atrapada en una burbuja de cristal tratando de romper esa barrera invisible

B: Victoria…

¿Qué? Esta es Victoria? Venga ya, cuales son las probabilidades de ir a cruzarnos un vampiro en Florida y termine siendo la archienemiga de mi compañera…y mientras todo esto ocurre observo como Victoria farfulla el nombre de Bella entre gruñidos…

Algo se desata en mí, es una amenaza a mi compañera y no puedo permitirlo, debo protegerla…. O no!?… antes incluso de poder saltar hacia ella ha estallado…. Sip, así como si nada. Solo puedo retirar mi cara de espanto de esta visión para girarme hacia Bella quien tiene la misma cara de sorpresa. Me acerco para rodearla y preguntar: exactamente… ¿tienes idea de que ha sido eso?

Me mira con total asombro: no mucho…. La atrape por inercia, no podía dejar que escapara, y cuando me gruño así… solo quería que desapareciera, que no nos hiciera daño, llegar con mi madre, todo se juntó… y exploto…

Yo: vaaaaleee, hasta nuevo aviso vamos a tratar de dejar en stand by esta nueva capacidad tuya, que esta guay no lo dudes- trato de hacerle sentir mejor, sobre todo porque no quiero ver otra muestra de su capacidad- pero mejor lo probaremos cuando podamos tener un poquito más de control

Mi pobre niña asiente casi en piloto automático mientras deja que la acune… mi mente sigue trabajando… y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Victoria se compone ahora de un millón de trocitos y es la primera vez que veo que eso ocurra con un vampiro… ¿cabe alguna posibilidad de que se regenere? Lo último que quiero es tener a esa perturbada detrás nuestro… piensa Garrett piensa…

Yo: Bella tenemos que seguir nuestro camino pero antes tenemos que ver qué hacemos con eso – señalo hacia la burbuja que sigue conteniendo todos los trozos- no sé si es posible que se regenere, lo más seguro seria prenderle fuego, pero entonces perderemos un buen rato. Lo único que se me ocurre es que guardemos esta posición y volvamos más adelante a por ella, rezando que nadie más cruce por estos lares….

Bella parece que lo medita cuidadosamente antes de añadir: creo que lo mejor sería prenderle fuego y encerrarlo dentro de una esfera. Por falta de oxígeno el fuego se extinguirá, y solo sería necesario volver para retirar el escudo. Así aunque tuviéramos la mala pata de que alguien más cruzara por aquí no habría nada que pudieran hacer.

Lo que yo te diga, el premio gordo! En solo segundos tenemos todo hecho, la situación grabada en el móvil y seguimos nuestro camino. En apenas una hora llegamos a las afuera de la ciudad y nos las arreglamos para llegar al hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

BPOV

El encuentro con Victoria pronto paso a ocupar un lugar muy remoto en mi mente. Tan pronto como llegue a estar junto a mi madre nada más importo. Hacía varios meses que no la veía y el impacto físico ya fue duro… pero cuando los médicos nos informaron de lo rápido que degeneraría y lo poco que nos quedaba juntas fue demoledor. Para ese entonces ya habían llegado todos. Gracias a mi condición no era necesario que me moviera de su lado, y solo cuando tenía que fingir que dormía para no levantar sospechas me separaba de su lado. Por suerte nos habían dado una habitación individual para darnos un poco de intimidad en estos días, por lo que solo me mudaba al sofá cuando oía el clic de la puerta.

Renee seguía siendo ella misma, solo que con la carga de calmantes que llevaba encima estaba un poco más ajena a su entorno lo que nos favoreció, ya que así no noto demasiado mis cambio y no hubo que inventar excusas. Disfruto conociendo a Garrett, quien en un par de ocasiones se habría puesta colorado si fuera humano, y celebro nuestro compromiso. Tanto es así, que aquí estoy, a punto de convertirme en una mujer casada.

Hace dos días nos permitieron llevarnos a mi madre a la casa en la playa que hemos alquilado. No se puede hacer nada más por ella, solo darle calmantes para el dolor, así que con eso en mente, queremos pasar nuestros últimos días en un mejor ambiente que el del hospital, y ya puestos, aprovechamos a celebrar nuestra boda con mis padres como testigos.

Lo único positivo de todos estos días es que Jake se ocupó de poner al corriente al resto de la familia. Desde la reserva volaron para estar con nosotros Sam y Emily, Quill y Embry. Para Billy era un viaje muy incómodo y nos mandó su cariño quedándose con Reich y Paul, que estaban cuidando al hijo de Sam y Emily. Yo solo me entere de todo el mismo día que llegaron, que fue el día antes de llevarnos a mi madre a casa. Seth y mi padre insistieron en que debía ir a casa a verificar que todo estaba en orden, lo que de por si me parecía una majadería porque para eso estaban Sue y Leah que son enfermeras… pero al final me dijeron que dejara de protestar y obedeciera. Garrett no parecía muy feliz pero estaba de acuerdo que debía ir a casa y solucionar las cosas.

Cuando llegábamos por la playa ya detecte nuevos olores, que me recordaban a mis hermanos pero no identificaba como suyos, lo que hizo saltar las alarmas. Por si me quedaban dudas, ahí de pie en la playa estaban Sam, Quill y Embry.

Me pare tan brusco que Garrett que venía detrás de mí se chocó, cosa que siendo vampiro hubiera sido divertido en otras circunstancias. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Jake, Leah y Seth estaban entre los dos grupos que nos mirábamos sin apartar la mirada, y desde el porche de la casa notaba a Sue, Emily y mi padre

Mi cuerpo se dividía entre el impulso de correr a abrazarlos, cosa que estaba un poco difícil porque Garrett me tenía sujeta por la cintura, y el de gruñirles, y creo que algo similar les pasaba a ellos. Al final Jake tomo la palabra: Bells, ya sé que no era lo que esperabas encontrar pero les pedí que vinieran y les hemos puesto al día. Si no hubieran estado dispuestos a dar a todo una oportunidad ya se habrían ido, pero se lo mucho que los quieres y los echabas de menos, y que tu boda no habría estado completa sin ellos aquí.

No puedo evitar mirarle mientras habla y volverme hacia nuestros invitados, supongo que con mi cara reflejando el anhelo de que sea verdad, que han decidido darme una oportunidad

Sam: Charlie y Sue aseguran que estas bajo control y que no han corrido ningún peligro a tu lado durante estas últimas semanas. No puedo decir que me alegre de verte así… pero si la alternativa era no volver a verte no tengo nada más en contra

Y casi antes de que termine, aprovechando que Garrett a aflojado el agarre, estoy abrazándole. Es muy torpe de entradas, ya que no quiero hacerle daño, y su instinto primario es saltar bien lejos, pero tan pronto como se repone de la impresión me devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y dos pares más de brazos se nos unen

El resto se van acercando a nosotros y mientras Seth se ocupa de las presentaciones con Garrett yo me vuelvo hacia Emily, quien aunque se detiene un segundo a poco metros de mí, se lo piensa mucho menos que Sam para venir a abrazarme. En esta ocasión soy yo quien no se mueve, pues no quiero ponerle el escudo sino sentirla, y tampoco quiero lastimarla. Una vez que nos separamos sí que la rodeo como a Sue y Charlie para que no haya ningún accidente

La noche término siendo bastante intensa, pero buena en general. Iba en contra de toda su naturaleza compartir el espacio ya no con uno sino con dos vampiros, pero el resto se ocuparon de hacerles las cosas más llevables. Que el motivo por el que todos estábamos aquí ayudaba con su compresión, y aunque todo fuera un poco surrealista, estuvieron de acuerdo en estar con nosotros durante la boda.

Solo más tarde esa noche cuando estaba junto a mi madre y Garrett estaba ahí conmigo me di cuenta de que en todo momento todos se habían preocupado de que el día de nuestra boda fuera perfecto para mí, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que a Garrett le pudiera apetecer tener a algún amigo a su lado. Incluso su mejor hombre iba a ser Seth….

Cuando le hice participe de mis dudas me callo con un beso y me dijo que lo único que necesitaba para que su boda fuera perfecta era tenerme a mí como novia. Todo lo demás no importaba. Ni siquiera que fuera con una manada de lobos como testigos! Con lo que no puede evitar sonreírle y agradecerle su apoyo incondicional.

GPOV

Por lo que se cuenta, son las chicas las que siempre sueñan con su día de la boda, como será el vestido, el lugar, la tarta…. Y ciertamente, no es algo en lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Pero ahí de pie en la arena, con el sol ya fuera de nuestra vista, iluminados por los farolillos que han distribuido por todo el espacio entre el porche y donde estamos parados con el juez de paz que nos va a casar me doy cuenta de que mi imaginación nunca habría soñado con algo más perfecto. Todo lo cual deja de tener cualquier valor cuando Bella aparece del brazo de su padre en el porche. Lleva un sencillo vestido que se ajusta a su hermosa figura, y la hace ver como una diosa. Supongo que todos la estamos viendo cómo se acerca hacia mí, parando junto a su madre que esta acomodada en primera línea para darle un beso, y después llegar a mi lado. A partir de ahí no puedo decirte mucho más. Solo por casualidad parece que respondo en los momentos oportunos hasta que llega el momento de los votos. Los cuales son sencillos, si de algo no tengo dudas en este mundo es de que la voy a amar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lo siguiente que se es que nos declaran marido y mujer y mientras la beso como si no hubiera un mañana se desata una lluvia de vítores, lo que teniendo en cuenta que son hombre lobos apoyando un matrimonio de vampiros no deja de ser chocante por lo menos.

En honor a los invitados y los humanos al margen del mundo sobrenatural, léase mi nueva mama en ley y su esposo, las chicas se han ocupado de preparar una gran recepción, que seguro se terminara viendo como comen estos muchachos. Y con el mismo espíritu de mantener todo tan humano como sea posible vamos a cortar la tarta y probarla, yupiiii! Espero que mi bellísima esposa haga algún truco con sus escudos y nos proteja de esto!


	31. Chapter 31

31.

BPOV

13 años han pasado desde aquel fenomenal día en la playa donde Garrett y yo nos dimos el sí quiero. Ahora sentada entre sus piernas esperando el nuevo amanecer es uno de esos momentos en los que doy gracias al destino por todo lo que me tenía reservado.

Es cierto que ni siquiera llegamos a tener una luna de miel en condiciones ya que podo después de ese día despedíamos a mi madre… pero a pesar de momentos tan tristes como ese no puedo quejarme en realidad. Entre todos creo que conseguimos que los últimos días de Renee entre nosotros fueran inolvidables. Incluso aprovechando un día de nubes negras fuimos a DisneyWorld donde todas incluida mi madre, que gracias a los calmantes estaba teniendo un buen día nos disfrazamos de princesas… creo que fue sin duda uno de los días más surrealistas para mi marido. Quien dudo que nunca antes se hubiera planteado visitar un parque de fantasía y aún menos ver a mujeres hechas y derechas disfrazadas de princesas… da igual donde demos con nuestros huesos, la foto de todos ese día junto a la de la boda va siempre conmigo.

Unos meses más tarde nació el segundo hijo de Sam y Emily, y el primero de Rachel y Paul. La parte negativa, aunque nosotros sabemos de ellos y los quiero muchísimos, ellos no saben ni que existimos. Después de poner todo en orden tras la muerte de Renee, y asegurarnos de que Phil estaba más o menos bien viajamos a Settle para ver al resto de la familia. En ese viaje les acompaño Sam Jr, y fue cuando surgió el tema de que pasaría no solo con los jóvenes de ese momento, sino con los hijos de los actuales lobos si nosotros frecuentábamos la zona. Aunque en un momento u otro todos habían disfrutado de ser lobos, la opinión más generalizada es que preferían que el resto quedaran al margen. Por supuesto respetamos su decisión, y aunque periódicamente acudimos a Seattle donde los adultos acuden a nuestro encuentro y pasamos uno o dos días juntos, a los pequeños solo los vemos a través de videoconferencias, fotos…. Supongo que alguna vez se les habrá dicho que esa Bella y Garrett que forman parte del mundo de Charlie y Sue son sus hijos… pero son todavía niños y no le dan mucha importancia….

Solo he vuelto a pisar la reserva un par de veces, y siempre de noche y completamente aislados en el escudo. Conforme he ido ganando capacidad sobre los escudos los he ido perfeccionando, y a día de hoy ni necesito estar en contacto ni enfocar las manos para dominarlo, ni siquiera estar cerca. Con saber dónde está y que forma tiene puedo manipularlo. Es por ello que los escudos que protegen las casas de reserva han ido evolucionando. Cosa que desde hace unos años ya puedo hacer a distancia, pero al principio debía estar presente.

En estos años la constante en nuestra vida han sido Jake, Leah y Seth, que salvo cortos periodos para ir a casa han estado siempre a nuestro lado. Juntos hemos vivido en Nueva Orleans, Montana, Boston, Chicago, Alaska, Toronto…. Por la edad que aparentamos pasamos bien por universitarios, así que de normal nos matriculamos de un par de semestres en las universidades en áreas que nos interesen. Solemos mudarnos en navidades, así empezamos en el segundo semestre, nos pierden de vista en verano, tiempo que pasamos con Charli y Sue y visitando viejos amigos, y volvemos en otoño. Hasta la fecha es un sistema que nos ha ido bien.

En lo que nos matriculamos varia un poco según cada cual. Leah suele cogerse cursos con prácticas en hospital, o a veces directamente entra en el programa de prácticas. Como no necesitamos el dinero es la forma más sencilla de que haga lo que quiere sin entrar en bolsas de empleo….

Jake a veces se matricula de asignaturas de mecánica y tecnología y otras busca trabajo por algún taller… o incluso en un par de ocasiones se ha montado su propio negocio junto con Garrett.

Los que seguimos siendo fieles al campus somos Seth y yo. Seth a lo largo de los años ha estudiado de todo, aunque lo que más le gusta son áreas de psicología, periodismo, política… donde se debata mucho y se esté al día de la actualidad.

Yo por mi parte he seguido especializándome en todas las áreas de informática y me he convertido en una auténtica hacker, lo que nos ha permitido vivir a nuestro aire. Supongo que el tener una cierta afinidad con esta área, capacidad de sobra para almacenar en mi cerebro cualquier dato de utilidad, y muuuucho tiempo libre me hacen estar casi tan al día como los mejores sistemas de defensa militares.

Empezó siendo un poco hobby, pero pronto le vimos la gran utilidad. Las tecnologías avanzan demasiado deprisa y si no queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos debo tener mucho cuidado de borrar, crear y manipular nuestros registros, o sería difícil de explicar que hacen unos tipos que deberían aparentar treinta y tantos viéndose como veinteañeros…

Otra utilidad que le hemos visto a mi talento es el de blanquear el dinero. Mi querido esposo y yo seguimos con nuestra política de comernos a los más viles, pero hay una norma que parece cumplirse allí donde vamos, y es que cuanto más vil es el malo de turno, más pasta y riquezas tiene acumulada… y claro, dejarla ahí para el próximo aspirante al puesto de mafioso pues no es plan. Moraleja, nos la llevamos con nosotros. Si por una extraña casualidad lo tiene guardado en bancos o cuentas en el extranjero me ocupo también de ello sin dudarlo.

Eso nos permite hacer un poco lo que nos da la gana. Supongo que podríamos vivir a todo trapo, pero tampoco va mucho con nosotros. Allá donde nos trasladamos alquilamos una casa que sea muy cómoda para todos nosotros, una cosa es querernos mucho y otra que no queramos un rato de intimidad, por lo que suele tener varias plantas o incluso algún apartamento en la piscina…. y solemos alquilar un par de coches que se ajusten al momento, pero salvo eso no somos muy exigentes. Es por ello que con una gran parte del dinero que manejo nos ocupamos de obras sociales. Alguna de ellas las gestionamos a distancia, pero otras, sobre todo programas que tengan que ver con niños y jóvenes, participamos directamente

Evidentemente para los lobos ese punto no ha sido nunca un problema, para Garrett al principio era raro, pero hace siglos que domina su sed de sangre y con el escudo en la garganta hace años que no lo siente, así que controlando su fuerza tampoco fue problema. Era yo la que al principio guardaba un poco la distancia y disfrutaba más viendo que haciendo, pero a medida que gane control sobre mi misma y los escudos he disfrutado como el que más de esa labor. No importa donde elijamos vivir, siempre hay un hospital, albergue, casa de juventud donde un par de manos son muy bien recibidas y estoy segura de que aunque en más de una ocasión alguien haya notado algo raro en nosotros, de normal te das cuenta que cuando estás trabajando por hacerles a otro la vida más llevable, cualquier discrepancia es fácilmente tolerada y dejada de lado. Lo que importa es que estés ahí, no que seas frio y pálido, o verde a topos.

Además de esos ratos, aprovechamos la ventaja que nos da ir a la universidad para participar de parte de la vida en el campus. El más sociable de todos nosotros es Seth, pero es cierto que al resto nos gusta conocer gente nueva y mantenernos al día de cómo evoluciona el mundo. A veces la discrepancia de edad es chocante y otras aprendes nuevos puntos de vista… es interesante. De normal pasamos de la típica fiesta de fraternidad, pero no nos importa ir a los partidos, competiciones, obras de teatros amateurs, barbacoas….

Seguro que te estás planteando como podemos hacer eso si suele ser de día y pareceríamos bolas de discoteca…. Pues tendrás que esperar a que te lo cuente. Pero te diré que ahora mismo estamos en el puerto de Barcelona y si alguien llega a vernos antes de que nos tiremos al agua no habremos revelado nuestro secreto!

Lo que si te voy a responder es a ¿qué hacemos a este lado del charco? Verás, hace un par de años Charlie se jubiló. Hasta entonces como te decía hemos viajado regularmente a verlos y gracias a las videollamada hemos estado todo el tiempo en contacto. Sin embargo nunca parecía suficiente, así que tras colgar el uniforme decidieron que se vendrían a vivir con nosotros donde quiera que fuera. Después de mucho debatirlo, un debate en el que incluso se les propuso transformarlos en vampiros, pues aunque a nadie nos guste mentar el tema, un día no podrán seguir con nosotros, se llegaron a varias conclusiones. Tanto Sue como mi padre están de acuerdo que saber que seguiremos sin ellos es doloroso, pero que lo superaremos, siempre nos tendremos unos a otros para eso. Es por ello que ellos prefieren disfrutar del tiempo que les quede juntos y junto a nosotros que pensar en convertirse. Ninguno de ellos se queja de la vida que han tenido, y no quieren más, pero sí que sentían curiosidad por viajar al viejo mundo antes de ser tan mayores que fuera más un incordio que una diversión. Moraleja, nos mudamos a Europa. Empezamos haciendo el recorrido por el este buscando restos del conde Drácula, para encontrarnos las mismas leyendas que cualquier turista, pero fue divertido.

Luego pasamos por Grecia, y vinimos a España a vivir por casi un año. Hemos permanecido entre Madrid y Barcelona la mayor parte del tiempo ya que hay tal diversidad de culturas que pasamos bastante desapercibidos.

Durante este par de años hemos roto un poco el plan de estudios y solo hemos hecho algún curso a distancia, pero ya nos estamos planteando centrarnos para el nuevo año. Ahora mismo mis padres se han ido a casa. Siguen siendo parte del consejo y llevan casi un año fuera, así que durante un mes o así estarán ejerciendo sus deberes. Cuando vuelvan seguiremos con nuestro viaje y llegaremos a Paris con el nuevo año, donde ya hemos alquilado una casa para un año.

Nos estamos dirigiendo a Egipto. Nadaremos de noche aprovechando el curso del Nilo y espero que podamos ver los antiguos monumentos. Leah, Seth y Jake votaron por saltarse esta parte del viaje, dicen que si ya con el calor de España se agobian, bajar a África ya ni se lo plantean, y menos en julio como estamos…. Supongo que veo su punto. Es por eso que nos hemos dado tres semanas para reunirnos en Roma. En principio iba a ser como una segunda luna de miel para nosotros, esta vez siendo solo nosotros dos, pero al final también Jake y Leah tendrán segunda luna de miel pues Seth ha decidido despejarles el panorama a sus hermanos y se va de juerga a Mallorca con los amigos que ha ido haciendo… quién dijo miedo! Como viven estos jóvenes hoy en día!


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Nadar por el mediterráneo es genial, aunque bueno, quizás debería concretar un poco mejor. Desde que salimos de Barcelona donde dejamos a los chicos para reunirnos en Roma hemos pasado un par de días buceando durante el día y saliendo a la superficie solo durante la noche. Ventajas de ser un vampiro! Garrett esta emocionado, dice que si esto me gusta tenemos que ir al caribe, según dice eso sí que es alucinante… aunque no sé qué disfruto más, si del día buceando en ese extraño mundo, o de noche, haciendo el amor con mi marido en la balsa que forma mi escudo arropados por las estrellas….

Otra cosa rara es lo aislado que estamos, por supuesto tengo a buen recaudo todas nuestras cosas incluidos los móviles que siguen totalmente secos, pero de poco nos sirven a falta de una antena a muchos kilómetros a la redonda, así que no sé nada de nadie y en cierto modo da un poco de yuyu…. Igual soy demasiado dependiente… pero son tantos años de rutina que es inevitable. En cierto modo supongo que tengo un poco de ansia de llegar a la costa y ponerme en contacto con todos… soy una adicta a la comunicación, que se le va a hacer! Y la próxima vez no salgo de viaje sin un equipo vía satélite portátil!

GPOV

Estamos llegando a la desembocadura del Nilo. Hace cuatro días dejamos a todos y por primera vez en nuestra vida junta voy a disfrutar de mi señora por tres semanas para mí solo! Estoy taaann emocionado que casi podría llorar. No me quejo para nada de la familia, la verdad que disfruto como el que más y siempre nos vamos turnando para pequeñas escapadas… pero estar desconectado… buah! Eso sí que es una novedad. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que antes incluso de pisar tierra firme mi chica ya está comprobando el móvil, se nota que es hija del siglo veintiuno y sé que si fuera humana estaría viviendo el síndrome de abstinencia, cuatro días sin comunicación!… una vez trate de convencerla de que si pudiera cumplirse un deseo desearía que pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo, y vivir una larga vida en mi granja como humanos…. A lo que me contesto con mucha delicadeza que si tenía que ser condenada al infierno se imaginaba precisamente acabar en mitad de la naturaleza sin agua corriente ni electricidad… ya sabes aquello de que los opuestos se atraen…

Que te decía yo, ni un pie en la arena y ya está encendiendo el móvil…aysss que poco dura lo bueno…joer, ni que lo diga, en cuanto han tenido señal los dos móviles han empezado a sonar como locos venga a entrar mensajes. O mierda, esto no augura nada bueno. Antes incluso de que terminen de entrar los mensajes de textos y los de llamadas perdidas Bella ya está marcando y rápidamente estamos pendiente de Jake que es quien contesta

B: acabamos de llegar a la costa, dime que está ocurriendo, ¿estáis todos bien?

J: si, si, veo que no has leído los mensajes te escribí para que no os pusierais nerviosos hubo crisis pero ya está, resuelto y todos bien respira – y conforme oímos sus palabras los dos soltamos el aire que estábamos reteniendo involuntariamente y noto como Bella se relaja visiblemente en mis brazos antes de seguir: vale, bien, ahora dame todos los detalles que vamos a ciegas

J: pues a las pocas horas de que os fuerais, y antes de que Leah y yo nos pudiéramos despedir de Seth llamo Sam. Durante unos días habían llegado noticias preocupantes desde zonas entre Seattle y Forks, por lo que Sam y Charlie mandaron a Quill y Embry – a estas alturas de la vida eran los únicos que seguían entrando en fase- a recorrer los alrededores y dieron con el olor de un vampiro. Nos llamaron tan pronto como ocurrió para que cerraras la reserva si era necesario y para ver que hacíamos – aunque lejos, Jake sigue siendo el alfa- Como no sabíamos cuando te podríamos localizar salimos en el primer vuelo disponible. Tan pronto como llegamos aquí nos pusieron al día de las novedades, al parecer la sanguijuela se había ido acercando más a Forks y había vuelto a cazar, la última víctima fue una chica de quince años que volvía sola a casa…. – a ambos lados del teléfono hubo gruñidos inevitablemente- Nos coordinamos con Quill y Embry para que nos hicieran de apoyo y entre los cinco lo capturamos ayer y le prendimos fuego

B: ¿cómo que le capturasteis? Pero si no podíais transformaros! –si de algo se había asegurado bien antes de irnos era de tener bien puesto los escudos entorno a toda la familia. Con el tiempo ha desarrollado una modalidad que permite microfisuras entorno a la piel para que podamos seguir manteniendo una cierta sensibilidad, sobre todo al contacto, pero hace imposible que nada más grande que una aguja de insulina les pudiera rozas siquiera. Y evidentemente, al estar solapado a su piel la transformación no es una opción sin Bella delante para controlar los cambios.

S: si hija si, menuda frustración. Una vez que vamos a tener una pelea como dios manda y lo tuvimos que hacer como humanos, los que más disfrutaron fueron los lobos evidentemente, pero bueno, otra vez será. El caso es que todo está en orden y podéis seguir con vuestra luna de miel tortolitos!- no hace falta estar viéndolo para imaginarnos la sonrisa en su rostro, no crecerá nunca

J: hemos pensado quedarnos por aquí unos días, y luego volaremos con Charlie y Sue a Roma.

B: ¿Estáis seguro de que todo va bien? Podemos acudir si es necesario ya lo sabes

Me tengo que contener para no resoplar… por favor! Son mayorcitos, tienen dos lobos más para ocuparse de todo, y quiero disfrutar de nuestro tiempo a solas! Y sé que estoy haciendo un puchero pero me da igual!

L: Bella cariño, no puedo ver a Garrett pero me puedo imaginar que le está dando una pataleta mental con tus palabras – mi chica se vuelve a mirarme en ese momento y no puedo hacer mucho por disimular mis pensamientos – así que no te preocupes de nada, si algo pasara os avisaríamos, y disfruta de las vacaciones

Como Bella tiene el detalle de mostrarse un poco arrepentida por no haberse dado cuenta de las ganas que tengo de estos días, no puedo evitar abrazarla y contestarle a Leah: hermanita, eres la más grande. Te prometo que tendremos los móviles a mano, y ahora si no te importa, voy a secuestrar a mi señora. Abrazos a todos

Casi antes de que el resto puedan despedirse les he colgado: Bien, ahora que sabemos que todo está en orden, vamos a seguir con nuestro crucero por el Nilo, visitaremos los antiguos monumentos y disfrutaremos de nuestra verdadera primera luna de miel- y antes de que pueda responder la estoy besando hasta que casi los dos perdemos el sentido

Bella farfulla como puede casi sin romper el beso: suena como un buen plan…


	33. Chapter 33

33.

GPOV

Como no! ni una semana antes de tener compañía! Es que me daría cabezazos si eso fuera a servir de algo… que estamos en Egipto! Que vampiro que se precie vive aquí, por favor! Si está lleno de gente y sol, es imposible pasar desapercibido! Agg…. Bueno, allá vamos.

Tanto Bella como yo los hemos olido hace un rato y no hemos tardado en dar con ellos. Por suerte, estamos en medio de un mercado en una multitudinaria plaza y no cuentan con nuestro camuflaje, así que no hay forma de que salgan a buscarnos sin exponerse. Es por ello que vamos examinando todas las salidas y buscando la presencia de más de ello. De momento tenemos controlados dos, pero nunca se sabe y mejor ir sobre seguro

B: no consigo descubrir más olores, y tampoco veo nada más sospechoso

Yo: yo tampoco. Tampoco me parecen muy hostiles por lo que he podido ver, casi más parecen curiosos

B: bueno, por lo que sabemos, si sospechan de lo que somos deben estar bastante ansiosos de saber cómo podemos estar aquí en medio…

Toda nuestra conversación se desarrolla en susurros para que nadie más pueda oírnos

Yo: está bien, ¿Qué hacemos? Desaparecemos, los enfrentamos, los aniquilamos – levanta una ceja que le da un aspecto muy sexy y automáticamente me corrijo- vale, vale, tú los aniquilas… sabés hay tíos que dudarían mucho de su hombría contigo a su lado

Bella me soborna enroscándose un poco más a mí y besando mi mejilla antes de ronronear en mi oído: pero tengo suerte de que mi maridito no es uno de ellos

Y antes de que la imaginación me gaste una mala jugada me centro en lo que estamos: y bien?

B: Veamos que quieren. Igual esta vez sale mejor que el último encuentro…

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda sin que pueda evitarlo….: si, espero que vaya mucho mejor que la última vez…

La última vez acabamos teniendo que enfrentarnos a vampiros muy poco sociables. Fue durante las vacaciones de verano antes de que se jubilara Charlie. Habíamos planeado visitar los parques naturales de los Yosemites, Death Valley y el Gran Cañón…. Lo cierto es que aunque ya los conociera debo admitir que siempre son una visión impresionante. Todos nos quedamos mudos más de una vez ante las enormes secuoyas, las vistas del cañón….fueron unas señoras vacaciones, sí señor. Cuando llego el tiempo de volver a Nueva Orleans, nuestra última residencia antes de viajar al viejo mundo, a Sue y Charlie aún les quedaban un par de días y decidieron acompañarnos. Y fue en una parada para cubrir las necesidades humanas cuando sin comerlo ni beberlo nos vimos asaltados por un par de vampiros.

No me considero cobarde, pero desde hace muchísimos años he tenido bien claro que hay dos clanes a los que no es bueno encontrarse, uno son los Volturi, y el otro es el de María. Es cierto que las veces que he estado con Jasper o Peter no es que hayan hablado mucho de los viejos tiempos, pero lo poco que han dejado caer o insinuado es suficiente para mí. Si para ellos es malo, a mí me vale, no los tengo precisamente por cobardes la verdad. A mis oídos había llegado unos años atrás que los Volturi se habían ocupado de Maria, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por ello me habría negado en redondo a este viaje atravesando su antiguo territorio.

Con lo que no había contado es que al parecer los Volturi dejaran atrás un punto de observación. En algún momento de nuestro viaje debimos llamar su atención y al parecer nos siguieron hasta que decidieron darse a conocer.

Volviendo a esa noche, nos estábamos dirigiendo después de llevar a la familia a cenar a los bungalós que habíamos reservado en un complejo bastante tranquilo cuando notamos los olores. Habían permanecido a cubierto del poco viento que hacía y nos vino de un pelo captar los olores antes de verlos aparecer. Eran dos y en nada nos emboscaron mientras que como si hubiera estado ensayado nosotros cinco nos colocamos rodeando a Charlie y Sue.

Los chicos estaban listos para transformarse y se podía ver claramente como temblaba, pero hacía años que habíamos establecido el protocolo en caso de vernos amenazados, primero estar a cubierto por el escudo, segundo aislar la amenaza, también cosa de Bella, y tercero ver que quieren. En consonancia actuar, cada cual se va por su lado, o entrar en acción.

Por las pintas con que nos miraban esta vez iba a ver acción y Seth a mi lado parecía estar de acuerdo. Durante unos minutos todos nos mirábamos, evaluándonos, y sospecho que a ellos que solo debían de ver delante suyo a dos vampiros acompañados de humanos les hacía gracia la pose de los chicos…

No tardamos en descubrir que eran guardias volturis, lo que en algún nivel me preocupo ya que solo eran dos y probablemente significaba que eran dotados. Nunca antes me había cruzado con ellos, pero no hizo falta mucha imaginación para descubrir de donde venían. Si no fuera por las capas que llevaban, pronto se identificaron para hacernos saber que habían informado a sus maestros sobre nosotros desde que nos observaron un par de noches atrás y habían solicitado nuestra presencia… imagino que frases similares habían funcionado anteriormente y probablemente algún vampiro se había inmolado voluntariamente ante la mención de los Volturi, pero aquí, antes de que terminaran el rollo Jake había expresado con bastante rotundidad donde se podían meter sus maestros la invitación y que fueran perdiéndose de vista.

Eso no pareció hacerles muy feliz y se lanzaron sobre él, solo para encontrarse rebotando en pleno salto y antes de que pudieran ser consciente de nada más, tenían en frente a tres enormes lobos.

Habría estado bien comprobar si las practicas con sandias y melones habían dado resultado, mi chica había dominado perfectamente la técnica de usar su escudo para la voladura tras nuestro encuentro con Victoria, al parecer solo tenía que proyectar el escudo del interior al exterior para arrasar, pero viendo a los lobos con ganas de acción Bella nos dejó jugar un poco.

No duro mucho, realmente estaban en franca minoría, pero fue divertido. En pocos minutos y afortunadamente sin testigos no deseados los teníamos reducidos a trocitos. Aunque era de noche y estamos bastante aislados, encender un fuego podría llamar la atención, así que de momento Bella se ocupó de pulverizarlos y ocultarlos, y cuando rompió el amanecer prendimos un fuego rápido antes de irnos.

Pusimos rumbo a casa pensando que todo se había terminado con un estado de humor bastante eufórico. Ni siquiera Leah podía disimular el subidón después de esa pelea! Incluso Charlie que solo había visto la acción como rápidos borrones estaba emocionado por lo ocurrido.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

BPOV

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda cuando mencionamos nuestro último encuentro con vampiros, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Prefiero recordar otros momentos como cuando visitamos a las amazonas, o Peter y Charlotte.

Habíamos conocido a Peter y Charlotte dos años después de mi transformación. En una de nuestras primeras escapadas, acompañados de Seth que no nos permitió largarnos a las Vegas sin él, Garrett volvió a recibir un misterioso mensaje de Peter diciendo que le encantaba la idea y nos veríamos ahí.

De entradas nos dejó un poco patidifusos, sobre todo porque no sabíamos que reacción podrían tener a Seth y sobre todo porque no sabíamos cuánto podía acelerar esto nuestro encuentro con los Cullen. De quienes no habíamos vuelto a saber nada, pero Garrett ya había advertido que la eternidad es demasiado tiempo para que no volvamos a vernos y era mejor mentalizarse

Al final cualquier temor resulto fundado, los dos aceptaron la presencia de Seth sin ningún problema y al minuto de conocerse los tres tíos eran viejos amigos. A Charlotte y a mí tampoco nos fue mal. Supongo que me había esperado un tipo Alice por analogía entre Jasper y Peter, pero poco tenía que ver. En realidad se parecía más a Senna con un trato sencillo y directo. Hechas las presentaciones todo fue diversión. Peter que tenía ese don raro que le permitía saber cosas nos contó que Jasper y Alice los habían acompañado un par de años, pero habían seguido su camino. Al parecer la familia Cullen había seguido caminos separados, aunque según Alice todos volverían a reunirse en unos años. Y sin que pidiéramos nada, prometieron no comentar nuestra extraña familia a nadie, fue inevitable contarles de la existencia de Jake y Leah.

En los sucesivos años hemos compartido alguna que otra escapada de verano a las Vegas, Atlanta o algún sitio recreativos mientras hemos alternado las visitas a las amazonas, quienes no parecen muy dispuestas a salir de su querida selva…

Volviendo al momento actual nos hemos ido acercando hacia donde parece que nos están esperando la otra pareja. Mi idea de que son más curiosos que temidos se sigue asentando, y también que son precavidos, en todo momento tratan de que haya gente que pueda servir de distracción.

Cuando llegamos a una distancia desde la que podemos oírnos y decidir si seguir adelante o huir establecemos la comunicación:

G: hola, somos nómadas en una breve visita. No buscamos pelear con nadie, no necesitamos alimentarnos, no pretendemos invadir el territorio de nadie y si de alguna forma nuestra presencia no es bien recibida nos iremos más pronto que tarde. ¿Entendéis lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Habláis inglés?

He visto como las palabras de mi marido les han ido impactando por lo que supongo que sí que nos entienden, a simple vista parecen jóvenes, pero eso en nuestro mundo nunca es concluyente… el chico toma la palabra y responde: no por favor, quedaros un poco más- habla el inglés un poco raro, pero lo entendemos- No queremos que os vayáis, en realidad tenemos curiosidad por vosotros. No os causaremos ningún daño, y como ves podemos hablar en inglés – hace una pausa para ver nuestra reacción, supongo que piensa que podemos salir por pies, pero le alentamos a seguir asintiendo- podemos reunirnos a la salida de la ciudad. Podéis seguirnos fácilmente, no será una trampa lo prometo

No estoy segura de que es, si sus formas o ese aire sencillo y simpático que tiene, o la clara curiosidad reflejada en la chica, pero tras mirarnos unos segundos asentimos y les vamos siguiendo. A un paso relativamente lento para no levantar sospechas llegamos a los límites de la ciudad donde podemos reunirnos a las sombras de una destartalada jaima que sirve para ocultarnos del sol.

El chico vuelve a hablar rápidamente: mi nombre es Benjamin y Tia es mi compañera

Parecen tan ansiosos por conocernos que no puedo evitar contestarles: encantados de conoceros, somos Garrett y Anabella

No paran de mirarnos especulativamente, sobre todo me doy cuenta de que se fijan en algunas de las cicatrices que se le ven a mi marido, y de las que yo casi ni me doy cuenta después de tantos años. Como no parecen encontrar las palabras para seguir decido continuar yo: ¿vosotros también sois nómadas – cosa que por el tono un poco aceitunado de su piel lo dudo- o vivís por aquí?

Esta vez es Tia la que responde: o no, nosotros vivimos cerca de aquí con el resto del aquelarre. Normalmente no nos alejamos mucho, solo para cazar cuando es necesario…

Benjamin: de hecho tampoco nos relacionamos con nadie más, solo una o dos veces antes habíamos visto a otros vampiros, y nos habíamos ocultado rápidamente, pero vosotros…

Antes de que pueda llegar a terminar su frase Tia que se ha ido relajando y parece bastante emocionada le roba la palabra: ¿es algún tipo de poder?¿cómo lo hacéis para estar bajo el sol y no brillar? Y vuestros ojos ¿Por qué son marrones y no rojos?

Garrett suelta una carcajada ante tal entusiasmo, y no puedo evitar pensar que yo hice algo muy parecido cuando nos conocimos, lo que me confirma la cálida mirada que me regala antes de contestarle: vale, poco a poco, me alegro que hayáis hecho una excepción con nosotros, parecéis bastante majos, los ojos marrones son lentillas en realidad, debajo siguen siendo rojo- no parece convencerle mucho- y sip, no brillar es cosa de los poderes. Teniendo en cuenta que no todo el mundo sabe de la existencia de las habilidades… puedo preguntar cuál es la vuestra?


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Estoy segura de que si fuera posible estarían rojos hasta la raíz del pelo. Es Benjamín el primero en recuperar la palabra, o algo, porque solo le falta farfullar: oh! Por favor, no podéis decir nada, se supone que no podemos hablar de esto con nadie, aggg … Amun se va enfadar seguro, y si los Volturi se enteran…

Tia está tratando de calmarlo y me da tanto apuro que tengo que ayudarle: eh,ehh, tranquilo….Supongo que Amun es vuestro líder, y si es por nosotros no tiene por qué enterarse de que nos has dicho nada. Y por los Volturi no te preocupes, no somos unos fans suyos precisamente, así que puedes estar seguro de que no vamos a ir corriendo a su encuentro

Mis palabras parecen tranquilizarle lo suficiente para contestar: Gracias de verdad… es por eso precisamente que no tenemos que alejarnos de casa, y ocultarnos de los nómadas. Hubo otro miembro del aquelarre antes que nosotros con una habilidad, y rápidamente se lo llevaron para la guardia Volturi…

Miro a Garrett porque esa información no la conocía pero parece que no le sorprende y al poco lo confirma: si, de lo que he ido oyendo de ellos a lo largo de los años imagino que tiene sentido. No es normal que consigan dar con tantos humanos dotados, es más sencillo robárselos a otros aquelarres… supongo que cuando la opción a unirse a su guardia es que te maten la elección puede ser sencilla

T: oh, y además tienen a una en la guardia que puede crear falsos lazos afectivos, lo que hace imposible que quieras irte. Acabas por convertirte en su guardia si o si

Yo: pero nosotros nos hemos cruzado con sus esbirros y estaban solos, no estaban sujetos por nada – al rodearlos con el escudo no note que cortara ningún lazo…

B: realmente no sabemos mucho como trabaja. Igual solo es necesario con algunos, por lo que dice nuestro maestro otros muchos le siguen por su propia voluntad, o igual con el tiempo ya no es necesario…

Parece que el tema no da para mucho más, por lo que Garrett vuelve a lo suyo, cuando quiere saber algo no se le olvida fácilmente: así que… ¿podemos saber cuál es vuestra habilidad? Soy perro viejo sabéis y sobre todo me gustaría saber cuánto tiene que preocuparme nuestra integridad física

Si seguro, lo que eres es un cotilla! Pero lo vende tan bien que el pobre Benjamin pica: no tienes que preocuparte de verdad. Puedo manejar los elementos, y con los años voy ganando más capacidad pero nunca los he usado en una pelea. Solo practico para poder defendernos en caso de que vinieran a por nosotros

Joer, no conozco al tal Amun, pero o bien es un paranoico o se tiene muy creído el papel de líder de la secta. Tia no parece tan convencida como Benjamín así que me dirijo a ella: exactamente, ¿cuantos años tenéis si no es indiscreción?

Tia: algo más de doscientos años

Que! Llevan doscientos años medio escondidos!

Garrett debe ver mi expresión y antes de que los otros se asusten: en todo este tiempo ¿habéis permanecido por aquí, no habéis ido a más sitios o hecho nada más?

Ahora es su turno de mirarnos como si fuéramos marcianos con antenas, como si lo de explorar fuera cosa de maniacos dementes. Fiu… aquí sí que tenemos trabajo…

Yo:vaaaleee, a ver si lo entiendo bien. Os ocultáis de los humanos a los que simplemente cazáis, o cotilleáis como supongo que estabais haciendo en la plaza – los dos asienten- pero no os relacionáis con ellos – su cara de espanto me aclara ese punto- Dices que vivís cerca y que no os alejáis mucho, por lo que podemos deducir que no habéis estado fuera de Egipto

– los dos asienten y una idea empieza a germinar en mi mente. No estamos cerca de ninguna gran metrópoli, ya que estamos a mitad de recorrido del Nilo, y el mercado que estábamos visitando no es de los más turísticos. De hecho, tenemos habitación en el mejor hotel que hemos encontrado en esta zona para poder asearnos y comunicarnos con casa, y en cualquier otro sitio estaría clasificado como una simple posada… así que sigamos: ¿alguna vez habéis visitado alguna de las grandes ciudades?

Tia: ¿te refieres a Tebas o Aswan?

Yo: por ejemplo

Benjamin: oh, no! eso sería demasiado peligroso!

Garrett que debe estar alucinando también: me muero de curiosidad, ¿sabéis lo que son un coche, la tele, internet, un ordenador, el cine, la radio…

Tengo que taparle la boca para que se calle porque claramente los está asustando

Tia: sabemos lo que es el coche y la radio, el resto no estoy segura de lo que estás hablando.

Yo: definitivamente, tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Qué os parece si os venís con nosotros a nuestro hotel?

Tia: ¿a dónde?

Intento no darme una palmada en la frente, sé que los hoteles existían hace doscientos años, pero supongo que no conocen a muchos vampiros que los usen, en lugar de eso sonrió: tenemos alquilada una habitación para poder asearnos y dejar nuestras cosas. A partir de ahí os podemos ir contando lo que ha sucedido en el mundo en los doscientos últimos años… chicos, no quiero asustaros, pero hay tantas cosas que os estáis perdiendo

Benjamin:¿y no será peligroso? ¿Qué dirá Amun? Tendríamos que decirle algo, seguro que estará preocupado por nosotros

Tia parece dividirse entre consolar a Benjamin en su tribulación y las ganas que evidentemente tiene de venirse con nosotros. No puedo evitar volverme a Garrett a ver si tiene alguna idea, y los otros me imitan. Parece un poco sorprendido de este giro del guion pero se recupera pronto: a ver, que os parece si nos seguís para ver donde nos podéis encontrar. A partir de ese momento, vosotros decidís si os quedáis o volvéis a vuestra casa para que el tal Amun no se preocupe. Teníamos pensado seguir adelante nuestro viaje pero podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más, así mañana podéis volver si queréis

Esas palabras parecen consolar a Benjamin pero Tia no termina de estar convencida, por eso cuando nos ponemos en marcha me pongo a su lado mientras los chicos encabezan la marcha. Tan bajo como puedo para que quede entre nosotras le pregunto: ¿va todo bien?¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Tia se retuerce un poco las manos, dudando claramente si puede o debe confiar en mí, pero por desgracia salvo darle su espacio no hay mucho que pueda hacer, debe ser su decisión. Al final parece que se anima: verás, no estoy segura de sí una vez que volvamos a casa vaya a ser tan fácil que nos podamos reunir otra vez. Seguro que Benjamin cree que sí, pero tú no conoces a Amun. Guarda a Ben con mucho celo, y si se entera de que nos reunimos con vosotros…

Cada vez me cae peor el tal Amun. Y aunque trato de controlarme no puedo evitar que parte de mi frustración se me escape: por qué tiene que ser tan metomentodo el dichoso Amun. Puede que os haya creado, pero nadie debería tener tanto poder sobre otro. Una cosa es que os quiera tener a salvo, otra que os asfixie así, decidiendo por vosotros lo que podéis o no hacer

Tia que me mira con bastante asombro no puede evitar contestarme: ¿a qué te refieres? Vuestro líder os deja hacer lo que queráis

No puedo evitar la carcajada que se me escapa, pero rápidamente me recupero: perdona!, lo siento mucho! Es que me ha hecho gracia eso del líder… verás, eso de líder en mi familia es un papel muy cuestionable. Garrett me creo a mí y es mi compañero, pero los dos somos iguales a los ojos del otro. Del resto tenemos un Alfa, pero te prometo que como intente pasarse de la raya su señora, mi hermana, lo pone de rodillas sin dudarlo dos veces, y en cuanto a nuestros padres… poco pueden hacer del tradicional papel de los padres que es proteger a sus hijos, cuando estos son inmortales… así que tratamos de vivir en democracia, todos opinamos y decidimos por igual, y a veces te aguantas y otras te sale con la tuya…

Tia me vuelve a mirar como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente: ¿lo dices en serio? Y cuando dices familia, padres, hermanos… lo dices en serio, no es un aquelarre o coven

Yo: no, lo digo en serio. En realidad yo soy muy joven, solo trece años, así que mi familia sigue viva y normalmente con nosotros. Ahora mismo estamos de vacaciones por unos días, pero lo normal es que vayamos todos juntos.

Creo que es mejor dejarle tiempo para que lo vaya asimilando, además no queda nada para llegar al hotel.


	36. Chapter 36

nota: como se vera a continuación he modificado el origen de Tia, básicamente porque lo entendí mal la primera vez que lo leí, y porque Amun no me cae muy bien. por si alguien tiene curiosidad miro las biografias en wiki twilight

36.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, aunque curiosos, parecen bastante reticentes a entrar, una vez más tenemos que garantizarles que no vamos a hacerles nada malo, y que no permitiremos que les pase nada. Al final parece que se animan y llegamos a nuestra habitación. Si, parece sencillo…porque no eres tú quien los ha tenido que meter en el ascensor. Menos mal que estábamos solos y hemos podido darles todas las explicaciones del mundo, porque cualquiera que nos viera….

Una vez dentro sigue el interrogatorio de todo cuanto ven, y eso que todas nuestras cosas no están a la vista, solo la tele y el aire acondicionado…

Garrett: pues ya habéis visto que no hay nada de qué preocuparse así que si queréis volver mañana estaremos esperando.

Benjamin sigue de buen humor, está claro que aprender y conocer los inventos de los que ha estado privado, por no mencionar el mando a distancia le ha emocionado, pero veo como se ensombrece la cara de Tia, por lo que antes de que se vayan trazo rápidamente un plan que voy a intentar llevar a cabo

Me acerco a Garrett y rodeándolo por la cintura: ¿Qué te parece si les acompañamos a la salida de la ciudad? Después de eso podemos ir a cazar si te parece, estoy sedienta – cosa que no ha ocurrido jamás evidentemente

Mi marido entiende rápidamente que algo se cuece y asiente, por lo que nos ponemos en marcha, pero paso rápidamente por el armario antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajar en ascensor vuelve a ser una aventura para nuestros nuevos amigos, imagina si conseguimos meterlos dentro de un avión! Cuando pasamos por el hall para salir señalo a Ben el monitor que está mirando el conserje y le explico que eso se parece a la tele pero es un ordenador, y que Garrett – quien no se traga mi juego y me mira expectante, pero sé que me seguirá la corriente- le puede explicar cómo funciona.

Así con Ben entretenido vuelvo a monopolizar a Tia: Tia me gustaría proponerte algo. Esto es un dispositivo de localización – por suerte hay juguetes que van conmigo siempre y este que tiene el tamaño de una moneda es uno de ellos- si pulsas en el centro hasta que se encienda la luz voy a saber dónde te encuentras con total exactitud- ahora me mira otra vez con cara rara- insisto, por ahora créeme, vale?, te prometo que te explicare todo lo que quieras la próxima vez que nos veamos- eso vuelve a entristecerle – y nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo. Necesito que pruebes a encenderlo para que te acostumbres a la sensibilidad que tiene y no lo aplastes, mira como lo hago yo y luego intentalo

En menos de dos minutos lo tenemos controlado y no hace falta que le dé el que he cogido de reserva: Bien, ahora vamos a lo importante. Tal como lo veo cuando volváis con Amun os puede permitir volver a vernos o no. Si no queréis volver a vernos jamás, pero por propia voluntad, enciendo el dispositivo tres veces y luego destrúyelo o haz lo que quieras. Si no vais a poder venir mañana pero sí pasado mañana enciéndelo dos veces y os estaremos esperando. Y si no hay forma de que os podáis escapar pero es lo que queréis, enciéndelo una vez e iremos allá donde estéis. Te prometo que si lo que quieres es solo vernos, o acompañarnos en nuestro viaje por el Nilo, o recorrer mundo os ayudaremos a lograrlo. – Tia está un poco alucinada por lo que trato de convencerla - Sabemos cómo hacerlo y tenemos los medios, y lo más importante, no vamos a pediros nada a cambio. Es solo que ninguno de nosotros soporta a los abusones, ni a quienes dominan a otras personas.

GPOV

Llegamos al límite de la ciudad y despedimos a esta curiosa pareja. Y tan pronto como puedo estar seguro de que no nos oirán me vuelvo hacia mi amada Bella para que me cuente de que va todo, aunque no me voy a sorprender si terminamos adoptando a estos dos…: Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Bella que aún mira en la dirección que han marchado: ya lo sabes – se va volviendo con una sonrisa que no llega alcanzar a sus ojos- no podemos permitir que Amun siga dominándolos a su antojo. Quizás Ben pueda ser feliz así, creo que con su caracter veria algo positivo inclos a vivir en un islote, pero Tia no se siente igual. Merecen saber que se están perdiendo

Yo: ¿plan?

B: le he dado un localizador a Tia, si quiere que vayamos a rescatarlos conoceremos al famoso Amun, si no, mañana estaremos disfrutando de su compañía y veremos que ocurre más adelante

La abrazo, y nos besamos. Me fastidia ver nuestras vacaciones interrumpidas, pero no podemos dejar a estos dos por su cuenta, son buena gente. A ver qué pasa mañana, personalmente no me importaría mucho conocer al tal Amun, a quien me puedo imaginar más estirado que la Rotenmeyer de Heidi….no tardamos en volvemos hacia el hotel, quiero disfrutar de mis últimas horas a solas!


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Lo ves como yo tenía razón! Parece que le hayan metido una escoba por el…! Ah, si! Al final Tia dio la señal de alarma, aunque tampoco es que nos pillara mucho por sorpresa, por eso era el de un solo encendido, por si se rompía con los nervios o algo.

Nos ha costado un cuarto de hora desde que hemos recibido la señal a localizar el lugar exacto. La verdad que no lo tiene mal montado aquí el señor Amun, esto es casi un paraíso pero bien escondido. Se entra por una especie de antiguas ruinas a los pies de una colina, y dentro es una señora casa. Con patio por detrás de la montaña y todo…

Volviendo al presente acabamos de interrumpir y antes de terminar de presentarnos Amun estaba despotricando como un loco dispuesto a saltarnos a la yugular así como su señora, por lo que Bella los acaba de encerrar en esferas y los tiene flotando

Bella: vaya modales! Hola a ti también! Es que por estas tierras no os enseñan nada!

Dudo que nadie más haya prestado mucha atención a sus palabras, unos porque están encerrados y probablemente temiendo mucho por su vida, y los otros dos porque están flipando

Bella: Tia, Ben ¿cómo estáis? ¿Nos echabais de menos?

Tia es la primera en recuperarse de la impresión y vuela a los brazos de Bella: gracias, gracias, gracias! Quería creer en vosotros, pero no sabía si de verdad podríais hacer algo… y ya pensaba que seguiríamos aquí encerrados para siempre

Ben que ha sido testigo de todo trata de aclarase: ¿cómo habéis sabido donde encontrarnos?¿cómo habéis hecho eso?- señala a Amun y señora- ¿Qué está pasando?

Antes de que podamos responderle Tia se nos adelanta: he sido yo- y lo dice bajando la vista- cuando Amun se puso a reñirnos y juro que nunca más nos dejaría irnos no puede aguantar más… sabes que siempre se me ha hecho difícil estar aquí encerrados, pero saber que hay más, que Anabella y Garrett estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos… lo siento, tenía que haberte dicho algo… pero tenía miedo que le dijeras algo a Amun, así que les avise – le enseña el dispositivo

Creo que Ben se siente como si le hubiera caído encima una apisonadora. La tristeza que refleja Tia es de por si conmovedora, el dispositivo que ve en su mano dudo que le diga nada… al menos tiene el buen tino de rodear a Tia y envolverla en un abrazo. Aunque no estoy muy seguro quien de los dos lo necesita más.

Opto por darles su tiempo y seguir con el plan que hemos trazado antes de venir. Fingir que soy yo quien está al mando. Y no! no es por mi ego, ja! Seguro que lo estabas pensando, es por el de Amun. Aunque me gustaría arrearle fuerte con el palo que parece que se ha tragado, creemos que seguramente Tia, o mejor dicho Ben quieren acabar lo mejor posible y volver en algún futuro, por lo que si encima de humillarlo, lo hace Bella suponemos que todo empeorara.

Como estaba convenido el escudo los pone de nuevo en el suelo pero inmovilizados para que puedan prestar atención pero no interrumpirnos, por lo que allá vamos: supongo que podríamos empezar por presentarnos, mi mujer Anabella y yo soy Garrett. Solo estamos de paso, no buscamos bronca con nadie, y no aspiramos a la dominación de nadie. Sé que esto ahora mismo os puede costar creerlo, pero te garantizo que si estuviéramos aquí para haceros daño, ya os habríamos eliminado – como estaba ensayado, en ese momento mientras extiendo la mano hacia una mesa esta estalla contenida en una burbuja, lo que sin duda deja bastante claro mi punto- ¿está claro? – es evidente que no me pueden contestar, por lo que sigo- teniendo este pensamiento en mente os voy a liberar para que podamos charlar tranquilamente, pero que no se engañe nadie, una amenaza a mi mujer o a mí, o para el caso, para ellos – señalo a los tortolitos- y será lo último que hagáis

Bella se ocupa de soltarlos y les damos unos segundos para que se recompongan. Mientras que Tia y Ben se han ido poniendo junto a nosotros.

Ahora que me vuelven a prestar atención: como imagino que ya sabrás, ayer nos encontramos en el mercado. Después de comprobar que nadie quería nada malo de nadie pasamos un buen rato. La idea era poder seguir conociéndonos hoy, pero hemos recibido el mensaje de que no se les permitía acudir a nuestro encuentro en contra de su voluntad, motivo por el que hemos irrumpido aquí de forma tan grosera

Si las miradas pudieran matar Amun nos habría enterrado, a nosotros sin duda, pero Tía estaría cerca del núcleo de la Tierra…: Igual sería un buen momento para aclarar la situación, y ver si encontramos una solución que nos satisfaga a todos

Evidentemente mis palabras espolean el ego de este hombre, quien sin duda ha temido por su vida, pero no tanto como para amilanarse: hablas de solución satisfactoria cuando habéis allanado mi casa y lo único que buscáis es robarme a Ben y destrozar mi aquelarre.

Bella va a emprenderla pero logro adelantarme: vaya, pensaba que la época de los esclavos se había terminado hace algún tiempo, y que en realidad cada uno era dueño de sí mismo

No sé ni por qué me molesto, porque claramente no entiende lo que he querido decir, lo que le resta gracia a mi discurso, y no hace mucho por mejorar mi humor que se está agotando: a ver si nos entendemos, llevo tres siglos librando todas las batallas que he podido en nombre de la libertad, para que cada uno sea dueño de su vida. Así que comprenderás mi mosqueo cuando conozco a dos vampiros con dos siglos que siguen sujetos a ti, quien lo único que hizo en su día fue morderlos, hacerles atravesar un infierno de transformación para qué, para tenerlos encerrados el resto de su vida. Porque otra cosa no se me ocurre que vayas hacer, ya que sí, Benjamín podrá tener un talento, pero dudo que quieras libra una guerra contra los Volturis con tan gran ejercito!

Bella que no puede soportarlo más estalla: y mientras los retienes aquí – abarca con sus brazos la habitación donde estamos que puede muy bien haber salido de la época de antes de Cristo- donde es probable que tengas parte del tesoro de Alejandría – lo dice por los rollos de pergaminos en la estantería- el mundo ha avanzado al menos dos mil años, hay miles de sitios que visitar y conocer, cientos de inventos que son una pasada – dudo que entienda ese término- , y aunque eso para ti sea lo más parecido al infierno, Tia y Ben están deseando descubrirlo no lo ves!?

Y Amun en su infinita sabiduría no se le ocurre otra que señalar a Tia mientras despotrica: Sabía que darte el don de la inmortalidad era un error! Lo sabía desde el principio! Si no fuera por ti Ben sería feliz con nosotros, y todo estaría bien

Tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se me caiga la mandibula ¿lo dice en serio? Si lo hubiera visto estallar no me habría sorprendido mucho, Esta vez sin embargo es Ben quien toma la palabra: se puede saber que estás diciendo Amun, de verdad piensas que podría ser feliz en esta o en ninguna otra vida sin Tia… no puedo creer lo que dices… pensaba que significábamos más para ti…

Bella y Tia abrazan a Ben porque el pobre está a punto de caerse a pedazos. Yo también lo abrazaría si no tuviera que mantener la fachada, tiempo tendremos después de estrechar lazos. Se acabó la negociación, tiempo de ponerse serio: esto es lo que va a suceder, Tia y Ben se van a venir con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieran, puede ser un día, una semana o hasta el fin de los días. Solo cuando ellos decidan que están listos volverán a casa. Desde ahora estarán bajo nuestra protección por lo que estarán protegidos todo el tiempo te lo garantizo. Si no te gusta los términos te aguantas. Ya sé que será una novedad no ser tu quien impone sus normas, pero esto es lo que hay, y si te molestaras en pensarlo, verías que tú y tu soberbia sois los responsables de todo esto. Disfruta de tu cárcel de oro - Ves, ahora sí que nos vamos entendiendo… os se ha tragado un limón, quien sabe.

Eso marca el final de esta charla y el momento de nuestra salida de escena. Bella le recuerda a Tia que recoja lo que necesiten llevar con ellos mientras que acompañamos a Ben hacia la salida. Casi antes de salir de las ruinas Tia está con nosotros con un pequeño macuto en sus manos y una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad entera, se nota que respira tranquila por primera vez en siglos


	38. Chapter 38

38.

BPOV

Definitivamente si hay un sitio que no me apetecía visitar y no estaba en nuestro itinerario era Volterra. Que! ¿Qué por qué hemos venido entonces? Oh, porque te acuerdas de esa amable invitación que recibimos hace un par de años, nos la han vuelto a hacer… y como la primera vez no recibieron el mensaje hemos pensado que lo mejor era dar la respuesta en persona.

Y pensar que todo marchaba tan bien… al final, Tia y Ben no solo nos acompañaron las dos semanas que nos quedaban para visitar por Egipto, sino que se vinieron a Europa con nosotros. La verdad que esos primeros días fueron muy divertidos e interesantes, era como llevar a un niño a un parque de atracciones, todo lo descubrían con ilusión y curiosidad… e incluso un poco de temor. Es cierto que no tener que dormir y la velocidad a la que podemos hablar y absorber conocimiento nos permitió ir poniéndoles al día con cierta rapidez, pero no la suficiente para que se fueran por su cuenta, por lo que decidimos que vendrían a conocer al resto de la familia a quienes habíamos ido poniendo al corriente. Y tuvimos que pasar por el trago de ir a darle la graaaan noticia a Amun, yupiii, estábamos tan contentos…

No fue muy bien como cabría esperar, pero ni nosotros estábamos de humor, ni Ben era el mismo acolito maleable que había partido de ahí así que al final tragaron con la idea e incluso Kebi, la mujer de Amun, que viene siendo la versión de mujer florero en el mundo vampiro, pero que evidentemente quiere a estos dos, acepto aprender a manejar el portátil (con conexión vía satélite y panel solar para cargarlo) que les habíamos conseguido para que pudieran seguir en contacto allá donde fuéramos.

El siguiente paso fue la presentación para el resto de la familia, pero eso fue un mero trámite. Todos los adoptaron con facilidad, todos nosotros nos emocionábamos con bastante poco, pero la vivacidad de estos dos nos hacía vibrar a todos. Seguimos aprovechando las noches para ponerles al corriente de todo lo que debían saber, mientras que por los días recorríamos Roma, Napoles, Pompeya, pasamos casi un mes recorriendo Silicia y Cerdeña. Cuando volvimos a tierra firme llegamos a Pisa, pero aunque nos fastidiaba no llegar a Florencia, por recomendación de Garrett dejamos de lado la Toscana, precisamente para evitar estar tan cerca de Volterra... que para lo que ha servido.

Fuimos al norte, visitamos Génova, Milán, el valle de Acosta, y la bellísima Venecia. El tiempo había ido pasando y nos íbamos aproximando a la fecha de movernos a Paris, cuando Tia y Benajmin nos contaron sus planes. Seguir hacia Viena, Checoslovaquia y luego los Balcanes… todos nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que fue un poco chocante, pero rápidamente acordamos reunirnos para el verano no importaba donde fuera, y mantener el contacto constante, estaban listos para ir por su cuenta y solo pasarían unos meses para volver a estar juntos.

Visto ahora mismo, casi mejor que se hayan ahorrado este encuentro. No corren ningún peligro porque llevan escudos y tienen como todos nosotros botón del pánico, pero hay experiencias que no le deseas a nadie.

Tras su marcha y como despedida de este fenomenal país optamos por visitar Bolonia… y sospechamos que ahí es donde debimos llamar la atención de alguno de los guardias de los Volturi… lo que condujo a una nueva invitación para conocer a sus maestros, o amos para el caso, y aquí estamos. Mientras veníamos hemos hecho que Leah coja mi cazadora, Jake la de mi padre y Seth la de Garrett, dejare que solo un poco de su aroma se filtre porque si no olieran a nada sería sospechoso, pero no debo dejar que nos huelan bien o revelaría nuestra ventaja, y antes de eso queremos saber contra que nos enfrentamos

Nos han acompañado amablemente a un antiguo palacete, muy chulo por cierto, y una vez dentro hemos bajado con un ascensor hasta el nivel subterráneo, donde parece que se va a desarrollar la acción. Avanzamos por una pasillo de techos altísimos y un tanto lúgubre, que imagino que tiene toda la intención de impresionar a las visitas. Vamos escoltados por cuatro guardias y nosotros formamos con Garrett y Seth a la cabeza, detrás Charlie y Sue, y cerramos la formación con Leah y Jack a mis lados. De esta guisa entramos en lo que parece ser la sala del trono de nuestros autoproclamados reyes.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

No he llegado a poner un pie en la sala cuando nos recibe la sonrisilla más falsa que he oído en mi vida, y teniendo presente todas las barbies sin seso que a lo largo de los años han tratado de ligarse a mi marido ya es decir mucho. La cosa no mejora cuando descubrimos que le pertenece a un pomposo vampiro, con un pomposo collar de oro al cuello, y supongo que una corona habría encajado con su estilo. Desde el momento que está por aquí sin capa, y que se encuentra a un paso de los tres tronos, no hace falta ser un genio para deducir que es uno de los "maestros". Adivina quién es el primero en hablar: ohhh estáis aquí, ya han llegado nuestros esperadísimos invitados –se vuelve hacia los dos asientos ocupados y regresa a nosotros- estábamos tan ansiosos por conoceros…

Dirijo la vista detrás suyo para ver unas caras de aburrimiento que casi asustan, si esto es lo que considera ansiedad no me puedo imaginar cuando sientan tedio…

Como pasara con Amun, Garrett va a llevar la voz cantante, estúpido protocolo de la época de los picapiedra…

G: agradecemos vuestro recibimiento, pero nunca habría imaginado que ni siquiera pudiéramos despertar vuestra curiosidad, seguro que tenéis asuntos mucho más importantes a los que dedicar vuestro tiempo

Debo reconocer que mi chico tiene labia, aunque supongo que en esta ocasión no va a servir para mucho. Mientras ellos dos han estado hablando he notado sondeos próximos a mis escudos, que sí, que son como quesos gruyer para que puedan olerlos, pero están ahí, así que debe ser cierto que entre la guardia hay varios talentos. Espero que no traten de atacarnos, o van a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa…

El líder de esta patochada vuelve a tomar la palabra: al contrario, sois un clan más que interesante. Pero antes de nada creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Imagino que ya habréis oído hablar de nosotros, pero para que no haya confusiones yo soy Aro y ellos son mis hermanos Cayo – que nos mira como a una cucaracha a la que deseara chafar- y Marcus – la verdad que casi no me había detenido en este último, solo me había quedado con la cara de tedio, pero ahora que lo examino con un poco más de atención, donde antes había visto a una persona mayor me encuentro analizando que quizás no lo era tanto cuando lo convirtieron, lo que me lleva a pensar y preguntar qué ha tenido que vivir para acabar tan derrotado como pinta. Extiendo un escudo en su dirección para descubrir que algo parece envolverlo, ¿podría ser otro escudo? ¿puedo anularlo? Movida por la curiosidad lo rodeo con mi escudo y noto como lo aíslo de esa otra capa, solo lo mantengo unos segundos porque no quiero que alguien pueda descubrir todavía lo que puedo hacer… pero lo noto, durante un segundo, hay un pequeño destello de entendimiento en su mirada, como si en realidad esa otra capa le chupara la esencia o algo…

Aro: y ahora si fuerais tan amables de presentaros, me gustaría saber más sobre vosotros y de vuestra relación que parece muy curiosa, pero que por cierto quebranta nuestras principal ley como ya sabréis- ohh te digo yo que esto va a ir mal, prueba de ello es que todos hemos reforzado posiciones entorno a Sue y Charlie

G: mi nombre es Garrett y esta es mi familia, mis hermanos, padres y mi mujer

GPOV

Aro: hablas en serio,¿hermanos? ¿Padres? ¿Es algún tipo de juego? Si ni siquiera estoy seguro de que todos ellos sean humanos – mientras olisquea el aire

Mientras observo la primera reacción sincera de este memo el otro vampiro con apatía crónica se ha levantado de su asiento y se ha aproximado hacia el para extenderle una mano, que Aro roza durante unos instantes

Aro: curioso, sin duda curioso – supongo que no debo mantener cara póker porque ve la curiosidad que siento- o lo siento, Marcus tiene la capacidad de ver las relaciones entre las personas y yo solo necesito un breve roce para saber lo que otros saben… y lo que me ha enseñado es a una familia de verdad, los lazos que os unen son muy fuertes- da miedo la intensidad con la que se está expresando, y esos ojos que pone…no puedo evitar pensar en Jack Nicolson haciendo de demente… por otro lado, el tal Marcus empieza a ganar puntos, parecería que intenta echarnos una mano…. Estoy divagando hasta que las siguientes palabras hacen que me centre de golpe- adelantate y dejame ver –lo dice mientras extiende la mano para que se la dé y pueda espiar mi mente!

Antes siquiera de registrarlo ya he abierto la boca: ni de coña!

Aro: oh! Podemos hacer esto por las buena o par las malas, Jane querida, un poco de ayuda por aquí por favor

Definitivamente no tenía ningún deseo de saber lo que la querida Jane era capaz de hacer y afortunadamente no es necesario ya que antes de que siquiera llegue a la altura de su amo su cuerpo como el de todos los presentes excepto Marcus es estampado contra las paredes del salón, junto con todo lo que han pillado a su paso, trono incluido…

Esto ha durado menos de dos segundos y cuando pensaba que Bella o Jack tomarían la palabra casi brinco de la sorpresa, es Charlie quien da un paso al frente: ¿Pero se puede saber qué tipo de charada demente se supone que dirigís aquí? No fue suficiente con mandar a dos de tus esbirros hace dos años para que nos amenazaran, cosa que al no regresar bien podíais haber supuesto que no funciono, sino que ahora nos hacéis venir, para amenazar a toda la familia, pretende violar la mente de mi yerno y para colmo tratas de que esa mocosa ejecute algún tipo de tortura para conseguirlo. ¿Es eso lo que se enseña a los reyes? – guaa, menudo arrebato para alguien que suele ser un tipo de lo más paciente.

Bella se adelanta para rodearlo por el brazo y calmarlo: papa, está bien, dejanos a nosotros – claro con los ojillos que le pone su pequeña el pobre vuelve a su sitio junto a Sue y nos deja al resto. Esa es la señal para que Bella avance para ponerse a mi lado, es su turno: como ha dicho mi padre, todo este garito que tenéis aquí montado no está mal como charada, pero nos vais a tener que disculpar, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer con nuestro tiempo. Pero claro está, antes de irnos vamos a dejar algunas cosas bien claritas. Esta va a ser la última conversación cordial que mantengamos, la próxima vez que nos veamos te garantizo que no vamos a ser ni tan sociables ni tan razonables como ahora mismo

Suerte que no tienen posibilidad de hacerse nada encima, o el espectáculo no podría ser más lamentable a juzgar por sus caras, ya que el tono de Bella no ha dejado lugar a dudas, pero por si las moscas…

Bella: para que no dudes ni de nuestra palabra ni de nuestras habilidades vamos a dejarte las cosas todavía más claras- se vuelve hacia Jack para que se luzca- Jake por favor, haz los honores.

Y conforme ella se vuelve y Jake avanza un par de pasos, la mano que antes Aro ha extendido hacia mi estalla como si fuera de cristal. Si cayera un alfiler te juro que cualquier humano sería capaz de oírlo tal es el silencio que se ha formado. No se podrá decir que cuando mi preciosa toma las riendas se anda con chiquitas, desde luego si quería impresionarlos ahora lo ha conseguido

Jack se mira el reloj y con ensayada apatía nos indica: es hora de irnos. Supongo que alguien se ocupara de este desastre – indica con su mano el caos por el suelo tras mandar a todos despedidos

Bella me da un codazo para que remate la exposición por lo que me dirijo de nuevo a Aro: no buscamos ni el poder, ni la gloria ni ninguna de vuestras ambiciones. Solo nos importamos nosotros mismos, nuestros amigos y vivir nuestra vida a nuestro aire. No nos enfrentamos a nadie que no nos amenace, y en cuanto a ir distribuyendo orden y pompa os lo dejamos a vosotros, todo vuestro, podéis seguir con vuestro numerito tanto tiempo como queráis siempre y cuando nos dejéis al margen.

Rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Leah, y pasando el otro sobre Sue Jacob emprende la marcha. Charlie le sigue y nosotros estamos a punto cuando Seth nos detiene. Nos mira con esa forma que tiene de sabidillo simpático: creo que nos estamos dejando a alguien – entonces sonríe y nos guiña un ojo mientras se vuelve hacia Marcus como hacemos nosotros

Bella: vamos, que no tenemos todo el día!- se dirige a Marcus como si fuera uno de los niños del cole, lo que me arranca una sonrisa la verdad

Marcus se recupera como puede del estupor y tarda poco en seguirnos. Se acerca despacio hasta estar a nuestra altura, y supongo que lo que menos se esperaba es que le cayera el brazo de Seth encima mientras lo empuja para seguir a los otros: veras como todo va a ser genial!

Y así, con una nueva adopción solo días después de habernos despedido de Ben y Tia ponemos rumbo al exterior. Mientras que dejamos atrás los alucinados vampiros que se van desplomando sobre el suelo.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

BPOV

Estamos en Viena a punto de reunirnos con Tia y Ben, después de haber pasado este último semestre en la Sorbona de Paris. Oh lala! Nos hemos enamorado de Paris, cómo no! ni se la de veces que hemos escalado la torre Eiffel para disfrutar de las vistas, aunque mi lugar favorito esta sobre la catedral de Notre Dame a orillas del Sena….

Centrémonos, que me pierdo en los recuerdos. Además de seguir con nuestra vida de estudiantes y de turistas, ¿que más ha ocurrido? Pues que hemos estado conviviendo con el vampiro más raro que he conocido hasta la fecha. ¿Te quieres creer que tuvimos que acabar por llegar a un acuerdo? Pero no cualquier acuerdo… conseguimos que nos diera seis meses de hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para adaptarse a nuestra vida y hacer un considerable esfuerzo por disfrutar de todo lo que le propusiéramos, y a cambio, si transcurridos los meses seguía con su mórbida idea de pasar al otro barrio debíamos matarlo! Sip, has oído bien! Deprimente!

Está bien, su vida tampoco es que haya sido para tirar cohetes todo sea dicho, a fin de cuenta lleva casi mil años llorando la pérdida de su esposa y atado mágicamente (cosa de la tipa esa que dijo Tia) a sus cuñados, quien ahora que está libre de esa magia sospecha conspiraron en la muerte de su propia hermana, es decir su mujer. Ante esa perspectiva igual es normal desarrollar un sentido tan morboso… motivo por el cual nos hemos esforzado al máximo por convencerlo de darle una oportunidad a la vida.

Creo que hemos ido avanzando, sobre todo por la sorpresa de poder salir a la luz del sol y participar de la vida universitaria como cualquier otro joven de 19 años, edad a la que fue convertido, y con la que se ha reconciliado después de que le obligáramos a un cambio de imagen, lo vintage puede estar de moda pero tampoco hay que llevarlo a su extremo y aparentar los miles de años que tiene. La verdad que superadas las primeras semanas de aclimatación de todos a nuestra nueva casa, y de la convivencia con alguien tan opuesto a nosotros, debo reconocer que hemos compartido grandes momentos. A diferencia de Tia y Ben, Mark sí que ha seguido al corriente de la evolución del mundo, viviendo al margen de la mayoría por supuesto, por lo que las noches en vez de ponerle al día a él han dado para que nos contara parte de todo cuanto ha vivido y visto…. Solo como espectador, muy pocas veces participando, pero el tío ha sido testigo de toda la historia centroeuropea de los últimos mil quinientos años!

Nos queda una semana para que se acabe el plazo que nos dio. Espero que aunque solo quedara un día aceptara seguir adelante, pues en realidad es ya uno más de casa, no es posible que podamos dejarle ir, pero por si las moscas, he pedido socorro a Ben y Tia. Son nuestra especie de arma secreta. Cada vez que hablamos suenan tan emocionados y vibrantes con todo lo que hacen y conocen que estoy segura que conocerles va a ser un gran impulso en la buena dirección

GPOV

Estamos en Seattle a donde hemos volado para celebrar la Navidad tan cerca de la reserva cómo es posible. Ya hemos desmantelado nuestro cuartel general de Paris pero volveremos al viejo continente, aunque esta vez nos quedaremos en Londres. Obviamente después de luchar contra el imperialismo británico habría votado por cualquier otro sitio, pero el voto mayoritario por un lugar de lengua inglesa nos ha limitado un poco las posibilidades… y no se puede discutir que Londres apunta como uno de los mejores sitios donde no llamar la atención

Ayer fue un día tranquilo, el día de Nochebuena, que pasamos solos Bella, Mark y yo. El resto fueron todos a la reserva, donde supongo que tuvieron un gran festín. Esta mañana la han pasado con los pequeños abriendo regalos, cosa que hemos visto a través de la webcam, y han vuelto a comer todos juntos, pero ahora ya están todos de vuelta, y se han traído a todo el paquete con ellos, dejando a los abuelos al cargo de los peques.

Todos los años hacemos lo mismo, pero este año es especial. Mark no ha celebrado una Navidad en su vida, y lo está viviendo todo con una ilusión contagiosa. Debo admitir que al principio me pareció un tipo de lo más morboso, con esa idea fija de morir, no sé, igual cuando haya vivido mil años puedo entenderlo, todo es posible… afortunadamente se le fue pasando y cuando nos quedaba una semana para cumplir el plazo conoció a Tia y en especial a Benjamín. Solo por la fuerza de la naturaleza que son esos dos que tras tantos años prisioneros siguen exprimiendo al máximo los días ya se quedó impresionado, pero luego vendrían todas las comparaciones, discusiones, defensas y retracciones de lo que cada uno sabia de historia, la que conocían Tia y Ben totalmente influenciada por Amun, así que imaginate … te puedo decir la semana paso sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Para cuando fue consciente del final del trato admitió que quería seguir siendo parte de nuestras vidas, como si el resto realmente nos hubiéramos planteado nada distinto… lo celebramos llevándole a uno de esos conciertos que tanto disfruta y que al resto nos dan ganas de dormir… pero supongo que mereció la pena por visitar la opera de Viena y por ganar un nuevo hermano. Tras ese verano en el que también conoció a las amazonas volvimos a Paris, donde volvió a matricularse con Bella y Seth en varios cursos. Parece que las nuevas tecnologías van captando también su atención, y sin duda disfruta con Seth de las clases de ciencias políticas. Otra sorpresa fue llevarlo con nosotros a un albergue juvenil para tratar de echar una mano con chavales en riesgo de exclusión. Superado su primera impresión creo que es una de las cosas que más disfruta, es sin duda un cambio notable con su vieja vida, creo que sirve un poco de catarsis… pero no soy quien para juzgarlo

El tiempo con todos por aquí pululando pasa más rápido de lo normal y en nada se hace el momento de abrir los regalos. Lo admito, soy muy mayor para estas cosas… pero no puedo remediarlo. Me encanta. Y por suerte al resto les pasa igual por lo que las semanas previas a esta fecha parecen un juego de estrategia donde cada uno hace sus movimientos para hacerse con el mejor regalo y dar la mayor sorpresa. Cada año hay verdaderas curradas, ya que no siendo un problema el dinero, que parte destinamos a la reserva, lo que más se valora es la originalidad, y la dedicación a ellos.

Este año vuelven a ser regalos impresionantes, pero el mejor regalo del mundo mundial, el más precioso y significativo de todos ellos es el que recibimos Mark y yo de manos de Charlie. Ha esperado a que se calmara la marabunta de oohhhs y aaaahhhss, el intercambio de abrazos y todo el follón. Ha sido cuando todos íbamos recuperando nuestros sitios cuando ha pedido un momento de atención y nos ha entregado un sobre a cada uno de nosotros. Por las caras de todos los presentes nadie sabía de qué se trataba y nosotros nos mirábamos un poco flipados.

No hemos tardado en abrirlos y leer su contenido, y creo que me he encontrado en Mark la misma cara de asombro que yo estaba poniendo. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar Bella y Seth han saltado para echar un vistazo y al segundo siguiente Bella estaba abrazando a su padre, lo que hemos imitado rápidamente Mark y yo… somos oficialmente sus hijos. Yo había adoptado el nombre de Bella tras nuestra boda, pero desde hace tiempo Charlie había decidido adoptarme y hacer todo legal. Tras conocer a Mark y unirse a la familia amplió el papeleo convirtiéndonos así en Mark y Garrett Swan.

La emoción en el salón era desbordante como te puedes imaginar, después del día de mi boda este se ha convertido en mi segundo día favorito


	41. Chapter 41

41.

JASPER POV

El sol se ha ocultado hace poco, se nota que el día alarga, pero todavía estamos en abril y por suerte en esta zona, aun anochece relativamente temprano. Estoy saliendo de una de las salas de la biblioteca cuando una escena capta mi atención. Fuera en el jardín había lo que supongo que cualquier otro vería como una familia, dos personas más mayores, calculo que unos setenta años o así, y con ellos seis jóvenes entre 20 o 25 años. Lo que a mí me había llamado la atención había sido su reacción sincronizada al notar mi presencia y volverse los seis hacia mí a la vez que se tensaban.

Y lo que vi fue a tres nativos americanos de aspecto familiar y a dos vampiros de aspecto aún más familiar. Por un momento dude si mis piernas iban a sostenerme, porque si fuera posible me estaría desmayando. La figura de Garret era indiscutible, pero la que venía corriendo a ritmo humano hacia mí era Bella, nuestra Bella, nuestra querida Bella convertida en vampiro.

Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar estaba atrapado en un abrazo intoxicante. De alguna forma había dejado de sentir el resto del mundo y mis sentidos estaban sobrecargados con la felicidad que desbordaba la pequeña figura en mis brazos

yo: Bella, que eres tú, eres tu…. – dibujaba su cara con mi mano y aún así…- No puedo creerlo…. Te he buscado tantas veces… - no podía decir nada, mi cerebro estaba frito. Si fuera posible estaría llorando como una fuente. Solo podía abrazarla como a un salvavidas del que dependía mi existencia y perderme en el momento.

Vagamente fui consciente de la proximidad de Garret, rodeándome con su brazo, y los otros quedándose a un paso nuestro. No fue hasta que mi teléfono sonó que el hechizo se rompió. Bella seguía abrazada a mí pero me dejo llegar hasta el teléfono. Sabía antes de cogerlo que tenía que ser Alice, y no me equivocaba. Tan pronto como descolgué note los nervios en su voz: Jasper! ¿Qué ocurre?¿qué está pasando?¿estás bien?

yo:Alice amor tranquilizate, está todo bien, esta todo en orden – supongo que mi tono contrastaba totalmente con el suyo.. pero no podía ayudarme a mí mismo a borrar la sonrisa que imagino tenia estampada.

A: no puede estar todo bien, has desaparecido de mis visiones, un momento estabas y al siguiente has desaparecido

Miro rápidamente a mi alrededor y el estratega en mi asume el control. Son quileutes, como no lo he notado antes, por eso Alice no puede verme. Bella no ha dicho nada, pero puedo sentir la curiosidad viniendo de ella. Está pendiente de que respuesta decido darle, y algo me dice que de la respuesta que dé depende lo que pase a continuación

yo:Alice no hay de qué preocuparse. Acabo de encontrarme con Garrett

A: ¿Cómo es eso posible? No he visto que nadie vinera a nuestra encuentro

yo: creo que tiene que ver con sus nuevos amigos. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar antes de que llamaras, pero algo me dice que debe haber algún tipo de escudo

A: eso podría explicarlo. Tendría que hablar de eso con Carlise… ¿vais a venir?

yo: no lo sé amor. De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte. Voy pasar un rato con Garrett y ponernos al día, te iré mandando mensajes para que no te preocupes. Tan pronto como pueda iré a casa.

A: aviare al resto de la visita de Garrett, hace mucho que no lo vemos y seguro que Carlise y Esme se alegran mucho, o y sus amigos pueden venir también si quieres

yo: ok, te voy diciendo amor. Te quiero

B: gracias! Gracias por no delatarnos, no sé si estoy preparada aun para verlos

yo: lo malo será que sabrán todo cuando vuelva, no creo que sea capaz de ocultar algo tan grande, y no podré garantizar que no salgan detrás de ti. Así que entenderé que no quieras estar mucho conmigo para no delatar nada que puedan usar para localizarte, y tardare en volver para daros tiempo – me duele decir esas palabras y más tener que separarme tan pronto de ella, porque por primera vez en veinte años me siento bien, completo, pero ya fui responsable de su desgracia una vez, y no lo seré de nuevo

B: tonto Jasper! Y no, no puedo leer tus pensamientos ni estas proyectando, que solo lo llevas pintado por toda la cara.

yo: es que me siento tan feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo. No sé cómo es posible pero estoy tan feliz de verte convertida en uno de nosotros…saber que estás a salvo…

B: mi marido me convirtió – mira a Garret con la mirada más llena de amor que uno pueda imaginar- el me salvo de las garras de la muerte. En cuanto a pasar rato juntos, no te preocupes por eso. Los "amigos de Garret" no son nuestro único recurso. Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos- me dedica la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Con esas palabras me siento tan ligero que podría salir volando… y en respuesta solo puedo volver a abrazarla incluyendo esta vez a Garret en el abrazo: gracias, gracias hermano. No sabes lo que me has devuelto. Estoy en gran deuda contigo

G: no seas idiota. No hay deuda entre hermanos. Solo viendo esa sonrisa en mi señora es pago suficiente- la adoración que se refleja en su cara es innegable. Esta locamente enamorado de Bella, como ella lo está de él


	42. Chapter 42

42\. JPOV

No es hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpe que me vuelvo para ver claramente al resto de su familia. Por extraño que me resulte, me había olvidado de su presencia. Miro a los quiloutes, al que reconozco como padre de Bella y a un vampiro que no había visto antes, y salvo el vampiro, los otros tres tipos me están mirando bastante mal, claro que si conocen nuestra historia no me sorprende: esto, sé que empezar a pedir perdón ni siquiera empieza a cubrir todo el desastre que cause – un dedo sobre mis labios me impide seguir

Bella me vuelve a interrumpir: tonto Jazz, calla. Son mi papa y mis hermanos y tú eres un tío al que no conocen que está sosteniendo en un abrazo muy apretado a su "pequeña" así que no hay manera de que te puedan poner buena cara

Me relajo un poco con sus palabras, y antes siquiera de registrarlo dejo escapar un comentario de lo más estúpido e inoportuno: ya, y que intentara comerte tampoco ayuda seguro

Oigo un gruñido lo juro, y antes de localizarlo, el vampiro se ríe y la chica india aporta: en realidad, pierdes más punto por ser un Cullen si te somos sinceros… pero tranquilo quince años después Garret aún se enfrenta a esa mirada alguna vez si eso te consuela

yo: Whitlock!- no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo, y sin darme cuenta estoy contestando- hace veinte años que deje de ser un Cullen – bajo la vista a Bella – llevo veinte años expirando los errores de esa noche. Empezando por aceptar quien soy, y luchando para que si nos encontrábamos otra vez estuvieras orgullosa de mí

B: o cariño – me acaricia la mejilla – siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti, y te he dado el mérito que ni tú mismo te dabas. Cuidaste de mí con celo cuando huimos de James, y si no hubiera sido por la sed de todos ellos, en particular de Edward de quien era su cantante, nunca dude que nada habría ocurrido. Pero demonios Jasper! Eres un empático, y todos tuvieron que abandonar la sala, excepto Carlise, por favor, no te culpes por aquella noche…. En definitiva, fue lo mejor que me paso. No quiero imaginarme el tipo de persona en que me habría convertido…

Involuntariamente los dos nos estremecemos un poco por ese pensamiento.

Su padre da un paso adelante y por primera vez en mi vida se dirigí a mí. Si alguien tiene derecho a odiarme más que nadie en el mundo es él, y sin embargo cuando percibo algo de él, nada tiene que ver con el rencor. Entonces sus palabras terminan de asombrarme: hijo… estoy de acuerdo con mi hija que no es necesario que sigas cargando el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Garret y Bella nos han asegurado siempre que merecías la pena, y sabiendo un poco más de tu historia, verte aquí, disculpándote ante nosotros, solo demuestra el gran tipo que has llegado a ser – mira a su hija – creo que deberíamos seguir con esta conversación en casa. Aunque solo sea porque los mayores aquí –rodea con sus brazos a la que asumo es su mujer – querríamos entrar en calor y usar el servicio ya que estamos

Agradezco su toque de humor para romper la tensión pero no quiero causar ningún problema por eso, y mientras los demás comienzan la marcha me vuelvo hacia Bella y Garret, evitando que los otros me oiga: ¿estáis seguro de eso? Sé que mi control es bueno, pero siguen siendo humanos, y lo último que querría es herir a nadie o causar ningún problema

Ahora se están riéndose, y es Garret quien apretando el abrazo me sacude con cariño: son dos humanos protegidos por tres lobos y tres vampiros de cualquier ataque exterior, y por si fuera poco, para evitar accidentes internos llevan un escudo permanente a su alrededor como medida de precaución, creeme, no hay nada que puedas hacer para dañarlos ni esforzándote mucho

Las sonrisas en sus caras me tranquilizan, y entonces caigo en sus palabras: ¿tres lobos? ¿Escudos?

B: es una larga historia, vamos a casa

Con eso seguimos a los otros en un cómodo silencio. No sé qué nos deparan las próximas horas, pero ahora mismo, en este instante, soy el ser más afortunado y feliz del universo.


	43. Chapter 43

43.

Me llevan a una casa de estilo victoriano de tres alturas y sótano en la zona alta de Hyde Park. Conforme vamos entrando Garret me explica que la tienen alquilada durante un año. Están matriculados en varias asignaturas durante este semestre, y volverán a hacer lo mismo a la vuelta del verano. Nos hemos dirigido a la cocina, donde casi todo el mundo parece ponerse en marcha, Sue, Seth y Bella están preparando la cena, mientras que Jake, Leah y Mark ponen la mesa. Me quedo con Garret mirando todo el espectáculo, hasta que Charlie que se ha ocupado de sacar la bebida, me indica con la mano que no sostiene su cerveza que tome asiento a su lado: antes de que todos empecéis a poneros al día quiero agradecerte que cuidaras de Bella en vuestro viaje a Phenix – siento que tengo que protestar, porque no se merecen, pero no me deja ni siquiera intentarlo – no, ya se lo que vas a decir, y no hace falta. Bella me describió la primera vez que sintió la sed, como se habría arrancado la garganta si no llega a ser por la ayuda de Seth, y cuál fue su pensamiento –me mira para asegurarse de que tengo su atención- pensó que solo que fueras capaz de estar entre humanos era la mayor de las hazañas, no podía entender que dudaras de ti mismo.

En cuanto hemos empezado a andar he notado que dejaba de sentir las emociones de todos ellos, cosa que ha cambiado en cuanto hemos entrado por la puerta, entonces he pasado a no sentir casi lo que respiraba, excepto para los dos humanos que siguen bajo el escudo de quien no noto nada de nada, pero solo mirando su cara sé que siente cada palabra que ha dicho y por ello le estoy totalmente agradecido.

La llegada de todos a la mesa me libra de decir nada más, y me permite ver la interacción, como los vampiros están entre el resto, integrados como si fuera normal para nosotros sentarnos a la mesa. A mi lado se sienta Seth, le siguen Garret, Bella y Jake.

Mark que está casi en frente mío, entre Sue y Leah me mira evaluando mi sorpresa: sorprende bastante, ¿a qué si?- asiento devolviéndole la sonrisa – y eso que tú estás más acostumbrado a mezclarte entre humanos, imaginate lo que fue para mí, que toda mi vida me había mantenido al margen de ellos!

yo: ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿y cómo os conocisteis? Si no te importa contarme, en realidad… tengo como un millón de preguntas para todos, empezando ¿por qué no noto casi nada al respirar?

Jake: ya! ¡Imagino tu desconcierto! No notas nada al respirar, porque nuestro olor probablemente no te resulte muy agradable, en casa no solemos llevar el escudo por eso puedes sentirnos, pero ahora llevas otro rodeando al olfato. Nosotros también lo que hace que la comida sepa diferente la verdad –termina con cierto toque de humor que jamás me habría imaginado que me dirigiera un lobo, pero todo lo que dice tiene lógica, y mi curiosidad por ese escudo se dispara

M: volviendo a tu primera cuestión, fui cambiado hace más de mil años, y nos conocimos hace poco más de un año, cuando me salvaron de una vida miserable y sombría. Desde entonces Charlie dice que oscilo entre la edad que tengo y parecerme a un niño con sobredosis de azúcar, ya que me estoy poniendo al día de todo lo que me había perdido, pero algunos ratos tengo que desconectar por sobredosis de información

La sensación que predomina en estos momentos es la alegría y el amor que todos ellos sienten unos hacia otros, es como estar bajo el sol en un día de playa, se siente como estar en casa. Garret toma entonces la palabra y no disimula lo bien que se lo está pasando a mi costa: Jo, colega, no sé cómo te estas aguantando, apuesto a que lo del escudo te está devorando

Sue: Garret, comportate! es nuestro invitado – si no fuera por llevar tantos años con Esme estaría alucinando, una madre, una mama de verdad echándole la bronca a un vampiro de tres siglos… lo mejor es cuando Garret pide perdón por lo bajinis

B: vale, me toca a mí. El escudo o los escudos es cosa mía. Cuando nos conocimos parece ser que ya era un escudo. Solo podía proteger por entonces mi mente, pero gracias a la perspicacia de Seth conseguimos desarrollar un poco más ese regalo, y ya antes de mi transformación podía extender el escudo para protegerme físicamente unos segundos. Durante la transformación cobre consciencia de su dimensión y como evolucionaba también, y desde ese entonces he conseguido dominarlo bastante bien

yo: eso es impresionante, pero…espera un momento…¿me puedes contar eso de tu trasformación? ¿Fuiste consciente de algo más que de estar en el infierno?

G: uff, tenías que haberlo visto colega. Mi niña es el vampiro más impresionante de la historia –lo que le sirve de excusa para barrerla en un abrazo y ponerla en su regazo sin ocultar su adoración- no solo consiguió manejar su escudo durante toda la transformación para minimizar el dolor, además su fase de recién nacido solo se tradujo en una increíble fuerza. Estuvo todo el tiempo bajo control, y gracias a todo el esfuerzo que dedico tuvo pillado el truco a la velocidad y su nueva fuerza antes de lo que puedas imaginar

Curiosamente, junto con esa sensación de orgullo que no solo proviene de Garret sino también de Leah y Jake detecto un cierto grado de culpabilidad de Bella y de hilaridad de Seth, lo que debe traducirse en extrañeza en mi cara, porque Mark rápidamente se dirige a mí: a mí también me pareció asombroso cuando me lo contaron. Es el primer caso del que tenga noticia – y ahí esta ese pequeño aguijón de nuevo. Creo que si pudiera, Bella estaría sonrojada y no solo por ser el centro de atención hay algo mas

B: en realidad…. y creo que después de quince años ya va siendo hora de que lo confiese, bueno, aunque Seth ya lo sabe, porque me pillo enseguida…- todos alternamos las miradas entre los dos, contrastando la vergüenza de Bella y la sonrisa resplandeciente de orgullo de Seth- lo que domine con relativa facilidad fue mi escudo. Lo que me sirvió para evitar que rompiera nada con mi super fuerza, y me hacía de obstáculo para no poder correr.

Termina eso escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Garret, quien oscila entre el asombro y todavía más orgullo. Le coge su rostro con las manos y le hace fijar su mirada en él: amor, no podría estar más orgullo de ti, ni aunque lo hubieras dominado naturalmente. Eres increíble, y ser tan asombrosa como para utilizar tu don tan inteligentemente te hace aún más alucinante

Comienza a besarla, pero antes incluso de que pudiéramos llegar a sentir incomodos, Charlie los interrumpe bruscamente: eh! Qué estamos a la mesa!

Leah se vuelve hacia mí: ¿qué te decía antes? – una sonrisa surge en la mayoría, pues tenía razón de que son un poco sobreprotectores.

yo: vale, eso explica lo de los escudos, aunque estoy seguro de que hay mucha más historia… ¿tres lobos? No quiero ser insensible – estoy mirando a Leah- pero salvo que me digáis que Charlie es uno de ellos, cosa que no creo, te deja como la mejor candidata…

L: ¡pues sip! Soy el tercer lobo. Y la primera de la tribu al menos que se conozca. Y aunque al principio no me hizo ni pizca de gracia, he descubierto que me gusta mucho las ventajas que vienen con el puesto – lo dice con sinceridad, tanto que le molesto inicialmente como que está conforme ahora

Le sigo mirando con cara de saber más y no saber si es correcto preguntar, porque lo nota y me contesta: oh! Perdona, la primera ventaja que ya note en su día es que no hay más problemas femeninos – un escalofrió nos recorre a todos los tíos- además de eso no hay canas ni arrugas, joven para siempre!

yo: ¿cómo?¿no envejecéis? –ahora estoy mirando a los tres

Jake: correcto – se vuelve a su mujer- aunque tu seguirías siendo hermosa de cualquier forma- un breve beso y retoma la conversación- lo descubrimos la primera vez que tu clan llego, mi abuelo Efrain Black no envejeció hasta que dejo de entrar en fase. Y ahora vuelve a pasar lo mismo

yo: ¿Eres un Black?- Jake de Jacob, podría darme de tortas -¿Tu eres Jacob Black el hijo de Billy?

Bella: el mismo, igual llegaste a verlo el día del baile, cambiaria mucho en tan solo un año…

yo: lo recuerdo… y ahora estarás cerca de los cuarenta pero no aparentas más de veintipocos…

Jake y Seth chochan las palmas: SI!

Bella con una sonrisa resplandecientes: mientras que estemos juntos su gen seguirá latente, y siempre que entren en fase de vez en cuando no envejecerán – termina medio cantando de felicidad

G: ya ves, soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo, cuñados sobrenaturales y sobreprotectores para toda la eternidad!

Todos sabemos que lo dice de coña, pero aun así Leah no pierde la ocasión de darle un capón mientras se dirige a coger el postre, lo que conduce a la carcajada general.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

La cena no se alarga mucho más y nos trasladamos a la primera planta donde tienen el cuarto de estar. Todos tomamos asiento preparándonos para lo que puede ser una charla menos agradable

Como de alguna forma habrá que empezar, decido tomar la palabra: sé que a estas alturas de la vida de poco sirve ya, pero tengo que pedir disculpas hacia todos vosotros – me dirijo a los quiloutes, Charlie y Bella- por como toda mi familia se comportó hace veinte años

B: Jazz no es necesario

No la dejo continuar: no Bella, sí que es necesario. Por aquel entonces nuestra familia se consideraba muy por encima de la moral de nuestra especie, quizás no intencionadamente, pero aun así, fuimos unos arrogantes. Pensamos que el simple hecho de no comernos a los humanos nos hacía mejores personas… pero sencillamente solo nos convirtió en otro tipo de monstruos. Y no fue hasta que te abandonamos, bueno, más bien hasta que tu carta nos llegó que fuimos conscientes de nuestros pecados

Charlie: ¿de qué carta estamos hablando? – por su expresión detecto sorpresa e incredulidad. Noto como Bella se ha tensado, por eso retomo rápidamente la palabra: quizás carta es demasiado decir, solo fueron unas líneas que Bella hizo llegar con Edward cuando la dejamos atrás.

Sigo, contando mi historia: Supongo que si estáis rodeados de seres míticos – miro a Sue y Charlie- estáis al tanto de todo lo sucedido. De cómo después del desastre del cumpleaños, abandonamos Forks. No volveré a disculparme, pero tenéis que entender que me sentía totalmente culpable y miserable. Consideraba a Bella mi hermana y pensar solo lo que podía haber pasado me daban ganas de vomitar. Además, todos hacían lo posible por disimular su decepción, pero lo podía sentir, era como un bucle infinito. Cuando Edward regreso aquella noche y nos dijo que nos marchábamos no me sorprendió. Todos reaccionaron oponiéndose a esa decisión y me ofrecí a marcharme bien lejos para no volverte a ponerte en peligro… pero no hubo forma. Lo supe antes incluso de que entrara que estaba decidido. No hubo negociación. Da igual lo que rogaran o suplicarán, o en el caso de Emmet amenazaran incluso…. Estaba decidido a no ponerte nunca más en peligro por nuestra culpa y darte una oportunidad para vivir tu vida humana…. Ya sabes lo difícil que se puso con lo de James, esa vez no había vuelta atrás. Al final, convenció a todos, nadie podíamos asegurar que no volverías a correr riesgos, y conocía nuestras dudas y debilidades mejor que nadie, así que al final se salió con la suya. Esa misma noche nos pondríamos en camino Rose, Em, Alice y yo, y los otros tres nos seguirían en cuanto todo estuviera listo. Em debió de idear algún plan para ponerse en contacto contigo, lo que solo derivo en más broncas cuando Edward lo descubrió. Al final, habíamos cortado todo posible medio de comunicación contigo y estábamos en marcha.

Además de mis propios demonios y remordimiento, lo que mejor recuerdo de aquel viaje era la ira que rezumaba Emmet, hacia el mismo por no ser más fuerte para imponerse a la familia, y hacia todos por obligarle a abandonarte. Alice también estaba rota, dándole vueltas a como todo había podido salir tan mal… pero se le había prohibido mirar nunca más en tu futuro, debía dejarte vivir tu vida libre de interferencias, y no había forma de que pudiera consolarla. No fue hasta días más tarde que descubrimos que igual no había podido verte no porque no mirara sino porque no podía ver a los lobos…

Cuando Esme y Carlise nos alcanzaron no puedo decir que ayudaran a aliviar la situación, pues aunque sabían que su lugar estaba junto a su hijo, estaban destrozados por dejarte atrás. Todos te habíamos imaginado como miembro de la familia, pero de alguna forma, el argumento de Edward para salvar tu alma había conseguido que nos creyéramos que era lo mínimo que te merecías. De todo esto, la única que parecía medio aliviada era Rose, y no, no lo estoy diciendo para que la odies, lo estoy diciendo porque se lo pregunte. Me respondió de que además del riesgo que suponías para la familia desde el primer momento, supongo que ahora que tú misma eres vampiro lo entiende mejor…, me dijo que se sentía mal por todos nosotros incluso por cómo deberías sentirte, pero estaba feliz por ti, porque tendrías la oportunidad que ninguno de nosotros tendría, tendrías hijos, envejecerías… todo lo que ella soñaba y jamás conseguiría. Debéis saber que si no fuera por Emmet, a veces pienso que Rose se habría hecho matar hace años, es incluso más infeliz que Edward por la suerte que le ha tocado, y todos los días se siente culpable por haber condenado a Emmet a lo mismo- se me hace muy raro no sentir no palpar el ambiente, pero sospecho que Bella ha cubierto a todos para que sus sentimientos no interfieran. Decido seguir y sacarlo todo

Por último nos alcanzó Edward, y te juro que era como si un agujero negro hubiera succionado incluso el aire que respiraba, era un pozo sin fondo de desesperación. Tienes que saber, y sabes que jamás te intentaría hacer cambiar de idea ni nada, he sentido como os queréis y es brutal – señalo a Bella y Garret- pero el motivo por el que te dejo era porque te quería más que nada en el mundo, y eso casi le destruyó.

Haciendo caso omiso de cómo se sentía, en cuanto traspasó la puerta Emmet se le lanzo encima para saber cómo te había dejado. A trompicones dijo que lo habías encajado mejor de lo que esperaba, y que nos habías mandado una nota. No la había abierto y tal cual lo sacó del bolsillo Em se lo arranco de los dedos. Pensaba que no podía sufrir más absorbiendo el ambiente, pero me equivocaba, cuando Em leyó esa nota se rompió. Agarro a Edward por el cuello y si no llega a ser por todos estoy seguro de que lo habría matado. Repetía una y otra vez ¿qué le has dicho?¿qué has hecho?, como pudo Edward le dijo lo que había pasado en el bosque…. Y lo siguiente en sentir fue una rabia que inundaba a todos, las palabras que te había dicho, eran horrorosas, despiadadas… y nunca entenderé como ni remotamente se le pudo ocurrir que esa podía llegar a ser la forma correcta de dejarte…. Mientras tanto, Rose se había hecho con la nota y la empezó a leer en voz alta… sus palabras… aunque viva mil años jamás las olvidare

 _Jasper, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en Phenix? Tú lo vales mil veces más. Yo creo en ti, y siempre te querré_

 _Rose, gracias_

 _Em y Alice, siempre envidie a quien tenía hermanos en quien apoyarse y en quien confiar… por primera vez que recuerde me siento agradecida de ser hija única._

 _Esme y Carlise, os vi como padres ideales, de ensueño… ahora me doy cuenta de lo enormemente agradecida y orgullosa que estoy de tener a Charlie y Renee como padres_

Cuando termino de contarles lo que paso ese día, Bella está envolviendo en un abrazo a su padre, y todos los demás están mudos de asombro.

Charlie: Bella, yo también estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hija. Eres increíble, todo lo que has vivido y superado… es un honor ser tu padre y formar parte de tu vida


	45. Chapter 45

45.

G: ¿qué paso después? Bella dijo que volvisteis

Todos están pendientes de mí, dándole a los Swan un poco de espacio. Me gustaría usar mi capacidad con ellos pero además de no poder por los escudos, Jake me dice: estamos bien. Es difícil oírte decir todo con tantos pelos y señales, pero estamos bien. Algunos vivimos aquello en tiempo real el resto lo han ido sabiendo. No te puedo decir que tu familia me caiga bien, pero lamento mucho que pasarais por ese infierno, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo…

yo: teníamos lo que nos habíamos ganado… las palabras en esa nota…. Yo quede en sock por la parte que me correspondía. Tus palabras… tienes que saber que hacerme digno de esas palabras ha sido mi brújula todos estos años

Mientras yo me asombraba más todavía de lo increíble persona que eres, el resto estaban desmoronándose en pedazos. Como ya te he dicho, fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta del tipo de monstruo en que nos habíamos convertido. Se suponía que debíamos ser mejores, más buenos, más listos…. Y lo habíamos hecho todo mal o peor. Y entre todos habíamos dañado lo mejor que nos había pasado en esta vida….

Emmet ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada a nadie, salió disparado hacia su jeep para volver de inmediato. A Rose y a mí nos fue de un pelo alcanzarlo, y montarnos mientras hacíamos el camino de vuelta en completo silencio. Los otros nos seguirían al poco, ya que llegamos a Forks con poca diferencia. Por desgracia era un día soleado, y tuvimos que esperar a que anocheciera para poder movernos. Lo primero que hicimos fue acudir a tu casa.

Al llegar vimos que no estaban los coches ni había luz en la casa. Era raro pero había miles de motivos por los que podían faltar… así que decidimos dar una vuelta por si os localizábamos por algún sitio… pero no hubo suerte.

Cuando a media noche seguíais sin aparecer ninguno nos decidimos a entrar en la casa. Lo primero que notamos fueron los aromas. No reconocíamos ninguno, y sobre todo, no localizábamos el tuyo. En breves notamos que faltaban todas las cosas personales por lo que volamos hasta tu habitación. Estaba pelada, y entonces Edward se hundió de rodillas en un rincón. Ahí, sobre unas tablas destapadas del suelo estaban todos nuestros regalos…. si quedaba alguna duda, ese mensaje las disipaba todas, estábamos oficialmente excluidos de tu vida….

Alice hizo todo cuanto pudo para localizarte pero sin éxito, ese lunes nos enteramos que habías abandonado el instituto y que Charlie tampoco estaba en su trabajo. Nadie sabía nada de vosotros. Lo único que conseguimos fue algo a través de Ángela. Edward y Alice habían vuelto a clase, y al parecer le hiciste llegar una carta a Ángela explicándole porque te marchabas, y que te volvías con tu madre. Rose, Em y yo volamos de inmediato para intentar seguir esa pista, pero antes incluso de llegar Alice nos dijo que no funcionaria, y evidentemente, ahí estábamos cuando llamaste para hablar con tu madre. De lo que oímos dedujimos que ella en realidad no tenía ni idea de que nos habíamos ido y de que ya no vivías en tu casa… así que volvimos. Vigilamos todo los sitios y lugares que se nos ocurrió y al final Charlie volvió a trabajar y fue cuando nos acercamos a verlo. Solo Edward se acercó a hablar con él, pero yo estaba cerca por si era necesario que echara una mano. Creía que si todo esto se tratara de mi hija estaría deseando matar a quien le hubiera dañado, pero tengo que decir - dirigiéndome a Charlie- que a pesar del instinto inicial de aplastar a mí hermano, llevo toda la conversación con increíble calma.

C: hijo mío... para el momento que Edward me abordo llevaba dos semanas viviendo en una realidad paralela a la del resto de los mortales… además, estaba aprendiendo y compartiendo más con mi hija de lo que nunca habría soñado, así que sinceramente, que os fuerais era en realidad una bendición para mí

yo: estoy deseando oír esa parte de la historia, pero ya que he empezado creo que será mejor que termine – me asienten con la cabeza, así que sigo contando- Cuando volvimos a casa Edward nos dijo lo que había podido descubrir leyéndote los pensamientos que no era mucho, solo acerca de vivir en la reserva

Ch: o sí! Por entonces me llevaba de cabeza que me tuvieran a ciegas, pero después lo entendí todo y puedo imaginarme la frustración de tu hermano

yo: sí, creo que no te quedas corto. El caso es que sin sobrepasar el límite tratamos de acercarnos cuanto pudimos, hasta que un día nos vimos amenazados por unos lobos como caballos

G: pufff.. ¡Que me vas a contar a mí!- Seth, Jake, Leah y Bella están casi rodando por los suelos, pero Garret ni les hace caso- tú sigue, luego te pongo al día, a estos ni caso…

yo: lo más flipante fue cuando Edward descubrió que en realidad eran los cambiaformas, que ya habían existido en tiempo de Efrain. Podía oír sus pensamientos, pero ellos no pensaban en Bella o su padre lo que le volvía loco. Para rematarlo, un buen día el más grande de ellos se plantó de pie en el límite del tratado y se dirigió claramente a Edward, quien nos tradujo toda la conversación, porque en ningún momento el lobo recupero su forma humana. Te vio en sus pensamientos dirigiéndote a él. Diciéndole que habíais desaparecido por seguridad, porque Victoria seguía al acecho. No teníamos idea de eso, y casi nos da una apoplejía… a partir de ese momento, y viendo que los progresos para verte no iban por buen camino, cazar a esa maldita se convirtió en la razón de nuestra existencia.

Antes de navidades conseguimos el más estúpidos de los triunfos al conseguir alquilar vuestra casa bajo una identidad falsa con la esperanza de establecer algún tipo de comunicación

¡QUE! – han sonado a coro- fuisteis vosotros quienes alquilasteis nuestra casa!- termina Bella por todos

yo: pues sí, total para nada

Ch: encontramos nuestro hogar en la reserva, detrás nuestro solo dejamos una casa vaciá – Sue se acurruca más en Charlie quien tiene cogida una de las manos de Bella, quien además de estar en el regazo de Garret tiene la mano entre las de Seth y una vez más sus sentimientos son un bálsamo que Bella me deja catar y que sin duda le agradezco.

yo: después de ello no volvió a haber ningún progreso hasta víspera de pascua, cuando tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento que ya conocéis…. Y cuando termino el curso nos fuimos como Edward había prometido.

Durante un tiempo tanto Edward como Alice conservaron la esperanza de que te unirías a ellos en la universidad, pero Em y yo sabíamos mejor que eso no ocurriría. Seguíamos registrando las bases de datos regularmente… pero habíamos reconocido que te las habías arreglado perfectamente sin nosotros, y que hicieras lo que hicieras, ibas a mantenerte fuera de nuestro radar. Lo que sin duda alguna nos dolía como el infierno, pero a la vez nos hacía sentir muy orgullosos, demostrabas que eras mucho más que la frágil muñeca que por desgracia habían visto en ti mi mujer y mi hermano.

Después de eso, Emmet y Rose se marcharon por un tiempo a Europa, Alice y yo también nos movimos a visitar viejos amigos y a darnos un tiempo a solas… y así fue hasta hace cuatro años que volvimos a vivir todos bajo el mismo techo en Vancouver, para mudarnos aquí hace menos de un año. Ahora sinceramente me muero de curiosidad por oír vuestra historia


	46. Chapter 46

46.

BPOV

Uff, eso ha sido intenso. Con el tiempo les había perdonado que me dejaran, había imaginado más o menos como habían llegado a la conclusión que era lo mejor para mi… pero aunque alguna vez me había dejado llevar por esos pensamiento y me preguntaba si se acordarían de mí, saber que lo habían pasado tan mal por mi culpa me hacía sentir culpable, la verdad, sobre todo porque mi vida en conjunto había sido muy buena. Queriendo sacar eso fuera de mi sistema tomo la palabra: lo siento mucho Jasper. No quise en ningún momento causaros el dolor que describes, y si pudiera hacer las cosas de nuevo intentaría evitaros esos malos ratos. Esa nota contenia toda la rabia que sentí en ese momento, y que deje atrás pocos días después. Además, me siento culpable, porque la verdad es que salvo momentos puntuales, que habrían sido dolorosos con vosotros en mi vida o no, he vivido la mejor de las vidas, rodeada de familia y amigos…

Jazz: no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso. Es lo mínimo que te merecías

yo: bueno… y en cuanto a nuestra historia, pues comienza básicamente en el momento que Edward me llevo detrás de casa para cortar conmigo. Debes entender que ya en ese preciso instante entendí lo que estaba haciendo. De una forma retorcida y despiadada, todo sea dicho, estaba tratando de que lo despreciara para seguir adelante con mi vida, porque me quería…

Fue ese descubrimiento lo que más me alucino. La forma tan equivocada que tenia de amar. Quizás porque fue convertido en otra época o con solo 17… - me pierdo unos segundos en esos recuerdos - le dije que lo entendía. Que solo tenía que llevarme a despedirme de vosotros y no volvería a interferir en su vida. Y ahí, cuando me dijo que ya os habíais ido es cuando todo se rompió. En esa época viví varios episodios de ira que me sorprendieron totalmente y que afortunadamente no se repitieron… pero supongo que mejor eso que quedar rota y desmadejada… - con la colaboración de todos le fuimos contando nuestra historia.

Primero Sue y Charlie nos abandonaron, y luego los lobos, hasta que solo quedamos los vampiros insomnes contándonos batallitas…

¡Eres un volturi!- llegados a ese punto a Jazz casi se le salen los ojos de la cara….

M: en realidad, mi mujer lo era, yo solo por asociación y por condena. Aro a usado los poderes de Chelsa para mantenernos unidos durante siglos, y no fue hasta que Bella me libero que pude abandonar esa vida. Durante años había soñado con destruirme si tenía oportunidad de huir de Volterra, perder a Dydiane mato algo de mí para siempre. Pero entre todo este manicomio –nos señala a nosotros y hacia los dormitorios- que ahora llamo familia afortunadamente no me dejaron–me mira con la misma ternura que le estoy mirando- seguir adelante con mis planes y comencé realmente a vivir. He estado poniéndome al día con el último siglo de avances increíbles, hemos viajado, he salido de marcha, ido a conciertos… ha sido genial! Hasta mudarnos aquí estuvimos unos meses en Paris. Fue asombroso visitar sus muesos, las iglesias y pasear por los campos elíseos… superado el primer momento de crisis tras verme libre de la condena, me ayudaron a incorporarme a este siglo, cambiamos las ropas e incluso el nombre por su versión más fresca. Ahora además estoy yendo a la universidad por primera vez en mi vida, solo algunas clases, este año de literatura y de historia, pero es divertido, sobre todo cuando repasan momentos que he vivido en primera persona… las cosas se ven tan diferentes para los modernos…lo único que no consigo de dominar es lo de salir de ligue con Seth. El insiste en que debemos presentar un frente común y que es nuestro deber de camaradas… pero no lo termino de ver claro – son momentos como estos, cuando pone esa cara que me olvido que es milenario

Jazz: realmente sí que te da subidón, ahora entiendo lo que dice Charlie – Mark creo que estaría colorado si pudiera- no, por favor, no te avergüences, en realidad te envidio con todo mi ser… todo lo que habéis contado esta noche suena increíble.

G: ¿Por qué no te vienes mañana con nosotros? – mirando su reloj se corrige- bueno, dentro de unas horas, iremos de excursión a Oxford, será divertido

Jazz: ah, la cuna de Oscar Wilde, Lewis Carrol…

Antes siquiera de que pueda acabar Garret y Mark que están casi por los suelos a duras penas le corrigen: no hijo no, el lugar de inspiración para J K Rowling

Jazz con verdadero asombro pintado en su cara: ¿harry potter? Lo dices en serio

Yo asiento con gran satisfacción y le contesto: ¡no podemos estar de visita en Londres y no ir a ver dónde se inspiró Hogwarts!

Ahora son tres vampiros con ataque de risa… hombres!

Por suerte se recuperan pronto, y Jazz se apunta rápidamente. Ahora que está al día de mis poderes y de lo que soy capaz le propongo cubrir su garganta con el mismo escudo que llevamos nosotros. No lo duda ni un segundo. También le explico como de normal vamos todos cubiertos por un escudo que solo nos deja respirar y tocar, para que los olores de unos y otros no nos fastidien. Con esos escudos voy jugando a medida que estamos en casa, fuera, abrazándonos… es algo que ya hago de manera natural y sin darme cuenta. Por eso no puedo ofrecerle esa protección, porque cuando se vaya no voy a saber que necesita cada vez, pero desde el momento que lleva con él el de la garganta, puede llamarme y en un momento dado puedo tenerlo a resguardo sin importar la distancia que nos separe.

JPOV

Los primeros en amanecer son Charlie y Sue, que ponen la primera hacia la cocina y más concretamente el café. Los vampiros que hemos estado de palique toda la noche los acompañamos mientras desayunan y poco después aparecen los otros tres.

Seth: ¿alguien me puede volver a repetir por qué narices estamos madrugando un sábado?

C: ¿madrugar? pero si son las 8!

Seth: mi punto… que algunos parezcáis gallinas- no disimula su mirada a su madre y Charlie- no significa que al resto no nos guste disfrutar de la cama

G: sobre todo si es con compañía femenina – toma capón de Bella y Leah!- ocuh!

Jake: vamos no seas llorón, puedes dormir en el coche si quieres y nos tiene que cundir el día, para una vez que anuncian que va a hacer sol

yo: QUE! – miro rápidamente el móvil, le he ido mandando mensajes a Alice, y ahora veo que me ha contestado diciendo que va a lucir el sol- eso significa que no podemos acompañaros…- joroba con lo que me había emocionado por pasar el día con todos ellos como uno más

Bella que me rodea con sus brazos y medio acuna- Jazz! ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Te un poco más de fé en mí! Hemos sido capaces de vivir incluso en los países mediterráneos!

Imagino que mi cara debe ser de puro asombro: ¿te estás quedando conmigo? ¿cómo?¿qué… - que demonios me he quedado sin palabras. Lo que parece ser muy gracioso para el resto que oscilan entre la media sonrisa indulgente de Sue a la carcajada descarada de Seth y Garrett

Bella se recupera rápidamente: ahora te enseñaremos, tú por lo menos te libras de llevar contactos…

En cuanto terminan de desayunar y recoger la cocina salen a sus cuartos a arreglarse y los vampiros me llevan a una habitación bastante rara forrada de plásticos… en las pelis una habitación así da muy mal yuyu

G: bienvenido a la sección de chapa y pintura de la casa! Bueno, lo de chapa no es cierto pero lo de la pintura sip. Voy a pintar a Mark y observas, que tú vas después.

Mark que se ha quitado la camiseta da un paso al frente y cierra los ojos mientras que Garrett se agencia unos aerosoles del armario

G: lo importante es que cierres los ojos, no respires ni abras la boca- y en segundos tienen a Mark pintado. Eso en si no me sorprende, lo que me asombra es que la pintura no chorree de su cuerpo, pues no son pocas las veces de Alice, o Esme o Rose han intentado algo similar cada vez que algún autobronceador sale al mercado, lo que cada vez nos proporciona un rato de diversión a Emmet y a mi…

B: te toca

yo: ¿qué tipo de pintura usáis? ¿es imposible que no se escurra?

B: escudos! – estoy empezando a creer que es la respuesta a todo… al menos no tengo ni que preguntar ya que me sigue contestando- tan pronto Garrett pone la pintura la cubro con un escudo. Luego cuando volvamos cada uno a su ducha, quito el escudo y a limpiar bien! Con el tiempo que hace no creo que vayamos a mostrar más que manos y cabeza, y siendo muy optimistas antebrazos, cuello … pero otras veces lo hemos hecho de cuerpo entero. Desde que descubrimos este truco Garrett insiste en ir a todas las playas que nos quedan cerca, y ya sabes que a mí me encanta el sol

Mark: para mí fue flipante la primera vez que aparecí en público al sol, me sentía como un explorador en misión espacial…

yo: definitivamente, tienes el don más asombroso que he visto nunca

Mark y Garrett chocan las manos: ya te digo!

Gracias a nuestra velocidad en nada estamos todos listos para ir. Antes de dar el aprobado salimos a la terraza privada que tienen y con asombro compruebo que no brillamos, parecemos humanos…. Es total… Los otros ya están arreglados y nos dirigimos a los coches.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

Estoy en la ducha del cuarto de invitados quitándome la pintura de esta mañana y repasando todo los acontecimientos… el día de hoy es sin duda uno de los mejores de mi vida.

En los coches he ido con Garrett, Charlie, Sue y Bella. Como todo lo demás en su vida, la conducción ha sido a ritmo humano. Al igual que los paseos por la universidad de Oxford, la visita a las librerías… aprovechando el buen tiempo han pedido toda la comida para llevárnosla a uno de los jardines, y cogiendo las mantas del coche hemos hecho una acampada improvisada, que ha incluido también el ratito de la siesta, como hacían otros muchos grupos o parejas... Como ha dicho Mark esta mañana, estar al sol rodeado de gente te hace sentir vivo, es excitante, sobre todo ahora que no siento ninguna sed. Y como es probable que no vuelva a repetirlo, lo he disfrutado por todo lo alto.

Después de parar para hacer las compras de rigor que dejen testimonio de la visita a tan histórico lugar, Seth se ha comprado un llavero que es una snitch dorada que conste, hemos puesto rumbo de vuelta a Londres. En cuanto hemos entrado todos han ido directos a sus cuartos, Bella me ha enseñado el de invitados, y ha dicho que le diera una voz cuando estuviera en la ducha.

Tan pronto como lo he hecho la pintura ha comenzado a escurrir… la miro con nostalgia… ha sido genial…lamento un poco bastante que se acabe el día.

Ha llegado el momento de volver a casa y enfrentarme a la familia. Con el regalo de Bella, tengo mis pensamientos a resguardo de Edward, al menos mientras no le llame para decirle lo contrario. Es un don ciertamente molesto la mayoría de veces, pero también es cierto que nos hemos acostumbrado a mantener conversaciones unidireccionales con él… y puede costarme un rato…

Sip, estoy dilatando el momento de entrar tanto como puedo… uff, solo pensar lo que va a suceder a continuación casi me provoca sudores, y mira que sé que es imposible… además, despedirme de todos ellos me ha dejado bastante choff….va… allá voy

Antes de terminar de poner el pie dentro de la puerta un borrón se me abraza: yo también te he echado de menos mi amor – beso a Alice volcando en este beso todo mi amor por ella. Siempre la he querido, pero debo reconocer que los últimos años una sombra ha velado siempre mi estado de humor, y ahora se ha ido, y si con alguien quiero compartir mi felicidad es con mi pequeño duende.

Esa determinación ha debido provocar una visión en Alice quien se ausenta por unos segundo para regresar con cara de espanto: ¡la has encontrado!¡ No es posible! – y su sorpresa solo es superada por el sock de Edward que baja las escaleras volando: no es posible, mi Bella –oh pobre, eso va a ser malo…- no puedo leer tus pensamientos! ¿qué está pasando?- evidentemente todo este alboroto ha atraído a toda la familia.

Usando mi poder trato de calmar a todos mientras me hago oír: será mejor que pasemos todos al comedor, hay mucho de qué hablar. He encontrado a Bella, o más bien, ella me ha encontrado a mi…- sorpesa, mudo y genuino asombro asoma a todas las caras. Así que a diferencia de lo habitual en los vampiros, nos cuesta un rato hasta que todos estamos sentados en la mesa del comedor

Carlise toma la palabra: ¿Cómo está?¿qué te ha dicho?¿qué ha pasado?

Edward: ¿Cómo me estas bloqueando? ¿No entiendes que necesito verla?- mientras trato de calmarlo Esme le rodea con un brazo y lo acalla: Edward deja que nos cuente, todos estamos ansiosos

yo: el motivo por el que no puedes leer lo que pienso es porque un escudo rodea mis cerebro, precisamente para que no puedas averiguar más de lo que tengo permitido decir- lo hago callar rápidamente levantando las manos- y antes de que me interrumpas, esa es la condición impuesta para seguir en contacto, así que no voy a quebrantarlo, ¿queda claro? – en este punto mi tono no da pie a ninguna replica, así que asiente que supongo que es lo máximo que puedo conseguir ahora mismo- empezare diciendo lo más relevante, Bella sigue siendo el ser maravilloso que una vez conocimos… pero ahora además es una de los nuestros, es un vampiro

Una vez más sock se impone en todos ellos ¡qué! ¿cómo?...

Edward: no puede ser… nos fuimos, lo sacrifique todo para que eso no pasara….- lo siento enormemente por él, es mi hermano y le quiero, y sentir el dolor que siente es desgarrador, pero no hay mucho que puedo hacer aquí, salvo tratar de calmarlo

yo: el cambio no fue inmediato, fue cinco años después, y si no hubiera sido cambiada habría muerto

Eso provoca una nueva ola de sobresalto, acompañada de miseria, tristeza y cierto alivio por parte de Rose. Durante todo este rato el que también me está preocupando es Emmet. Reacciona a lo que digo, pero es como si hubiera una pantalla en sus sentimientos… supongo que luego tendremos que hablar.

C: desde el momento que dijiste que estabas con Garret, puedo asumir que fue él quien la convirtió

yo: si, lo hizo. Al parecer Bella fue alcanzada por una ráfaga de disparos y se estaba desangrando rápidamente. Sus hermanos – otra fuerte impresión en todos - no podían hacer nada, y menos aún dejarla morir ante sus ojos, así que sacaron a Garret de su parálisis y le animaron a convertirla – todos están ávidos de todas mis palabras, y sé que lo siguiente va a ser muy muy malo- no estaban feliz con la transformación, pero sabían que en algún momento tendrían que lidiar con ella, no podía terminar de otra forma desde el momento que Garret encontró a su compañera.

Todos damos un brinco atrás cuando Edward destroza la mesa en la que estamos: NO!, no, no….

Ni esforzándome al máximo consigo llegar a él

C: Edward! CALMATE

E:Carlise, no me pidas que me calme, no me pidas… no ves que no puedo, no puedo con todo esto, ella es un vampiro, y… y … me dices que Garret es su compañero… ella es la persona que más amo en mi vida. Renuncie a todo por ella…. Y ahora….

Antes de que termine Esme y Carlise le están abrazando fuertemente, y por fin logro llegar a él y ayudarle a tranquilizarse. Apenas lo consigo cuando Emmet, que ahora me doy cuenta no se ha movido de su sitio ni cuando Edward ha tenido el arrebato pregunta: ¿hermanos? Has dicho hermanos…


	48. Chapter 48

48.

Lo siento tantísimo por él. Edward ha vivido veinte años de desesperación, pero el dolor de Emmet aunque diferente es horrible en sí mismo: lo siento Em, siento hacerte daño de esta forma. Tras marcharnos ella se mudó a la reserva. Ahí no solo tenía a Jacob, quien termino convirtiéndose en amigo, confidente y hermano… también hizo nuevos amigos. Además de unirlos los lazos emocionales, Charlie volvió a casarse, así que son también legalmente hermanos. Un minuto con ellos y no hay duda. Son una familia. Incluso Garret es uno de ellos ahora. Y tenías que ver a Sue, la mujer de Charlie riñéndole por sus bromas – sé que se me dibuja una medio mueca, que espero alivie un poco el ambiente.

C: ¿ella vive con sus hermanos y su padre? ¿Es posible para un vampiro tan joven?

yo: Carlise, ¿cuándo ha sido Bella normal en algo?, empezando por sus hermanos que son quiloutes, y siguiendo porque es el primer vampiro que no tuvo fase recién nacido, creeme, cuando se trata de ella todo es posible

Edward: ¿quiloutes? ¿Quieres decir…- tragando en su asombro -quieres decir hombres lobos?

yo: pues si… no quiero ser cruel contigo, y lamento poner más todavía el dedo en la llaga, pero el mismo día que la dejaste dedujo que ellos también existían, por eso fue corriendo a la reserva. Así es como entro bajo la protección del paquete… así es como se mantuvo al margen de todo, y por lo que Alice nunca ha podido localizarla. Según dice Garret, cuando la conoció ni siquiera pensaba que fuera humana, consiguieron esconder totalmente su aroma natural. Solo cuando la convirtió descubrió su verdadera esencia

Tras este golpe Emmet se retira a su habitación. Rose le sigue, sintiendo lo profundamente deprimido que esta su compañero. Espero que pueda ayudarle a lidiar con todo… y sé que van a seguir toda la conversación desde arriba

Alice que no ha salido de mí abrazo desde que hemos brincado y que está destrozada a pesar de que trato animarla como puedo: no puedo ni imaginar cómo ha sido su vida… y todos estos años…podíamos haber estado juntas, ser hermanas…- levanta su cara hacia mí- llevame a verla por favor, no puedo esperar por favor Jazz, por favor….

yo: Alice….debes entender, que cuando antes he dicho que sigue siendo la misma maravillosa Bella que conocíamos, estaba siendo sincero, es increíble, a todos los niveles, pero debes – me corrijo a mí mismo mientras me dirijo a toda la familia- debéis entender, que la Bella de 18 años que dejamos atrás maduro en una joven mujer, con un fuerte carácter y firmes creencias. En estos veinte años ha vivido muchas cosas que ahora os contare, la mayoría de ellas buenas… pero le han hecho madurar y evolucionar… y desgraciadamente, no estoy seguro de que tengamos o esté dispuesta a hacernos un hueco en su vida

Esme: ¿te ha dicho que no quiere vernos?

No sé cómo decirlo sin que sea aún más doloroso: no exactamente. No ha cerrado la puerta con un portazo por decirlo de alguna forma, pero igual que no fue a nuestro encuentro cuando regresamos a Forks, tampoco nos está buscando ahora. Hemos terminado coincidiendo en la misma ciudad, pero eso es todo. Tiene su vida, su familia y una agenda bastante apretada por lo que he podido ver… Prometí no revelar donde vive, y ya os he dicho que no pienso romper esa promesa, y Garrett y yo tenemos nuestros teléfonos. Él nos sigue apreciando y considerando sus amigos, y ha vivido lo suficiente para entendernos y tratar de hacer las cosas lo más sencillas posibles, pero por delante de todo el mundo está su mujer, eso es innegociable.

Edward: su mujer…ellos – traga como puede- ella está casada…

yo: si. Para sorpresa de ellos mismos, se comprometieron al poco de la transformación. En otras circunstancias no habrían tenido prisa y podía haber pasado mucho más tiempo hasta el enlace, pero el estado de salud de Renee precipito un poco las cosas. Quisieron que fuera parte de la ceremonia antes de que el cáncer se la llevara

Esme que esta sobrecogida por la noticia: oh pobre Bella! Pobre Renee! Tan joven…

yo: sí. Por lo que han dicho no sintió dolor hasta que estuvo muy avanzado, y para cuando lo detectaron le quedaban solo semanas

Carlise: ¿y siendo una neófita fue capaz de estar con su madre? Es asombroso

No puedo evitar sonreírle: como todo en ella. Descubrió su escudo siendo humana y con ayuda de los lobos aprendió a manejarlo, luego durante la transformación empezó a conocer sus límites. Lo primero que aprendió a hacer fue a bloquear su garganta y con ello la sed, y a proyectar el escudo a su alrededor para no aplastar a nadie.

Todos me miran con asombro, incluso ahora me sigue costando creerlo a mí mismo

Edward: ¿Qué paso con los lobos? ¿Cómo es que siguen juntos? ¿Qué pinta Garrett en su vida?

Después de varias horas consigo ponerles al día, dejando al margen algunos detalles como el origen de Mark. Si Edward pudiera leerme ya habría descubierto que en realidad es Marcos Volturi, pero aunque no me hayan pedido silencio, considero que debo respetar su nueva vida. Tampoco hemos tocado el tema de la alimentación de Bella, aunque supongo que en algún momento tendremos que hacerle frente…. Por ultimo les cuento mi experiencia con ellos, tengo que explicarles como consiguen salir al sol, provocando un pico de envidia que ni siquiera intento mitigar pues yo mismo me siento igual

A: ¿cómo es?¿qué has sentido?

yo: es extraño, excitante, emocionante… no sé cómo describirlo.

Son las mil de las madrugada y un silencio nos ha envuelto a todos… es entonces que recibo un mensaje de Garrett: hola buen hombre! ¿qué tal rato te están dando?¿echas de menos ya las habilidades de mi chica? Supongo que un escudo te iría de vicio. Mira, como se lo loco que pueden acabar yendo para convencerte de que los traigas a casa os voy a dar la ocasión de que la veáis guardando la distancia. Dentro de un rato son las jornadas de las hermandades de la universidad. Ya sabéis, una excusa como cualquier otra para montar las barras en el campus, el mercadillo solidario, montar concursos, carreras populares… ¿adivinas quien no se lo va a perder? Anuncian sol, así que no podréis exponeros lo que es un plus para evitar que vayan a su encuentro, sin embargo, desde el edificio de ciencias tenéis una panorámica bastante completa. Pero recuerda que es un favor, no la lieis!

En cuanto pienso en leerles el mensaje al resto mi mujer está brincando, y Edward está en un tris. Rápidamente les envió una onda de calma, para darme la oportunidad de poner al resto al día. Por primera vez desde que he llegado parece que noto un cierto alivio en todos ellos, incluso en Emmet que ha bajado tras recibir el mensaje.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

Llevamos montando guardia en el edificio de ciencias desde poco después de recibir el mensaje de Garrett así que hemos visto como se ha organizado todo desde que han empezado a llegar las fraternidades para montar sus puestos, dispuesto los stans…. Y la ansiedad entre la familia no ha hecho más que aumentar haciéndome lamentar que Bella no me haya aislado por completo del resto, por muy justificado que este tanto nervio.

Al final, los vemos aparecer. Son las diez de la mañana, por lo que me imagino que los humanos han dormido bien después de la excursión de ayer. Entran por el lado opuesto a nuestro edificio, Em es el primero en verlos pero solo por poco, realmente son un grupo bastante visible. Las alturas de Seth, Jake y Garrett no pasan desapercibidas, y sin duda alguna la belleza de Leah y Bella hace que más de uno de la vuelta para admirarlas. Lo que no parece hacerle muy feliz a Edward.

Carlise nota rápidamente las lentillas: sus ojos, son de colorines! Excepto Bella que los tiene rojos…

Todos me están mirando a mí. No les había dicho y nadie había preguntado sobre su dieta: Si, se van turnando para llevar las lentillas de colores, para que así el rojo no cante. Todos ellos se alimentan de humanos…

Edward con bastante tristeza: pensaba que si Bella alguna vez se convertiría en uno de nosotros – mira a Alice supongo que recordando su visión- sería como nosotros

Yo: pues no… es una decisión que tomo al comienzo de todo. No siente la sed gracias a los escudos y no necesita cazar indiscriminadamente. Pero después de los motivos que dieron lugar a su transformación no piensa sacrificar animales inocentes mientras haya tanto animal de dos patas.

Carlise: y los quiloutes no tienen nada que decir?

Yo: no entraron mucho en el tema. Parece ser que al principio no estuvieron todos de acuerdo, pero lo aceptaron. Incluso les ayudan. No se arriesgan a matar ningún inocente, allí donde se establecen estudian concienzudamente el ambiente y atacan a quien más se lo merece, quien amenaza un mayor número de vidas. Cuando acaban, no solo se han alimentado y guardado reservas, tienen un par de arcones con bolsas de sangre, han terminado con la organización a la que se enfrentan de pies a cabeza. Calcinan todas las pruebas físicas y cualquier cosa que pueda ser utilizada para hacer daño a nadie.

Mientras que mis palabras son asimiladas por el resto, que parecen recuperarse de las sorpresa veo que nuestros amigos no tardan en distribuirse por aficiones, por lo que vemos las chicas tiran hacia los tenderetes, Seth que ha sido secuestrado rápidamente por el equipo de la cross desaparece, y Charlie se lleva a Mark en sentido opuesto a la dirección de las mujeres, parece que directo hacia los puestos de comidas, aunque como el resto solo tienen ojos para Bella no han notado esto último.

Garrett y Jacob caminan detrás de las mujeres inmersos en su conversación, intercambiando saludos con algún que otro amigo que como ellos acompaña a su chica… solo después de que las chicas se hayan emocionado bastante viendo un puesto de pendientes y cadenas del que se van sin comprar vemos que los chicos no pierden el tiempo en comprar lo que les ha llamado la atención, lo que no deja de ganarse lo ohhhss de las tres señoras presentes.

Vemos que todos se llevan las manos a los teléfonos y poco después se encaminan hacia uno de los stands de las asociaciones. Desde donde estamos conseguimos distinguir que se va a celebrar una carrera por parejas y que Seth, que viene acompañado por unos cuantos amigos y amigas los ha inscrito a todos, lo que tiene a Garrett rápidamente refunfuñando. Vemos que van hacia las pistas, un gran jardín por donde se han ido distribuyendo conos y banderines, donde imagino que van a correr y que están justo debajo de nosotros por lo que tenemos una mejor perspectiva, lo que nos permite ver cómo se van acercando mientras que tratan de hacer las parejas. Bella corre y le salta a Jake a la espalda exclamando que se lo pide mientras le saca la lengua a su hermana. Leah se recupera pronto de la intención de ahogarla y se pide a Mark quien creo que va a protestar pero no se atreve después de ver cómo le mira Leah. Garrett sonríe sin disimular, contento de librarse de esta

Se van yendo hacia las posiciones, Seth se queda por el medio con una de las chicas a corderetas ya sobre él, mientras las otras dos parejas se van hacia las últimas calles. Habría pensado que es solo para no llamar la atención, pero cambio de idea tan pronto como empieza la carrera.

No han avanzado más de diez metros cuando Leah llama a Jacob: amor mío mira!- mientras que rápidamente se levanta la camiseta por unos segundos lo que hace que Jacob tropiece y aterrice con muy poco glamour sobre el césped dándole solo segundo para exclamar: oh joer! Antes de que Leah rompa a reír seguida de Bella quien rápidamente se la devuelve

Bella: veremos quien se ríe al final – supongo que solo nosotros somos capaces de ver cómo ha pegado las piernas de Mark juntas por lo que la otra pareja también caen de bruces mientras el resto siguen a su aire.

Al final los cuatro estallan en carcajadas de verse unos a otros mientras Sue, Charlie y Garrett se van acercando hacia ellos

Leah: papa, dile a Bella que no haga trampas con su escudo

Bella: yo! Pero si has empezado tú

Leah: yo no he hecho trampas, esa has sido tú, protesto enérgicamente ha sido juego sucio!

Bella: de eso nada. Mamá dile algo, ha hecho topless en público

Jake: eso! No quiero que todo el mundo vea los encantos de mi mujer! – Leah rueda los ojos como si nada

Mark: eh! ¿y que pasa conmigo? Esa bruja me ha tirado..

Bella: buah buah buah pobrecito bebe

Ante las caras y tonterías de todos Sue y Charlie oscilan entre rodar los ojos y romper en una carcajada. Al final es Garrett quien interviene: lamento interrumpiros queridos niños y niñas, igual os interesa saber que la carrera ha terminado- señala unos cien metros adelante donde está la meta- , y que ha ganado Seth… pero podéis seguir a lo vuestro, no pasa nada.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo las cuatro se vuelven sacándole la lengua: aguafiestas!

Al igual que ahí abajo, arriba también nos estamos divirtiendo con la escena. Al final sí que han acabado llamando la atención pero desde luego no por sus habilidades, está claro que saben encajar y prueba de ello es el grupo de amigos que se acerca a saludarles y compartir su buen humor. Y con los que se alejan hacia donde se va la mayoría.

Lo siguiente en la agenda parece ser un concurso de comer tartas, donde al parecer se ha apuntado Charlie, y ha enrolado a Jake. Sue y Charlie no son los únicos padres por aquí, por lo que he podido observar, y parece que son bien recibidos entre los conocidos de sus hijos, prueba de ello es que Charlie recibe tantos ánimos como Jacob, aunque al final, y habiéndoles visto comer no me sorprende, nadie tiene mucho que hacer frente al lobo que gana por goleada, ganándose los aplausos de toda la familia y amigos que crean un gran alboroto

Durante todo este rato los sentimientos por aquí arriba han oscilado por toda la gama… he hecho lo posible porque no me afectaran y por no adulterarlos con los míos, creo que todos tienen que vivir este momento. Creo que solo así podemos llegar a volver a crear los lazos con Bella

Antes del almuerzo Emmet nos anuncia que va a volver a casa. Al principio me preocupa que vaya a intentar algo, pero debe intuir mis pensamientos: no te preocupes, no voy a montar una escena. Es solo que me duele demasiado tenerla tan cerca y no poder estar con ella lo siento. No soy tan fuerte…- Rose parece que va a seguirle- no nena, gracias, pero necesito un rato a solas


	50. Chapter 50

50.

BPOV

Tan pronto como hemos llegado al campus sabias donde estaba Jazz e imaginaba que le acompañaban el resto. Una mirada a Garrett me ha hecho saber cómo han sabido donde buscarnos, y su mueca de entiéndelo me impide enfadarme con él. Está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para todos, y si les ha dejado venir habrá tomado medidas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo he oído como le interrogaban sobre nuestros ojos. He tenido que aguantar la tentación de mirar hacia ellos, pero al final lo he conseguido…. Y no he vuelto a darles un segundo pensamiento hasta que he oído las palabras de Emmet

Supongo que Garrett también lo ha oído porque me abraza mientras me interroga con la mirada. No dice nada, deja que tenga mi propio debate interno, y al final debo reconocer lo que he sabido desde que habláramos con Jazz. Miro a mi marido a los ojos: le sigo queriendo mucho, le echo de menos, quiero verle…

Garrett asiente: dime cómo quieres hacerlo y me ocupo

Le doy un par de pensamientos al asunto, y decido fastidiarle la fiesta a Seth. Sé que en el fondo no busca nada serio con la chica que está así que no tengo mucho cargo de conciencia en arrastrarlo en mis planes. No quiero que Alice vea lo que viene si puedo evitarlo.

Solo unos minutos más tarde nos hemos despedido de la familia y hemos salido tras el rastro de Em a quien encuentro sentado en el alfeice de una venta en la parte de atrás de una de las facultades donde no da el sol. Esta tan metido en sí mismo que aparte de ofrecerme una imagen inédita para mí, ayuda a que no se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que salto para ponerme justo delante suyo. No puede negar que le he asustado, al final le he devuelto una de tantas bromas que me hizo, pero es rápido y no da ni tiempo a que salude. Si no fuera por el escudo estoy segura de que ahora mismo seria puré de vampiro: vaya, alguien se alegra de verme – le devuelvo el abrazo aunque sea imposible apretar tanto- también te extrañaba

Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que se separa un poco de mi para mirarme detenidamente e inspeccionarme a la vez que repara en Garrett y Seth. Pero no es eso lo que capta nuestra atención, sino la vampiro que aparece un poco más atrás.

Es Rose quien rompe el silencio que se ha hecho: no quería interrumpir nada, solo estaba preocupada por Emmet – parece titubear unos instantes- creo que igual debería… - claramente no sabe si quedarse o no-.. si será mejor que os deje…

Yo: Rose, no es necesario. Puedes quedarte si quieres, a mí nunca me ha importado tu presencia

Rose: oh Bella, lo siento tanto por todo aquello

Yo me apresuro a interrumpirla: perdona Rose, no quería que sonara así, a veces debería pensar mejor como digo las cosas…Jazz me explico por qué querías mantenerme alejada de tu familia y supongo que en cierto modo te lo agradezco, aunque quizás deberías haber hablado conmigo, quizás vosotros erais los de décadas de vidas pero tampoco es que fuerais mucho más maduros que yo – Em se ha ido ensombreciendo un poco, por lo que le achucho un poco antes de seguir- quizás las cosas podían haber terminado un poco mejor para todos.

Rose se ha ido acercándose hasta que los cinco estamos en un pequeño círculo, con Garrett y Seth actuando de observadores los pobres: si, viendo el resultado, no tenía sentido que fuera tan borde contigo, solo quería que tuvieras lo que yo había perdido, lo siento mucho

Aggg, porque siguen siendo tan cabezas duras!: no Rose, no me refería al resultado – Garrett y Seth me están regañando solo con la mirada para que me calme y Em se ha tensado un poco, por lo que trato de tranquilizarme- mira, lo que quiero decir es que el mayor error en el que todos vosotros incurristeis, todos menos Jazz y Em- ahora parece que se endereza un poco- fue decidir que sabíais mejor que yo como debía ser, como debían ser las cosas, lo que era mejor para mí, y como tenía que vivir MI vida sin contar conmigo. En tu caso concreto Rose si me hubieras dado una oportunidad habrías descubierto que tener hijos no era un objetivo en mi vida, ni lo fue después de iros, ni lo es ahora, ni dudo que nunca me arrepienta por no tenerlos. Me encanta ser un vampiro casi desde antes de terminar la transformación, y si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, te juro que es lo último en mi lista de cosas por cambiar. Quizás para ti eso es lo que me convierte en un monstruo, pero no voy a pedir perdón por ello.

Mis palabras han calado en Rose quien parece perderse en sus pensamiento por lo que aprovecho que voy lanzada para seguir con Em: en cuanto a ti, las cosas habrían sido mucho más sencillas para todos si hubiéramos podido despedirnos, pero se lo que paso, sé que luchaste por mí, cosa que te agradezco enormemente, y entiendo que no tenías elección. Yo también seguiría a mi marido al fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

Eso me vale un nuevo abrazo al cual ponemos fin para ir junto a nuestras parejas.

Creo que Seth se siente un poco como la tercera rueda y claramente quiere que movamos: muy bien, y ahora ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el rato?

Garrett: va vuélvete a la juerga, supongo que no te veremos el pelo hasta mañana así que diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría! – eso ultimo lo dice casi gritando porque le ha faltado tiempo para huir, pero no antes de volverse y replicar: uff, esa lista sí que es corta!

La cara de ofendido de mi marido nos hace romper a reír al resto, al final hasta el mismo sonríe y lo remata: también tiene razón.

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, después de lo serios que nos hemos puesto hace un rato, y ese sabor agridulce que me ha dejado esta reunión creo que hay una cosa que podría ayudarnos a pulir asperezar: creo que hay algo que puedo enseñaros, que os va a ayudar a entender mejor nuestra vida y me parece que será algo positivo para todos. Mañana os mandare un sms y os indico donde quedamos. Necesitareis ropa cómoda.

Rose solo pone un poco cara de sorpresa y Em es todo curiosidad por lo que sigo con mi plan.


	51. Chapter 51

51.

Hemos quedado con Rose y Em en la puerta del centro cívico con el que colaboramos aquí. Como los chavales van a clase por las mañanas son varios los barrios que tienen algún tipo de centro de tiempo libre donde puedan pasar las tardes. Este en concreto no es uno de los que más fondos tenga por lo que es perfecto para nosotros. Nos dedicamos a varias actividades, Leah y Sue suelen hacer más labores de chequeos, y actividades enfocadas al bienestar, lo que incluye distintos tipos de gimnasias, danzas, yoga… mientras que los chicos están como locos por conseguir que el baseball sea por aquí tan popular como en casa… un par de cientos de años y quizás logren algo.

Hoy es por supuesto tarde de baseball y por lo que recuerdo eso encaja con los Cullen. El encuentro de ayer solo duro un rato más, lo justo para incluir los nuevos escudos que ahora acompañan a Em y Rose, ponernos de acuerdo para quedar hoy y al final acordar reunirnos con el resto de la familia para pasado mañana…. No es la parte que más me apetezca, pero mejor nos lo quitamos ya del medio.

Los chicos ya están dentro vigilando que los enanos no se maten por el vestuario y de camino al campo cuando veo que aparecen Em y Rose. Tengo que aguantarme las ganas de reír cuando los veo venir, pues a pesar de que les dije que trajeran ropa de sport parecen sacados de una revista de alta costura.

Em aprovecha el abrazo para interrogarme: ¿qué te hace tanta gracia enana?

Yo: supongo que es un poco de todo, incluida la nostalgia. Probablemente tenía que haber supuesto que viviendo con Alice no os vería aparecer en un simple chándal, o leggins y sudadera – me señalo a mí misma que es lo que llevo.

Alargando la bolsa que he traído para ellos: por suerte hoy soy vuestra nueva gurú de la moda y nos da tiempo a que os cambiéis antes de que conozcáis a nuestros cargos

Me miran muy raro y supongo que estoy poniendo la misma sonrisa del gato Cheshire, lo que no creo que ayude mucho… agarro a cada uno de un brazo y los arrastro hasta los vestuarios: Dos minutos, que nos están esperando ya en el patio. Solo tenéis que seguir el pasillo recto!

Cuando aparecen siguen pareciendo modelos porque es inevitables, lo que les vale que todos los chavales baben, pero tienen una pinta más humana que hace unos minutos.

Garrett: muy bien todo el mundo, prestadnos atención. Estos son nuestros nuevos refuerzos, Rosaline y Emmett. Lo siento chicos y chicas, ya sé que están muy buenos, no tanto como yo por supuesto, pero ya están pillados… - una ola de ohhs se oyen entre los chicos pero sospecho que son más por las payasadas de mi marido que porque de verdad lo lamenten mucho

Después de esos minutos parece que los recién llegados están menos tensos, aunque Rose no puede evitar tener sus dudas: ¿de verdad esperas que juguemos con ellos? ¿Estáis locos?¿y si les hacemos daño?

Mark me ahorra contestarle lanzándole una bola que agarra el aire, y que en condiciones normales, asi pillándola por sorpresa habría pulverizado. Pero mientras los chavales alucinan con los reflejos de Rose, ella no retira la vista de la bola. Esta tan concentrada que brinca cuando la rodeo con un brazo y le murmuro: deja que yo me ocupe de los detalles

Me vuelvo al resto elevando la voz: muy bien, se acabó el descanso! ¿Quiénes van a ser los capitanes de hoy?

Desde que empezamos a entrenarlos no dejamos que repitan capitanes hasta que todos lo han sido al menos en un partido, los grupos deben ser mixtos y están prohibidas las riñas. Al principio nos costó un poco pero teniendo en cuenta que no tienen ninguna opción de que no les pillemos haciendo trampas no fue muy difícil conseguirlo. Además, el equipo que mejor trabaja en equipo, que no necesariamente es el que gana, es el que se marcha mientras el otro tiene que recoger todo!

Hoy los equipos cuentan con Jake y Garrett en uno, y Seth y Mark en el otro, por lo que dividimos a Rose y Em uno en cada uno. Mientras yo me quedo de árbitro donde puedo controlar todo el juego, nunca corremos ningún riesgo menos habiendo niños de por medio.

Mis chicos se ocupan de sus equipos y de que los nuevos vampiros se adapten a todo esto, y al poco rato veo que se están integrando estupendamente. Em está ganándose a todos con su buen sentido del humor y su desconocimiento de la palabra vergüenza. Mientras que veo que Rose está triunfando no solo entre las chicas de su equipo, también del contrario que hoy parecen más interesadas en consejos de belleza… igual el próximo día podemos traer a Alice y programar sesión de manicura y pedicura…

Casi antes de darnos cuentas las dos horas han pasado, el equipo vencedor, en este caso el de Garrett, quien lo está celebrando chinchando a Seth con la colaboración de Jake, se ha ido hace cinco minutos, y el otro está terminando de recoger y se van despidiendo.

Estoy con Rose y Em quienes están con sendas sonrisas en sus caras cuando los últimos rezagados se acercan para preguntarles: ¿vais a venir el próximo día?

Emmet, siendo Emmet, no lo duda ni un instante: por supuesto chaval. Alguien tiene que guiar a estos aficionados- señala hacia los entrenadores vencedores del día- para que no os lleven por el mal camino, lo de hoy ha sido pura potra

Jake y Garrett: aficionados! Pero serás…

Me apoyo en Mark quien se ha venido a mi lado y para quien el baseball tiene la misma importancia que la pesca con mosca y los dos nos miramos dándonos ánimos… estos no van a madurar ni aunque vivan mil años!

En la puerta nos despedimos de los chicos que se van al encuentro con Charlie y Sue, mientras me llevo a los Cullen a nuestra próxima parada. Durante el viaje de ida nos da tiempo de hablar del partido y profundizar un poco más en nuestras respectivas vidas. Ya saben la mayoría sobre mí por Jazz pero no deja de ser un buen rato.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

Cuando me paro delante del hospital universitario me miran un poco raro, creo que no esperaban que los trajera aquí, pero lo cierto es que quiero darle a Rose algo que creo que va a disfrutar.

Yo: vamos a visitar a Leah. Hace prácticas aquí, y este mes le toca estar rotando en un área muy especial. Seguidme. Por cierto, os voy a bloquear el olfato un buen rato, así nos ahorramos el olor a antisépticos- paro delante de la máquina de cafés y le saco uno a cada uno- cogedlos con ambas manos, Leah os los quitara en cuanto os vea – es una de las adicciones en casa junto al chocolate. Probablemente nos saldría rentable invertir en alguna fábrica

Me siguen en silencio y sus caras solo van volviéndose aún más raras cuando ven por los carteles que vamos a la sección de nonatos. Mientras tanto, yo voy chateando con Leah que aparece al final del pasillo.

Leah: hola, llegáis justo a tiempo. La supervisora se ha ido y no va a volver durante un par de horas

Saco de mi bolso dos pares de extrañas pulseras, que solo sirven para que me miren más raro si es posible por lo que les aclaro, mientras que les ayudo a ponérselas: se trata en realidad de sensores, y servirán para avisarnos de cuando vuestra temperatura es demasiado baja. Vamos, es hora de la cena para unos cuantos peques.

Entramos en el nido donde están los bebes. Mientras mis acompañantes hacen una gran imitación de estatuas de mármol retiro mi escudo del olfato para tomarle el pulso a la situación, y cuando consigo un equilibrio para que el olor de los bebes no sea saturador les aviso: voy a retirar parcialmente el escudo del olfato – y ante sus jadeos y pánico pintado en sus rostros- los otros seguirán en su sitio, no hace falta que nadie se desmaye – funciona porque parece que se calman un poco

Los voy dejando oler y les doy unos segundos para que se adapten:¿va todo bien?

Los dos asienten, y casi me dan ganas de reír, desde que hemos entrado en el hospital están mudos. Leah me ahorra decir alguna tontería y aparece con un par de biberones. Les planta uno junto a cada uno de ellos mientras se encamina a coger el primer bebe. Se vuelve hacia Rose quien se ha quedado otra vez de piedra.

Me situó a su lado para darle ánimos: Rose, tú puedes hacerlo, no voy a dejar que nada malo ocurra, te lo prometo

Rose no parece todavía del todo convencida por lo que Leah: soy una quiloute y enfermera durante más de media vida, ¿crees que te dejaría hacer esto si tuviera alguna duda?

Eso parece espolear a Rose que se anima a coger al bebe como si fuera de cristal: Rose, no puedes romperlo te lo prometo, lo tengo totalmente protegido

Rose que esta con cara de asombro y felicidad y que es incapaz de apartar la mirada del bebe en sus brazos: pero puedo sentirlo…

Yo: lo sé, si no, no te habría puesto los sensores, recuerdas?

Parece que solo Em pilla parte de la ironía de mis palabras, pero tampoco mucho porque esta embobado viendo a su mujer. Leah aprovecha que Rose esta ya centrada para ponerle el bebieron en la mano y enseñarle como debe darle de comer. Y cuando la maniobra está controlada llega el momento de poner a Emmet a trabajar.

Su cara de susto inicial es un poema, pero se recompone rápidamente y en breves instantes con el minúsculo bebe en sus brazos me recuerda a un enorme oso de peluche achuchale, tal es su expresión de felicidad.

Los siguientes minutos parece que pasan en una dimensión paralela para estos dos. Solo tienen ojos para ellos mismos y sus bebes. Solo cuando uno de los sensores vibra parece que vuelven un poco al mundo real, pero solo tienen que cambiar de brazos, ya que la mano que sostenía el biberón esta templada para seguir sosteniendo a los bebes

Así entre los dos dan de comer a los siete bebes que toman biberón, hay tres más pero no lo necesitan, y mientras Leah, que hace rato se ha terminado los dos cafés, se ocupa de ir aseando a los otros para luego llevarlos de vuelta con sus padres.

Para mí es suficiente con observarles, como le dijera a Rose, los bebes me parecen muy majos, pero no son lo mío. Cuando se lleva al último es nuestra señal para irnos, pero no llego muy lejos, porque nada más salir al pasillo me veo envuelta entre dos pares de brazos que si fuera humana me habrían asfixiado

Gracias, gracias, gracias… los dos lo repiten como si fuera un mantra y lo único que puedo hacer es devolverles el abrazo: de nada…

Movemos cuando se han recuperado y abandonamos el hospital. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos dos días más tarde, vendrán a nuestra casa, e invitarles a repetir la tarde de hoy siempre que quieran.


	53. Chapter 53

53.

JPOV

Después de marcharse Emmet, vimos que Bella y Garrett junto con Seth se marchaban de nuestra vista. Estuvimos vigilando un buen rato antes de ver a Seth de vuelta, y aun tardamos un rato más en ver regresar a los otros dos pegados uno al otro como lapas. Era la primera vez en todo el día que los veíamos comportarse como una pareja lo que causa todo tipo de sentimientos por aquí. No cabía duda que Esme y Alice lo sentían por Ed, pero estaban emocionadas por ellos, Edward se sentía miserable, y Carlise estaba totalmente confuso. Como yo, creo que ver a Garrett bajo esta nueva luz era toda una impresión, ver a su primer hijo tan destrozado y sin poder decir o hacer nada tampoco era fácil…

Para desgracia de la pareja Charlie, que creo que debe de tener algún tipo de radar les dio un grito para que se unieran a ellos en la mesa donde habían acampado para comer. Solo entonces repare en las cestas que en algún momento Charlie y Jake debían de haber ido a buscar. Eran las mismas que ayer tenían las mantas y bebidas, y hoy también incluían tuppers de comida que rápidamente empezaron a distribuir por la mesa. Una vez más los vampiros estaban entre los humanos como si nada, y eso que esta vez seguían rodeados de otros padres y estudiantes.

Desde donde estábamos vimos como hicieron todo creíble, tenían vasos y platos que se iban intercambiando con los lobos sin que nadie más se percatara, mientras entonaban los himnos a coro con el resto de sus compañeros cada vez que alguna fraternidad o equipo afín hacia un brindis… otras veces abucheaban si era algún rival el que lo había propuesto…tampoco faltaron las bromas a costa de Charlie y Jake que aún eran capaces de seguir comiendo tras el concurso…hubo un momento en que otro equipo de la cross, suponemos rival directo del de Seth, se levantaron y algo debió ocurrir porque a las chicas de la mesa les faltó tiempo para sujetar a los chicos, Charlie y otro padre. Tendré que preguntar por ello, algo me dice que ahí debe haber una buena historia. Por entonces los dos sentimientos predominantes para nosotros eran el asombro y la envidia. Ni en mis más locos sueños me habría imaginado una escena tan antinatural que se ve con tanta naturalidad.

Cuando volvimos a casa ese domingo más tarde Rose y Em ya estaban. Enseguida note que la atmosfera no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos con los que habían partido, lo que además de alegrarme me intrigo tanto que no dudé en ir a su encuentro.

No fui el único en notar algo raro porque rápidamente Ed y Alice estaban siguiéndome

Fue Edward quien llego dejando salir un jadeo de asombro:! No puedo leeros! ¿Qué…..¿Bella? ¿La habéis seguido? ¿Cómo…

Mi mujer tiene entonces una visión que debe resolver la pregunta de Ed, quien pasa de más cabreo a una tranquilidad moderada por lo que algo bueno debe de venir. Carlise y Esme están también presentes y como yo son los únicos que no saben qué va a pasar.

Esme: explicaciones niños, por favor

Rose: al parecer Bella ha sabido que estábamos ahí por tu escudo – me señala- y ha oído lo que decíamos. Cuando Em se ha ido ha decidido ir a su encuentro. Han llegado a su lado antes de que yo lo alcanzara. Iba a dejarles solo pero Bella me ha dejado quedarme

Ahí hay muchos sentimientos, por lo que levanto una ceja. Rose me entiende sin que tenga que preguntar nada: está bien… supongo que es mejor si os cuento todo.

Le cuesta unos minutos contarnos todo lo que ha dicho Bella, ha intentado suavizar lo mejor posible la parte de querer hacer con su vida lo que nos diera la gana sin contar con ella, pero aun así ha picado, sobre todo a Alice y Ed que seguro protestarían, pero no tienen por donde pillarlo…

Tampoco ha sentado muy bien que tengan planes con ella para mañana, pero al menos han conseguido endulzar las cosas cuando han mencionado la invitación para ir a su casa. Alice y Esme están resplandecientes, Carlise y Edward también parecen contentos, sin embargo yo no puedo evitar cruzar la mirada con Em y tener una cierta reserva al respecto.

Dos días más tarde

Me quede un poco sorprendido por no decir que muy sorprendido cuando recibí el mensaje de Emmet diciendo que nos veríamos directamente en casa de Bella, que no pasarían antes por casa. Antes incluso de contestarle porque temía que algo hubiera ido terriblemente mal durante su encuentro me llego otro mensaje esta vez de Rose: no te preocupes, esta todo en orden, solo necesitamos un rato para nosotros. Te quiero

Aunque por una parte me tranquilizo por otra no hizo más que incrementar mi mosqueo. Bueno, no solo el mío, el resto también estaban esperando para tener nuevas noticias. Desde que habíamos vuelto a encontrar a Bella parecía haber un único tema de conversación y desde que nos dio la invitación para hoy los ánimos solo se habían disparado más locos … me estaba entrando dolor de cabeza.

Por fin es la hora y nos dirigimos a casa de los Swan… en contraste con los nervios de Edward y Carlise y la excitación de Alice y Esme me veo superado por el miedo a una posible catástrofe diplomática…


	54. Chapter 54

54.

GPOV

Media hora antes de la hora a la que esperamos a nuestros invitados suena el timbre. La verdad, no me habría extrañado mucho que llegaran un poco antes, pero media hora… sí que debe haber nervios.

Para mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta solo me encuentro a Emmet y Rose y no puedo evitar estirar el cuello buscando al resto

Rose aprovecha mientras nos abrazamos para ponerme al día: lamento desilusionarte, pero venimos solos. Supongo que el resto no tardaran demasiado, queríamos tener unos minutos para hablar con vosotros a solas – parece nerviosa cuando dice este último, me pregunto qué será lo que tienen que decir…

Leah que ha venido por detrás y no tarda en saludarlos, definitivamente debieron causarle una buena impresión, añade: hola chicos, pasad, pasad, he oído que queríais hablar de algo – lo va conduciendo hacia el salón- por lo que imagino que la visita a la casa se puede dejar para otro rato - Volviéndose un poco hacia el resto de la casa da una voz llamando al resto, que van apareciendo de la cocina o sus cuartos.

Bella que sube con Sue, Charlie y Mark de la cocina después de saludarles hace las presentaciones: Rose, Emmet os presento formalmente a mis padres, Chalie y Sue.

Momentos como este supongo que deberían ser intimidantes para la mayoría de humanos, no todos los días tienes a un Emmett parado de pie a tu lado… pero haber estado rodeado durante años por los chicos de la Push que son armarios dos por dos supongo que tienen sus ventajas y hace todo más sencillo

Leah: Rose y Emmet quieren hablar con nosotros antes de que lleguen el resto, así que mejor nos damos un poco de vidilla

Jake que como yo, está abrazando a su mujer por detrás no puede contener su curiosidad: ¿es bueno? ¿ha pasado algo?

Vemos como Rose y Emmett se interrogan para ver quien toma la palabra, y al final es Emmet quien se anima: veréis antes de nada queríamos agradeceros la velada del otro día. Fue una experiencia brutal estar con los niños, y no tengo palabras para describir la visita al hospital.

Todos hemos hecho ese viaje antes y no puedo evitar identificarme con la cara de bobalicones que ahora tienen los dos. Bueno, Mark no se queda atrás…

Em: Tanto es asi que aun no hemos pasado por casa, nos hemos dado este tiempo para nostros dos, y hablar, ya que las cosas los últimos años no han estado del todo bien. Queríamos deciros que solo por esas dos experiencias ya estaría dispuesto a suplicar lo que haga falta para pediros que por favor nos permitáis seguir formando parte de vuestra rutina. Pero además de eso, lo mejor de todo es que estas aquí – está mirándonos de frente, más concretamente a mi Bella que esta apoyada sobre mi – sé qué cualquier cosa puede pasar después de la reunión con el resto de la familia, sobre todo si dejáis que hable mi hermano, y por eso queríamos llegar antes…

Rose le roba la palabra y también se dirige a Bella, y sus palabras me hacen ver que la conversación del otro día caló bien hondo: no quiere decir que vaya a hacer ninguna escena, Jazz le dejo muy claro y ayer puedo verlo por si mismo cual es vuestra relación, y desde luego no queremos imponerte nada te lo prometemos y respetamos plenamente todas vuestras decisiones incluso si al final nos pedís no volver a vernos respetaremos vuestra decisión – claramente está esperando que eso no ocurra, lo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie- pero pensároslo porfa, tanto Em como yo estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para que podáis confiar en nosotros. Si solo queréis que nos veamos de vez en cuando alquilaremos una casa lo más cerca posible, no molestaremos de verdad, incluso os podemos ayudar con vuestra contribución a limpiar las calles de maleantes…- buah, para unos vegatarianos defensores de la vida humana ese es un señor salto!

Cuando la atmosfera llega a un punto de tanta carga emocional es bueno tener a Seth a tu lado: fiuuu, así me gustan a mí las cosas, sin dramatismo ni nada…

Como si alguien hubiera pinchando el globo parece que se alivia un poco la presión y todos respiran un poco más aliviados, asomando medias sonrisas en casi todos los rostros

Veo a mis suegros intercambiar un par de miradas que suelen contener toda una conversación detrás, a veces parecen telepatas, Sue: apenas os conozco, pero no necesito tener ninguna clarividencia para ver que le habéis dado bastantes vueltas al asunto y que estáis bastante nerviosos – en este punto los dos están asintiendo muy coordinados- por lo que nos han contado el partido del otro día marcho bien y todos pasasteis un buen rato, así que por esa parte no creo que nadie se tenga que preocupar porque no vaya a repetirse.

Las sonrisas en todos nosotros deben alentarles, y Sue sigue adelante: Leah también nos dijo que os portasteis muy bien en el hospital, y después de saber por Bella que tienes el título de medicina – dice mirando a Rose- estaría encantada de contar con tu colaboración en el centro, todo voluntario sanitario es más que bien recibido

Rose se vuelve rápidamente hacia mi chica con un gran interrogante en su cara por lo que no se demora en contestarle: si, si, descuida, iré también… pero que te conste que solo hasta que te adaptes, después estas por tu cuenta, que a los médicos os irán las guarradas… pero a servidora nada de nada

Una sonrisa ilumina ahora sus rostros, por lo que no puedo evitar azuzarles: y en cuanto a ti – señalo a Em que solo parece sorprendido un par de segundos- hare que te tragues tus palabras, veras que mi equipo es siempre el mejor

Jake: ejem, ejem… querrás decir MI equipo….

Seth: si claro… más quisierais

Se oye un timbre que corta toda discusión, y le sigue un silencio que nos permite escuchar perfectamente a Mark: salvados por la campana…


	55. Chapter 55

55.

BPOV

Supongo que está bien dirigirme hacia la puerta precedida por un coro de risas, ya que lo que viene a continuación no va a ser tan agradable. Tanto que Garrett me ha seguido y está junto a mí para cuando abro

En cuanto lo hago me da tiempo a ver como Jazz trata de agarra el viento entre sus brazos porque Alice ha sido mucho más rápida y está rodeándome con su bracitos. Por un momento me siento como cuando detrás de un partido los niños se nos lanzan a abrazarnos, solo cambia la temperatura y la fuerza, y la torpeza con la que reacciono. Como puedo le palmeo la espalda: está bien Alice, está bien… me alegro de volver a veros – trato de sonreir lo más sincera posible cuando levanto la vista hacia los otros mientras Alice esta dando saltitos y repitiendo: oh! Te echaba tanto de menos! Tenia tantas ganas de verte

Garrett toma la palabra para que no nos quedemos eternamente en la puerta: creo que será mejor que paséis dentro.

Jazz me abraza cuando pasa por mi lado mientras se ocupa de coger a Alice para ir entrando, mientras repito otro torpe abrazo con Esme. Carlise se queda entre un abrazo y un apretón de hombros mientras nos saludamos y por ultimo ahí está Edward, mirándome como un cachorrito, y no puedo evitar dudar de las palabras de Rose de no tener una escena…

Garrett se ha ido haciendo cargo de Esme y Carlise dejándome afrontar esto, aunque seguro está pendiente de todo cuanto ocurra, mientras intercambia saludos y afectos con sus viejos amigos quienes oigo que están agradeciendo la invitación.

Edward parece que por fin encuentra la voz: Bella, esta tan preciosa como siempre – lo dice mientras avanza hacia mí, y no sé si con intención de abrazarme o qué, pero por si las moscas lo intercepto posando mi brazo en el suyo y dándole un beso en la mejilla: tú te sigues viendo como siempre… pasa por favor, te presentare al resto…

Un mohín se apodera de su expresión, que rápidamente recompone, no sé si este encuentro podría haber sido más torpe o más diplomático, por desgracia no he encontrado ningún libro de protocolo en caso de encontrarte con tu ex veinte años más tarde.

Van pasando todos pero antes de llegar al salón Jake, Seth y Mark han ido acercándose para ir saludando y antes de que nos sentemos se produce el esperado reconocimiento de Mark por Carlise: Marcus? Pero que…? Como…?

El desconcierto de Carlise y el de Edward que ha debido de seguir sus pensamientos son totales, y contrasta con nuestras caras sonrientes

Mark: hola Carlise viejo amigo! Me alegro de verte – demuestra que cuanto dice es real envolviendo a Carlise en un fuerte abrazo- y supongo que esta debe ser tu encantadora mujer Esme -Esme quien se habría ruborizado si pudiera asiente mientras Mark continua- es un placer conocerte. Supongo que Carlise te habrá contado del tiempo que paso en Volterra, y seguro que tenéis un millón de preguntas que hacer, pero creo que lo mejor es que nos acomodemos en el salón…

Cuando llegamos ahí vuelven a sorprenderse por la presencia de Rose y Em que están acomodados en una butaca con Rose sentada sobre Em. Se realizan las últimas presentaciones y cada cual va sentándose, aunque parece inevitable que los recién llegados busquen los lugares más próximos a mí.

GPOV

Bueno, nos hemos ido sentando y todavía no ha estallado ninguna batalla así que supongo que esto puede ir bien. Si no fuera por las miradas de Edward a mi esposa que me dan ganas de patearle a la calle la verdad que hasta podría pasármelo bien. Miro por un segundo hacia Jake y Charlie y juraría que por sus mentes pasan ideas similares.

No habíamos hablado de cómo encarar la situación, lo cierto es que todos habíamos ido dejando que llegará… por lo que cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero que Mark tome la palabra sí que me sorprende la verdad!

Mark: bueno, por ser el mayor de todos los presentes y quien ahora mismo tiene la mejor capacidad de juzgar las relaciones creo que voy a ser quien tome la palabra. Bella ha dicho que solo mantendrá los escudos habituales dentro de casa por lo que Jasper podrá confirmar lo que voy a dar una lectura para que todos sepamos donde estamos. Todos los que vivimos en esta casa pertenecemos mínimo a dos de estas categorías hermanos, hijos, padres y/o pareja, son vínculos tan fuertes que pueden competir con los escudos de Bella - aquí se dirigía a los Cullen, y ahora va más hacia nosotros- nuestros invitados además de sus relaciones de pareja y familiares no mienten en su sincero aprecio por nuestra Bella. La amistad con Garrett también es fuerte, como el aprecio entre Carlise y yo. Creo que partimos de una buena base para aclarar las cosas. ¿Tu como lo ves Jasper?

Jazz: siento lo que dices y hay también sentimientos encontrados, está claro que hay un claro resentimiento por partes de unos y culpabilidad por parte de otros por lo ocurrido en el pasado, al igual que una cierta inquietud de mi familia hacia los lobos – mira hacia Alice, Edward y Esme sobre todo quienes supongo que por distintos motivos deben sentir cierta inquietud, creo que más o menos eso es todo – suerte que no puede detectar a Charlie y Sue, que están bajo su escudo habitual en casa y supongo que tener aquí sentado a Edward no los vuelve locos de contento precisamente.

Carlise como representante de su familia toma la palabra: como ha dicho Marcus creo que debemos aclarar el pasado para tener un futuro y aunque sé que Jasper y seguramente Rosaline y Emmett ya os hayan expresado su pesar, debo insistir una vez más en lo mucho que lamentamos nuestro comportamiento en el pasado, fue inexcusable. Nunca debimos irnos como lo hicimos. También fracasamos en protegeros – señala tanto a Bella como a Charlie- contra Victoria, cosa que lamentamos y os puedo prometer que no hemos dejado nunca de prestar atención para detectar su presencia

Alice que creo que es la primera vez que la he visto aguantar tanto su temperamento parece que ha encontrado ahí su línea dirigiéndose directamente a mi mujer: te prometo Bella que no he dejado de buscarla durante todos estos años. Al principio tenía muy pocos atisbos de ella, pero debió de encontrar alguna forma de bloquearme porque llevo años sin saber nada…

Antes de que acabe parece que todos nos estamos revolviendo en nuestros asientos, es más evidente en los humanos, pero ahí está por lo que ahora nuestros invitados nos están mirando… una rápida con Bella y tomo la palabra: esto, si… veréis.. Es posible que se nos olvidara comentarle a Jazz al respecto, hablamos de un millón de cosa ya sabeis… pero esa en concreto no… hace quince años que Victoria dejo de ser una amenaza…

Sip, sus caras son un poema

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

Bella: nos la cruzamos de camino al encuentro con Rene en el hospital pocas semanas después de mi conversión. Aun no tenía dominio sobre mi escudo, y antes de saber que estaba ocurriendo la destruí

No importa las veces que oiga esta historia, y eso que la viví de primera mano, siempre hay alguien que pone ojos o expresión de asombro… y esta vez no es la excepción, tampoco lo es que mi chica trate de cambiar de tema

Jazz: si, vaya despiste…

Podíamos haberlo intentado un poco más, pero es innegable las sonrisas no solo en mí, en Jake, Seth y Leah también.

Bella parece que quiere calmar un poco los ánimos por lo que continua: supe por Sam, el entonces líder de la manada que no sabíais que nos dejabais bajo la amenaza de Victoria, lo que debo reconocer que fue un alivio en esos días. En cuanto a todo lo demás, como ya le explique a Jazz, entendía por qué sentías que debías romper conmigo – dice mirando a Edward, mientras no puedo evitar apretarla un poco más sobre mi- y más o menos entendí que todos siguierais juntos – mira hacia nuestra familia – es algo que con el tiempo lo he entendido fácilmente. Solo lamento la forma en que todo ocurrió. Sobre todo, ahora que sé cómo os sentisteis, lo siento por vosotros, ya que gracias al apoyo que recibí, pude rehacer mi vida con relativa facilidad y he sido enormemente feliz y afortunada desde entonces.

Edward: en cuanto a lo que has dicho, tienes que saber – sé que lo dice totalmente sincero porque al tener a Bella sobre mi regazo lo estoy viendo casi como si se dirigiera a mí, lo que me incomoda porque realmente entiendo que si yo fuera él, lucharía por mi mujer sin dudarlo…pero amigo, aquí estamos hablando de MI mujer- que aquellas palabras que pronuncie eran la mayor de las mentiras y las blasfemias. Que no solo estaba rompiendo tu corazón sino también el mío. Creía sinceramente que alejarnos de ti era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para mantenerte a salvo, para ofrecerte la oportunidad de la vida que te merecías. Nunca imagine siquiera que Victoria pudiera ser una amenaza para ti. Al parecer –muy dramáticamente aquí inclina la cabeza hacia abajo- tampoco calcule que en realidad tu destino fuera convertirte en uno de nosotros de una forma u otra. Ahora no tengo ninguna duda que de hacer las cosas dos veces te habría convertido la noche del baile, podríamos haber sido tan felices…

Por favor! Reina del drama. Por la mirada que cruzo con mis hermanos estamos todos pensando lo mismo, aunque una mirada de refilón a Jazz me hace plantearme que realmente está sintiendo las cosas así… agg, no quiero verlo bajo esa luz! Aunque ya sé que cuadra con lo que dijo Bella y Mark también lo mira de forma curiosa por lo que llamo su atención: Mark? ¿Qué ves?

Mark: no estoy seguro. Hay una línea que los une – eso no me mola…- pero es muy rara. Por la parte de Bella sé que hay un sentimiento, no romántico, ni sabría distinguir el tipo, aunque también hay una cierta dosis de resquemor… -supongo que en realidad esta siendo suave por no ofender demasiado a los Cullen, aunque a mi me alegra el dia- no me mires así preciosa, solo digo lo que veo y por la parte de Edward es cierto que luce con mucho amor – arreglalo, arreglalo!- pero algo en su forma… es como si estuviera estrangulado, algo no se ve normal..

Sue que junto con Charlie y Seth están en el sofá del fondo toma la palabra y el resto casi brincamos: esta forzado

Todos giramos las cabezas hacia ella tan rápido que si fueramos humanos tendríamos una torticolis, mientras Mark parece que evaluá positivamente su aportación por lo que sigue: de lo que Bella me conto en su día, y lo dicho estos días, creo que Edward mitifico lo que sentía por Bella. El que no pudiera oír sus sentimientos, que encajara perfectamente en el mundo sobrenatural y que su sangre fuera… lo llamaste la tua cantate? – eso va por Mark que fue quien nos introdujo el termino hace tiempo, y ahora asiente- contribuyeron a que convirtieras tu curiosidad y atracción en amor, al que te aferraste y por lo visto aún te aferras

Más de un Cullen esta con cara de contradicción y dispuesto a justificar a Edward, pero Alice sigue siendo muy rápida: pero yo les vi, vi un futuro juntos, eran felices, Bella tenía los ojos dorados y formaba parte de nuestra familia con Edward a su lado, nos vi yendo de compras – aunque no veo a mi querida esposa sé que está poniendo los ojos- compartiendo tiempo en familia, no podía estar basado todo en una mentira

Bella: tienes razón – debe notar como me tenso sin poder evitarlo, pero rápidamente continua – estaba basado en dos mentiras


	56. Chapter 56

56.

BPOV

Ante la cara de asombro de todos sigo: cuando os conocí ví un poco más allá de vuestra belleza exterior, es cierto, pero solo contribuyo a que me sintiera más atraída si cabía por vuestro mundo. Hasta ese entonces había tenido los típico enamoramientos del cachas de clase, del capitán, de Brad Pitt… pero conocer a Edward fue un sock. Desde pensar que los ángeles habían descendido del cielo hasta pensar que podía haber hecho yo para llamar a su irá contra mí después de esa primera clase de biología. Sospecho que todo eso sumado a las peculiares circunstancias que acabaron rodeándome sumado a mis altas dosis de romanticismo – veo la cara de Leah y no puedo evitar, me dirijo hacia ella – si, aunque no te lo creas yo entonces era muy romántica

Leah: si tú lo dices cariño… - su cara contradice de medio a medio lo que dice y no la culpo, yo también recuerdo como éramos cuando nos conocimos

Yo: sigo. Me sentí afortunada de tener a alguien tan asombroso pendiente de mí, y luego conoceros a todos… me deslumbro. Me sentía como si me hubiera tocado la lotería. Pasaba de ser la chica en las sombras a ser la protagonista del show. Tenía un novio atento que me repetía continuamente lo mucho que me quería, una hermana algo chiflada y mandona y con exceso de azúcar que estaba todo el tiempo revoloteando a nuestro alrededor – me muerdo la lengua para no decir mangoneándome, pero veo que solo engaño a los Cullen- y el resto erais tan considerados conmigo y veía en Esme y Carlise que estabais realmente contentos por nuestra relación que ni siquiera tantos años de ser responsable y racional me pudieron preparar para no lanzar por la borda toda la cordura y dejarme arrastrar. Por supuesto que creía que estaba enamorada y en el amor, tampoco tenía más referencia de cómo debía ser – me centro en Edward- ni por desgracia tú tampoco. Lo habías visto a tu alrededor como yo, pero no lo habías sentido ni como humano ni como vampiro, por lo que en ese aspecto, los dos éramos unos novatos… y así nos fue.

Por primera vez desde que nos hemos sentado Esme toma la palabra: me guastaría decirte una vez más cuanto lo siento por como resultaron las cosas. Tienes razón al hablar de lo contentos que estábamos viéndoos y no me costaba ningún esfuerzo imaginarte como una más de mis hijas, aunque al final fallara tan estrepitosamente al seguir a Edward sin luchar por ti como debería haber sido…- me acerco a abrazarla porque sé que fue un error, pero es innegable como lo siente- lamento no haber estado ahí para ti. Te has convertido en una mujer increíble, no tengo derecho, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Solo puedo darle las gracias por sus palabras…

Después de recuperar todos nuestros asientos decido salirme un poco por la tangente porque ya hemos tenido dosis emocional suficiente: va Carlise, pregunta, que seguro que se te están acumulando – una sonrisa parece instalarse en todas las caras mientras nos volvemos a Carlise

Carlise: humm, son tantas cosas… - se vuelve hacia Mark- ¿Cómo has llegado aqui?

Jake esta mucho más rápido: en avión como todos!

Aunque a unos pocos le hagan gracias, Leah le da un capon mientras se vuelve hacia Mark: a lo tuyo yo me ocupo de este

Mark: hace un tiempo Aro oyo hablar de esta familia. Ya lo conoces por lo que quiso conocerlos en persona. De la primera invitación solo pudimos suponer el resultado, ya que nunca volvimos a ver a los mensajero, pero con la segunda invitación llego una interesante visita al castillo… ya conoces a Aro y sus paripés, pretendía lanzar el rollo del quebrantamiento de las leyes por dejar saber de nuestro mundo a los humanos, para luego matarlos salvo a quien tuviera algún talento…El caso es que aquí el personal le dieron la vuelta a la situación y antes de saber que estaba pasando todos, excepto un servidor que era mudo testigo, estaban estampados contra las paredes de la sala del trono. Y tras aclararle a Aro que sus intromisiones no sería bien recibidas, aquí la colega le voló la mano…. Por lo que sospecho que a partir de ahora se pensara dos veces eso de ir tocando al personal…

La verdad que contado asi tiene su gracia, sobre todo si sumas la cara de asombro de Carlise que se vuelve hacia mí: lo dice en serio ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

No puedo ayudarme a mí misma y sé que con cierta pedantería contesto: Escudos!?- no doy tiempo prácticamente ni para que nadie me ponga mala cara – por lo que otros me han contado sé que los dones se van desarrollando con el tiempo… pero al parecer yo ya estaba en ventaja siendo humana, y encima tengo un hermano con un talento único para entrenarme así que hace mucho tiempo que les cogí el truco a los escudos. El resto han estado siempre presentes, por lo que nos es muy fácil coordinarnos para presentar batalla a cualquiera que nos amenace, incluidos los Volturi. Cuando Aro amenazo a mis padres estuvo a punto de volar por los aires, suerte tuvo que después de solicitar espiar la mente de mi marido solo perdiera una mano. De todas formas, después de saber lo que le hizo a Mark, a menudo tengo mis dudas de si no deberíamos vovler a terminar lo que empezamos

Ante las miradas de asombro de nuestros invitados que no conocen toda la historia, Mark sin disimular sus sentimientos me coge la mano: no merece la pena. Saber la rabia que debe consumirle ahora que no tiene ningún poder sobre mi es la mejor de las venganzas.

La intensidad con la que nos observan es tan evidente que se vuelve hacia el resto: antes de marcharse, Bella me aisló de los poderes de Chelsa a quien Aro utilizo durante los últimos mil años para tenerme atado a la familia. Tu sabes Carlise que lo único con lo que soñaba era con morir e ir al encuentro de mi difunta esposa…. Si no hubiera conocido a los Sawn esa habría sido mi aspiración para el resto de la eternidad. Ahora sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer por la memoria de Dydiane es vivir por los dos, y saborear cada día. Cosa que no sabría cómo hacer si no fuera por mi familia

Carlise: debo admitir que salvo por alguno de los rasgos físicos, no queda nada en ti del viejo Marcus, para bien, debo añadir. No imagine que Aro usara a Chelsa de esa forma, y lamento mucho no haberte sabido ayudar…

Mark: no Carlise, no cargues con ese peso. Sin el poder de Bella la única alternativa habría sido matar a Chelsa y eso va en contra de todos tus principios. Dejemos eso en el pasado donde pertenece.

Carlise: gracias- se vuelve hacia mi- y muchas gracias a ti, como ha dicho Esme, aunque no tengamos derecho, estamos muy orgullosos de tus logros.


	57. Chapter 57

57.

La verdad es que se lo agradezco de corazón: gracias, os lo agradezco. Y por cierto, hablando de mis habilidades, Jazz, Em y Rose ya tienen sus propios escudos, si os interesa la oferta también os puedo dar uno o varios, si queréis garganta y mente…

Alice no se lo piensa dos veces: lo dices en serio! Si por favor! Aunque – se vuelve hacia Edward con quien supongo que está manteniendo una de sus conversaciones….- solo el de la garganta por favor

La mayoría sonreímos ante esta situación excepto Emmett que la mira como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Supongo que debe estar encantado de su intimidad en presencia de Edward por primera vez en su vida.

Me vuelvo hacia los otros tres.. Carlise se apresura a agradecerlo pero los descarta, esta acostumbrado al olor de la sangre y se le haría muy difícil no contar con que Edward le esta leyendo la mente. Esme se detiene un rato a observar a Carlise y termina por declinar la oferta también. Se deja la puerta abierta al de la garganta, pero lleva años dominando la sed, y como Carlise prefiere seguier teniendo via libre con Edward, y este último no sé si en un intento de hacer sentir a Carlise orgulloso o por su propio orgullo decide también declinar la oferta.

Viendo la cara de Seth y Jake se que en cuanto salgan por la puerta van a estar rajando sobre todo de Edward… pero yo estoy muy tranquila. Les he ofrecido lo que tengo, si no lo han querido es cosa suya..

Entre unas cosas y otras ha pasado bastante rato, lo que para los vampiros no tiene mucha relevancia, pero ni siquiera para los humanos pasa desapercibido el rugido de la tripas de Jake que nos tiene a todos volviéndonos hacia él: ¡Que! No lo he hecho a propósito

Leah: de verdad…

Charlie: creo que estoy de acuerdo con Jake – como no, tratándose de comida- para algunos es la hora de la cena, asi que si o bien nos excusais, o podemos trasladar la conversación abajo..

Esme: o no! no queremos ser ninguna molestia! No nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora que es-

Como si eso fuera una señal todos nos vamos poniendo de pie mientras Esme sigue- ha sido un placer veros a todos, muchas gracias por habernos invitados

Sue correspondiendo al papel de Esme: me alegro de que hayáis venido, y si queréis quedaros un rato más de verdad que no es problema. Siempre que a vosotros no os importe vernos comer, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a que nos observen…

Su toque de humor es bien recibido, pero supongo que los Cullen siguen siendo clásicos en sus formas por lo que declinan la oferta.

Mientras que Charlie y Sue comienzan las despedidas Alice vuelve a saltarme casi encima y empieza a rebotar con mi mano entre las suya: ¿Cuándo podemos irnos de compras? ¿Qué te parece mañana? O pasado? No puedo verlo, no sé si por tu escudo o por los quiloutes, pero seguro que va a ser genial

Perdona, QUE!

Entre que Alice no ha sido precisamente silenciosa y que en casa todos somos afines a los cambios de humor del resto, enseguida somos el foco de antencion de todos y mi cara de espanto no debe pasar desapercibida.

Leah desde el otro lado y con la preocupación pintada en su rostro: ¿Bella, que pasa, estas bien?

Eso parece sacudir a Alice que ahora me mira con ojos de gatito, recuerdo bastante bien esa mirada aunque quede entre mis recuerdos humanos: si, no, uff… Alice lo siento la verdad.. pero no había pensado en nada de eso

Alice utiliza su mejor mirada mientras contraataca: pensaba que después de haber estado con Jazz y haber hecho planes con Emmett y Rose…

Creo recordar bastante bien que esto habría funcionado con la antigua Bella…pero en estos momentos, me resulta mas bien rastrero que utilice al resto de esa forma. Veo que Jazz empieza a tensarse un poco por lo que imagino que mi reacción igual esta siendo mayor de lo que yo pienso, pero no, resulta que Jake saca su temperamento a relucir, no aprecia a los Cullen y se muere de hambre... no va a ser bueno: Perdona bonita! ¿Acabas de hacer un puchero en un intento vil de chantaje? No tengo por qué ocultar que no estaba a favor de este encuentro, que el único motivo de recibiros era que dejarais de dar mal, y que no pagaran justos por pecadores – aquí ha hecho una clara separación entre los tres mencionados por Alice y los otros cuatro- y porque por algún motivo que no logro entender ya que ella fue la abandonada, mi querida hermana se sentía culpable por haber sido feliz a pesar de vosotros. Pero eso es todo. De ahí a pensar que te debe absolutamente nada, por ahí si que no paso

Todos se han quedado un poco rígido antes este giro de los acontecimientos y parece que es Carlise quien va a mediar para variar, pero Jake no le da ni opción: no doc, no trates de defenderla. Además, por si nadie más lo ha notado, no le ha pedido perdón a Bella ni una sola vez. Todo es yo vi, yo busque, yo te echaba de menos, yo, yo, yo…

Parece que a todos nos den un golpe en la cabeza y buscamos en nuestra memoria por su afirmación… para descubrir que es cierto. Claramente a todos nos sorprende, lo que se pinta en nuestras caras… pero en resalidad tampoco es tan raro… a fin de cuentas… no veo la diferencia entre esta Alice y la que conocía… me temo que la única diferencia está en mí. Lo curioso es que de todos, la mayor cara de espanto es la de Ali

yo: Alice, a pesar de lo que ha dicho Jake, tienes que entender que ni lo que estoy haciendo es algún tipo de retorcida venganza, ni lo que voy a decir lo hago con la intención de hacerte daño – veo como casi imperceptiblemente dirige su vista hacia Em durante solo un instante, y trato de calmarme con un suspiro antes de seguir adelante – si las cosas con Em vuelven a estar bien, hemos hablado mucho y hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el pasado. Él me quería como a una hermana, pero nunca fue un secreto que Rose no quería saber nada de mí, así que a la hora de la verdad, aunque le rasgara el alma, su lugar estaba junto a su compañera – tanto Em como Rose lucen culpables, pero lo superaran, y ahora no es el momento. Garret y Mark les están dando ánimos desde su sitio, tenemos otros asuntos entre manos – lo que tienes que tratar de comprender es que las cosas entre nosotras no pueden trabajar igual, básicamente porque nuestra relación, como con Edward, nunca fue una relación sana, ni recíproca. Entendí hace tiempo que me quisiste – curiosamente sin que diga palabras su cara va expresando todo cuanto piensa, espanto, asentimiento…- pero de una forma equivocada y hasta cierto punto retorcida. Me convertiste en una muñeca Barbie- me ahorro añadir aquí ningún taco….- Si, recuerdo que todo era por mi bien, y que te lo agradecería, y de hecho, en su momento me sentía afortunada, querida y privilegiada por tenerte en mi vida. Por desgracia o no – no quiero cebarme en este punto, pero definitivamente podía haber dicho que para gran dicha para mi…- tuve el privilegio de conocer lo que una verdadera hermana debe ser. Será alguien con quien compartir confidencias y mejores momentos, a veces tendrá un punto mandón, pero sobre todo, es alguien que va a mirar hacia delante por ti contando contigo- hago énfasis en eso ultimo- Que no te hará sentir incomodo en tu propia piel llevando o haciendo lo que no se ajusta a ti, y que sobre todo te respetara tanto como tus deseos no te pongan en peligro – Leah está brillando de orgullo por mis palabras. Todos sabemos lo que sentimos unos por otros, pero rara vez hay ocasión para expresarlo con palabras, hoy nos estamos superando! – no te veo como una mala persona, ni mucho menos como un enemigo, es sencillamente que la relación que recuerdas dejo de existir, que la Bella que recuerdas creció, como la Wendy de Peter Pan. Que pueda haber un hueco para nosotras de ahora en adelante… sinceramente no lo sé. Al menos de momento tengo quedecirte que no pienso mover mi agenda. Estamos muy felices con nuestra vida, decidimos hace tiempo que lo más importante es el tiempo que podamos pasar con nuestros padres… y ese es el foco de nuestras vidas. En un futuro…. Quién sabe. No cierro esa puerta, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer

Esme y Carlise se han mantenido atrás durante toda esta conversación, con Edward a su lado. Me vuelvo hacia ellos, y tras unos segundos de mirarnos es Carlise quien asiente. Lo mismo que le he dicho a Alice con ciertas variantes puede servir para todos. Y que personalmente piense que el momento de la reconciliación está a años luz no tiene por qué ser dicho en voz alta, hoy a sido un gran paso en la buena dirección.

Todos entienden que la conversación está terminada. Carlise, Esme y Edward son los primeros en dirigirse hacia la puerta. Alice se dispone a salir esperando que Jasper siga con ella. Pero esta vez hay una vacilación. Jasper sabe lo que está sufriendo Alice, pero quiere hacer las cosas bien, por ello me acerco a su lado – Te necesita – lo abrazo y le dejo sentir lo mucho que lo quiero – cuidala y mantente en contacto – dándole un beso en la mejilla nos separamos.

Veo que Rose y Em se han puesto de pie, y como Rose rompe el silencio: un momento Carlise. Se acerca a ellos y coge las manos de Carlise y Esme – sabéis que os quiero y que a muchos niveles sois más que mis padres, pero esta vez no puedo ir con vosotros. Hace veinte años Em lo sacrifico todo por mí. Es hora de que encuentre su lugar feliz, y quiero estar a su lado cuando lo haga. Antes de que llegarais estábamos hablando de nuestras opciones para el futuro. Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos a terminar esa conversación, luego iremos.

La felicidad que refleja Emmet podría iluminar a una ciudad entera. Sin tiempo a que nadie reaccione ha barrido a Rose y está girando abrazado a ella como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que todos los miramos con distintas versiones de tontas sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Seth capta mi atención como siempre, y los dos compartimos un guiño, parece que la diversión en los próximos meses va a estar garantizada! Noto como Sue ata cabos al vernos y rueda los ojos, pobre mama, no solo tendrá que soportar a Seth y Garret con su tonto sentido del humor, ahora se unen refuerzos!


	58. Chapter 58

58.

BPOV

Desde aquel día en Londres…

Estábamos camino a las Vegas donde vamos para celebrar el final del año y nuestro acostumbrado encuentro con Charlotte y Peter. El año pasado fliparon al conocer a Mark y enterarse de su pasado. Este año casi les da un patatus cuando nos vieron aparecer con Em y Rose.

Charlie y Sue, escudados por Jake y Leah han ido a la reserva, en una semana acudiremos a Seattle a ver a todos, para ese entonces ya habrán llegado también Tia y Benjamin quienes están deseando conocer al resto del paquete. Además aseguran que nos traen una sorpresa que nos va a encantar… no he conseguido que suelten prenda así que espero que merezca la pena

En estos momentos…

Desde que ha llegado la llamada de Jasper todo se ha revolucionado. Peter llevaba rato diciendo que debíamos estar atentos que algo se estaba cociendo, pero esta vez su regalo no estaba siendo muy específico, lo que nos había puesto ya un poco nervioso. Luego llama Jazz porque están en peligro inminente, los Volturi se encuentran de camino para llevarse con ellos a Edward y Alice o para destruirlos a todos... y lo único que pudo pensar es en lo idiotas que fueron por no querer que les ayudara con el escudo. A Alice y Jazz los puedo cubrir sin problema… lo otros van a ser más complicado. Mientras todos se alteraban una idea se ha abierto camino en mi mente así que rápidamente he dado instrucciones a Jazz. Pase lo que pase tienen que mantener la comunicación por lo que sujetara el móvil en el bolsillo para que la cámara sea nuestro ojos, y a través del altavoz seguiremos todo el desarrollo. Esme, Edward y Carlise deben estar atentos y pegados a los otros dos, en caso de que no lleguemos envolveré esferas entorno a la posición de los escudos que llevan Alice y Jazz. Espero rodearlos correctamente y no dejarme nada fuera, ni a nadie no deseado dentro…

Mientras yo terminaba de hablar con Jazz, Garrett estaba hablando con Tia para informarles del cambio de planes, ya no hace falta que acudan a las Vegas, que vayan tan pronto como puedan a Idaho Falls último lugar de residencia de la familia Cullen, y Seth está informando a Jake y Leah de lo que ocurre, no creo que puedan llegar para la acción pero no tardaran.

Entre tanto el resto ya estamos listos para salir pitando y tengo que bloquear a todos para asegurarme de que nadie pierde la cabeza totalmente

Em: ¿Bella qué estás haciendo?

Ni me molesto en mirarle mientras empiezo a teclear en mi portátil: usar la cabeza para variar, algún día deberías probarlo

Peter: suena bien, pero en esto estoy con el grandullón, es mi hermano quien está ahí fuera a punto de enfrentar a esos hijos de…

Garrett: callaos ya, así terminara antes – ese es mi chico

Rápidamente empiezo a obtener resultado: bien so memos, en un minuto si me dejáis concentrarme, podremos echar a correr sin preocuparnos de que un radar detecte 8 entes no identificables – mis dedos vuelan por el teclado para despejarnos la ruta y ya está listo

Mientras recojo portátil voy diciéndole Seth: como lo hacemos, vas como lobo o en escudo – esa versión es la que usamos con Sue y Charlie cuando hacemos alguna excursión no apta para humanos. Los envuelvo en una burbuja que ato a mí

Seth que ya está medio desnudo cuando levanto la cabeza: la duda ofende enana!

Yo: ok, usted perdone, en marcha

Y los ocho salimos disparados rumbo a la acción.

GPov

Vamos a toda mecha mientras junto con Bella y compartiendo un escudo que nos aísla del viento vamos siguiendo todo el desarrollo de la escena… espera que los tenga a mano que voy a barrer a esos bastardos de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas…

Escuchamos todo lo que ocurre. Con Jazz hemos acordado que van a ir a encontrarlos al aeródromo privado donde Alice ha visto que aterrizaran. No logramos explicarnos como todo esto ha pillado a Alice por sorpresa, pero bueno, a lo hecho pecho, al menos ha podido ver que les acompaña casi toda la guardia y las esposas, por lo que sabemos que la situación es grave. Son las dos de la madrugada así que no llamaremos la atención de nadie, y como habrán volado en un jet privado, tan pronto como acabemos con ellos nos ocuparemos del avión. Suponemos que no habrá humanos, porque según dice Mark, Alec y Felix, dos de los guardias son perfectamente capaces de pilotarlo.

Jazz nos enseña una panorámica del lugar para que nos situemos y vemos como efectivamente, la presencia humana brilla por su ausencia. El avión ya ha tocado tierra y poco a poco se detiene. Tan pronto como se abren las puertas los Cullen mueven de su posición para quedarse a una distancia de unos doscientos metros del avión. Los guardias empiezan a descender con sus capas ondeando al viento, sin teatralidad ni nada ya sabes, y al final cuando ya todos están en formación hacen su aparición Aro y Cayo, y las que supongo que son sus esposas. Junto a Aro está de pie la otra mujer que según Mark es un escudo, pero para lo que le sirvió la otra vez…

Tras descender y pintarse una sonrisa tan falsa como lo era hace dos años se ha acercado un poco más a nuestros amigos y ha comenzado la farsa: Querido Carlise! ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez? Esperaba con ansia el momento de volver a verte, aunque pensaba que conocería a toda tu familia…

Ese era el gesto que ha puesto, si, supongo que según sus fuentes debería haber más gente que sacrificar. Casi aplaudo a Carlise cuando le contesta: oh, yo también me alegro de verte viejo amigo. Si nos hubieras avisado tu visita me habría asegurado que mis hijos volvieran de su luna de miel a tiempo, pero aun no los esperamos por un par de semanas- supongo que cualquiera que haya conocido a Rose y Em se tragaría ese cuento

Y otra vez más, con ese tono de risilla estridente que hace que le odie con todas mis ganas: oh! Pero queríamos que esto fuera una sorpresa! Lo pensé tan pronto como conocí el talento de nuestro última incorporación para la guardia!- será imbécil…., se vuelve hacia un vampiro que aparenta unos cuarenta o así- adelantate Joseph, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Joseph así como tus hijos tiene un gran talento

Edward no le deja terminar la frase y rápidamente murmura: puede anular los poderes de otros, pero es limitado, solo puede dedicarse a uno cada vez. Al parecer ahora mismo está concentrado en Alice, tal como se le ha ordenado.

La segunda frase lo oímos porque está junto al altavoz, por lo que asumo que Aro no se ha enterado, y prueba de ello es el puchero tonto seguido de una sonrisilla que hace: Edward Edward Edward – aunque nunca me oirá le contesto idiota, idiota, idiota - tan magnifico don… pues sí, esa era la sorpresa. No os parece maravillosa.

Si, claro, estamos todos encantados. Joder! Todo se está complicando. Es probable que pueda destruir el escudo de Bella antes de que lleguemos, y entonces no hay mucho que vayan a poder hacer. Llevamos un buen ritmo, hace menos de una hora que Jazz nos ha llamado, y si todo va bien estaremos ahí quince o veinte min, solo espero llegar a tiempo. Bella y yo nos miramos, ya sabemos quién va a ser el primero en ser fulminado tan pronto lo veamos, pero no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.

Un brillo asoma a los ojos de mi maravillosa esposa y una sonrisa deslumbrante aparece en sus labios, esto va a ser bueno. Agarrándome fuerte la mano exclama: cambio de planes sujetaos!

¿Te has montado en alguna montaña rusa de esas que salen disparadas y que no me explico como a los humanos no se les suelta alguna vertebra? Pues mi demente esposa ha creado su versión para seres sobrenaturales. Nos ha encerrado en escudos y tirado a toda mecha hacia adelante

Todos estamos tratando de recuperarnos de la impresión menos ella que sigue inmersa en la pantalla entre sus manos

Carlise: ¿si habéis venido a visitarnos querréis acompañarnos a nuestra casa? Podríamos charlar más cómodamente

Edward: en realidad Aro ha venido más bien por negocios que por placer, al parecer tiene una propuesta que hacernos

Aro: magnifico – aplaude tontamente. Mientras se inclina hacia Joshep quien parece que cambia de objetivo para dedicarse a Edward, supongo que si yo fuera Aro haría lo mismo – harás un magnifico guardia, estoy seguro

Me imagino el ceño que deben estar poniendo todos antes de que Edward añada: no estoy interesado en ello, pero gracias

Cayo que ha debido agotar su paciencia interviene: por suerte para todos aquí no se trata de lo que a ti te interese o no. lo único importante aquí es que habéis violado la ley más importante, no dejar a ningún humano con vida en conocimiento de nuestro secreto lo que se paga con la muerte. Lo sabemos todo, y debo decir Carlise que estoy muy decepcionado contigo – vaya, creo que yo dije algo parecido en su día…

Aro interviene en el papel de poli bueno: está bien, está bien, aquí somos todos amigos y seguro que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo

Jazz: estoy seguro de que ya has venido con algo en mente, así que si no te importa, podríamos ir al grano

Me pregunto que está sintiendo para que se ponga tan nervioso: oh! Si el mayor Whirlock, he oído tantas cosas de ti… verás, después de mucho meditarlo hemos pensado que podríamos perdonar a la familia Cullen por este desliz, en base a todos los años de buen comportamiento, y siempre y cuando algunos de vosotros prestéis un servicio a la guardia durante un periodo de tiempo

Edward que debe estar sufriendo horrores sin su don: cuando hablas de un periodo de tiempo…

Aro: oh! Lo normal, un mínimo de un siglo- incluso nosotros oímos los jadeos pero el sigue a su aire ignorándolos- claro que si transcurrido el tiempo queréis seguir con nosotros estoy seguro de que os va a encantar…

Estoy tan concentrado en la pantalla que solo cuando veo al Joseph de las narices estallar me doy cuenta de que en realidad con el trasporte este propulsado ya hemos llegado. Bella nos da el tiempo justo para que pongamos pie en tierra y nos estabilicemos para hacer nuestra entrada por detrás de nuestros amigos

No tengo que preguntarle para saber que en este momento, todos estamos encerrados en distintos escudos. Miro a mí alrededor para ver cómo además del susto del que ya nos estamos recuperando, todos tenemos expresiones de alivio en nuestros rostros, incluido Seth en su forma de lobo.


	59. Chapter 59

59.

BPOV

Nos situamos rápidamente junto a nuestros amigos, rodeo a Jazz por la cintura incluyendo en el abrazo a Alice que ha volado junto a su marido en cuanto ha tenido la visión de nuestra entrada, bueno, imagino que mejor dicho ha perdido cualquier visión, lo que significaba que llegaban los lobos. Mientras Garrett pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y se apoya en Jazz. Mark se sitúa entre Garrett y Esme que está siendo rodeada por Rose, mientras Emmett barre a Edward y Carlise bajo sus brazos. Por el otro lado a Jazz se situá Peter, quien ha debido de vivir los últimos minutos como los más agónicos de las últimas década. Seth está junto a Charlotte en su forma de lobo, supongo que si los otros están de camino les está retransmitiendo en directo.

Todo esto ocurría en breves segundos que les ha valido a los Volturi para pasar del susto de ver estallar a uno de ellos, al sobresalto al vernos aparecer y por las expresiones de varios de ellos reconoceros

El más flipado debe ser Cayo, porque es al único que oímos: un lobo! Os acompaña un LOBO!

Yo: pues sí, de hecho lo conocisteis hace dos años. Es mi hermano. Los otros están de camino, espero que lleguen a la fiesta. Porque estoy bastante segura de que no os habéis olvidado de lo que os dijimos la última vez que nos vimos…

Cayo parece absorto en lo suyo y sigue señalando a Seth: no podéis estar aliados con los hombre lobos, son nuestros enemigos!

Se me está empezando a agotar la paciencia: son cambia formas, so cretino, o eres tan estúpido que no te da para distinguir que estamos en luna nueva! Se pueden cambiar cuando quieran, su enemigo natural es cualquiera que amenace la vida humana, y como ya he mencionado, es mi hermano…

Intentaba darle a mi tono tanta escarcha como podía y por el estremecimiento que estoy viéndoles creo que lo he clavado. Sobre todo a Aro, quien ha debido de tener un cierto deja viu viendo volar al otro vampiro, trata de ponerse a buenas con nosotros

Aro: quedamos en que debíamos seguir ocupándonos de los asuntos de poner orden. Hemos venido aquí para hacer cumplir la ley

Cayo, cuya paciencia vuelve a brillar por su ausencia: Los Cullen dejaron a una humana atrás sabiendo de nuestro secreto y por ello deben pagar!

Yo: la humana seria yo, y como vosotros solitos podéis deducir estoy más al tanto del mundo sobrenatural que la mayoría, además de formar parte de él

Aro se recompone rápidamente: me temo que entonces hemos sido víctimas de una tremenda confusión. Se nos indujo a pensar que Edward había dejado atrás a una novia sin convertirla en vampiro. Ahora veo que igual deberíamos haber verificado mejor los hechos

Suponía que o Peter o Em acabarían interviniendo, ha sido Peter: Vaya, y nosotros que teníamos la clara impresión por todo cuanto habéis dicho de que todo esto solo era una pantomima para poder quedarte con los dones de Jasper, Alice y Edward

Aro pone la mejor cara de espanto que le he visto a un actor, y parece como si encima se creyera lo que dice a continuación: oh! No! nada de eso. Nuestra única misión en la vida es hacer que se respete el equilibrio, nunca desharíamos una familia como los Cullen a la que sin duda apreciamos, como bien te podrán decir tanto Carlise como Marcus, verdad que si hermano

Garrett me sujeta con todas sus fuerzas para darme la fuerza necesaria para no hacerlo pedazos ahí mismo. La mención a su "hermano" me hace ir rojo. Como si tenerlo prisionero más de mil años no fuera suficiente… aggg. Mientras tanto Jazz no ha perdido el tiempo: mientes. Edward?

Edward: su único objetivo como ha dicho Peter es que nos unamos a la guardia, en especial Alice y yo. Siente una envidia corrosiva por Carlise y lo que ha conseguido – Jazz está asintiendo- y odia a Bella y Garrett con toda su alma, por lo que le hicieron, por su poder, y por haber liberado a Marcus de su tiranía.

Aro: me temo que has malinterpretado mis pensamientos mi querido Edward, nunca podría odiar a alguien que aprecia y ha cuidado tan bien de mi hermano

Mark contrario a su costumbre toma la palabra: no soy tu hermano, soy un Swan y orgulloso de ello. Me avergüenza haber sido en algún momento tu amigo por propia elección, y me arrepiento de haber hecho mucha cosas, que espero llegar a expiar algún día.

Si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara probablemente no habría conseguido descolocarlo tanto como lo han hecho sus palabras

Cayo: viendo que nuestra tarea aquí no se requiere lo mejor sería que nos retiráramos y volviéramos a casa

Jajaja, que gracioso, como si se fuera a ir de rositas.

Garrett que no puede ocultar ni la sonrisa que está conteniendo, ni el desprecio que siente por estos: que buen chiste... Como antes ha mencionado mi querida esposa, creo que os dejamos muy claro que pasaría la siguiente vez que nos cruzáramos

Aro trata de darle la vuelta: siendo completamente exactos, no nos hemos cruzado, vosotros habéis venido a nuestro encuentro

Garrett que ya no sonríe sino más bien da un poco de miedo: o amenazarais a nuestros amigos

Si fueran humanos creo que estarían tragando saliva

Le apretó el brazo para que me dé un segundo. Lo entiende rápidamente y aprovecho a interrogar a Jazz y a Edward, es una pena que Alice no pueda preveer el resultado de mi pregunta, pero dudo que me vaya a sorprender mucho del resultado. Para que del otro lado no puedan oírme cierro una barrera entorno a nosotros que enseguida retirare: Edward y Jazz, sabemos que en el pasado han utilizado el talento de Chelsa para retener a vampiros a su lado. Lo que me gustaría saber, es si alguno de los presentes ha venido aquí obligado, no queriendo enfrentarse a vosotros, y que si os hubierais opuesto a ir con ellos, alguno de ellos habría censurado vuestra destrucción

Imagino que desde que he volado al otro vampiro Edward ha pasado todo el tiempo escaneando a a todos los presentes aun así se da unos segundos después de que quite la barrera y siendo oído ahora por todos contesta: no puedo hablar por Renata –se por Mark que es el escudo- pero el resto si bien no habrían luchado, porque nunca se manchan las manos, no tenían ningún problema con vernos desaparecer. Varios de ellos incluso lo celebrarían, bien porque nos consideran bichos raros de ojos dorados o bien porque envidian nuestros dones y la atención que sus maestros nos dedican – durante todo el rato Jazz está asintiendo, está aislado de nosotros para no confundirse con nuestros sentimiento, por lo que ahora mismo debe estar pasándolo un poco mal.

Imaginaba la respuesta, pero ilusa de mí aún esperaba que alguien mereciera la pena…


	60. Chapter 60

60.

Aro principalmente, y todo los demás no se le quedan muy atrás tienen pinta de estar poniéndose aún más pálidos. Probablemente se están exprimiendo los sesos buscando algo que decir o hacer que pueda ayudarles… ingenuos…están a un paso de intentarlo pero no llegan a decir ni una palabra cuando otros dos enormes lobos se unen a la fiesta

Incluso parte de nuestro grupo da un pequeño salto por la sorpresa lo que no ayuda mucho a que ni Garrett ni yo, ni Seth en su forma de lobo soltemos una carcajada. Seth sabía que llegaban y supongo que Garrett se ha enterado así, estos dos tienen un raro vinculo que les hace parecer gemelos o algo así, siempre intercambian miradas en el momento oportuno, no sé cómo lo hacen… y yo he notado mis escudos aproximándose a nosotros hace un rato, por lo que el último rato han sufrido el mismo tratamiento que nosotros antes para poder llegar a tiempo a escena.

Jake me mira y hace el gesto para que le deje vía libre para transformarse, lo cual hace yendo por detrás nuestro. No se molesta en cubrirse, así que supongo que la transformación solo se debe a que tiene algo que decirnos. Se sitúa entre Garrett y Mark, pero ahora mismo nos murmura dirigiéndose a Garrett y a mí: hemos seguido toda la conversación de camino hacia aquí. Todos sabemos que son mala hierba que habría que arrancar pero también es probable que alguno de los Cullen no estén del todo felices por lo que sabemos de ellos. También hay algo que creo que debe ser aclarado. Lo hemos estado discutiendo entre los tres -Seth, Leah y él en forma de lobo- y me gustaría hacerles una pregunta.

GPov

Desde que hemos llegado y aunque sé que no corremos ningún peligro además de estar atento a toda la conversación no dejo de escanear constantemente todo el escenario, supongo que es un defecto adquirido en otras batallas. Es por eso que cuando mi vista se cruza con Seth y me guiña un ojo estoy listo para la aparición de los lobos. Lo que no me esperaba era el bote de todos incluidos nuestros amigos.

Se sale un poco de lo que esperaba que Jake se transforme en humano. En ese momento pienso que al hacerlo va a descubrir el montaje de Volterra donde les hicimos creer que los poderes los tenia él, y que era el lobo que nos acompañaba… pero bien mirado, o mucho me equivoco o ese secreto no va a salir de este círculo, literalmente.

Se sitúa entre Mark y yo, con un brazo sobre Mark mostrándole su apoyo ante la vista de sus antiguos secuestradores. Y rápidamente murmura para que le oigamos Bella y yo. Los dos asentimos cuando dice: Bella deja que Edward escuche los pensamientos de los más antiguos y los míos

Un momento después en que imagino que Bella lo ha hecho veo la cara de Edward pintada en la sorpresa. Imagino que debe ser un sock estar escuchando a Jacob, y probablemente recibiendo órdenes, a pesar de lo cual asiente en nuestra dirección.

Jacob decide tomar la palabra: antes de que resolvamos esta situación de una vez por todas hay una cosa que me gustaría aclarar. A raíz de todo lo que Mark nos ha contado – y lo estrecha un poco más fuerte en su abrazo- tenemos una duda que queremos que nos aclaréis, ¿Cómo murió Dydiane?

Ciertamente alguna vez después de conocer la historia de Mark lo habíamos discutido y teníamos nuestras teorías, pero sinceramente, es un pensamiento que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera había revoloteado cerca de mi memoria. Me alegra que lo hayan pensado, porque si esta noche van a desaparecer creo que Mark se merece saber la verdad.

Tan pronto como como ha hecho la pregunta se ha dejado sentir un pequeño jadeo por parte no solo de los Volturis, también por parte de los Cullen, que sin duda conocen la historia.

Aunque lo lógico sería que estuviéramos esperando una respuesta de Aro o Cayo que están mirando con tanta intensidad a Mark que me extraña que no lo atraviesen, lo cierto es que la mayoría nos hemos vuelto hacia Edward que rápidamente capta la indirecta: Aro pretendió dar la bendición a la decisión de Marcus y Dydiane de abandonar el aquelarre, pero en el fondo no quería perder el talento de Marcus, por lo que acordó con Cayo que Dydiane tenía que desaparecer y se ocupó de hacerlo después de un enfrentamiento con otro clan y tras estar seguro de que nadie lo descubriría se deshizo de su propia hermana. Sulpicia fue testigo pero guardo silencio por su marido

La rabia me inunda y si no fuera porque es más importante consolar a Mark ya estaría destrozándoles el cuello a esos dos bastardos. Entre Bella, Jack y yo tenemos a Mark en un abrazo en el qué el más rápido de todos es Jake: pagaran por ello, te lo prometo.

Todos lo hemos oído, justo después se transforma de nuevo en un lobo mientras salta hacia el frente, lo que marca el comienzo del enfrentamiento. Bella me asiente: me quedo aquí – y mientras lo dice se pone a corderetas de Mark para poder abrazarlo a la vez que estudia la batalla.

Salvo Carlise y Esme quienes todavía no se han recuperado del sock todos corremos a la batalla. Supongo que algunos de nosotros tenemos más interés en algún que otro miembro de la guardia, como yo con esa pequeña arpía de Jane, y Emmet con el fortachón Felix.


	61. Chapter 61

61.

BPOV

Desde detrás de Mark a quien abrazo con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que le digo lo mucho que le queremos, mientras el rodea mis brazos con los suyos, pero no encuentra las palabras, somos testigos de la batalla delante nuestra.

Tras ver como Garrett y Emmet enfilan a Jane y Felix veo que a Rose no parece haberle sentado muy bien el comentario sobre la implicación de Sulpicia porque enfila hacia ella mientras que el resto se van repartiendo. Los lobos se reparten a Cayo y Aro, y su escudo Renata, donde cuentan con la ayuda de Jazz, veo que Charlotte y Peter también se divierten con los que creo que son Dimitri, Heidi y Alec, como Alice y Edward con Chelsea y la mujer de Cayo. La batalla se prolonga un ratillo pues mientras que los escudos los protegen e impiden que ellos utilicen sus dones, no hay que olvidar que la mayoría de ellos tienen varios siglos de antigüedad y han aprendido a luchar, aunque no lo necesiten normalmente.

A mi derecha han quedado Esme y Carlise que observan todo con preocupación, a fin de cuentas son sus hijos los que están hay delante. Saben que no corren peligro o estarían con ellos, pero supongo que teniendo en cuenta que defienden un tipo de vida pacifista el espectáculo enfrente nuestro viendo volar trozos de vampiros puede ser bastante morboso.

Conforme vemos que lo van teniendo todo controlado se van relejando un poco. Los primeros en abandonar la lucha son Garrett y Leah, seguidos muy de cerca por Seth y Jake. Rápidamente los lobos recuperan su forma humana y se cubren, mientras que yo me descuelgo de la espalda de Mark para verme rodeada como él por del resto de nuestra familia.

Seth: se acabó de una vez por toda. Han recibido su merecido, y jamás podrán volver a molestarte.

Mark: gracias, gracias por todo – sé que si pudiera estaría llorando, como lo haría yo, y como lo hace Leah- no puedo creer lo que ese animal le hizo a mi mujer… a su propia hermana… Dydiane no se merecía nada así….

Garrett es el único que encuentra algo que decir, porque sinceramente, que decir en una situación así: nadie se merece algo similar, ni lo que te hicieron a ti. Dydiane puede descansar por fin en paz, y sabes que siempre estará contigo apoyándote y guiándote hacia adelante, cuidando de que encuentres la felicidad que te mereces. Estoy seguro que lo único que quiere para ti es que seas feliz- todos apretamos el abrazo asintiendo a sus palabras

Mientras tanto los demás han terminado de apilar los restos y prenderles fuego. No hay que temer que el fuego se propague por el escudo y se han ido viniendo hasta rodearnos y darnos su apoyo.

JPOV

Llevamos un rato contemplando como se extinguen los restos de la batalla. Todos estamos en respetuoso silencio, no porque lamentemos la desaparición de los Volturi, no creo que a estas alturas ni siquiera Carlise lamente haberse librado de ellos para siempre, pero todos lo sentimos por Mark. Ahora más que nunca me alegro de que se cruzara su camino con los Swan y haya tenido esta segunda oportunidad.

Me concentro en mi familia, pues a través de los escudos para que nuestros olores no sean excesivamente molestos pierdo parte de alcance de mi don, y noto que la variedad de emociones es apabullante. Alegría por haber salido indemnes del encuentro, tristeza por tener que llegar a esta solución, comprensión… y sobre todo solidaridad por los Swan. Son a la vez los más jóvenes y los mayores de todos nosotros, y sin embargo todos ellos han vivido más que la mayoría, sin duda alguna hoy han escrito un par de capítulos de nuestra historia.

Peter, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, asiente mientras me guiña el ojo. No importa si porque sabe lo que estoy pensando o porque está de acuerdo. Me alegro de que hayamos podido luchar juntos una vez más, días como el de hoy te hacen valorar mucho más aquello que das por sentado.

En eso andan mis pensamientos cuando de pronto Bella anuncia que se acercan refuerzos. No sé muy bien a quien se refiere, ni falta que hacen refuerzos, pero si son amigos son más que bien recibidos. A pesar de estar avisados todos nos asustamos cuando saltan del bosque dos tigres que vienen hacia nosotros.

Lo normal es que el instinto de supervivencia de los animales les haga huir de nosotros, no venir a nuestro encuentro. Salimos del asombro cuando Bella los encierra en una burbuja

Bella: pero que narices…

Rápidamente aparecen otros dos vampiros gritando: Bella detente que son amigos! – han debido de correr tanto que casi no me sorprendería oírlos resoplar, aunque no tienen tiempo ni de eso antes de que estén rodeados de brazos. Entre todo el reparto de abrazos pronto estamos al corriente de que se tratan de Tia y Ben. A quienes se les pone al corriente de lo ocurrido en cero coma y rápidamente están abrazados a Mark. Puedo asegurarte que lo único que les ha impactado de todo lo descubierto es la traición a Dydiane y Mark a quien definitivamente aprecian de verdad

No sé quien consigue romper el encanto por lo que todos volvemos a ser consciente de la presencia de los dos felinos que ahora diría nos miran con cara de pocos amigos…

Tia: ¿Bella tienes encerradas a nuestras nuevas amigas?

Bella: acostumbro a hacerlo con todos los tigres que se lanzan hacia mí…

Ben: oh por favor, se ve claramente que son linces

Em: claro, porque los Linces se caracterizan por ser tan grandes como leones

Ben: oh venga chicos! Os habíamos dicho que traíamos una sorpresa

Garrett: si claro, la culpa nuestra por no caer en la cuenta, quien podía contar con algún tipo de suvenir, o curiosidad exótica

Bella y Leah que le están dando la razón asintiendo son encaradas por Tia: pero chicas! Si esto os va a emocionar muchísimo más. Maika y Sofia no son linces cualesquiera

Leah: lo habíamos notado

Tia: shss, ellas son cambia formas! Y si Bella les deja nos encantaría presentároslas


	62. Chapter 62

62.

En ese momento el asombro es total. ¿Han encontrado otros cambia formas? Eso es alucinante. Un momento. Entre toda el asombro estoy sintiendo un pico de ansiedad y entusiasmo de Bella y Leah. Trato de leerlas pero no estoy seguro…

Mientras tanto, Ben y Tia han extendido una especie de fular a modo de cortina para que las chicas puedan transformarse y vestirse mientras van explicando: nos encontramos hace un mes o así cerca de Polonia. Por supuesto pensaron que seriamos una amenaza para su pueblo y nos atacaron pero no pudieron hacer nada. Si no os hubiéramos conocido antes supongo que la cosa habría sido un poco más gore, pero pensamos rápidamente que podían ser cambiaformas. Ante su asombro de que supiéramos de su existencia les convencimos de que no seriamos una amenaza y volvieron a buscarnos en su forma humana. Después de intercambiar historias sintieron curiosidad por conoceros y decidieron acompañarnos

Tia nos ha ido contando todo rápidamente, dando tiempo a las chicas a vestirse. A la vez he dejado de sentir a todos menos a los cambiaformas, lobos y linces, y Bella y Leah han arrastrado a Seth hacia adelante cada una de ellas de un brazo

Seth: o por favor! Se puede ser más obvio! – lo dice rodando los ojos

Sendas collejas le caen por parte de las dos: calla memo!

Tia: sabía que ibais a estar encantadas con la sorpresa

Las sonrisas en ellas dos es deslumbrante. Y por mucho que Seth finja estar ofendido, capto un cierto interés y emoción por su parte. Al igual que un cierto entusiasmo por parte de las chicas. El resto poco a poco hemos ido cayendo en lo que se supone que va a pasar, para que luego digan que somos lentos…

Entonces Tia y Ben se apartan para que podamos conocer Maika y Sofia y podamos ser testigos del emparejamiento de una de ellas con Seth….

Pasan los segundos y creo que todos empezamos a tener la sensación de que lo que quiera que sea que tenía que pasar no está pasando

Al final son los tres protagonistas los que después de mirarse fijamente durante un rato rompen la tensión con una pequeña carcajada a la que le sigue la presentación de Seth: me llamo Seth, encantado de conoceros, y estas dos chinches – señala a sus lados- son mis hermanas Leah y Bella.

Sofia: encantada de conoceros, mi hermana es Maika y yo soy Sofia. Estábamos deseando conoceros desde que nos hablaron de otros cambiaformas… nunca antes hemos conocido a ningún otro, es muy emocionante. También nos sorprendió mucho que vivierais con vampiros, aunque estas semanas con Ben y Tia han sido muy divertidas

Seth: uff es todo una larga historia, igual deberíamos ir moviendo a algún sitio y os la podemos contar, y de paso presentaros a todos. Aunque aquí haya mayoría de vampiros no corréis ningún riesgo, y la mayoría son respetables y no están mal para ser chupasangres

Mientras decía eso le ha hecho una mueca a Peter quien rápidamente se la devuelve: perdona bonito, algunos somos mucho más que respetables! A ver si tenemos un respeto por los mayores

Seth: como digas anciano!

Nos estamos divirtiendo con estos dos cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo sin notar a ningún vampiro: Bella cariño, ¿te importaría hacer algo con los escudos? Es un poco chocante sentir solo a parte del grupo

Rápidamente vuelvo a notar a todos, por lo que supongo que ahora nos rodea algún tipo de esfera y aún más rápido noto una sensación indescriptible que me pone de rodillas y acabo jadeando como las dos linces… o madre mía, esta debe ser la famosa imprimación, de pronto he sentido el más puro de los amores, como mi centro cambiaba de posición… levanto la vista para ver como Sofía está enfocada en Mark y Maika en Edward…. Ni en un millón de años lo habría visto venir

BPOV

Antes de saber si quiera que esté pasando refuerzo todos los escudos y me preparo para el ataque. Pero una vez más Seth ha estado más atento y antes de que me entre la neura me señala a las cambia formas que están absortas por nuestro Mark y por Edward

Seth: vaya, finalmente va a ser que sí que estaban destinadas a estar con nosotros

Lo estoy viendo y no me lo creo… oh! Esto es tan emocionante! No me mal intérpretes, habría estado guay encontrarle pareja a Seth, y bien mirado, habría estado mejor si se hubieran emparejado a la vez Seth y Mark, pero no deja de estar guay que al menos alguien encuentre su media naranja…. Un pequeño demonio aparece en una esquinilla de mi mente recordándome que son hermanas, lo que va a fomentar sin duda el contacto con lo Cullen…uff, si al final va a resultar que estábamos más destinados de lo que me gustaría…

Garrett y Em deciden tomar las riendas de la situación con la delicadeza que les caracteriza, es decir de sendos empujones mandan a Mark y Edward a presentarse. Lo que nos provoca a todos como mínimo una sonrisa.

Probablemente sería buena idea que les dejáramos algo de intimidad en este momento, igual un par de minutos para no hacer todo extraño ni que se sientan tan torpes, pero me juego lo que quieras a que de aquí no se mueve nadie. Uy, y menos ahora que solo después de darse los nombre las chicas les han saltado y los están besuqueando! Si señor! Me gustan estas chicas… mejor que tengan iniciativa, sobre todo conociendo a uno de ellos…

En una silenciosa oración le doy gracias a Dydiane allá donde este por cumplir las palabras de mi marido y darle a Mark esta oportunidad de volver a encontrar el amor, no tengo dudas que si alguien lo merece es el


	63. Chapter 63

63.

GPov

En menos de medio día hemos pasado de estar en nevada camino a Las Vegas para nuestro ritual anual de juerga saludable con Peter y Charlotte a estar reunidos en casa de los Cullen, habiendo destruido a los Volturi entreactos, y contando con la presencia de Tia y Ben. Y de todo ello lo que sigue en bucle infinito en mi mente es la escena que hemos presenciado entre las cambia formas con Mark y Edward, vamos que si no los detenemos somos testigos no solo de su emparejamiento, serán linces, pero a mi me siguen pareciendo tigresa...

Desde que hemos llegado han desaparecido en alguna habitación que afortunadamente Bella a sellado, aunque después de recuperarse del primer momento no creo que Mark necesite que los insonoricen, aunque con una chica como Sofía a su lado... va a ir recuperándose muy rápido!. Los lobos también se han aprovechado de la hospitalidad de Esme para echar una cabezada mientras el resto estamos recuperándonos de la impresión y poniéndonos al día en el gran salón.

Temas que más o menos ya hemos dado por finalizados ha sido la maquinación de Aro para atrapar a Alice y Edward y lo que habría podido llegar a pasar si hubiera podido anular a mi mujer. Afortunadamente nunca tendremos que averiguarlo, lo que no quita para que la estreche más contra mí, y no llego a pedir una habitación por poco…

La forma que Joseph anulo a Alice nos ha derivado a pensar que probablemente el motivo por el que no había visto nunca a Edward con nadie más es porque si estaba destinado a Maika le pasara como con los lobos, que no podrá ver su futuro, lo que sospecho le causara un tremendo dolor de cabeza

Y el tema que todavía nos tiene haciéndonos cruces, que bien se nos podía haber ocurrido antes para interrogar a los Volturi, es como puñetas llegaron a saber del origen de Bella.

Después de varias teorías más o menos nos perdemos en nuestros pensamientos por un rato hasta que el teléfono de Carlise nos saca de nuestro ensimismamiento

Carlise: Elazar! ¿Dónde estais?

Oímos que acaban de aterriza y está preguntando como estamos por aquí, que ha pasado con los volturi…

Carlise: por aquí está todo bien. Venid a casa y os pondremos al corriente de todo

Sabe que hemos oído todo por lo que no pierde el tiempo, solo añade: supongo que si vienen corriendo estarán aquí en cinco o diez minutos.

Tan pronto como llegan el alivio de los recién llegados es evidente

Elazar: Me alegra veros a todos aquí, y saber que no habéis sufrido bajas. Las últimas horas han sido un tormento. Con gusto habríamos salido a empujar el avión si eso hubiera servido de algo... rara vez salimos de Alaska y ha tenido que pasar todo estando en Irlanda...

Carlise no le deja seguir: es bueno veros también. Gracias por acudir, y como has dicho, celebro que nos podamos reunir todos. Si me permites os presentares a todos

Después de la introducción del clan Denali, y Maggie, del coven irlandés al que no hemos llegado a conocer, pero que al enterarse no ha dudado en venir, a todos los presentes y el intercambio de saludos, noto que Bella me está sujetando más posesivamente de lo normal. Sospecho que por las miradas que las tres hermanas han dedicado a todos los tíos presentes. Por lo que puedo ver Rose, Alice y Charlotte están haciendo lo mismo, Jazz se está divirtiendo con la corriente de sentimientos subyacente y veo que mi chica y Charlotte intercambian miradas de compresión que pueden acabar dando algún susto a los recién llegados

Esme como la perfecta anfitriona que es: tomad asiento si queréis, no creo que el resto de los invitados y Edward tarden mucho en venir. La noche anterior ha sido intensa y se han sucedido las sorpresas

Em: si, de hecho estábamos discutiendo la sorpresa de la que casi son víctimas. ¿ cómo es posible que los Volturis se enteraran de la implicación de Bella con nosotros hace tantos años…?

Nuestros nuevos invitados se remueven un poco y tras mirarse entre ellos Eleazar vuelve a tomar la palabra: en cuanto a eso creo que sabemos cómo ocurrió. Hace unos años desapareció la pareja de Irina. En principio iba a faltar por un tiempo ya que tenía que resolver unos asuntos según nos dijo, pero al poco perdimos todo contacto con él. Eso nos empezó a preocupar y comenzamos su búsqueda. Todos lo buscamos, pero después de unos meses sin éxito nos fuimos desmotivando. Al final solo Irina continúo con su búsqueda.

Irina toma en ese punto las riendas: tenéis que entender que estaba desesperada y que no sabía qué hacer, así que al final aprovechando que iríamos a pasar una temporada a Irlanda decidí acudir a los Volturi. Había oído mencionar a Eleazar que uno de la guardia era un rastreador increíble, y que siempre encontraba a quien buscaba. Lleve conmigo un jersey para que pudiera captar el rastro – supongo que no recibió buenas noticias por como su expresión se entristece – es así como descubrí que Laurent estaba muerto

En ese momento algo se enciende en mis recuerdos: Laurent como el Laurent que estaba con James y Victoria

Las tres hermanas parecen emocionadas de poder obtener alguna información, mientras un pico de tensión ante esos recuerdos es evidente entre los Culmen. No sé quién de ellas pregunta,aunque dudo mucho que vayan a celebrar las noticias: lo conocías?

Yo: no personalmente. Oí hablar de él cuando conocí a mi mujer, y no volví a saber nada de él hasta hace un par de años, cuando nos llegó la noticia de que estaba muerto

Irina: ¿Cómo os llego esa noticia?

Bella me mira, supongo que no tiene mucho sentido mentirle al respecto, a fin de cuentas ya sabe que está muerto, supongo que es mejor que sepa lo que paso y pueda seguir con su vida: verás, no se cuánto sabes de sus costumbre de caza

Y antes de seguir me veo interrumpido rápidamente: se había vuelto vegetariano como nosotros, ya tenía los ojos dorados

Esta vez es Bella la que resopla antes de que me dé tiempo a seguir, lo que llama la atención de todos. Supongo que la tensión está aumentando por momentos, porque noto una ola de calma que debe venir de Jazz a quien me giro: Gracias. Continuo donde me había quedado. Puede que se hubiera pasado a la caza de animales, pero lo cierto es que había recaído en la caza de humanos. Para ser más concretos, empezó a cazarlos a las afueras de Seattle en dirección a Forks

Rose: ¿fue a cazar humanos en el territorio de los lobos?

Kate: ¿lobos? ¿Qué lobos?

Carlise: llamamos así a los quiloutes cambiaformas que viven en la reserva y están al cargo de la protección de los humanos – se centra en Eleazar- es con quienes firmamos el tratado hace tantos años

Tanya señala en nuestra dirección: Eso no explica porque vosotros sabíais lo que le paso a Laurent

Bella: porque tan pronto como los lobos detectaron la presencia de un vampiro desconocido en sus tierras trataron de localizarnos para que protegiera la reserva a través de mis escudos

Eleazar: he notado desde que he entrado que tienes muy desarrollado tu don, pero me sorprende que puedas proteger una zona tan extensa

Hay una pequeña exclamación general que se ver rematada por Em y Peter: si tú supieras!

Irina: has dicho defender no matar

Yo: el caso es que no pudieron localizarnos y cuando el ataque se produjo a pocos kilómetros de la reserva los lobos tuvieron que acabar con él

Irina y Kate: QUE!

Irinia se enfurece tanto que dudo que ni Jazz pueda llegar a ella: quiero saber todo de esos malditos lobos pagaran por lo que han hecho!

Bella que ve comprometida a su familia no lo duda ni un instante: esos malditos lobos son mis hermanos y tú no les vas a tocar ni un pelo!

Con el arranque de Irina todo el clan se ha tensado y Bella no ha ayudado mucho a la situación, por lo que no es de extrañar cuando al momento siguiente las hermanas con Irina al frente saltan sobre nosotros para verse todos los recién llegados estampados contra un muro invisible

Antes incluso de que puedan recuperarse del susto Irina aún llega a enfocar todo su odio en nosotros y gritarnos que Laurent era inocente…. Ahora parecen las caricaturas,Bella ha dejado a todos atrapados entre dos planchas invisibles, impidiéndoles todo movimiento


	64. Chapter 64

64.

BPOV

En el momento que declara que se vengara de mis hermanos me hace saltar como un resorte, pero ya cuando dice que Laurent era inocente… a no, por ahí sí que no paso… y al parecer dejo salir todo el estrés del ultimo día, porque la verdad, parece que destapen la olla de los truenos

yo: inocente, JA! Si hubiera podido me habría drenado la vez que me conoció, su líder me torturo y trato de comerme, y la otra nos persiguió durante años, y para colmo termina por volver a mi casa donde se alimentó de varios inocentes incluida una chica de 15 años que volvía del instituto a su casa, así que no me hables de inocencia! Y por si eso no fuera poco, tu estupidez casi mi cuesta parte de mi familia así que por favor, iluminame y dime porque no debo deshacerme de ti para siempre, cosa que no dudes jamás en tu vida, me costaría menos de un segundo lograrlo – sé que destilo ira, el mimos tipo de ira que sentí cuando los Cullen me abandonaron hace veinte años… una luz se hace en mi mente, y como por encanto me calmo mientras me vuelvo a mirar a mi marido, que es mi piedra solida ante cualquier tempestad y que me está mirando con asombro, pero con tanto amor que conmueve. Miro a mi alrededor aunque acabo hablando para él, sabiendo que el resto me están escuchando: no me había dado cuenta… tenia tanto miedo de perderlos… pensé que los odiaba y luego que me daban igual y que no los necesitaba… pero sí que los necesito y sí que los quiero a todos ellos

Garrett asiente y me abraza, y antes de darnos cuentas Alice y Esme nos están abrazando también. Esta vez es Esme la que habla: oh Bella! Te queremos tanto y te debemos tantísimo. No te imaginas lo que significa oírte esas palabras.

Jazz capta mi atención para que retire mi propio escudo rápidamente, y me deja sentir todo lo que se están sintiendo en la habitación, salvo por el escudo que sostiene a los Delani. Inclino mi cabeza hacia él y le murmuro un gracias que acepta con un guiño

Carlise se ha acercado a nuestro lado y cuando el abrazo colectivo se afloja posa su mano sobre mí: espero ganarme algún día el derecho a llamarte hija, porque eso es lo que has sido siempre para mí – está abrazando a Esme mientras me mira con la misma mirada que a menudo capto en mi padre… quizás estaba ahí en los otros encuentro, pero solo ahora la veo. Solo puede asentir.

El momento acaba siendo interrumpido por Jake que ha visto su sueño interrumpido y acaba de aparecer: ejem… esto, Bella cielo, tienes a varios vampiros encerrados que o mucho me equivoco o están pasando las de Caín – no soy la única que mira entre él y los Delani - Seguro que hay una buena razón para que los tengas ahí, y para los gritos que nos han sacado de la cama – señala a su alrededor donde están no solo Seth y Leah, también las dos nuevas parejas- y da igual lo que sea,sabes que estamos cien por cien contigo...¿pero te importaría ponernos al día?

Yo: upss, lo siento, creo que me he dejado llevar.

Garrett: en favor de mi preciosa mujer debo decir que alguien muy desafortunadamente os a amenazado a vosotros y al resto de lobos…. Ah! Y que hemos descubierto como los Volturis obtuvieron la información acerca de los Cullen y Bella

Edward: oh si, fue a través de Irinia, no puede escuchar como exactamente, pero la vi en sus recuerdos

COMO!

El grito ha sido a coro. Edward que realmente luce aturdido: perdón! Antes de la batalla estábamos ocupados, y después todo se precipito….

Lo perdemos en cuanto se vuelve hacia Maika. Ahí se queda ensimismado, por lo que optamos por pasar de él y volvernos hacia las visitas no tan bienvenidas..

Carlise: Bella si por favor puedes dejar que se muevan creo que podremos resolverlo. Los Delani han sido nuestra familia durante décadas y dudo que nos traicionaran así como así, tiene que haber una explicación.

GPov

Tengo a Bella entre mis brazos y no veo muy bien su expresión, pero apostaría que da un poquito de miedo. Aun así, parece que está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Parece que los deja de aplastar pero dudo mucho que haya retirado el escudo, cosa que se pone de manifiesto cuando Eleazar alarga la mano para tocarlo

Eleazar: como bien dices Carlise, nuestra intención nunca ha sido dañaros – a lo que unos cuanto resoplamos- también debo disculparme por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tenéis que entender que la noticia haya alterado a mi hija. Estoy seguro de que no volverá a repetirse

De eso no tengo la menor duda. O bueno, igual lo intenta, pero seguro que será lo último que hará. Por el momento sigue: como ha mencionado Irina, llevo una prenda de Laurent con ella – ante ese nombre todos los lobos se tensan visiblemente – para que Dimitri tratara de localizarlo – ahí los tensos han sido Tia y Ben- pero tan pronto como capto su esencia y trato de buscarlos informo de que ya no existía.

Ante tal noticia Irina se desmorono, y solo después de vuestra llamada de auxilio y reflexionando sobre todo lo sucedido se dio cuenta de que Aro la sostuvo para consolarla. Imagino que fue entonces cuando descubrió la historia de Edward y Bella.

Se hace un silencio que rompe Mark que se ha mantenido junto a Jake y Sofia todo este rato: tiene sentido, en los recuerdos de ella solo estaría la información tan oportuna para montar un caso contra los Cullen, no habría ninguna imagen que le pudiera hacer relacionar a esa humana con la vampiro que lo había humillado pocos meses antes… si a eso le sumas la adquisición de Joseph, no me extraña que se aferrara a la posibilidad de conseguir los talentos de Edward y sobre todo Alice. Seguro que su siguiente movimiento era buscarnos para destruirnos

Eleazar: ¿Marcus, Marcus Volturi eres tu...?

Mark: Hola Eleazar, es bueno verte de nuevo. Es Mark ahora, Mark Swan, gracias a Bella no tengo que ver nada con los Volturi desde hace un tiempo...

Carlisle: creo Bella que puedes liberar a nuestros amigos, como ves no pretendían causarnos ningún mal. Ha sido todo un terrible accidente

Ummm, Carlisle será todo diplomacia y buena intención, pero está claro que no nos conocemos mucho.

Yo: si...si Carlise, eso está muy bien…- me vuelvo hacia Eleazar- eres tú el líder de este aquelarre?

Eleazar: nos consideramos más una familia que aquelarre, y no, la última palabra la tiene Tanya en cuanto a las decisiones

Yo: ok, no quería ofender – me dirijo ahora hacia Tanya- antes de que mi Bella quite el escudo y para que no haya ningún mal entendido en el futuro, será mejor que entendáis, y te asegures de que el anterior ataque no vuelve a ocurrirse. No hace ni doce horas que los Volturis dejaron de existir - Vaya, ese bit de información no se lo habíamos mencionado por el jadeo que han dado y la búsqueda de confirmación en el resto de rostros, que están asintiendo. Por lo que sigo: y todo porque hace dos años amenazaron a esos malditos lobos como antes ha dicho tu hermana – los lobos han bufado ofendidos, claro está- y ahora a los Cullen. Saca cuentas de lo poco que nos costaría acabar con vosotras si vuelve a repetirse lo de antes

Parece que la noticia les ha impactado lo suficiente como para dar un segundo pensamiento al asunto. Tanya da un rápido vistazo a sus hermanas, entre ella y Kate tienen abrazada a Irina, antes de decir: creo que por ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa. Hay mucha información que asimilar, y aunque nos alegramos mucho de que no tengáis que lamentar ninguna baja, y una vez más me disculpo por nuestra implicación en el asunto, comprended que necesitamos un tiempo para nosotras.


	65. Chapter 65

65

JPOV

Es el turno de Maggie: hola, antes de nada para quienes no lo sepan aclarare que soy de otro coven en Irlanda como se ve por mis ojos – rojos como los nuestros- y al venir solo pretendía echar una mano… no estoy interesada en ningún tipo de vendetta. Además puedo ver que todo cuanto decís es verdad, desde la declaración de Bella sobre las acciones de Laurent, lo dicho por Eleazar y lo que acabas de contar de los Volturi. Si no os importa, me gustaría quedarme un poco más con vosotros para ponerme al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y conoceros un poco mejor, siento una gran curiosidad si os soy sincera.

Veo de refilón que todos estamos con una media sonrisa y asintiendo, parece maja!

Eleazar con Carmen de la mano mirando a Tanya: nosotros os seguiremos enseguida, pero debo reconocer que tengo un gran interés en conocer toda la historia y como ha dicho Maggie conocer un poco más acerca de Bella, Garrett y su familia. Además, confió plenamente en el don de Maggie, si dice que lo dicho es verdad, por mucho que nos duela admitirlo, solo Laurent es responsable de su destino.

Tanya asiente mientras con Kate e Irina tras un gesto de despedida salen en dirección al norte. Un suspiro por parte de los cambia formas rompe el silencio, y me siento como si una densa niebla despejara… está claro que el ambiente estaba cargadillo.

Todos intercambiamos miradas y solo necesito mirar a Peter para saber que estamos en la misma onda, el estratega en nosotros sabe que hay mas temas que discutir por lo que tomo la palabra: me alegra que te quedes Eleazar, tu ayuda ahora mismo nos vendrá bien... a parte de lo que ya se ha hablado queda plantear que va a suceder a partir de aquí...

peter: creo que una visita a volterra esta en el orden del día para ahorrarnos desagradables sorpresas

eleaza: habrá que estar al tanto de lo que hagan viejos conocidos como los rumanos, Amun, los aquelarres del sur...viendo que sólo con los aquí presentes ya sumamos casi tantos como los volturi no deberían ser ningún problema y si encima se suman vuestros talentos...

garret: por no olvidar q tenemos a cinco protectores de la humanidad-señala a los cambiaformas, lo que parece ser el pie para jake

GPOV

Jake se aclara la garganta y nos hace volver a temas más mundanos: ejem, entiendo que todo lo que estáis diciendo es muy importante y no es que quiera quitarle relevancia...de verdad, pero...si no es mucho pedir Esme, te importa si nos preparamos el almuerzo… alguno de los presentes seguimos teniendo necesidad diaria de alimentarnos…

Se dejan oír unas cuantas risillas claramente muchos de los presentes les hemos visto comer en alguna ocasión… lo que nos vale una mala mirada tanto de Seth como Jake y un poco de exasperación de las chicas

Pero sigamos con el día raro! Antes de que ninguno lleguemos a movernos, y solo después caeríamos en la cuenta de que fue cuando Bella quito el escudo, oigo el jadeo de Seth y el veo el brinco de Jazz quien aclara: está volviendo a pasar! –mientras señala a Seth y Maggie.

Todos nos volvemos a ello y vemos como Seth parece hipnotizado por Maggie. Mientras ella se queda como una estatua Seth se acerca como si una fuerza invisible tirara de él hasta que la rodea con los brazos

Esta imagen aún se está grabando a fuego en mi mente cuando veo como en un borrón que Bella y Leah se abrazan mientras empiezan a botar como colegialas, arriba y abajo mientras van dando vueltas… todos nos dividimos entre los dos espectáculos, ya que estas dos no se interrumpen ni cuando los otros dos empiezan a besarse.

Una cosa es que ayer no nos fuéramos, pero respetáramos el primer contacto de Mark con su pareja… pero este de aquí delante es Seth, por lo que no se quien arranca pero al momento Peter, Jazz, Em, Ben, Jake y yo le estamos pitando con ganas! Y sin ningún remordimiento por más que lo interrumpamos y se vuelva con cara de pocos amigos.

Su expresión cambia cuando ve a sus dos hermanas, que siguen como locas, una con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la otra con el brillo del veneno en sus ojos.

Seth: y a estas dos que les ha dado?

Jake y yo que hemos terminado rodeándonos con un brazo por los hombros no puedo evitar reírnos al contemplar todo el espectáculo: no es bastante obvio?

Seth que se ha pegado a Maggie quien nos mira un poco flipada, replica: si claro, sabía que se iban alegrar el día que esto ocurriera, pero esto… – esas dos han seguido a su aire haciendo algún tipo de baile de la victoria- … vamos que ni siquiera soy el único en las últimas horas que se imprime

Yo: serás memo, no es solo por eso...

Seth: ¿entonces?

La verdad que me cuesta retirar la mirada de mi adorable mujer para centrarme en Seth. Solo cuando veo su cara de no saber qué está pasando me doy cuenta: espera un segundo! – Eso llama la atención de varios, en especial de Jake con quien no puedo intercambiar una rápida mirada de complicidad- ¿en serio dices que no sabe que está pasando?

Seth niega lentamente mientras me mira con cara de interrogante

Me vuelvo hacia Jake antes de apostillar: ¿así que esto es lo que él siente todo el tiempo?

Seth: ¿lo que siente qué, quien, cuándo?

Creo que va perdiendo la paciencia y sin duda Jake no ayuda: Tú, señor lo sé todo porque no se me escapa nada…

Seth: si, sabes qué? Que os den! – hace un puchero y achucha a Maggie aún más fuerte. Suerte que es resistente. Esta tan mono frunciendo el ceño que todos incluidas la chicas que ahora también están pendientes de nosotros oscilamos entre la sonrisa y la carcajada.

Al final Mark es quien se apiada de él: es obvio que están así de emocionadas porque de todas las opciones tu pareja es un vampiro

Seth se vuelve hacia nosotros, en lugar de hacia sus hermanas: y?

Yo: que vivimos eternamente so memo

Jesús! el amor parece haberle atrofiado el cerebro, pues aún le cuesta un poco atar los cabos, antes de separarse de Maggie para barrer en un abrazo a Leah y Bella: seréis tontas! – tontas no, solo realistas, si se hubiera impreso de una humana igual habría elegido como Sue y Charlie, por terminar sus días junto a su mujer, en el caso de un cambia forma podría haber sido más duradero, pero el riesgo seguía presente, que algún día se cansaran… con una vampiro nos ha tocado el premio gordo

Mientras estos tres se dicen todo entre ellos sin palabras, Jake y yo abrazamos a Maggie y le damos la bienvenida a la familia, para rodear al momento a nuestras parejas. Los seis acabamos compartiendo un abrazo de grupo, y Seth después de besar a su mujer dice lo que todos sentimos: juntos para la eternidad!- que rápidamente coreamos con un rotundo SI!

_. FIN

Nota: hasta aquí lo que ha dado de sí mi imaginación. Espero que os haya gustado o que no os haya decepcionado mucho. Solo quería escribir algo con mis personajes favoritos que son Seth, Jazz, Garret y Emmett. Al final me apiade de Edward…

Muchas gracias a quienes habéis seguido toda la historia y en especial a thranbely green dankworth, muchos días actualizaba solo por ti te lo garantizo!


End file.
